Bleeding Love
by jinai
Summary: 1. german DGM-ff! Auf einer Mission treffen die Exorzisten ein eigenartiges Mädchen, das eine Waffe besitzt, die Akuma tötet, aber kein Innocence ist! Irgendwie scheint dieses Mädchen nicht von dieser Welt... Erstlingswerk!
1. 1 Das seltsame Mädchen

Jinai: Äh, ja hallo erst mal… hier spricht der größte Trottel im Universum

Raffael: Erkenntnis ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung.

Jinai: Halt die Klappe, du bist nicht gefragt! Was ich meinte, war, dass ich ein halbes Jahr mit mir gerungen hab, ob ich diese FF posten soll oder nicht (mein Erstlingswerk) und jetzt hab ich mich endlich entschlossen, sie auf FF zu stellen.

Raffael: Auch wenn es die erste deutsche FF von DGM ist. Mann, bist du ein Loser! Wer sagt, dass das hier überhaupt einer liest?

Jinai: Kannst du jetzt endlich mal still sein?! Ich versuch hier was zu erklären! Außerdem weiß ich das selbst, deswegen hab ich ja so lange gebraucht, um mich zu entscheiden. Klugsch-

Raffael(hält ihr den Mund zu): Ja, ja, mach einfach weiter, klar?

Jinai: seufz Also, das hier findet alles statt, nachdem Allen, Lavi und Linali Krory gefunden haben, allerdings lebt Marschall Yeegar hier noch (ich weiß nie, wie man den Kerl schreibt). Sie wurden auf eine Mission geschickt und haben durch Zufall Krory entdeckt –was für eine Mission das ist, dafür war ich zu faul, sorry-

Raffael: Mal was ganz neues…

Jinai: Wenn du nicht bald still bist, dann bin ICH bald allein, capisci?

Raffael: Versuchs doch (zeigt ihr die Zunge, schweigt aber)

Jinai: Ich muss mich für ihn entschuldigen. Er war eine Schnapsidee von mir: „Wie wäre ich, wenn ich ein Junge wäre?" und jetzt werde ich ihn nicht mehr LOS! Darum hab ich beschlossen, dass er den Disclaimer macht. Damit er beschäftigt ist. Sonst geht er mir nur auf die Nerven, wie gerade eben.

Raffael: Kommst du dann bald mal zur Sache?

Jinai(zählt langsam bis zehn…): Also, wie gesagt, die drei finden Krory und sind auf der Heimreise. Sie treffen mit Kanda zusammen und beschließen –gegen seinen Willen- gemeinsam weiter zu reisen. Aber dann finden sie ein Mädchen –und dieses Mädchen hat Innocence, das gar keines ist…?

Rated: T bis M? Glaub ich…

Disclaimer: Raffael hier. Wenn Jinai D. Gray-man besitzen würde, dann hätte es nie jemand zu Gesicht bekommen, weil es auf ewig in ihrem PC versauert wäre. So ein Loser…

Jinai: Das hab ich gehört!

Raffael: Wie auch immer, D. Gray-man gehört natürlich Hoshino-sensei, Jinai kriegt nix und ich hab meinen Spaß!

* * *

„Was ist das? Seht euch das mal an!"

Die drei Exorzisten waren an einem Bahnhof in einer Stadt namens Oravita nahe der rumänischen Grenze ausgestiegen. Ihr Zug endete hier und der Anschlusszug zurück ging erst am nächsten Morgen. Er würde sie nach Budapest bringen und von dort aus mussten sie wiederum in einen anderen Zug nach Wien umsteigen. Von dort aus würden sie –wieder mit einem anderen Zug- endlich ins Hauptquartier zurückkehren können. Die Nacht würden sie zwar in einem Gasthaus in der Stadt (in der sie durch Zufall Kanda getroffen hatten, der gerade einen Auftrag in der Ukraine beendet hatte) verbringen, aber dort hatten sie es nach den schier endlosen Stunden im Zugabteil nicht ausgehalten. Also hatten Allen, Linali und Lavi beschlossen, sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Kanda und Krory begleiteten sie, nachdem Lavi eine halbe Stunde auf Kanda eingeredet hatte, bis er schließlich nachgab, wenn Lavi dafür endlich die Klappe halten würde.

„Was ist denn, Linali?" Allen sah Linali verwundert an, als er sie einholte, weil sie neugierig ein Stück voraus gelaufen war.

„Da vorne liegt ein Mädchen am Straßenrand." Sie deutete auf eine Stelle ungefähr fünf Meter weiter, wo tatsächlich ein Mädchen im Schnee lag, das Gesicht ihnen zugewandt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Kein Akuma, soviel ist sicher", sagte Allen.

Lavi und Krory holten auf, während Kanda sich anscheinend alle Mühe gab, um die anderen _nicht_ einzuholen. Lavi ging neugierig näher heran, blieb ungefähr einen Meter von dem Mädchen stehen und bückte sich ein wenig, um sie sich genauer anzusehen.

„Sie schläft", sagte er schließlich leise. Sie hatte den Kopf auf einen angewinkelten Arm gelegt, während der andere Unterarm auf ihrer Taille ruhte. Ihre langen Haare hatten sich auf ihrem Arm und hinter ihrem Kopf auf dem Schnee ausgebreitet und das Sonnenlicht ließ rote und goldene Reflexe in den schokoladenbraunen Strähnen aufblitzen. Ihre Augenfarbe konnte er nicht sehen, aber er vermutete, dass sie den gleichen Farbton hatten, zumal ihre Haut nicht blass war, wie es sonst üblich war, sondern eine gesunde Bräune aufwies. _Sie sieht aus, als könnte sie aus Arabien, Spanien oder Italien stammen_, überlegte er, als er ihr Gesicht genauer studierte, _aber wahrscheinlich aus einer Adelsfamilie, so fein gezeichnet, wie ihre Gesichtszüge sind._

„Wenn sie so dumm ist, sich hier an den Straßenrand zu legen, um zu schlafen, dann könnt ihr sie auch gleich da liegen lassen." Kanda hatte sie schließlich trotz all seiner Bemühungen eingeholt.

Linali sah Kanda wütend an. „Wir können sie doch nicht einfach hier ihrem Schicksal überlassen!"

„Und wie wir das können. Es ist nicht unsere Sache."

„Aber wer weiß, was ihr passieren könnte. Sie könnte überfallen werden", warf Allen ein.

„Che" Kanda verschränkte die Arme und blickte zur Seite. _Was geht es mich an, was diesem Gör durch ihre eigene Blödheit passiert?_ dachte er.

Linali blickte wieder zu dem Mädchen und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Außerdem ist es Anfang Dezember. Ich werde sie aufwecken." Sie beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie an der Schulter zu rütteln. Auf einmal riss das Mädchen die Augen auf, die Hand, die bis eben noch locker in der Luft gehangen hatte, schlug Linalis beiseite und mit einem Satz war sie nicht nur auf den Beinen, sondern hatte auch noch eine sichere Distanz zwischen sich und die erschrockenen Vier (Kanda blickte so gelangweilt wie immer) auf der Straße gebracht.

_Sie hat gar nicht geschlafen_, dachte Linali, die immer noch am Straßenrand kniete.

_Schnell ist sie, das muss man ihr lassen_, dachte Allen, der vor Schreck fast einen Satz rückwärts gemacht hätte.

_Hab ich mich erschrocken. Ich habe geglaubt, sie schläft_, dachte Krory, der tatsächlich einen Satz rückwärts gemacht hatte und dabei Kandas Fuß nur knapp verpasst hatte.

_Eine Kämpferin_, dachte Kanda, der in einer kaum wahrnehmbaren, winzigen und schnellen Bewegung seinen Fuß zur Seite gezogen hatte, um nicht von Krory getroffen zu werden.

_Die gleiche Farbe. Ich wusste es._ Lavi lächelte. Irgendwie hatte er so etwas erwartet. Niemand, und wenn er noch so dämlich ist, legt sich an den Straßenrand, um dort zu schlafen. _Sie hat auf etwas gewartet._

Jetzt hatten sie auch Gelegenheit, die Kleidung des Mädchens besser zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Sie trug eine dunkle Pumphose, die von einem knielangen, an beiden Seiten bis zur Hüfte geschlitzten schwarzen Kleid bedeckt wurde. Unter ihrer Pumphose trug sie zierlich gearbeitete, dunkle Stiefel. Das Kleid war wohl eher ein längeres Hemd. Es lag eng um ihren Oberkörper und endete in einem herzförmigen Halsausschnitt und langen Ärmeln, an die hauchdünne schwarze Handschuhe anschlossen. Ihre Kleidung wies keinerlei Verzierungen auf und war auch sonst vollkommen schmucklos, sah man von den Knöpfen auf der Brust ab. Diese dienten allerdings wohl weniger als Schmuck denn um die Vorderseite bis zur Brustmitte öffnen zu können. Ihre langen, glänzenden Haare, die um ihre Schultern flossen und bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichten, waren ihr einziger Schmuck.

Das Mädchen blickte die fünf Leute vor sich misstrauisch an. Schließlich rümpfte sie die Nase und entspannte ihre Verteidigungsstellung ein wenig. „Was wollt ihr von mir?"

„Wir haben dich hier schlafen sehen und wollten dich wecken. Es ist gefährlich, sich einfach so hier hinzulegen und einzuschlafen." Linali streckte die Hand aus, die das Mädchen ihr gerade beiseite geschlagen hatte, und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sofort wich die andere einen Schritt zurück.

„Was ich tue, geht euch nichts an. Habt ihr keine eigenen Probleme, dass ihr eure Nasen in die anderer Leute stecken müsst? Kümmert euch um eure Angelegenheiten und lasst mich in Ruhe." Sie drehte sich um, griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Ast über sich und zog sich daran hoch. Wie auf einer Straße lief sie von Ast zu Ast und war binnen Sekunden im dichten Astwerk verschwunden.

„Was…" Linali starrte dem Mädchen hinterher.

„Ich fürchte, wir haben ihr die Jagd ruiniert." Lavi legte die Hände an den Hinterkopf und grinste.

„Was meinst du denn damit?" Allen sah ihn ratlos an.

„So schnell, wie die auf den Beinen war, hat sie gar nicht geschlafen. Sie war wach."

„Aber wieso sollte sie so etwas tun?" Auf Krorys Gesicht bildete sich ein sprichwörtliches Fragezeichen.

„Sie hat auf der Lauer gelegen." Kanda sah allmählich genervt aus. _Wie kann man nur so begriffsstutzig sein?_

„Genau. Ich glaube weniger, dass sie auf Diebe oder Mörder gewartet hat. Auf so was wartet kein Mensch." Lavi sah immer zufriedener aus.

„Du meinst… sie könnte eine Exorzistin sein?" Linali sah noch einmal in die Richtung, in die das Mädchen verschwunden war. „Aber das ist unmöglich. Wenn sie wirklich Innocence hat, dann wäre das doch gar nicht kampftauglich, solange es nicht von Spezialisten in eine Waffe umgewandelt wurde."

„Du denkst an Miranda, oder? Aber es könnte doch auch sein, dass sie ein Parasitentyp wie Krory oder ich ist." Allen hielt wie zum Beweis seine linke Hand hoch.

„Ich kann mir schwer vorstellen, dass wir einen Parasitentyp einfach so am Straßenrand finden. Denk doch daran, wie selten die sind. Die Chance, per Zufall eine Parasiten-Waffe zu finden, noch dazu mit Kompatiblen, sind verschwindend gering." Linali blickte Lavi zweifelnd an, der noch breiter grinste. „Und wieso grinst du die ganze Zeit so?"

„Dass die Chancen gering sind, heißt nicht, dass es unmöglich ist. Krory haben wir doch auch durch Zufall gefunden. Außerdem…", er sah alle der Reihe nach an, „ist euch nicht aufgefallen, in welche Richtung sie verschwunden ist?"

„Na ja, sie ist nach… da." Allen deutete in die Richtung, in der sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Kanda rollte mit den Augen.

Lavi ebenfalls. „Da hinten liegt Oravita. Wir haben uns noch nicht mal einen Kilometer von der Stadt entfernt und ihr wisst schon nicht mehr, in welcher Richtung sie liegt?"

„Komm zum Punkt, Lavi." Linali wurde langsam ungeduldig. Ihr ging Lavis Frage-und-Antwort-Spielchen allmählich etwas auf die Nerven.

„Das Gasthaus liegt am Stadtrand. Wir sind von dort aus weggegangen und zwar in diese Richtung", Lavi beschrieb mit seinem Zeigefinger einen Halbkreis. "Sie hat dieselbe Route wie wir genommen, nur querfeldein. Oravita hat nicht viele Gasthäuser und unseres ist das einzige in dem Bereich der Stadt, in den sie unterwegs war. Das lässt nur zwei Schlussfolgerungen zu", er hielt zwei Finger hoch, „Erstens: Sie wohnt in einem Haus in der Nähe unseres Gasthauses. Zweitens: Sie wohnt in _demselben_ Gasthaus wie wir. Allerdings würde ich eher auf zweitens tippen."

Allen warf Lavi einen kurzen Blick zu, richtete seinen Blick dann allerdings wieder auf die Straße, denn sie hatten inzwischen kehrt gemacht und waren wieder in Richtung Oravita unterwegs und bei seinem Glück stolperte er wahrscheinlich und fiel der Länge nach hin, wenn er nicht aufpasste. „Und wieso glaubst du das?"

„Sie sah nicht aus wie die Leute, die hier wohnen", sprudelte Linali heraus, noch ehe Lavi den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Irgendwie südländisch und… aristokratisch. Ist euch das nicht aufgefallen?"

Lavi warf Linali einen schnellen Blick zu. „Wir beiden haben sie als einzige aus der Nähe gesehen. Aber du hast Recht, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht hier wohnt. Zumindest nicht langfristig. Sie ist bestimmt genauso wie wir auf der Durchreise."

„Sie ist beispielhaft." Alle starrten überrascht Krory an, was zur Folge hatte, dass Allen tatsächlich stolperte und hinfiel. Nachdem er sich mit Lavis Hilfe wieder aufgerappelt und abgeklopft hatte, um den Schnee zu entfernen, fuhr Krory mit leuchtenden und vor Rührung feuchten Augen fort: „Sie ist keine Exorzistin des Schwarzen Ordens, also jagt sie auf eigene Faust nach Akuma. Dass sie auf der Durchreise ist, heißt, dass sie wahrscheinlich quer durch Europa reist und Akuma sucht. Sie nutzt jede freie Minute, um Akuma zu bekämpfen und so die Welt zu retten. Ich bewundere sie." Er musste sich schnäuzen.

Linali blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Moment, wann haben wir entschieden, dass sie eine Exorzistin ist?"

„In dem Moment, in dem wir beschlossen haben, sie wieder zu finden", sagte Lavi, als wäre damit alles geklärt.

„Und wann haben wir das beschlossen?" Allen sah genauso verwirrt aus wie Linali.

„Als wir anfingen zu denken, dass sie eine Exorzistin sein könnte", erklärte Lavi und ging voraus.

Kurz darauf waren sie wieder in Oravita und betraten das Gasthaus, in dem sie die Nacht verbringen sollten. Lavi und Kanda gingen als erste durch die Tür, und blieben so ruckartig stehen (sogar Kanda), dass die anderen drei nacheinander gegen sie stießen.

„Aua, was soll das?" „Wieso bleibt ihr stehen?" „Krory, du bist mir auf den Fuß gestiegen!" „Oh, Verzeihung, ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung" und „Che" waren zu hören.

„Wer hätte das gedacht?" Lavi drehte sich zu den anderen um. „Schaut euch das mal an." Er deutete in die Mitte des Raumes. Das Erdgeschoss des Gasthauses war gleichzeitig ein Wirtshaus, in dem sich anscheinend ein Großteil der männlichen Bevölkerung Oravitas versammelt hatte. In der Mitte der Menschentraube saß ein Mädchen, das mit ihrem Tischnachbarn redete. Es war das gleiche Mädchen, das sie, wenn es nach Lavi ging, suchen sollten. Sie hatten sie nicht gleich erkannt, weil sie lächelte. Dass sie sie hier fanden, war unglaublich…

„Sagt mal, was macht sie denn da?" Allen sah zu, wie sie ihre Hand auf die ihres Nebenmannes legte und dabei laut auflachte, woraufhin der Rest der Männer, der um sie versammelt war, in ihr Lachen mit einfiel. In der Menge ging ihr Lachen unter, sodass sie es nicht hören konnten.

„Sie flirtet, Allen, was denn sonst." Lavi schüttelte über die Naivität seines weißhaarigen Freundes den Kopf.

„Das sehe ich, aber mit einem Akuma?" Alle drehten sich zu ihm um und tatsächlich, der Fluch auf seinem linken Auge hatte sich aktiviert. „Ich habe ihn schon vorher bemerkt, aber in der Menschenmenge war es schwer, herauszufinden, wer das Akuma ist." Sie sahen wieder zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen hin, das gerade einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas nahm, so graziös wie eine Prinzessin.

„Ich hab eine Idee." Als sich seine Freunde zu ihm umdrehten, um ihn zu fragen, was er vorhatte, war Lavi schon mit Krory auf halbem Weg zum Tresen, hinter dem eine Frau stand, die, wie sie wussten, die Tochter des Besitzers war.

„Guten Abend", sagte er auf Englisch. Sie lächelte ihn an, erwiderte aber nichts. Lavi drehte sich um und sagte zu Krory: „Wie befürchtet. Hör zu, du musst für mich übersetzen, ok?"

Krory stellte sich neben Lavi an den Tresen und grüßte die Frau auf Rumänisch. Diesmal erwiderte sie den Gruß erleichtert.

Lavi zupfte ihn am Ärmel. „Frag sie, ob sie weiß, wer das Mädchen da ist." Krory übersetzte die Frage ins Rumänische, anscheinend aber viel höflicher als Lavi es formuliert hatte, denn es dauerte ein wenig, bis er mit seiner Rede fertig war. Die Miene der Frau verdüsterte sich und sie antwortete mit einem Schwall Rumänisch, in dem sie sich offensichtlich nicht sehr höflich ausdrückte, den Krory wurde auf einmal rot im Gesicht. Schließlich sah er Lavi an und erklärte ihm auf Englisch, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Sie meint, dieses… Mädchen wäre vor drei, vier Tagen mit dem Zug gekommen und hätte sich hier eingenis- ein Zimmer genommen. Seitdem ist sie tagsüber unauffindbar, aber abends sitzt sie mit den Männern oft bis in die Nacht hinein und…"

Hier stockte er, doch er brauchte auch nicht weiterzureden, denn Lavi verstand auch so: „Sie nimmt also die Männer hier unter die Lupe. Wahrscheinlich will sie herausfinden, wer davon noch menschlich ist. Hm… Frag sie, ob sie sie jemals mit einem der Männer verschwinden hat sehen."

Als Krory die Frage wieder übersetzt hatte, lachte die Frau verächtlich und sagte nur zwei Worte auf Englisch und mit schwerem Akzent: „Jeden Abend" und dann sagte sich noch etwas auf Rumänisch und verschwand in der Küche. Lavi sah Krory an; der schluckte schwer und sagte schließlich „und keiner ist wiedergekommen".

Lavi nahm ihn an Arm und zog ihn zu den anderen zurück, die sich inzwischen neben die Tür gestellt hatten, um sie nicht zu blockieren. Allen und Linali sahen ihnen schon gespannt entgegen, Kanda beobachtete gelangweilt die Szene in der Mitte des Raumes. Lavi sah noch einmal zu dem Mädchen, dann sagte er: „Also, sie ist seit drei oder vier Tagen da und verschwindet jeden Abend mit einem Akuma, das sie dann in aller Stille erledigt."

Krory protestierte. "Das hat die Wirtin nicht gesagt, sondern dass sie jeden Abend hier ist und immer mit einem _Mann_ verschwindet, der am Tag darauf selbst verschwunden ist."

Lavi sah ihn an. „Und dreimal darfst du raten, was sie mit ihm macht." Krory wurde rot. „Nein, das doch nicht", sagte Lavi schnell. „Ich meine, sie sucht sich ein Akuma, trennt ihn geschickt von den anderen Menschen und erlöst dann die eingesperrte Seele", endete er.

„Lavi, du hast keinerlei Beweise, dass sie eine Exorzistin ist. Es kann sein, dass sie eine ist, ja, die Möglichkeit besteht-" Linali fuhr schnell fort, als Lavi sie unterbrechen wollte „-aber das wissen wir nicht. Du vermutest es, aber. wir. wissen. es. nicht", betonte sie jedes Wort.

„Mir ist es egal, was dieses Gör macht, ich bin oben." Kanda drehte sich um und ging.

Lavi rief ihm hinterher: „Du tust ihr Unrecht, Yuu-chan, sie ist genauso alt wie du und ich!" Irgendwie mussten ihn sowohl das Akuma als auch das Mädchen gehört haben, denn beide sahen zu ihm hinüber. Beider Augen verengten sich für einen Moment, dann drehten sie sich wieder zu ihrem Gegenüber und sprachen kurz miteinander. Schließlich standen sie auf und gingen gemeinsam die Treppe hinauf. In dem Moment, in dem die beiden verschwanden, löste sich die Menge auf und ein Großteil der Gäste verließ das Gasthaus, während der Rest sich auf verschiedene Tische verstreute.

Lavi wendete den Blick von der Treppe und sah seine Freunde an. „Wer kommt mit?" Alle drei wurden rot, doch Linali sagte „Ich" und die beiden ließen Allen und Krory stehen, die einen Moment zögerten, dann aber doch ihren Freunden folgten.

„Und ich werde dir beweisen, dass sie _keine_ Exorzistin ist". Linali musste flüstern, denn sie waren oben angekommen und konnten gerade noch in Deckung gehen, als sie das Paar am Ende des Ganges sahen. „Ihr Zimmer liegt genau neben unserem."

Lavi schien sie entweder nicht gehört zu haben, oder er hatte es ignoriert, denn kaum waren die beiden hinter der geöffneten Tür verschwunden, war er schon dort, noch bevor sich die Tür ganz geschlossen hatte. Die anderen waren direkt hinter ihm und gemeinsam lauschten sie an der Tür.

„Ich höre gar nichts", flüsterte Allen.

„Lavi, nicht", Linali erschrak, als Lavi die Türklinke packte und sie vor der aufschwingenden Tür zurückweichen mussten. Was sie dann sahen, verschlug ihnen die Sprache.

* * *

Raffael: Suspense! Welches grauenvolle Geheimnis haben die vier Exorzisten entdeckt? Wer ist dieses geheimnisvolle Mädchen wirklich? Und schläft Kanda eigentlich schon?

Jinai: Ein Alter Ego, zum in die Tonne treten, wirklich.

Raffael: Daran bist du selbst schuld, du hast mich erfunden.

Jinai: Und ich bereue es jeden einzelnen Tag… Also, wenn das irgendjemand liest, dann soll er doch so nett sein und den kleinen Knopf drücken, damit er mir schreiben kann, wie furchtbar er meine Geschichte doch findet-

Raffael: Aller Anfang ist schwer… oder langweilig…

Jinai: Dich hat keiner gefragt! (packt ihn, steckt ihn in den Schrank, schluckt den Schlüssel) So! Ich hoffe auf konstruktive Kritik, keine Flames. Wer Flames schreibt, riskiert, in Zukunft ignoriert zu werden, darf aber trotzdem weiterlesen;)

Also, auf zu meinem Untergang, in Kapitel Zwei: Duell im Mondlicht!

Raffael: Das klingt ja genauso SPANNEND wie der erste Teil…

Jinai(tritt gegen den Schrank): Schnauze da drinnen! (An die Leser) Der ist harmlos, der will nur spielen. See ya!


	2. 2: Duell im Mondlicht

Jinai: Tadaa, da bin ich wieder! Ach ja, und er ist auch wieder da(deutet auf Raffael, der im Hintergrund faul auf dem Bett liegt) Auch wenn Readers Traffic sagt, dass sich bisher erst zwei Leute das erste Kapitel angesehen haben: you made my day!

Raffael: Wie trostlos muss dein Leben sein…

Jinai: Heute bringt mich nicht mal der runter!

Raffael: Probieren geht über studieren-

Jinai: Rated! Bitte!!

Rated: T, wie es in der Beschreibung steht. Kann sich aber später noch ändern, viiiieeeel später…

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man gehört Jinai. Jaa, klar, und alles Geld der Welt auch! Türlich! Sie ist die Kaiserin der Welt, geht nicht mal allein aufs Klo, nein, dafür hat sie Diener-

Jinai(sichtlich entnervt): Danke, das reicht. Ich glaube, jetzt haben es alle kapiert.

* * *

Kaum dass sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, hatte das Akuma seine wahre Form offenbart. Es musste schnell sein, wenn es das Mädchen töten wollte, bevor diese Exorzisten auftauchten. Sie hatten es angesehen, als wüssten sie, dass es ein Akuma war. Deswegen wollte es nur das Mädchen töten und dann verschwinden, denn es hatte sich zu weit entwickelt, um jetzt getötet zu werden. Als Level-2-Akuma war es stolz auf die Morde, die seine Weiterentwicklung ermöglicht hatten, doch mit vier Exorzisten auf einmal wollte es sich trotzdem nicht anlegen.

Doch das Mädchen, das ihm gegenüberstand, zeigte keine Spur von Furcht. Im Gegenteil, ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, und mit Entsetzen musste das Akuma mit ansehen, wie ihr geflochtener, taillenlanger Zopf ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln schien. Er hob sich über ihren Kopf, wurde länger und länger, während die Zopfspitze immer dicker wurde, bis sie an den Stachel eines Skorpions erinnerte. „Für dich werde ich meine Arme wohl nicht brauchen", flüsterte sie und aus dem Augenwinkel sah das Akuma noch, wie die Tür aufschwang, dann kam der Stachel auf ihn zu und bohrte sich in sein Fleisch(?). Von der Einstichstelle breitete sich in Windeseile ein rasender Schmerz aus, der nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde schon seinen gesamten Körper erfasst hatte und dann… dann spürte es nichts mehr.

Die vier Exorzisten sahen nur noch, wie die Zopfspitze auf das Akuma zuraste, es traf und dann zurückzuckte. Einen Wimpernschlag später war da kein Akuma mehr…

_Aber auch keine Seele. _Allen starrte entsetzt auf die Stelle, wo eigentlich die gefesselte Seele hätte sein sollen, deren Ketten bei der Vernichtung der Maschine gesprengt werden hätten sollen, sodass sie gen Himmel schweben konnte. Doch die Seele war mit dem Akuma verschwunden. _Nein, eigentlich nicht mit dem Akuma, sondern in dem Moment, in dem sie zugestochen hat._

„Was zum…" Lavi hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund, doch es war zu spät. Obwohl er die Worte nur gehaucht hatte, hatte sie ihn gehört, denn sie fuhr herum. Noch in derselben Bewegung verwandelten sich ihre Unterarme in silberne Klingen und sie nahm wieder die gleiche Haltung ein wie am Nachmittag, als Linali sie ‚wecken' wollte. Sie starrte die vier Exorzisten an, die vor ihrer Tür hockten, welche wiederum sie anstarrten.

„Was macht ihr da?" Fünf Köpfe fuhren herum, als neben vieren von ihnen ein fünfter Exorzist auftauchte: Kanda, der die anderen vier genervt ansah und sich fragte, ob es für seine Nerven nicht besser wäre, wenn er alleine weiterreisen würde. Dann sah er die fünfte Person. Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, als er den Stachel und die Klingen sah, doch er kam gar nicht dazu, etwas anderes zu tun, denn das Mädchen murmelte nur „Scheiße", drehte sich um und sprang durch das geöffnete Fenster aus dem Zimmer.

Alle fünf Exorzisten hechteten ans Fenster und sahen sie in den Wald verschwinden. Plötzlich aktivierte sich Allens Auge wieder. „Akuma", keuchte er „Gleich fünf, da hinten, in der Richtung, in die sie gelaufen ist."

Lavi übernahm sofort die Führung. „Krory, sag dem Panda Bescheid, Linali, du fliegst, Allen und Kanda, ihr kommt mit mir. Wir müssen ihr helfen." Alle nickten, außer Kanda, aber wenigstens protestierte er nicht. Während Krory durch die Zimmertür ins Nebenzimmer lief, in dem der Bookman schon schlief, verfolgten die anderen das Mädchen, Linali mit ihren Dark Boots, Lavi, Allen und Kanda auf Nyoibo. Inzwischen war es draußen schon dunkel, doch der Schnee leuchtete im Mondschein und erhellte ihnen den Weg.

„Also ist sie doch eine Exorzistin", Lavi musste schreien, damit ihn die anderen verstanden.

„Sie sollte mit uns zum Hauptquartier kommen. So ein Innocence hab ich noch nie gesehen; es hat sich auf beide Unterarme und ihren Zopf ausgebreitet", schrie Linali zurück, musste allerdings den ersten Satz noch einmal wiederholen, weil die anderen sie nicht verstanden hatten.

„Ich dachte, eine Innocence-Einheit kann sich nicht aufspalten", erwiderte Allen brüllend.

„Das dachten wir auch." Lavi sah nach unten. „Da ist sie." Er lenkte nach unten und sie landeten genau vor ihr, sodass sie eine Vollbremsung einlegen musste, um sie nicht zu rammen. Eine Sekunde nach den anderen landete auch Linali.

Allen kam sofort auf das Mädchen zu. „Lauf nicht weiter, da hinten sind Akuma. Bitte bleib stehen."

„Akuma?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Das Ding, das du vorhin erledigt hast, das war ein Akuma. So heißen die." Lavi hatte sich neben Allen gestellt, um zu verhindern, dass sie an ihm vorbei rannte.

„Bitte, das sind gleich fünf Akuma, gegen so viel hast du keine Chance." Linali hatte sich auf Allens andere Seite gestellt, Kanda neben sie.

Er sah das Mädchen scharf an. „Wer bist du?"

Sie sah von einem zum anderen und seufzte. Dann machte sie ein paar schnelle Schritte rückwärts, sagte: „Danke für die Schulstunde, aber-" und rannte plötzlich auf sie zu, als, wollte sie durch sie hindurch. Lavi packte Allen am Ärmel, damit er nicht auswich, aber das war gar nicht nötig, denn sie sprang und machte einen Salto über die Köpfe der vier Exorzisten hinweg, landete und rannte gleich los. „-ich muss weiter."

„Schnell, hinterher", Lavi hatte schnell geschaltet und war ihr schon dicht auf den Fersen, die anderen folgten. Immer tiefer ging es in den Wald hinein, bis sie auf eine Lichtung kamen, auf der sich drei Männer und zwei Frauen versammelt hatten, die beim Eintreffen der fünf anderen überrascht aufblickten. Als sie die Kreuze auf den Mänteln von vieren von ihnen sahen, offenbarten die Akuma allerdings ihre Gestalt. Es waren gleich fünf Level 2. Die Exorzisten hörten das Mädchen nur noch sarkastisch „Großartig" murmeln, dann war sie schon auf die Akuma zugestürmt, die ihrerseits auf sie zurasten. Noch im Laufen verwandelte sie ihre Arme und ihren Zopf und schon stürzte sie sich auf das Akuma, das ihr am nächsten war.

„Nicht, wartet". Lavi und Allen wollten ihr schon zu Hilfe eilen, doch Kanda hielt beide mit nur einem Arm zurück. „Was soll das, Yuu?" protestierte Lavi.

„Wir müssen ihr doch helfen!" Allen wollte unter Kandas Arm durchtauchen, doch dieser packte ihn am Mantel und hielt ihn fest. „Seht euch das an." In seiner Stimme war keine Bewunderung, kein Bitten, nur eine Forderung.

„Sie schneidet durch Level-2-Akuma wie durch Butter", sagte Linali, die wie gebannt auf den Kampf vor sich blickte.

Es stimmte. Die Klingen des Mädchens glitten fast widerstandslos durch die Akuma. Mühelos, so schien es, wetzte sie zwischen den Akuma hin und her, gab ihnen keine Chance, ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten zum Einsatz zu bringen, denn wo ihre Klingen nicht hinreichten, dort traf sie ihr Stachel, dessen Reichweite sie anscheinend nach Belieben verändern konnte. Es war ein kurzer Kampf, den sie rasch für sich entschied. Schließlich war das letzte Akuma erledigt und sie stand alleine in der Mitte der Lichtung.

„Ihr seid ja immer noch hier." Sie drehte sich zu den vier Gestalten am Rand der Lichtung um. „Ihr verfolgt mich schon seit heute Nachmittag; was wollt ihr denn von mir?"

„Deinen Namen." Kanda war vorgetreten.

Sie kam auf ihn zu, ein gönnerhaftes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Nenn mir deinen, dann hast du vielleicht das Glück, meinen zu erfahren."

„Er heißt Kanda Yuu, Kanda Nachname, Yuu Vorname, ich bin Lavi, das sind Linali Li und Allen Walker. Wir sind Exorzisten." Lavi deutete der Reihe nach auf jede der erwähnten Personen, die inzwischen alle nebeneinander standen.

„Vier Namen auf einmal. Dann _muss_ ich mich wohl vorstellen. Jinai. Sonst noch was? Alter, Größe, Geburtsdatum? Eins für jeden Namen?"

„Das ist ein seltsamer Name." Allen sah sie genauer an. „Aber irgendwie passt er zu dir."

„Ja das haben sich meine Eltern auch gedacht." Jinai verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ihr sagt, ihr seid Exorzisten. Demnach gehört ihr zum Schwarzen Orden."

„Du weißt, was der Schwarze Orden ist, aber hast noch nie den Begriff Akuma gehört?" Linali sah sie verwundert an.

„Ich weiß, dass der Schwarze Orden der Feind des Millennium Grafen und der Noah ist und dass die Exorzisten mit Innocence für den Orden kämpfen, aber ich wusste nicht, dass diese Dinger da", sie machte eine fuchtelnde Handbewegung in Richtung der Stelle, wo vor kurzem noch Akuma waren, „Akuma heißen. Den Begriff hör ich zum ersten Mal."

„Aber du hast Innocence. Du bist auch eine Exorzistin." Lavi wollte sie unbedingt für den Orden gewinnen, so viel stand fest.

„Innocence? Du meinst, das", sie hielt ihren linken Arm hoch und formte ihn zu einer Klinge um. „das ist Innocence? Fällt mir irgendwie schwer, das zu glauben. Sollten das nicht Waffen sein, die man am Körper trägt, so wie dein Hammer oder das Schwert da?" Sie deutete mit der wieder zurückverwandelten linken Hand auf den Schwertgriff an Kandas Schulter.

„Mugen", knurrte er.

„Uh, empfindlich ist er auch noch", grinste Jinai. „Also Mugen. Das ist dein Innocence, nehme ich einmal an."

„Ja", Lavi nahm Allens linken Arm, „aber es gibt auch Parasitentypen, so wie Allen; bei ihnen ist das Innocence im Körper. Du bist auch ein Parasitentyp."

„Ach", meinte sie nur. „Na dann macht's gut." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Warte, wo willst du hin?" Linali hielt ihren Arm fest.

„Sieht man das nicht? Weg will ich."

„Aber wieso? Du tötest Akuma mithilfe deines Innocence. Die nächste logische Stufe wäre, eine Exorzistin zu werden und mit uns zu kämpfen und zu helfen, die Welt zu retten." Lavi ließ nicht locker.

„Che" Alle sahen Kanda überrascht an. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass er überhaupt einen Ton von sich geben würde. Exorzisten anzuwerben überließ er sonst den anderen.

„Wenn du mir etwas mitteilen möchtest, dann bitte in ganzen Sätzen, in denen einige Worte auch aus mehreren Silben bestehen und nicht nur in Lauten, die anscheinend deinen Unmut über _irgendwas_ ausdrücken sollen und wir dürfen dann Rätselraten spielen ‚Was hat er jetzt gemeint?', schließlich bist du allem Anschein nach des Sprechens mächtig, oder irre ich da?" Jinai hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Da sie fast so groß war wie er, fiel ihr das immerhin leichter als Allen oder Linali.

„Die ist aber gar nicht einsilbig", witzelte Lavi, was ihm einen fast identischen vernichtenden Blick von Kanda und Jinai einbrachte.

„Ich meine, wenn du unbedingt gehen willst, dann geh ruhig." Kanda versuchte anscheinend, Jinai niederzustarren, was ihm irgendwie nicht so richtig gelang, denn sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich hier so unerwünscht bin." Jinais Tonfall war fast der gleiche wie Kandas. „Ich bin fast versucht, zu bleiben, nur dir zum Trotz. Fühlst du dich nicht geehrt?"

Linali, die wusste, worauf so eine Unterhaltung mit Kanda im Normalfall hinauslief, schaltete sich ein. „Bitte fangt jetzt nicht hier zu kämpfen an."

„Che", Kanda sah Linali an und blickte dann wieder zu Jinai zurück. „Ich kämpfe nicht gegen _kleine Mädchen_."

Einen Moment zeichnete sich Wut in Jinais Gesicht ab, dann lächelte sie überlegen. „Oh, ich kämpfe aber liebend gerne gegen Typen, die glauben, dass sie mich besiegen könnten. Es macht den Sieg umso schöner."

„Dann ein Duell. Wenn Jinai gewinnt, dann lassen wir sie in Ruhe, wenn Kanda gewinnt, kommt sie mit uns ins Hauptquartier." Lavi hatte anscheinend den Verstand verloren, zumindest kam es Linali so vor.

„Wozu?" Jinai sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Wir wollen nur wissen, ob du Innocence hast, was für ein Typ es ist und wie hoch deine Synchronisationsrate ist. Danach kannst du dich immer noch entscheiden, ob du eine Exorzistin werden willst oder nicht. Klingt das Angebot fair?" Lavi lächelte so vertrauenswürdig, wie er nur konnte.

Allen protestierte: „Lavi, du kannst doch die beiden nicht gegeneinander kämpfen lassen-"

„Abgemacht", kam es gleichzeitig aus Kandas und Jinais Mund. Sie trennten sich und stellten sich an den gegenüberliegenden Enden der kleinen Lichtung auf.

„Wer zuerst am Rumpf blutet, hat verloren." Lavi hob die Hand, ließ sie wieder fallen und die beiden Kontrahenten stürzten sich aufeinander. Im fahlen Mondlicht konnten die drei am Rande der Lichtung nicht viel erkennen, doch das helle „Kling" das jedes Mal ertönte, wenn die Waffen der beiden aufeinander trafen, verriet ihnen, dass noch keiner aufgegeben hatte, weil er getroffen worden war.

Der Kampf war heftig. Jedes Mal, wenn Jinai glaubte, dass sie eine Lücke gefunden hatte und zustoßen wollte, fuhr ihr Kandas Schwert –Verzeihung, _Mugen_- dazwischen. Es schien überall gleichzeitig zu sein. Ihre Klingen trafen immer nur dieses verdammte Schwert und sie war von dem Kampf gegen die fünf Akuma von vorhin doch _etwas_ erschöpft. Auch ihr Stachel traf immer nur auf die Klinge oder die Schwertscheide, die er zum Ausgleich für ihre zwei Klingen zur Hilfe genommen hatte, um ihre Angriffe abzublocken. Er schien mit jedem Schlag an Kraft zu gewinnen, aber wahrscheinlich kam ihr das nur so vor, weil sie in Wirklichkeit immer mehr an Schlagkraft verlor.

Schließlich aber hatte sie Erfolg.

Als es schon schien, dass er gewonnen hätte, weil irgendwann _er_ angefangen hatte, anzugreifen und sie mehr und mehr in die Defensive gedrängt hatte, da spürte sie, wie ihr Stachel anstatt auf kalten Stahl oder die hohle Scheide auf warmes Fleisch traf. Warmes menschliches Fleisch, durch das im Gegensatz zu dem Fleisch der Akuma, falls man das überhaupt Fleisch nennen konnte, das pure Leben pulsierte. Als sie den Stachel fest in das Fleisch bohrte, das sie getroffen hatte, durchströmte sie ein Triumphgefühl, sodass sie den Sieg fast schon schmecken konnte. Sie zog den Stachel zurück, attackierte ihn mit beiden Klingen und zwang der getroffenen Stelle mit ihren Gedanken ihren Willen auf. _Zurück!_ Er taumelte leicht, durch die ungewollte Bewegung aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und musste ihre beiden Klingen mit einem Arm abwehren. Zu seinem eigenen Schutz zog er sich zurück, was ihr Gelegenheit gab, selbst ein Stück zurückzuweichen, um kurz zu rasten und den Schaden zu begutachten.

Kanda blickte an seiner linken Seite herunter. Sein linker Arm hing nutzlos und schlaff da und egal, wie sehr er ihn auch anheben _wollte_, er konnte es nicht. Sie hatte ihn mit diesem verdammten Stachel in den Unterarm getroffen und damit seinen ganzen Arm gelähmt. Damit fiel die Variante mit der Schwertscheide als Verteidigung flach, denn so hatte er nur noch seinen Schwertarm. Aber sie war im Verlauf des Kampfes immer müder geworden und hatte nur noch die Kraft, ein, vielleicht zwei Attacken durchzuführen. Sie atmete jetzt schon schwer, allerdings hatte sie vorher auch fünf Level-2-Akuma im Alleingang besiegt, das musste er ihr –wenn auch widerwillig- zugestehen. Auch, dass sie eine gute Kämpferin war und eine angemessene Gegnerin. Himmel, demnächst würde er sie noch _nicht_ verachten, er sah es schon kommen. Und dass, obwohl sie genauso nervig wie Lavi war, wenn auch auf andere Art. Aber das würde sich noch zeigen. Auf jeden Fall musste er diesen Kampf jetzt beenden, sonst würde sie sich noch umbringen und dann würden ihn gleich Lavi, Linali und Moyashi nerven.

Sie hatte nicht den richtigen Arm getroffen. Ihr erstes Ziel wäre sein rechter Arm getroffen, denn das war sein Schwertarm. Hatte sie den erst einmal unter Kontrolle, hatte sie schon gewonnen, denn dann war er so gut wie schutzlos. Er könnte natürlich den Arm wechseln, aber sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass auch der beste Schwertkämpfer mit einem Arm immer schlechter war als mit dem anderen. Und sie hatte den falschen Arm getroffen. Sie seufzte; sie hatte erst gar nicht versucht, den Rumpf zu treffen, denn die Einstiche wurden sofort von ihrem Gift verschlossen und bluteten nicht. Außerdem musste sie einen Arm oder ein Bein unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Aber ausgerechnet links… Sie musste es hinter sich bringen, denn je länger sie wartete, umso weiter verbreitete sich das Gift in seinem Körper und bei der Menge an Akuma, die sie seit ihrer letzten Reinigung getötet hatte, blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit.

„Noch ein Angriff", sagten beide gleichzeitig und blickten sich gegenseitig überrascht an. Dann nahmen sie wieder ihre Positionen ein. _Jetzt_ muss _ich_ _treffen_, dachten beide, _sonst kippt er/ sie mir um._

Die drei Exorzisten am Waldrand hatten während des ganzen Kampfes keinen Ton von sich gegeben, auch nicht als sich die beiden Gegner gegenüberstanden. Doch jetzt brach Linali das Schweigen. „Was meinen sie damit?" flüsterte sie.

„Ich glaube, jeder von ihnen will oder kann nur noch einen Angriff ausführen", flüsterte Lavi zurück. Dann verstummte er und sah gebannt zu, wie beide für ihre letzte Attacke auf den anderen zustürmten und… Ein weniger aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte geglaubt, die beiden wären aneinander vorbei gerannt, doch keinem der drei entgingen die zwei blitzschnellen Attacken. Dann blieben die zwei stehen, dem jeweils anderen den Rücken zugewandt. Sie wussten, dass der andere nicht mehr angreifen würde. Es war vorbei. Eine Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und verdunkelte kurz das Szenario, sodass alles nur noch schemenhaft zu sehen war.

Sie hasteten auf die zwei Kämpfer zu, die sich umdrehten und den anderen ansahen. Dann kam der Mond hinter der Wolke hervor und gab den Blick auf ein bloßes Stück Bauch frei, von dem eine Klinge den Stoff gerissen hatte und dabei eine kleinen, blutenden Kratzer verursacht hatte.

Jinai lächelte. „Du gewinnst… aber gewöhn dich nicht daran." Sie ging auf Kanda zu und hob die rechte Hand über seinen nutzlosen Arm. Wie von Geisterhand bewegt hob er sich vom Ellbogen an ein Stück, sodass der Einstich auf seinem Unterarm sichtbar wurde. In einem Umkreis von einem Zentimeter hatte sich die Haut um den Stich grünlich verfärbt. Jinai zog den Handschuh von ihrer Hand.

Als Linali die grüne Haut sah, keuchte sie entsetzt auf. „Was ist das?"

Jinai ließ ihre Hand ein paar Zentimeter über dem Stich verharren. „Gift", sagte sie seelenruhig. „Es erlaubt mir die Kontrolle über den betroffenen Körperteil. Ich kann damit Akuma oder Menschen kontrollieren. Aber es gibt immer ein Risiko; lasse ich das Gift zu lange im Blut, dann erreicht es das Herz und tötet das Lebewesen. Bei Akuma kann ich entscheiden, ob ich das Gift so verteile, dass ich es töte oder kontrolliere."

„Hätte ich noch länger gewartet, dann hätte das Gift dich getötet", sagte sie an Kanda gewandt. „Ich musste viel Energie und Konzentration darauf verwenden, um das Gift in deinem Arm zu behalten." Eine grünliche Flüssigkeit wurde durch den Einstich aus seinem Blut gesogen und sammelte sich in einer Kugel unter ihrer hohlen Hand, wo es verharrte. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte Jinai eine walnussgroße Menge herausgezogen und entfernte die Hand, wobei sich das Gift mit ihrer Hand mitbewegte. Sie machte eine Handbewegung in die Richtung ihres Gesichts, es flog, sie öffnete den Mund und schluckte es.

„Du kannst es _essen_?" Lavi sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ich bin immun dagegen." Sie warf noch einen Blick auf den Einstich, um den herum die Haut wieder ihre normale Farbe angenommen hatte. „Der Stich ist morgen verheilt."

Kanda versuchte, seinen Arm zu bewegen und er funktionierte tadellos, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre. Das taube Gefühl, das er vorher gehabt hatte, war auch schon verschwunden.

„Das heißt, du kommst mit uns nach London? Ins Hauptquartier?" Lavi sah Jinai lauernd an.

Sie seufzte. „Ja, ich halte mein Versprechen. Das tue ich immer." Sie seufzte noch einmal. „Ich komme mit euch."

Der größte Teil des Rückwegs verlief schweigend. Schließlich aber fragte Allen: „Du hast gewusst, dass er gewinnt, oder?", so leise, dass nur Lavi ihn hören konnte.

Der grinste. „Natürlich. Sie kann noch so gut sein, erst ein Kampf gegen 5 Level 2 und dann noch einer gegen Kanda- so was hält keiner durch- außer einem General, aber dass sind ganz andere Kaliber als wir."

„Und darauf hast du gesetzt." Allen zog eine Grimasse. „Irgendwie bist du ganz schön berechnend."

„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa, weismachen, dass dich ihr Innocence _nicht _interessiert." Lavi sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Du kennst die Antwort auf diese Frage…" Allen sah kurz zu Jinai zurück, die ein Stück hinter ihnen ging, begleitet von Linali. Kanda hatte sich in seiner üblichen Art von der Gruppe abgesetzt und ging noch ein Stück hinter den Mädchen. „Wir können jeden Exorzisten brauchen."

„Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich wollte, dass sie mit uns kommt." Allen sah ihn fragend an, aber Lavi sagte nichts weiter und so fragte er auch nicht nach. Lavi würde alles Weitere erklären, früher oder später. Allen seufzte. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht an die manchmal sehr verschlossene Art des Bookman in Ausbildung gewöhnt, die in so krassem Gegensatz zu seinem sonst so offenen Verhalten stand.

Hinter ihnen drehte sich in Linalis Kopf alles um dieses mysteriöse Gift, dass Jinai offenkundig von anderen Exorzisten unterschied. _Ein Gift, dass Menschen und Akuma angreift_, sie sah zu Jinai hinüber, die anscheinend die hohe Kunst des Im-Gehen-Dösens beherrschte, denn sie setzte sicher einen Schritt vor den anderen, obwohl ihre Augen geschlossen waren. Sie dachte daran, was Jinai über ihre Waffe gesagt hatte. _Das ist Innocence? Fällt mir irgendwie schwer, das zu glauben._

_Aber was ist es, wenn es kein Innocence ist? Ein Akuma ist sie ja schließlich auch nicht, sonst hätte Allen längst Alarm geschlagen._ Linali warf noch einen versteckten Blick auf das ältere Mädchen. _Irgendetwas ist anders. Etwas passt nicht ins Bild, aber ich komme einfach nicht dahinter._

„Glaubst du, mir wächst ein zweiter Kopf, wenn du nicht aufpasst?" Jinai hatte nicht einmal die Augen geöffnet und doch hatte Linali das Gefühl, dass sie vorwurfsvoll angestarrt wurde.

„Nein, ich hatte nicht… ich meine…" Linali wurde rot. „Entschuldigung."

„Das war ein Scherz. Du musst nicht alles ernst nehmen, was ich sage." Jetzt hatte Jinai tatsächlich die Augen geöffnet, aber sie lächelte.

Das jüngere Mädchen atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte ebenfalls. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Als sie Jinais misstrauischen Blick sah, schwand ihr Lächeln und sie fügte schnell hinzu: „Ich wollte nur wissen, wieso du vor uns weggerannt bist. Du musst aber nicht antworten."

Jinais Gesicht verdüsterte sich noch mehr. „Ich gehöre nicht hierher. Und ich sollte keine Bindungen eingehen, denn ich werde nicht bleiben." Und dann sagte sie den Rest des Weges nichts mehr.

* * *

Raffael: Uhuuuhuuu- Aua!

Jinai(steht hinter ihm, mit der Fernbedienung in der Hand): Was soll denn das?

Raffael: Ich wollte nur Stimmung machen!

Jinai: Du verscheuchst mir nur die Leser! Geh weg da! (schubst ihn vom Sessel und setzt sich selbst hin) Also, ich hoffe, euch hat das zweite Kapitel gefallen –und dass mein OC Jinai heißt, hat nichts mit mir zu tun! Den Namen habe ich mir für sie ausgedacht und dann hat er mir immer besser gefallen… außerdem ist das ein Nickname, den sicher kaum einer verwendet (eine Expedition in die Welt von Google hat nämlich ergeben, dass das auch der Name eines chinesischen Musicals ist!)

Raffael: Manchmal wünschte ich, du wärst mehr wie Kanda…

Jinai: So cool?

Raffael: Nein. So still…

Jinai: Wieso rede ich eigentlich noch mit dir?

Raffael: Weil du sonst Selbstgespräche führen würdest?

Jinai: Auch wieder wahr. Also, wer Lust hat, kann ja mal einen review dalassen, ich würde mich freuen;) Wir sehen uns im dritten kapitel!

Raffael: Wir auch!

Jinai: Ruhe!


	3. 3: Ein Versprechen ist ein Versprechen

Jinai: Bitteschön! Ein kleines Zwischenkapitel!

Raffael: Klein! Was die Klein nennt, ist bei anderen-

Wumm!

Jinai: 3…2…1…Raus! Technisches K.O. in der ersten Runde! Der Sieg geht an… mich! -Aber dann muss ich auch den Disclaimer selbst machen! Raffael? Hey, Raffael…

Rated: Immer noch T…

Disclaimer: Raffael: Wenn Jinai D. Gray-man besitzen würde, hätte sie es nicht nötig, auf einem armen, kleinen Hirngespinst rumzuprügeln…

* * *

Als sie am Gasthaus ankamen, trat Lavi als erster durch die Tür und wurde fast von einem den Tränen nahen Krory umgeworfen, der anscheinend neben der Tür auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Oh Gott sei Dank, es geht euch allen gut! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, es waren ja immerhin 5 Level 2 Akuma. Ich wollte ja, dass wir euch nachkommen, aber Bookman war dagegen. Er hat mir erklärt, dass ihr das alleine schafft, aber… aber…" Krory brachte inzwischen vor lauter Schluchzen keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr über die Lippen.

Allen und Linali beruhigten ihn. „Schau, wir sind ja wieder da und alle unverletzt." Allen klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. „Danke, dass du uns helfen wolltest, aber Bookman hat Recht behalten, wie du siehst und-"

Er kam gar nicht dazu, noch etwas zu sagen, denn Lavi fiel ihm ins Wort: „Allerdings hast du gleich zwei spektakuläre Kämpfe dank dem alten Panda verpa-"

Zack!

„Ich hab dir schon so oft gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst! Du wirst nie Bookman, wenn du dir so einfache Dinge nicht merken kannst!"

Lavi hielt sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf. „Kein Grund, mich zu hauen."

„Machen die das öfter?"

Linali lächelte Jinai über die Schulter an. „Jedes Mal, wenn Lavi das P-Wort sagt." Dann verstummte sie, denn der alte Mann drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um.

„Ihr spracht von zwei Kämpfen. Seid ihr auf noch mehr Akuma gestoßen?"

Er sah vom einem zum anderen und Lavi wollte schon zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Krory ihn unterbrach. „Ihr habt doch gesagt, ihr seid nicht verletzt!" Er deutete auf Jinais Bauch, wo das Stück Stoff fehlte, das abgerissen worden war, als Kanda sie getroffen hatte. Der Schnitt war deutlich zu sehen. „Sie ist aber verletzt!"

Zack!

Bookman hatte Lavi wieder die Faust über den Hinterkopf gezogen. „Du warst wieder aufdringlich, oder? Also, wie aus dir jemals ein Bookman werden soll, ist mir ein Rätsel…"

„Nein, das war Kanda. Er wollte mir die Kleider vom Leib reißen." Die lockere Gelassenheit, mit der Jinai diese zwei Sätze hervorbrachte, strafte ihre Worte Lügen. Dennoch konnten sich die anderen nicht davon abhalten, den Kopf herumzudrehen und sie entgeistert anzustarren.

Kandas sonst so gelangweiltes Gesicht verzerrte sich einen Moment vor Wut, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. _Dieses kleine Gör…_ Er wandte sich zur Treppe. „Ich bin oben." Er spürte die Blicke der anderen im Rücken, aber es war ihm egal. Sein Ruf als ‚Eisklotz' hatte dafür gesorgt, dass alle anderen wussten, dass er so etwas nicht tun würde. Außerdem wussten vier von den sechs Personen, die noch unten standen, dass es eine Lüge war. Auch wenn eine davon sie erzählt hatte, niemand würde ihr glauben. Schon alleine nicht wegen ihrem Tonfall. Sie hatte ihn herausgefordert, es abzustreiten, aber er hatte gewonnen, indem er es den anderen überlassen hatte, ihr zu erklären, dass so etwas völlig _unmöglich_ war. Er mochte dieses Gör ja noch nicht einmal.

Unten versuchte Linali die Situation zu retten. „Das hat sie nicht so gemeint. Es war ein Witz, nicht wahr, Jinai?" Sie lächelte gequält und blickte flehend zu Jinai, wie, um sie zu bitten, das zu bestätigen.

Diese lächelte. „Ein einziger Blick von ihm hat mir alles gesagt, was ich wissen muss."

Allen sah sie verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Er mag meinen Humor nicht." Sie grinste noch breiter. „Das wird eine lustige Reise." Dann wandte sie sich an den Bookman. „Es war nur ein Scherz. Ich gehe allerdings davon aus, dass Sie das schon wussten, als ich es gesagt hatte."

Der Bookman warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Sie haben eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Es bedarf zwar nicht viel, um zu wissen, dass Kanda sich nicht für andere Menschen interessiert, aber Sie haben mit einem Blick erkannt, was für eine Art von… Witz man Ihnen auf keinen Fall glauben würde. Trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen, was es mit diesem zweiten Kampf auf sich hat, falls das nicht nur so ein Scherz von Lavi war." Er warf dem gerade Genannten einen warnenden Blick zu.

Allen schritt ein. „Nein, es ist wahr. Wir haben versucht, sie aufzuhalten, aber sie- Jinai ist direkt auf die Akuma zugelaufen und hat sie alle erledigt. Alleine. Wir wollten sie bitten, mit uns zum Hauptquartier zu kommen, weil sie eine sehr ungewöhnliche Innocence-Waffe hat-"

„-falls es Innocence ist." Jinai sah Allen ernst an. „Das kauf ich euch irgendwie immer noch nicht ab. Auf jeden Fall-" sie wendete sich wieder Bookman zu „-habe ich zuerst abgelehnt. Der Typ da oben wurde unfreundlich und hat mich beleidigt. Also haben wir uns duelliert und dabei ist das da-" sie deutete auf ihren Bauch „-entstanden. Ist aber nur ein Kratzer, nichts Schlimmes."

„Sie hätte um ein Haar gewonnen, das hättest du sehen müssen! Sie haben gewettet, dass wenn sie gewinnt, wir sie in Ruhe lassen, und wenn Kanda gewinnt, dann kommt sie mit uns zum Hauptquartier." Lavi hatte sich auf Jinais Seite gestellt. Doch als er den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes sah, verstummte er und wurde ernst.

„Ich nehme an, diese Wette war deine Idee." Der Bookman blickte Lavi scharf an.

„Jaaa…", antwortete dieser gedehnt und leicht verunsichert. „Das könnte eventuell… vielleicht… unter Umständen der Fall sein." Er wurde immer kleiner.

Dann schritt Linali ein. „Wir können das doch auch auf dem Weg zurück klären, oder?" Sie lächelte freundlich. „Es war ein langer Tag und eine noch längere Nacht. Wir sollten wenigstens ein wenig Schlaf bekommen, findet ihr nicht?" Hilfe suchend blickte sie zu den anderen, die eifrig nickten.

Bookman drehte sich um und ging zur Treppe. „Diese Sache ist noch nicht geklärt." Alle wussten, dass er mit Lavi sprach. „Darüber werden wir uns dann im Zug unterhalten. _Alleine._ Gute Nacht."

Lavi atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke, Linali. Du hast Recht. Wir sollten schlafen." Er folgte Allen und Krory, die schon auf halbem Weg zur Treppe waren.

Linali wandte sich an Jinai. „Möchtest du in meinem Zimmer schlafen? Es gibt zwei Betten, da ist es doch unlogisch, wenn wir zwei Zimmer nehmen."

Diese lächelte müde. „Meinetwegen."

Sie gingen hinauf und kaum hatte sich Jinai auf eines der beiden freien Betten fallen lassen, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Ohne sich umzuziehen.

Linali lächelte. _Das alles hat sie anscheinend doch mehr erschöpft, als sie zugeben wollte. Sie muss wohl immer noch stark sein, wenn andere es nicht mehr können. Eine Anführerin… oder so…_ und dann schlief sie auch ein.

Die Zugfahrt verbrachten Allen und Linali damit, Jinai alles über Innocence, Akuma, den Grafen und die Noah zu erklären, während sich Lavi eine lange Strafpredigt seines Meisters anhören musste. Als er schließlich wider ins Abteil zurückkam, verschränkte er die Arme, legte den Kopf zur Seite und schlief ein, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Im Laufe der Fahrt rutsche er immer mehr zur Seite, bis er gegen Krory stieß, der ebenfalls eingeschlafen war, und ihn damit aufweckte. Kurz darauf wurde Allen mit ihm losgeschickt, um den Zug zu erkunden, denn Krory machte es immer noch neugierig, wie so ein Zug wohl aussehen mochte. Viele Züge hatte er ja noch nicht gesehen in seinem Leben und Allen sollte darauf aufpassen, dass ihm nicht wieder so etwas passierte wie beim letzten Mal. Kurze Zeit, nachdem sie gegangen waren, kam auch der Bookman wieder und legte sich schlafen. Damit blieben nur noch Linali und Jinai übrig, denn Kanda schlief ebenfalls. Es war wohl für alle eine lange Nacht gewesen.

Linali vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, über alles Mögliche nachzudenken: Jinais Anti-Akuma-Waffe, ihren Bruder Komui, der inzwischen wahrscheinlich schon ewig keinen ‚richtigen' Kaffee mehr bekommen hatte (‚richtig' im Sinne von: Keiner macht ihn so gut wie du, Linali-chan) und sie nach ihrer Rückkehr an die Kaffeemaschine ketten würde, wenn er sie dafür nicht viel zu sehr lieben würde –wirklich _viel_ zu sehr- und Allen. Dieser geisterte seit seiner Ankunft im Schwarzen Orden viel öfter in ihrem Kopf herum als alle ihre anderen Freunde im Orden, und wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren, noch öfter, eigentlich fast schon die ganze Zeit. Gut, sie mochte ihn und sie waren Freunde, aber… sie hatte das Gefühl, das zwischen ihnen etwas anders war als zwischen ihr und ihren anderen Freunden, als würde er ihr mehr bedeuten. Aber das lag sicher nur daran, dass sie irgendwie Mitleid mit ihm hatte wegen seines verfluchten linken Auges. Sie hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie es hassen würde, aber sie bemitleidete ihn dafür, was er jedes Mal sah, wenn er einem Akuma gegenüberstand. Als sie das Akuma in Jinais Zimmer gesehen hatte, hatte sie auch die Seele gesehen, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Aber es war ein furchtbarer Augenblick gewesen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie diese Seele gelitten hatte. Und Allen sah das jedes Mal. Wenn sie an diesen Fluch dachte, mochte sie Mana Walker manchmal nicht. Egal, wie sehr Allen ihn vergötterte. So etwas einem Kind anzutun, dem Kind, das man wie sein eigenes Kind geliebt und aufgezogen hatte. Sie verstand, warum er es getan hatte, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie es guthieß. Sicher, es war praktisch, aber… Sie schüttelte sich. Den Anblick dieser an das Akuma geketteten Seele würde sie nie vergessen. Und wenn sie hundert wurde und Alzheimer bekam. Nie. Sie fragte sich, wie Allen damit fertig wurde.

Als hätte sie ihn herbeigewünscht, standen Allen und Krory auf einmal in der Abteiltür. Allen schenkte ihr ein müdes Lächeln. Sie lächelte zurück; Krory war schon ein wenig anstrengend, wenn er in Tränen ausbrach- was praktisch ständig passierte- aber wenn er sich für etwas begeisterte, dann war er wie elektrisiert und konnte sich nicht davon losreißen. Und bei seinem Glück war es sicherer, wenn ihn jemand begleitete. Keine leichte Aufgabe. Krory war ein guter Exorzist, aber sein ganzes Leben in einem Schloss zu verbringen und nie einen Schritt vor die Tür zu setzten, hatte ihm seine kindliche Begeisterung für alles Neue in einem für seine Begleiter überaus anstrengenden Maße bewahrt.

Die beiden ließen sich in die Sitze fallen. Allen warf einen kurzen Blick auf Jinai, die gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte, dann sah er wieder zu Linali. Sie sah müder aus als alle anderen in dem Abteil, ihn nicht mitgezählt. Kunststück, sie hatte die ganze Zeit damit verbracht, Jinai alles mögliche, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit ihrer Aufgabe zu tun hatte, zu erklären, auch dann noch, als er mit Krory gegangen war.

„Du solltest schlafen."

„Sehe ich denn so schrecklich aus?"

Allen wurde rot und stammelte: „Nein… du… du siehst hübsch aus… aber... müde… nur müde. Das wollte ich sagen, nicht, dass du-" Er verhaspelte sich und brach ab.

Sie lächelte. „Du musst auch schlafen. Gerade als Parasitentyp zehrt dein Innocence doch besonders an deinen Kraftreserven. Außerdem halte ich noch eine Weile durch."

„Aber das solltest du nicht müssen. Schlaf bitte, Linali. Es ist nicht gesund, so wenig zu schlafen. Außerdem gibt es keinen Grund, wach zu bleiben."

„Außer du hast Angst, dass ich abhaue." Jinai sah Linali an, die einen Moment peinlich berührt dreinschaute. „Also hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich das tun würde. Du musst mich für einen sehr schlechten Menschen halten, wenn du das glaubst." Sie brachte Linali, deren Wangen immer noch glühten, mit einer Handbewegung zum Verstummen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nie ein Versprechen breche, oder? Also schlaft jetzt, alle beide. Keine Angst, wenn ihr aufwacht, bin ich noch da." Sie sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Das verspreche ich euch. Und ich breche nie ein Versprechen."

Als die beiden schließlich nachgaben und eingeschlafen waren, flüsterte sie leise: „Tem donde, Aaron?"

* * *

Jinai: Ende!

Raffael: Nein, _wirklich?_

Jinai: Nervt er euch auch so? Bevor ich's vergesse: Die Sprache, die Jinai spricht, habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht, und ‚Tem donde' heißt so viel wie ‚Nicht wahr', aber ich glaube, das war ohnehin leicht zu erraten…

Raffael: …

Jinai: …

Raffael: …

Jinai: …Sag mal, willst du nicht langsam deinen Senf dazu geben?

Raffael: Nein, ich sage nicht, was ich davon halte, für wie beschränkt du deine Leser hältst, dass du glaubst, dass sie da nicht von allein draufkommen. Du haust mich nur wieder.

Jinai: Du tust so, als wäre das was Schlimmes…

Raffael: Also, wie heißt das nächste Kapitel? (ein erbärmliches Ablenkungsmanöver…)

Jinai: Äh, warte… ich hab's gleich… (sucht) …Ah ja, da is es ja: wir werden poetisch: ‚Innocence oder kein Innocence…

Raffael: …das ist hier die Frage' Ja, Shakespeare kennen wir alle. Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?

Jinai (gefährlich ruhig): Willst du es selbst machen?

Raffael: Nein. Geh weg. Du machst mir Angst. (kriecht zurück in den Schrank)

Jinai: Also, wir sehen uns! Wenn ich ihn irgendwann wieder aus dem Schrank rausbekomme…


	4. 4: Innocence oder kein Innocence

Jinai: Kapitel Nummer Vier -gähn- wie versprochen -gähn- ich breche auch keine Versprechen -gähn- wie man sieht.

Raffael: Es ist… 4:21 und sie schreibt immer noch. Dementsprechend sieht sie auch aus.

Jinai: Möchtest du wieder in den Schrank? -gähn

Raffael: Im Moment bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob du nicht auf halbem Weg einschläfst.

Jinai: gähn Kannst du für mich übernehmen? -gähn

Raffael: Ausnahmsweise. Aber nur, weil du nicht mal mehr geradeaus schauen kannst!

Rated: T, wie immer… wobei ich mich frage, warum (schulternzuck)

Disclaimer: Wenn Jinai D. Gray-man besitzen würde, dann würde sie keine Fanfiction schreiben.

* * *

Die Zugreise war so lang wie die Fahrt mit dem Boot zum unterirdischen Eingang des Hauptquartiers unheimlich. Aber was konnte man anderes erwarten von einer Geheimorganisation, die sich „Schwarzer Orden" nannte? Schließlich legten sie am Steg an und Lavi war so freundlich, ihr aus dem Boot zu helfen, das immer noch schwankte, weil Kanda einfach vom Boot auf den Steg gesprungen war. Eigentlich hätte sie seine Hilfe nicht nötig gehabt, aber sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein, wenn der arme Kerl sich so offensichtlich bemühte, die Sache mit der Wette und dem Duell wieder gut zu machen. Auf dem Weg nach oben sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort und als sie oben angekommen waren, _konnte_ eine von ihnen kein Wort mehr sagen, denn ein Mann im weißen Kittel hatte Linali so fest in die Arme geschlossen, dass sie fast erstickt wäre, hätte er sie nicht wieder rechtzeitig losgelassen. Der heulende Mann stellte sich als Komui Li vor und, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es seiner Linali-chan auch wirklich wirklich _wirklich _gut ging, fackelte er auch nicht lange, sondern schickte alle anwesenden Exorzisten gleich los an die verschiedensten Orte innerhalb des Gebäudes, zu den unterschiedlichsten Zwecken und Aufgaben, mit Ausnahme von Krory und Jinai. Den beiden, so sagte er, stand noch eine Begegnung mit Hevlaska bevor. Keiner der beiden konnte sich vorstellen, was er damit gemeint hatte, aber Jinai vermutete, dass diese Hevlaska testen würde, ob es sich bei ihrer Waffe um Innocence handelte oder nicht. _Wie_ sie das allerdings anstellen wollte, war Jinai ein Rätsel.

Sie traten durch eine Tür in einen großen, dunklen Raum, zumindest taten Komui und Krory das, denn Komui bat sie, noch einen Moment vor der Tür zu warten. Ihr sollte es recht sein; seit ihrer Ankunft vor noch nicht einmal zehn Minuten hatte er sie von einem Raum zum anderen geschoben und hinter jeder Tür verbargen sich Werkzeuge und Instrumente, von denen Jinai am liebsten gar nicht erfahren hätte, wozu sie gut waren. Sie hatte sogar ihre Haare vor einer großen Schere retten müssen, mit der Komui auf einmal vor ihr gestanden hatte. Er hatte von den anderen erfahren, dass ihre Haare auch eine Waffe waren und wollte eine Vorführung und danach eine Haarprobe. Er stellte zu seinem großen Erstaunen fest, dass ihre Haare sich auch im geöffneten Zustand in einen Stachel verwandelten. Er hätte gerne noch mehr Tests gemacht, um zu sehen, ob das in jedem Zustand der Fall war, aber sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ihn davon abzuhalten, indem sie ihm hoch und heilig versichert hatte, dass sie das schon längst festgestellt hatte, ja, auch unter Wasser. Schließlich hatte sie die Menge der gewünschten Haarprobe auch noch auf ein einziges Haar reduzieren können, das sie sich dann ausriss und ihm überreichte. Ihr war eine kurze Pause nur recht. Nur zwei Minuten später wankte Krory bei der Tür heraus, noch blasser als sonst.

„Jinai, komm bitte hereii-hein." konnte sie Komuis vergnügte Stimme hören, der irgendwo im Dunkeln stand.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den verstörten Krory, packte ihn schließlich am Arm und brachte ihn dazu, sich neben der Tür hinzusetzen, bevor er sich in seinem desorientierten Zustand noch verletzte. Sie hatte zur Bewahrung ihrer Nerven zwar in einigem Abstand zur Tür gewartet und dadurch nichts hören können, doch sie war sicher, dass Krory, wäre er geistig anwesend gewesen, jetzt hören können würde, wie sie das gleiche durchmachte, was ihm widerfahren war. Ihr graute vor dem, was sie erwarten würde, aber sie ging durch die Tür.

_In keinem Kampf hatte ich bisher solchen Schiss, bis auf meinen ersten mit diesen Waffen, und mögen es noch so viele Akuma gewesen sein._ Sie erkannte Komuis Gestalt und ging auf ihn zu. Genauer gesagt, wollte sie auf ihn zugehen, wäre da nicht auf einmal dieser leuchtend blaue Tentakel gewesen, der sie sanft um die Mitte gepackt und in die Luft gehoben hatte. Noch mehr Tentakel kamen auf sie zu, aber sie schaffte es, nicht aufzuschreien. Die Tentakel wickelten sich um sie und- stützten sie?

„Wie sieht es aus, Hevlaska? Ist sie eine Exorzistin?" Komuis Stimme klang seltsam gedämpft durch das Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Ohren.

Das riesige blaue Etwas vor ihr, das anscheinend nicht einmal Augen hatte und sie doch durchdringend anzustarren schien, legte seine Stirn an ihre und schwieg.

Komui wurde langsam ein wenig ungeduldig. Noch nie hatte es so lange gedauert, wenn Hevlaska sich einen neuen Exorzisten besah. Sie verharrte inzwischen schon drei volle Minuten in dieser Stirn-an-Stirn-Position mit dem Mädchen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Er hatte inzwischen seine Notizen über diese Jinai schon zweimal durchgelesen und alles, was er herausgefunden hatte, ließ auf eine Exorzistin schließen. _Bis Hevlaska fertig ist, haben die Haarprobenergebnisse auf meinem Schreibtisch wahrscheinlich schon Staub angesetzt._

„Sie ist kein Akuma."

„Das wissen wir, sie war schließlich mit Allen Walker unterwegs. Das hätte er erkannt." Komui war leicht genervt. _Drei Minuten und das ist alles?_ Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

„Sie ist keine Exorzistin."

Er spuckte seinen Kaffee aus. „Was!?"

„Ich kann kein Innocence finden, aber… da ist etwas anderes. Etwas… Ähnliches. Es kann wie Innocence Akuma töten, aber… es erlöst sie nicht." Sie legte wieder ihre Stirn auf die des Mädchens. Auf einmal ging ein unwirkliches, blaues Leuchten von deren Körper aus und als Hevlaska den Kontakt abbrach, öffnete sich Jinais Mund und ein Strom des blauen Lichts kam heraus, der sich rasch in viele kleinere Lichtschnüre aufteilte, die gen Decke flogen und in der Ferne immer kleiner wurden, bis sie verschwanden.

Komui konnte ein Frösteln nicht unterdrücken. Das war kein angenehm weiches und warmes Licht gewesen, wie Hevlaska es ausstrahlte. Dieses Licht war kalt und… gräulich gewesen, ein geradezu unwirkliches Licht.

„Was war das?"

„Das waren Seelen. Als sie die Akuma tötete, hat sie die Seelen, die an sie gebunden waren, in sich aufgenommen und eingesperrt. Gemeinsam damit ging auch ein Teil der Akuma in sie über." Sie setzte Jinai neben Komui ab.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Komui blickte verwirrt von Hevlaska zu Jinai und wieder zurück.

„Tötet sie ein Akuma, dann kann sie die anderen orten, ähnlich wie Allen Walker. Sie kann sie förmlich riechen. Diese Kraft kam mit dem ersten getöteten Akuma und ist seitdem geblieben. Das Gift in ihrem Stachel ist teilweise von Akumablut durchsetzt; es setzt sich zusammen aus einem Nervengift, einem Teil ihres… ‚Innocence' und Akumablut. Trifft sie ein Akuma, dann kann sie es kontrollieren oder mithilfe ihres ‚Innocence' töten. Sticht sie einen Menschen, kann sie ihn ebenfalls kontrollieren… oder töten, wie es ein Akumageschoss getan hätte."

Komui wurde blass. Er sah Jinai an, die ein eigentümliches Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. „Sieh einer an. Eine andere Form, aber erhalten geblieben. Wer hätte das gedacht." Komui wollte schon fragen, was sie damit gemeint hatte, bis er merkte, dass sie ihn gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Er wandte sich wieder an Hevlaska. „Und du hast die Seelen jetzt befreit?"

„Ja mithilfe meines Innocence. Er funktioniert ähnlich wie bei einem Akuma. Das Innocence kann die Bindung zwischen Akuma-Maschine und Seele nur lösen, indem es die Maschine zerstört, aber bei ihr musste ich ein wenig Kraft von meinem Innocence durch ihren Körper fließen lassen. Damit habe ich alle Akuma-Teile, die sie in sich aufgenommen hat, zerstört und die Bindung zwischen ihnen und den Seelen zerstört. Danach gab es nichts mehr, was sie an ihren Körper band." Hevlaska wand sich an Jinai. „Du hast das schon öfters selbst gemacht, oder?"

Sie nickte. „Ich habe manchmal bei Vollmond ein Ritual durchgeführt, dass meinen Geist, meinen Körper und meine Seele reinigen sollte. Immer dann, wenn ich gemerkt habe, dass ich manchmal nicht mehr ich selbst war."

„Der Akuma-Anteil war zu groß geworden. Er hat versucht, Besitz von dir zu ergreifen. Hättest du nichts getan, wärst du wahrscheinlich selbst zu einem Akuma geworden. Außerdem wäre dein Gift für jeden anderen Menschen auf der Stelle tödlich geworden. Je mehr Akuma du tötest, desto höher ist die Menge an Akumablut in deinem Gift. Du hattest ungefähr vierzig Seelen in dir, also vierzig Akuma getötet. Nach dem, was ich erfahren habe, dürften hundert Akuma die Grenze sein. Danach tötet das Gift jeden, den du stichst, und wenn du auch noch so wenig injizierst, auf der Stelle. Bei hundertfünfzig wird es dem Akuma immer öfter gelingen, auch immer öfter die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Bei zweihundert Akuma wirst du voraussichtlich selbst zum Akuma."

Beide, Komui und Jinai, waren blass geworden.

„Entschuldigung… Komui… war das der letzte Test?" Jinai sah ihn zögernd an.

Er nickte. „Ich muss nachdenken. In der Zwischenzeit hast du ein Zimmer hier im Hauptquartier… wenn du möchtest. Ich möchte mich später noch einmal mit dir unterhalten. Vielleicht trittst du ja unserem Verein bei." Es war ein schwacher Scherz, aber sie waren beide zu mitgenommen von dem, was sie gerade erfahren hatten.

Jinai nickte nur. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken, _falls_ dein Angebot steht."

„Darüber muss ich ebenfalls noch nachdenken." Sie nickte wieder und ging Richtung Tür.

Als sie die Tür öffnete und hindurch trat, zuckte sie zusammen. Links von ihr standen Allen und Linali, rechts Lavi und Krory, alle leichenblass. Aber sie sah wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser aus.

„Linali, Komui hat gesagt, dass mir ein Zimmer zur Verfügung steht. Du als seine Schwester weißt wahrscheinlich, wo das ist oder?" Linali nickte nur. „Ich möchte mich ein wenig hinlegen."

Linali brachte immer noch kein Wort über die Lippen, sondern bedeutete ihr einfach nur, ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen mehrere Treppen hinauf, bis Linali schließlich vor einer Tür stehen blieb.

„Das ist dein Zimmer." Es war das erste Mal, das eine von ihnen etwas sagte.

„Danke", sagte Jinai einfach nur, ging hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Sie dachte daran, wie sie sich jedes Mal fühlte, wenn sie einen der Männer berühren musste, denen sie Informationen aller Art entlockte, dachte daran, wie sie sich fühlte, wenn sie sie berührten und wie übel ihr dann wurde. Mehr als Berührungen zwischen den Händen war nie passiert, keine Küsse, nichts. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich jedes Mal schmutzig, fühlte jeden Millimeter Haut von ihr, den diese Männer berührten, am ganzen Körper, als wären diese Hände überall. Sie hatte sich schon oft übergeben müssen, wenn sie danach allein war, sogar, wenn sie nur daran dachte. Aber sie hatte sich noch nie so mies gefühlt wie jetzt, seit dem Moment, als sie gesehen hatte, wie sie alle für sie gestorben waren, um sie zu retten. Ihre Hände waren mit ihrem Blut besudelt.

Sie betrachtete ihre Hände. Nach diesem Vorfall hatte sie ihre Hände oft, lange und mit viel heißem Wasser und harten Bürsten gewaschen und sie hatte diese Angewohnheit beibehalten in den letzten sechs Monaten. Nein, keine Angewohnheit, einen Zwang. Inzwischen waren ihre Hände schon rau und rissig, die Haut an manchen Stellen aufgeplatzt. Die einzigen hellen Flecken, die zu sehen waren, waren die, an denen neue Haut nachgewachsen war, nachdem sie wieder einmal so lange und fest geschrubbt hatte, bis sie blutete.

Gedankenverloren fuhr sie eine der noch nicht verheilten Stellen mit dem Finger nach. Die Alpträume hatten nicht nachgelassen und wenn sie aufwachte, sah sie wieder das imaginäre Blut an ihren Händen. Sie wusste, dass sie es sich nur einbildete, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen machen. Sie musste es abwaschen. Und wieder. Und wieder. Jeden Tag aufs Neue, nur selten ließ sie es einmal aus, zwang sich, wegzusehen und sich zu sagen, dass da kein Blut wäre. Manchmal gelang es ihr und, wenn sie wieder hinsah, war das Blut verschwunden. Aber meistens war es noch da, wie eine Anklage, die Erinnerung an ihre Schuld. Auch jetzt sah sie es, aber sie widerstand dem Drang, es abzuwaschen.

Himmel, sie hatte ein ganzes Königreich auf dem Gewissen. Sie war ein furchtbarer Mensch, aber die Götter waren grausam.

_Ich muss leben, muss zurück, mich dem Ganzen stellen und dann… ich würde die Götter verfluchen, würden sie mir dafür nicht noch Schlimmeres antun. Diese Welt hat es leicht. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie erdrückend die Last des Schicksals sein kann. Ihr Gott verlangt von ihnen, für ihn zu kämpfen. Mein Preis ist viel höher._

Und dann schlief sie ein.

--

„_Eure __Majestät, bitte beeilt Euch, ich flehe Euch an!"_

„_Ich kann euch doch nicht alleine lassen! Ich muss kämpfen, ich muss mich ihm stellen!"_

„_Es ist zu früh! Die Prophezeiung hat einen anderen Zeitpunkt dafür bestimmt! Ihr müsst Euch in Sicherheit bringen, wir werden ihn aufhalten!"_

„_Ich zweifle nicht an euren Fähigkeiten, aber er ist zu mächtig für euch! Ihr braucht meine Hilfe! Lasst mich bleiben, ich bitte euch!"_

„_Ihr wisst was passiert, wenn ihr die Prophezeiung missachtet! Unsere ganze Welt-„_

„_Er ist nicht mehr weit entfernt, wir müssen das Ritual jetzt beginnen."_

„_Gut, Bruder. Eure Majestät, bitte stellt Euch an Euren Platz. Wir müssen Euch jetzt wegschicken, aber wir werden Euch den Rückweg rechtzeitig öffnen-"_

„_Das könnt ihr nicht! Ihr werdet tot sein!!"_

„_Hört mir zu. Ihr seid meine Königin und unter anderen Umständen müsste ich Eure Befehle befolgen, aber hier geht es um Eure Sicherheit. Wir tun, was nötig ist, um Euch zu schützen und damit auch das Leben aller Menschen in Eurem Reich. Der Zeitpunkt ist noch nicht da, jede Konfrontation wäre eine Missachtung der Prophezeiung und das würden die Götter nicht zulassen. Und nun geht, Eure Majestät. Das ist ein Befehl."_

_Die sieben Priester begannen das Ritual, aufgestellt in einem Halbkreis um die Person, die verschwinden musste, Sprüche murmelnd in einer Sprache, die so alt war wie ihre Rasse selbst. Sie ignorierten den Kampflärm von draußen und konzentrierten sich nur auf den Ort, an den sie ihre Königin schicken wollten. Ein Portal öffnete sich und ihre Königin warf noch einen Blick zurück, dann trat sie hindurch. Ihre Gestalt verschwamm und als sie kaum noch zu erkennen war, wurde die Tür aus den Angeln gesprengt und herein kam ihr größter Feind._

„_NEIN!!" Er hob seine Hände und versuchte den Zauber zu stoppen, doch es war zu spät. In dem Stadium, in dem der Zauber sich gerade befand, konnte er nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden. Wutentbrannt starrte er auf das sich auflösende Bildnis der Königin, dann auf die sieben Priester, die versuchten, den Pfad, den sie geöffnet hatten, aufrecht zu erhalten. Er war so kurz vor seinem Ziel gescheitert._

_Die Königin versuchte angestrengt, noch etwas zu erkennen, doch ihr Blickfeld verschwamm. Sie konnte ihn vor Wut aufschreien hören, doch die Priester hatten sich allem Anschein nach nicht vom Fleck bewegt. Und dann war alles rot. Sie hörte Schreie und sah vereinzelte blaue Strahlen durch den Raum fliegen, aber es war nutzlos. Die Priester wurden ein Opfer seines Zorns. Ihr wurde schlecht, als sie nur noch rot sah. Sie schrie._

„_NEIIIN!!"_

Mit einem Ruck setzte Jinai sich auf. Ihr Atem ging heftig, ihr Puls schlug wie wild an ihrem Hals, ihr Herz schien sich aus ihrer Brust herausreißen zu wollen und das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder so weit beruhigt hatte, dass sie bemerkte, dass ihr Gewand und das Bettzeug unter ihr klitschnass waren.

Sie hob die Hände. Blut. Rasch stand sie von ihrem Bett auf und ging zum Waschbecken an der Wand, doch keinen Meter davon entfernt blieb sie stehen. Sie klemmte die Hände unter die Oberarme und sagte das Mantra auf, das ihr manchmal geholfen hatte.

„Ich konnte nichts tun, ich konnte nichts tun, ich konnte nichts tun, donde ugendo, donde ugendo, donde ugendo. Es war ihre Entscheidung und seine Schuld. Sie waren bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Es war ihre Entscheidung, es war ihre Entscheidung, es war ihre Entscheidung, tamir batu em, tamir batu em, tamir batu em…"

Schließlich hatte sie sich so weit gefasst, dass sie sich traute, ihre Hände anzusehen. Kein Blut. Sie atmete erleichtert auf.

Wenigstens blieb es ihr diesmal erspart. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es dunkel. Von der Uhr an der Wand konnte sie ablesen, dass es halb vier in der Früh war. Jinai seufzte. Wieder eine ruhelose Nacht. Aber wenigstens hatte sie jetzt Gelegenheit, über die ganze Sache mit diesen Exorzisten nachzudenken. Sie hörte immer noch Hevlaskas Stimme.

_Als sie die Akuma tötete, hat sie die Seelen, die an sie gebunden waren, in sich aufgenommen und eingesperrt… Je mehr Akuma du tötest, desto höher ist die Menge an Akumablut in deinem Gift… Bei zweihundert Akuma wirst du voraussichtlich selbst zum Akuma…_

Sie musste schlucken. _So wie die Dinge liegen, bin ich eine Gefahr für alle in meiner Umgebung, ob Mensch oder Akuma. Ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich kann keine Exorzistin werden. Es ist nicht nur gefährlich, sondern auch unmöglich. Ich habe nur noch zwei Monate. Ich muss hier weg._

Zuvor musste sie aber ihre nass geschwitzten Kleider sauber bekommen. Sie zog sich aus und wusch sie im Waschbecken, danach nahm sie aus ihrer kleinen Tasche, die sie immer mit sich trug, ein Ersatzgewand. Sie zog das schwarze Hemd an, das ihr bis an die Knie reichte, und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das inzwischen wieder trockene Bett.

Jinai fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihre zerwühlten Haare. Sie nahm ihre Bürste aus der Tasche und befühlte ihre nassen Kleider, die sie neben dem Bett zum Trocknen aufgehängt hatte. Sie trockneten schnell, aber sie brauchten noch ein wenig Zeit. Und um vier Uhr war kein Mensch wach. Sie konnte sich also langsam und gründlich frisieren und ihre Haare in einen schönen Zopf flechten. Leider hatte sie ihr Haarband verloren, aber sie fand sicher früher oder später irgendwo ein neues.

Als sie fertig frisiert und ihre Kleider getrocknet waren, war es halb fünf. Sie zog ihre Kleider wieder an und packte die Bürste und das Hemd zurück in die Tasche. Dann schlich sie sich leise aus dem Zimmer.

Es war anstrengend, zu verhindern, von irgendjemandem gesehen zu werden. _Wer hätte gedacht, dass so viele Menschen um diese Uhrzeit unterwegs sind?_ Aber schließlich fand sie einen Weg aus dem Wirrwarr von Gängen, das das Hauptquartier bildete, und konnte ungehindert ihren Weg nach unten fortsetzen. Ab und zu begegnete sie ein paar Findern, doch die konnte sie umgehen, sodass niemand sie bemerkte. Schließlich hatte sie auch den Weg nach draußen gefunden. Die Plattform, auf der sie stand, befand sich zwar ziemlich weit über dem Boden, aber sie konnte an der Fassade hinunterklettern. Jinai rutschte zwischendurch ein paar Mal ab und schlitterte ein, zwei Meter hinunter, aber sie fing sich jedes Mal wieder. Sie hatte zu viel durchgemacht, um sich jetzt von so einer blöden Fassade aufhalten zu lassen.

Als sie nur noch wenige Meter vom Boden entfernt war, sprang sie. Sicher landete sie und richtete sich auf. Der scharfe Wind, der schon den Abstieg für sie zur Gefahr gemacht hatte, blies ihr auch jetzt die inzwischen gelösten Haare ins Gesicht. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Klippe, von der aus sie wieder klettern würde müssen. Als sie nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war, wurde ihr leichter ums Herz. Sie hatte zwar immer noch Probleme genug für drei, aber wenigstens musste sie sich um dieses keine Sorgen mehr machen.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da machst?"

Jinai fuhr herum. Sie hätte damit gerechnet, dass Lavi oder Linali versuchen würde, sie aufzuhalten, auch Allen hätte sie es zugetraut, aber das hätte sie sich nie vorstellen können. In ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht.

„Was willst du?" Sie versuchte seinen gelangweilten Ton nachzuahmen, ganz so, als ob sie _nicht_ gerade dabei erwischt worden war, wie sie versuchte, abzuhauen.

„Ich habe dich zuerst gefragt." Kanda sah sie immer noch an, als ob es sich bei ihr um eine Eintrittskarte ins Museum handeln würde. _Äußerst_ uninteressant.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten, also was soll ich noch hier?" Wenigstens konnte sie mit Kanda umgehen. _Ihm ist es egal, ob ich hier bin oder nicht. Es interessiert ihn nicht, was ich mache._

„Und da musst du dich im Schutz der Dunkelheit aus dem Hauptquartier schleichen? Du verhältst dich, als ob du etwas geklaut hättest."

„Dir mag es egal sein, wenn ich verschwinde, aber deine Freunde" –bei diesem Wort verzog Kanda das Gesicht- „würden bestimmt versuchen, mich aufzuhalten. _Wir können jeden Exorzisten brauchen._ Waren das nicht Allens Worte? Egal, wie gefährlich ich für sie bin, sie würden nicht wollen, dass ich gehe. Also gehe ich nicht, ich verschwinde." Sie legte eine kleine Pause ein. „Jetzt ist eigentlich nur noch eine Frage offen: Wirst du versuchen, mich aufzuhalten?" Sie sah ihn an, als wüsste sie, dass er das nicht tun würde.

„Nein."

Wortlos drehte sie sich um und machte die zwei Schritte bis zum Rand. Auf einmal spürte sie einen scharfen Schmerz im Nacken, der sich wie ein Blitz in ihr Bewusstsein bohrte. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie fiel.

Kanda konnte Jinai gerade noch am Kragen packen und von dem Abgrund zurückziehen, über dem sie einen Moment schwebte. Sie fiel gegen seine Brust, und er schob schnell sein katana in die Scheide zurück, weil er beide Arme brauchte, um sie davon abzuhalten, zur Seite zu kippen. Er hatte seinen Schwertgriff dazu benutzt, um sie bewusstlos zu schlagen, aber dabei kurz vergessen, wie nah an der Klippe sie stand.

Er nahm sie auf die Arme, um sie ins Innere des Gebäudes zurückzutragen. Ihre offenen Haare hatten sich auf seine Arme verteilt und die losen Strähnen schlugen ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht. Einer ihrer Arme hatte sich über ihre Körpermitte gelegt, der andere baumelte lose neben ihr herab.

Es war ihr linker Arm. Schlagartig fühlte er sich an ihr Duell erinnert, als sie _seinen_ linken Arm gelähmt hatte. Er sah in ihr Gesicht. Es war dem seinen irgendwie ähnlich. Nicht, dass sie ihm ähnlich sah, das nicht. Aber trotzdem bestand eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit. Dann fiel es ihm auf. Genauso wie ihm fehlten ihr die feinen, in ihrem Alter fast noch unsichtbaren Fältchen, die man bekam, wenn man viel lachte. Lavi hatte sie, dass wusste er. Er glaubte, sie auch bei Linali gesehen zu haben. Kanda wollte nicht einmal daran denken, sich dass Gesicht von moyashi so genau angesehen zu haben, um so etwas wahrzunehmen. Aber so viel wie der grinste… _Sicher hat er welche. Aber ihr fehlen sie. Dabei hab ich sie doch oft lächeln sehen, seit ich sie getroffen hab. Wieso sind sie dann nicht dort, wo sie sein sollten?_

Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er gerade ziemlich viel über ein Mädchen nachdachte, dass er nicht ausstehen konnte. _Ein Mädchen, das sich zugegebenermaßen ziemlich angenehm in meinen Armen anfühlt._ Kaum hatte er das gedacht, musste er den Impuls unterdrücken, sie sofort fallen zu lassen. Stattdessen hielt er sie fester.

Als er vor ihrer Zimmertür stand, musste er daran denken, wie knapp er einer Strafpredigt von Linali, Lavi und moyashi entgangen war. Als er gerade beim Essen saß, war Linali auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn gebeten, auf Jinai aufzupassen, da anscheinend ihre beiden Zimmer nur zwei Türen voneinander entfernt waren. Sie war ziemlich blass im Gesicht gewesen. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, genau das nicht zu tun, aber irgendetwas war seltsam an Linali gewesen. Sie hatte sich dann ihm gegenüber hingesetzt und ihm im Flüsterton erklärt, dass Jinais Innocence eigentlich gar kein Innocence war und was es damit auf sich hatte. Also hatte er sich widerstrebend Linalis Wunsch gebeugt und sich deswegen, bevor er selbst schlafen und bevor er trainieren gegangen war, davon überzeugt, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer war.

Er hatte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass sie so bald wieder aufwachen würde. Zu seinem Glück hatte er sie, als er vom Training kam (hinterher stellte er fest, dass es fünf Uhr gewesen war) vom Hauptquartier in Richtung der Klippe gehen sehen. So hatte er sie gerade noch aufhalten können.

_Wirst du versuchen, mich aufzuhalten?_

Er stieß die Tür auf und legte sie auf ihr Bett.

_Wirst du versuchen, mich aufzuhalten?_

Aus einem Impuls heraus beugte er sich zu Jinai herunter und raunte ihr, so leise, als ob hinter ihm eine Menschenmenge stünde, ins Ohr: „Ich habe nicht _versucht_, dich aufzuhalten, ich habe dich ganz einfach aufgehalten." Dann fuhr er zurück, als hätte er gerade gemerkt, was er getan hatte, drehte sich abrupt um und verließ das Zimmer, jedoch nicht, ohne die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Als er die Innenseite der Tür seines eigenen Zimmers im Rücken spürte, atmete er aus. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. _Ich habe mit einer Bewusstlosen gesprochen._

Wieder musste er einem Drang widerstehen, diesmal dem Drang, sich die Hand vors Gesicht zu schlagen. Einerseits, weil er einem bewusstlosen Mädchen, das er nicht einmal mochte (er wurde nie müde, dass zu betonen), ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, andererseits weil ihm klar wurde, dass sie ihn umbringen würde, wenn sie erst wieder wach war. Und nicht nur sie. Wenn die anderen erfuhren, dass er sie niedergeschlagen hatte, würden sich ihr Lavi, Linali und moyashi anschließen. Er konnte sich also auf etwas gefasst machen.

* * *

Raffael: Okay, ganz leise, sie schläft schon. Deswegen mache ich den Schluss -schielt zum Bett hinüber- Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte so weit und ihr bleibt ihr treu, dann könnt ihr euch nämlich noch auf einiges gefasst machen. Ich verrate nichts, sonst krieg ich riesigen Ärger, wenn Jinai dahinter kommt, aber so viel sei gesagt: …

Jinai dreht sich im Bett um.

Raffael: …Okay, ich sag lieber doch nichts. Wer weiß, vielleicht hört sie mich noch. Ach ja, das mit der Tür zu Hevlaska war ein Schnitzer, ich weiß, aber ein wichtiger. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, was für einen Aufstand sie darum gemacht hat, es hat Stunden gedauert, bis sie sich wieder eingekriegt hat. Daran ändern konnte sie trotzdem nichts-

Die Decke landet auf seinem Kopf, Jinai schläft friedlich weiter.

Raffael: Das gibt's doch nicht, sogar im Schlaf misshandelt sie mich noch! Ich glaube, irgendwann hau ich einfach ab und komm nie wieder. Dann kann sie ihre Disclaimer selber machen…

Jinai (murmelt im Schlaf): Sag den Leuten endlich, wie das nächste Kapitel heißt…

Raffael: ‚Ein unschönes Erwachen'. Zufrieden? Gute Nacht, geschätzter Leser. Ich gehe jetzt auch schlafen. Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel –wo sie dann hoffentlich wach ist- und ein paar Reviews wären nicht schlecht. Jinai sagt zwar nichts, aber ich bin nicht ganz so taktvoll. Nacht!


	5. 5: Ein unschönes Erwachen

Jinai: Sie gehen also in die Höhle und stehen auf einmal einem Drachen gegenüber-

Raffael: Falsche Geschichte!

Jinai: Was? Ups! Sorry, Leute!

Raffael: Das kommt davon, wenn man an drei Geschichten gleichzeitig schreibt.

Jinai: Ja, wenn die Muse einen küsst…

Raffael: Wenn du dich duckst, passiert dir so was nicht.

Jinai: Und wo bekomme ich dann meine Ideen her?

Raffael: Schau dir doch an, was dir deine ‚Ideen' eingebracht haben! Du bringst schon alles durcheinander!

Jinai: Halt die Klappe, Elias!

Raffael: Raffael! Ich bin Raffael! Und jetzt reicht's mir!

Rated: T, T, immer nur T…

Disclaimer: Wenn Jinai D. Gray-man besitzen würde, würden die Akuma wie Drachen aussehen. Deswegen seid froh, dass das keine von ihren Ideen war, sondern die von Hoshino Katsura!

* * *

„Was meint ihr, ob sie noch schläft?"

„Wir sollten ihre Privatsphäre respektieren, Lavi. Es ist unhöflich, einfach so, ohne anzuklopfen, ein fremdes Zimmer zu betreten."

„Es ist ein Zimmer des Ordens."

„Linali hat Recht, Lavi. Was ist, wenn sie sich gerade umzieht?"

„Sie könnte genauso gut auch gar nicht da sein. Wenn wir einen Blick in ihr Zimmer werfen, wissen wir es."

„Aber das dürfen wir nicht! Selbst wenn es ein Zimmer des Ordens ist, im Moment ist es ihres."

„Dann schau du nach, Linali, du bist das einzige Mädchen hier. Wenn du _unbedingt_ ihre Privatsphäre wahren möchtest…"

„Das werde ich nicht-"

Sie fuhren zurück, als die Tür aufging. Vor ihnen stand Jinai, mit einem Gesichtsaudruck, der in ihnen den Wunsch weckte, wegzurennen. Wer auch immer sich Jinais Zorn zugezogen hatte, hatte nichts zu lachen. Der Ausdruck hielt sich allerdings nur einen Wimpernschlag, dann wurden ihre Züge wieder weicher.

Sie sah die drei Exorzisten vor ihrer Tür an. „Ist Kanda gerade beim Frühstück?"

„J-Ja, er frühstückt jeden Morgen um sechs Uhr." Lavi hatte sich zwar ebenfalls erschrocken, sammelte sich aber viel schneller als seine beiden Freunde. Die Neugier gewann die Oberhand. „Wieso?"

„Ich habe etwas mit ihm zu besprechen." Jinai stieg zwischen ihnen hindurch und rauschte in Richtung Speisesaal ab.

„Kommt schon." Lavi rappelte sich auf und eilte hinter Jinai her. Linali und Allen sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann folgten sie Lavi.

Jinai hatte den Speisesaal erreicht und Kanda erreicht. Die Wut in ihrem Bauch steigerte sich noch mehr. _Sitzt da, seelenruhig, und isst Soba-Nudeln! Ich könnte ihn…_

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann durch den Speisesaal auf Kanda zu, der sie anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Lautlos stellte sie sich hinter ihm und wartete auf den Moment, in dem er mit seinen Stäbchen nach weiteren Nudeln griff.

Blitzschnell hatte sie ihm mit der rechten Hand die Stäbchen aus seiner Hand gezogen und mit der linken seinen Kopf in die halbvolle Schüssel gedrückt. Durch die Halle ging ein entsetztes Keuchen. Sie ließ ihn los, legte seine Stäbchen neben ihn und wartete.

Kanda sprang auf und fuhr herum, das Gesicht nass und seine Strähnen voller Nudeln. „Bist du lebensmüde?" Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig.

„Ich nicht, aber du anscheinend. Du hast mich NIEDERGESCHLAGEN!! Du…Du MUBEITO!!" Ihr Zorn war noch größer als seiner.

Damit drehte sich Jinai um und eilte zurück zur Tür. Zu ihrem Glück waren Allen, Lavi und Linali ihr hinterhergekommen und rannten jetzt auf Kanda zu, was ihn davon abhielt, ihr hinterher zu kommen.

„Kanda, was soll das heißen, niedergeschlagen!?"

„Du hast ihr wehgetan, Yuu?!"

„Was hast du getan, Kanda!?"

Er hatte keine Chance, den Dreien zu entkommen. Sie umringten ihn und verhinderten so, dass er in eine Richtung ausweichen konnte. Jinai war inzwischen schon bei der Essensausgabe.

„Yuu, antworte!"

Kanda wandte für einen Moment den Blick ab, um Lavi anzusehen, da traf ihn etwas Hartes am Kopf. Etwas Nasses und Schmieriges ergoss sich über seine Haare und tropfte auf seine Kleidung. Er sah auf seine Schulter.

Linsen! Sie hatte ihm eine offene Dose _Linsen_ an den Kopf geworfen! Er sah wieder zu Jinai. Sie stand immer noch neben der Essensausgabe und starrte ihn wütend an. Dann wandte sie sich demonstrativ ab und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Kanda machte sich von Lavi los und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die drei, die ihm im Weg standen, wobei die Tatsache, dass von seinen Haaren immer noch Linsen troffen, sehr hilfreich war. Kaum war sein Weg frei, stürmte Kanda los. _Ich bring dieses Gör um._

Jinai hörte Kanda hinter sich und stürzte zu einem Mitglied der Forschungsabteilung, das das Pech hatte, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. Mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.

„Ich muss das mal zweckentfremden! Es tut mir leid, aber das ist wirklich nicht meine Schuld!" Sie riss ihm die Tasse aus der Hand.

„Hey!"

In dem Moment, in dem Kanda durch die Tür trat, traf ihn abermals etwas am Kopf. Dem Geruch, der ihm in die Nase stieg, und der Temperatur nach zu urteilen, war es Kaffee. Auch er ergoss sich von seinem Kopf über seine Kleider und verfärbte zusätzlich noch das weiße Hemd, das er unter seinem offenen Exorzistenmantel trug.

„Hör auf, mit Lebensmitteln nach mir zu werfen!!" Kanda war vor Wut inzwischen schon fast dunkelrot angelaufen.

Er zog sein katana, aktivierte das Innocence und ließ sein Kaichū Ichigen auf Jinai los. Diese aktivierte ihrerseits ihre Waffen und zerschnitt sämtliche Insekten noch im Flug.

In blinder Raserei schickte Kanda einen Schwarm Insekten nach dem anderen los, traf aber immer daneben, denn Jinai war blitzschnell. Mehrere Türen wurden zerstört, aber Jinai hatte noch nicht einmal einen Kratzer. Ein Pfeiler, den Kanda mehrmals getroffen hatte, fiel schließlich um und hätte sie fast erschlagen, aber sie rettete sich gerade noch mit einem Satz zur Seite.

Als wäre der umstürzende Pfeiler der Schlusspfiff gewesen, hörten beide auf zu kämpfen und standen sich nun gegenüber. Sie atmeten schwer und starrten sich gegenseitig wütend an.

„Da ihr euch jetzt anscheinend beruhigt habt, schlage ich vor, dass ihr beide mit in mein Büro kommt." Komui war hinter den Trümmern des umgestürzten Pfeilers aufgetaucht. Der Wissenschaftler sah sehr ernst aus. Er blickte Kanda an, dessen Hemd braune Flecken hatte. Seine Haare waren mit Linsenwasser verschmiert und in seinen Strähnen hingen noch Soba-Nudeln.

„Du darfst nachkommen, sobald du dich umgezogen hast und deine Haare nicht mehr aussehen wie eine halbe Vorratskammer. Ich muss mit euch beiden reden." Er wandte sich wieder an Jinai. „Komm mit."

Sie nickte nur und ging hinter ihm her, während Kanda in Richtung seines Zimmers ging, um sich umzuziehen und sich die Haare zu waschen.

„Nimm bitte Platz." Komui wies auf das Sofa, das seinem Schreibtisch gegenüberstand. Jinai setzte sich und sah ihn verunsichert an. Ihr war klar, dass ihr eine Standpauke bevorstand, aber die konnte nicht so schlimm wie die Standpauken ihrer Nana sein. Was sie beunruhigte, war das, worüber er noch mit ihr reden wollte: wie es weitergehen sollte. Sie wusste nicht wie sie ihm klarmachen sollte, dass sie keine Exorzistin sein konnte.

„Ich werde mir die Predigt aufsparen, bis auch Kanda da ist. Ich habe keine Lust, alles zweimal zu erzählen." Er sah sie scharf an. „Du weißt wahrscheinlich, worüber ich mit dir reden will."

„Wenn das Angebot noch steht, von dem wir gesprochen haben, dann muss ich dir leider sagen, dass ich kein Exorzistin sein ka- will", besserte sie sich geschwind aus. Er brauchte nicht alles zu erfahren.

„Nun, das Angebot besteht tatsächlich. Du hast mir eine schlaflose Nacht bereitet, Jinai. Es besteht kein Zweifel, dass du gefährlich bist, sowohl für dich als auch für andere. Aber… du hast die Fähigkeit, Akuma zu vernichten. Das ist ein wichtiger Aspekt, den wir nicht vernachlässigen können. Und... solange du oder Hevlaska die Seelen freisetzen können, sehe ich kein Problem darin, dass du eine Exorzistin wirst."

_Wir können jeden Exorzisten brauchen. _Dieser Satz ließ Jinai nicht mehr los. Sie brauchten sie. Aber ihre Leute brauchten sie auch… wenn sie noch lebten.

Komui unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Aber du hast von Wollen gesprochen. Wieso würdest du nicht wollen?"

„Ich…Ich…" Da hatte sie sich ja schön was eingebrockt. Statt sich die Sache leichter zu machen, hatte sie sie nur noch schwieriger gemacht, denn jetzt musste sie einen Grund anführen, den sie gar nicht hatte und der noch dazu plausibel klang.

„Du weißt Bescheid über alles, was den Grafen, die Noah und die Akuma angeht. Du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt und ich kann es dir nicht verdenken, wenn dir nicht ganz wohl zumute ist. Es ist immerhin eine große Verantwortung und bringt auch große Gefahren mit sich. Dennoch… auch wenn ich kein Exorzist bin, erkenne ich doch einen, wenn ich ihn vor mir sehe. Du hast alles, was du brauchst, um ein guter Exorzist zu sein, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Ich würde dich nicht fragen, wenn ich das nicht wäre." Gespannt wartete er auf ihre Antwort.

_Eine große Verantwortung_…sie musste innerlich lachen. Sie hatte ein Königreich regiert und er kam ihr mit Verantwortung.

_Wieso eigentlich nicht?_ fragte ein kleines Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf. _Du hast nichts zu verlieren. Wenn die Zeit kommt, kannst du einfach verschwinden. Sie werden glauben, ein Akuma hätte dich getötet. In der Zwischenzeit…_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Das kann ich nicht machen. Ich könnte wirklich sterben. Das darf ich nicht riskieren. Außerdem will ich diese Menschen nicht belügen müssen._

Die Stimme lachte höhnisch. _Mehr, als du bis jetzt hast? Du hast ihnen schon genug vorgemacht, auf ein, zwei Lügen mehr kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Und was die Akuma angeht… Wir wissen beide, dass du stark genug bist, um gegen fünfzig von denen gleichzeitig anzutreten._

_Du übertreibst._

_Es geht um die Botschaft, die ich dir übermitteln will, klar? Du gehst nicht drauf. Dich umzubringen, haben schon viele versucht, und alle sind sie gescheitert, sonst würdest du jetzt nicht hier sitzen._

Was die Stimme sagte, klang zu verführerisch, um nicht darauf einzugehen. _Außerdem kann ich dann ein wenig von dem gut machen, was ich zuhause angerichtet habe…_

„Also gut." Komui sah sie überrascht an. Sie lächelte. „Ich werde eine Exorzistin." Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde, das zu sagen.

Komui strahlte. „Wunderbar. Dann kann ich gleich, wenn Kanda kommt, zu der zweiten Sache kommen, über die ich mit euch beiden reden wollte. Die Voraussetzung wäre gewesen, dass du eine Exorzistin wirst. Aber da das jetzt geklärt-"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als Kanda zur Tür hereinkam, missmutig und mit noch feuchten Haaren. Er ließ sich möglichst weit weg von Jinai auf das Sofa fallen und starrte Komui übel gelaunt an, der eine verärgerte Miene aufzusetzen versuchte. Das gelang ihm aber nicht ganz, denn er war immer noch zu froh darüber, dass er Jinai für den Orden gewonnen hatte. Aber er musste diese Strafpredigt halten, denn wenn er das nicht tat, würden die beiden noch jeglichen Respekt vor ihm verlieren, soweit welcher vorhanden war… und vor dem Eigentum des Ordens.

„Also, jetzt, wo ihr beide da seid, wüsste ich gerne, was ihr euch dabei gedacht habt. Ihr habt eure Waffen innerhalb des Gebäudes aktiviert und euch bekämpft. Und ihr habt dabei den Gang vor dem Speisesaal komplett in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Was habt ihr zu eurer Verteidigung zu sagen?" Er sah zuerst Kanda, dann Jinai an.

„Er hat mich niedergeschlagen."

Komui sah entsetzt von Jinai zu Kanda. „WAS!?"

„Du hast versucht zu fliehen."

„Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass ich hier gefangen gehalten werde."

„Du sagtest, du würdest nie ein Versprechen brechen. Als du versucht hast, _mitten in der Nacht_ abzuhauen, hast du das aber getan."

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Ich habe versprochen, mitzukommen und mich testen zu lassen. Das habe ich auch getan, also bestand für mich kein Grund mehr, hier zu bleiben."

„Und deine Besprechung mit Komui?"

„Woher weißt du das überhaupt?"

„Linali hat es mir erzählt."

„Das ist aber noch kein Grund, mich k.o. zu schlagen. Außerdem hast du gesagt, du würdest nicht versuchen, mich aufzuhalten." Auf einmal musste Jinai an etwas denken, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, es in ihrem Traum zu hören. Obwohl sie gar nicht geträumt hatte. _Ich habe nicht _versucht_ dich aufzuhalten, ich habe es einfach getan._

„Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich versuchen würde, dich aufzuhalten, und ich habe Nein gesagt. Ich habe auch nicht versucht dich aufzuhalten, ich habe es einfach getan. Aber das war kein Grund, mich kopfüber in mein Essen zu tauchen oder mir eine offene Dose Linsen und einen vollen Kaffeebecher an den Kopf zu werfen."

„Und das wiederum war kein Grund, mit Mugen auf mich loszugehen. Ich habe nichts zerstört, das hast _du_ allein getan. Ich habe mich nur verteidigt, dich aber nicht angegriffen."

„Schluss jetzt, alle beide. Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten. Kanda, du hattest kein Recht, sie niederzuschlagen, aber Jinai, hier bei uns wird nicht mit Essen geworfen und erst recht nicht mit dem Kaffee von Mitgliedern der Forschungsabteilung, der ist kostbar und lebensnotwendig. Aber ihr habt beide die schlimmste Straftat für jeden Exorzisten begangen, als ihr die Waffen gegeneinander erhoben habt. Das Duell war schon schlimm genug, aber diesmal gab es keine Regeln und niemanden, der darauf geachtet hätte, dass sie eingehalten würden. Wenn ihr euch unbedingt duellieren wollt, dann trainiert gemeinsam. Da gibt es Regeln. Aber ihr hättet euch gegenseitig umbringen und andere mit hinein ziehen können. Um Himmels willen, ihr hättet jemanden _ernsthaft_ verletzen können!"

Komui war wütend. Die beiden waren sich anscheinend spinnefeind und nutzten jede Gelegenheit, um den anderen zu reizen, damit sie sich duellieren konnten. „Ich werde euch nicht bestrafen. Euer schlechtes Gewissen sollte euch Strafe genug sein. Sollte es aber noch einmal vorkommen, dass ihr so kämpft und andere damit in Gefahr bringt, dann werde ihr um eine Strafe nicht herum kommen. Ihr könnt nicht zusammenarbeiten, wenn ihr euch ständig nur bekriegt."

Er zog zwei Mappen aus einem Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch, der daraufhin fast eingestürzt wäre. „Und nun zu etwas anderem. Ich habe Jinai vorhin schon gesagt, dass es noch einen anderen Grund gab, warum ich mit euch reden wollte. Die sind für euch." Er gab jedem eine der Mappen.

Jinai klappte die Mappe auf. „Baden, Österreich…"

„Du schickst _uns_ auf eine Mission? _Gemeinsam_?!" Kanda sah Komui an, als ob der den Verstand verloren hätte.

Jinai blickte entsetzt zu Komui. „Wieso gerade uns?"

„Nun, einerseits möchte ich wissen, wie du arbeitest. Andererseits muss ich auch herausfinden, wie ihr beide zusammenarbeitet, und das kann ich nur, wenn ich euch zwei losschicke. Da war diese Mission ideal… Außerdem habe ich die anderen Exorzisten schon verteilt und ihr wart als einzige übrig. Hätte sich Jinai dagegen entschieden, eine Exorzistin zu werden, dann hätte ich dich gemeinsam mit Krory oder Miranda losgeschickt."

Man sah Kanda an, dass er am liebsten alleine gefahren wäre, aber er konnte nicht widersprechen, denn das war ein Befehl von Komui, dem er gehorchen musste.

Jinai sah auch nicht gerade begeistert aus. Sie wäre lieber mit Allen, Lavi oder Linali gefahren, sie hätte auch Krory mitgenommen oder diese Miranda, von der sie bisher nur gehört hatte. Aber Kanda? Ausgerechnet Kanda?

„Jetzt schaut nicht wie Kühe, wenn's blitzt. Ihr reist morgen früh ab, also habt ihr nur noch heute Zeit, um die Schweinerei vor dem Speisesaal wegzuräumen. _Gemeinsam_. Ab mit euch."

* * *

Raffael: Deiner Mutter würde das nicht gefallen.

Jinai: Was? Die Sauerei, die sie angerichtet haben?

Raffael: Nein, die Kaffeeverschwendung.

Jinai: Gut, dass sie das nie zu Gesicht bekommen wird. Euch hingegen erwartet bald Kapitel Nr. 6: ‚Die erste Mission.'

Raffael: Origineller Titel.

Jinai: Schreib deine eigenen Geschichten, dann kannst du dir deine eigenen Titel aussuchen. Aber kritisier nicht meine, du Laie.

Raffael: Ich war von Anfang an dabei, also nenn mich nicht Laie, du eingebildete-

Jinai: Wer ist hier das Alter Ego, du oder ich?

Raffael: Nicht eingebildet im Sinne von Hirngespinst, sondern eingebildet wie hochnäsig, Torfkopf!

Jinai: Ich glaube, ich sollte Miete für den Schrank verlangen.

Raffael: Warum?

Jinai: Weil du darin einziehen wirst! Rein mit dir!

In der darauf folgenden Rauferei kam leider keiner von beiden auf die Idee, das Kapitel zu beenden. Darum macht es das selbst.

Punkt.


	6. 6: Die erste Mission

Jinai: Tag auch! Ich muss das heute schnell, über die Bühne bringen, weil ich noch unter die Dusche muss, bevor –mal wieder- Umbauarbeiten anfangen und ich sie nicht benutzen kann. Deswegen, während ihr lest, bin ich duschen. Viel Spaß!

Rated: T, a.u.

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man gehört mir nicht. Mir gehört überhaupt nichts, bis auf 20 Cent in meiner Geldbörse. Obwohl die von meinem Taschengeld stammen.

Raffael: Hey, sie hat mir diesmal gar keine Gelegenheit gegeben, was zu sag-

* * *

_Warum ausgerechnet er? Anei mu?_

Jinai ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, müde und verdreckt. Sie hatten den Rest des Tages damit verbracht, in eisigem Schweigen die Trümmer wegzuräumen und die kaputten Türen aus den Angeln zu heben und wegzutragen. Erst spät waren sie fertig geworden und jetzt taten ihr ihre Arme weh. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, die Trümmer alleine hochzuheben. Zu zweit wäre es leichter gegangen, aber keiner wollte den anderen um Hilfe bitten. Oft hatten sie große Trümmer in Stücke hauen müssen, um sie überhaupt weg_rollen_ zu können. Sie wären gemeinsam doppelt so schnell fertig gewesen, aber keiner wollte auch nur ein Wort sagen geschweige denn hören. Die Wut, die sie aufeinander hatten, hatte alle anderen Ordensmitglieder im Umkreis von zwanzig Metern in die Flucht geschlagen. Jetzt war sie zu müde, um auf überhaupt irgendetwas wütend zu sein. Sie schloss die Augen und wollte schon so einschlafen, wie sie war, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

Jinai seufzte. „Herein."

„Jinai?" Linali steckte zaghaft den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht ein Bad nehmen möchtest. Wir haben tolle Bäder und nachdem du den ganzen Tag so schwer gearbeitet hast, dachte ich, dass du vielleicht ein Bad nehmen möchtest…"

„Ein Bad klingt toll."

„Gut, dann komm mit mir mit. Ich zeig dir unser Bad." Linalis Stimme klang jetzt viel fester.

„Linali?" Jinais Stimme war nur dumpf zu hören durch den Polster. Sie hob den Kopf.

„Ja?"

„Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor mir, oder? Du hast vorhin geklungen, als hättest du Angst, ich würde dich fressen."

„Nein, ich… du warst nur so wütend… ich dachte, vielleicht möchtest du lieber allein sein."

„Ich bin ja nicht auf dich wütend. Also, komm, unser Bad ruft." Sie stand auf, wobei ihre Arme schmerzhaft gegen die Bewegung protestierten.

Die beiden gingen zu den Bädern und ließen sich dort in jeweils eins der Becken sinken, Jinai in das heißere und Linali in ein etwas kühleres.

„Macht dir das Wasser gar nichts aus? Das ist ja schon fast kochend heiß." Linali sah zu dem älteren Mädchen hinüber.

„Nein, ich bin es gewohnt." Linali drehte sich mit einem Schulterzucken wieder um und Jinai tauchte unter und wusch sich die Haare. Dann nahm sie den Schwamm in die Hand. Sie erstarrte. Da war Blut auf ihrer linken Hand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihr Atem ging auf einmal schneller, ihr Puls raste.

„Jinai? Jinai! Alles in Ordnung?" Obwohl es ihr wehtat, war Linali in das heiße Wasser gestiegen, als sie merkte, dass mit ihrer Freundin etwas nicht stimmte, und rüttelte diese nun fest an der Schulter. Sie folgte Jinais Blick auf deren Hand. „Du hast dich geschnitten."

Jinai blinzelte. Linali hatte Recht. Über ihre linke Handfläche verlief ein langer blutiger Schnitt, der ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Es war kein imaginäres Blut, nur ein Schnitt. Sie atmete erleichtert aus.

„Kannst du kein Blut sehen?" Linali klang sehr besorgt.

„Nein, nein. Es ist nur…" Sie konnte Linali die Wahrheit nicht sagen. Dann musste sie sie sich eben etwas zurechtbiegen. Was sie sagen wollte, stimmte ohnehin, auch wenn es nur die halbe Wahrheit war. „Jedes Mal muss ich daran denken, wie die Hände dieser Männer meine berührten und ich ihre. Und… dann wird mir schlecht. Ich hasse mich, dass ich das tue, aber ich muss, um… um Informationen zu sammeln-„ Sie unterbrach sich abrupt. Beinahe hätte sie zu viel gesagt. Sie hatte jetzt schon mehr gesagt, als sie sollte.

Linali schien es nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Sie sah immer noch auf den Schnitt auf Jinais Hand. „Er wird wieder verheilen… Aber was ist das?" Sie hatte die Flecken unterschiedlicher Hautfarbe entdeckt. „Was-"

Jinai zog ihre Hand zurück und stand auf. „Eine Hautirritation", sagte sie und ging. Sie ging in die Umkleide und zog sich das schwarze Hemd über den Kopf, ohne sich vorher abzutrocknen. Sie wollte schleunigst in ihr Zimmer zurück, ignorierte ihre tropfenden Haare und verließ die Umkleide.

Sie hastete durch die Gänge zurück zu ihrem Zimmer und achtete nicht auf die seltsamen Blicke, die ihr die anderen Ordensmitglieder zuwarfen, als sie mit nassen Haaren und nur mit einem ebenfalls nassen knielangen Hemd, das an ihren Beinen klebte, an ihnen vorbei rannte.

„Jinai! Alles in Ordnung? Was hast du?" Ausgerechnet jetzt musste Lavi auf sie zukommen. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen, denn nicht einmal er hatte sich in den Bannkreis ihrer und Kandas Wut getraut. Und jetzt stand er vor ihr, mit besorgter Miene und hinderte sie am Weitergehen.

„Jinai? Hörst du mich?" Lavi wurde immer unruhiger. Jinai sprach kein Wort, sah ihn nur stumm an. Ihre Miene war ausdruckslos, ihre Augen leer.

„Lavi! Du hast sie! Gott sei Dank!" Linali kam auf ihn zugelaufen, ihre Haare ebenfalls noch feucht, aber sie war wenigstens trocken.

„Linali! Was ist passiert?" Lavi hoffte, dass Linali ihm erklären konnte, wieso Jinai sich so seltsam verhielt. Es war ihm direkt unheimlich. Sie sah aus, als ob sie tot wäre.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat sich im Bad ins heißeste Becken gesetzt und ist dann auf einmal ganz steif geworden, als sie den Schnitt auf ihrer Hand angesehen hat. Sie hat so heftig geatmet, dass ich dachte, sie fängt an zu hyperventilieren. Aber als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, hat sie mir dann gesagt, dass ihr jedes Mal, wenn sie auf ihre Hände blickt, schlecht wird, weil sie… weil sie…"

Linali druckste herum. Es war ihr offensichtlich unangenehm, in der Öffentlichkeit über dieses Thema zu reden. Sie flüsterte es ihm deswegen zu. Dann sprach sie wieder normal laut weiter.

„Dann hab ich diese Flecken auf ihren Händen gesehen und sie danach gefragt. Da ist sie aufgestanden und verschwunden. Als ich ihr hinterher gegangen bin, hab ich sie gerade noch durch die Tür verschwinden sehen. Dann hab ich sie verloren."

„Was für Flecken?" Lavi hob Jinais Hand hoch und sah die unregelmäßige, fleckige Pigmentierung. „Was ist das?"

„Das hab ich sie auch gefragt. Sie hat gesagt, es sei eine Hautirritation, aber das kann ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen."

„Das ist auch keine Hautirritation. Das sieht eher so aus, als wären die helleren Stellen nachgewachsene Haut. Ich glaube sie hat sich irgendwo aufgeschrammt oder… blutig geschrubbt." Lavi schluckte. Das ein Mensch sich so etwas antun konnte.

„Du meinst, sie hat so lange geschrubbt, bis sie geblutet hat? Unfassbar. Sie muss sich wirklich davor geekelt haben. Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen."

Lavi sah über Linalis Schulter. Sie drehte sich um. Kanda kam hinter ihr den Gang herunter. Bevor sie ihn abhalten konnte, hatte Lavi schon gerufen. „Yuu! Yuu, komm kurz her!"

Wie erwartet, ignorierte Kanda ihn, weil er ihn bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte. Lavi war das egal, als Kanda vorbeiging, packte er kurzerhand dessen Handgelenk und drehte ihn zu sich herum.

„Yuu, ich denke, wir sollten Komui davon erzählen." Er deutete auf Jinais Hand. „Das muss er wissen."

Jinai blickte Kanda an. Er erschrak. Als er sie das letzte Mal angesehen hatte, hatten ihre Augen vor Wut gesprüht. Nun waren es die Augen einer Toten, kalt und leer. Ihr Gesicht war so bleich, dass sie aussah wie eine Wachsfigur. Darin lag kein Ausdruck, keine Freude, keine Wut, nichts. Obwohl er immer noch wütend war, machte ihm dieser Ausdruck Angst.

_Was kann einem Menschen Schlimmes passieren, dass er aussieht, als wäre er nur noch eine leere, seelenlose Hülle?_

Jinai war, als wäre sie blind und taub für ihre Umgebung. Sie bekam nicht mit, dass Lavi ihre Hand nahm, nicht, dass er versuchte, mit ihr zu sprechen, und auch nicht, dass Linali sich aufgeregt mit ihm unterhielt. Auch, dass sie zu einer anderen Person herumgedreht wurde, bekam sie nicht mit. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Puppe, die nichts hörte und nichts fühlte und dementsprechend auch nicht reagieren konnte. Sie konnte sich nicht von selbst bewegen und fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt. Wie durch einen Schleier sah sie Lavi, Linali und dann Kanda. Kanda! Die Wut flammte in ihr auf, wärmte sie und holte sie zurück in die bewusste Welt, aus der ihre Trauer und ihre Selbstvorwürfe sie gerissen hatten. Sie blinzelte.

Kanda hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgeatmet, als er die Wut sah, die sich in Jinais Augen spiegelte. Das war immer noch besser als diese… Puppe, die noch einen Moment zuvor vor ihm gestanden hatte. Wieso er sich allerdings Sorgen gemacht hatte, das wollte er lieber gar nicht wissen. Er sah Lavi an.

„Was soll sein? Sie sieht genauso aus wie sonst auch. Nerv mich nicht." Er drehte sich um und ging.

Jinai sah Lavi und Linali an. Jetzt hieß es, gut zu schauspielern. „Entschuldigt, ich habe wohl mit offenen Augen geschlafen. Ich sollte schlafen gehen, bevor ich noch irgendeine Treppe hinunterfalle. Gute Nacht." Sie beeilte sich, wegzukommen, bevor die beiden ihr irgendwelche Fragen stellen konnten. Sie hatte ja auch nur teilweise gelogen. Müde war sie wirklich.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer war, ließ sie sich wieder auf das Bett fallen.

_So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert. __Ich habe seit vier Jahren nicht mehr daran gedacht, was ich alles verlieren werde, aber heute… es hat immer geholfen, daran zu denken, wie glücklich dann alle anderen sein werden._

_Aber das hat diesmal nicht geholfen, hm?_

_Nein. Ich habe mein Schicksal gespürt, als würde es mir in der nächsten Sekunde bevorstehen. Da war keine Zeit mehr…_

_Klingt nicht gerade ermutigend. Vermeide solche Situationen besser._

_Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?_

Sie gab ein unwilliges Geräusch von sich und wandte ihre Gedanken ab von diesem Thema; bald darauf war sie erschöpft eingeschlafen. Morgen würde ein anstrengender Tag werden. Der erste von vielen.

--

_Und ich dachte, ich kenne Kanda._

Jinai ließ sich auf die Bank des Abteils fallen. Natürlich möglichst weit weg von Kanda. Sie war ein wenig außer Atem von seiner ungewöhnlichen Art, in den Zug einzusteigen. So wie sie bisher gereist waren, hatte sie gedacht, dass sie auch diesmal am Bahnhof den Zug durch eine Tür betreten würden. Weit gefehlt.

Jetzt wusste sie auch, was Lavi mit dieser Bemerkung gemeint hatte, die er hatte fallen lassen, als er kurz aufgetaucht war, um sie zu verabschieden. Genauer gesagt, war er nur gekommen, um diesen Satz zu sagen, dann war er wieder verschwunden.

_Pass auf, dass du den richtigen Moment erwischt, sonst landest du daneben._

_Timte. Witzig. Wahnsinnig witzig_. Anscheinend war Kanda dafür bekannt, dass er jeden Zug betrat, indem er von _irgendeiner_ Brücke auf das vorbeirauschende Zugdach sprang. Toma, der Finder, schien sich schon daran gewöhnt zu haben, aber keiner hatte es für nötig gehalten, _ihr_ das zu sagen.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft, nicht daneben zu landen. Mit Kanda zu reisen, war anscheinend eine wahre Herausforderung. Sie fragte sich, was noch kommen sollte. Würden sie auch aussteigen, wie sie eingestiegen waren?

Sie warf einen Blick auf den stummen Brummbär. Immer übel gelaunt, hitzköpfig und nie um eine Beleidigung verlegen. Sie musste den Blick wenden, sonst hätte er ihr Grinsen gesehen.

_Wenigstens in den letzten zwei Punkten sind wir uns ähnlich… aber ich habe anscheinend die bessere Erziehung, wenn es um zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen geht. Das wird also entweder sehr lustig oder sehr anstrengend._

Wie sie Kanda einschätzte, traf wahrscheinlich letzteres zu.

Wenn jemand Jinai erzählt hätte, dass Kanda in dem Moment über _sie_ nachdachte, hätte sie gelacht und die Person für verrückt erklärt. Doch Kanda war in Gedanken immer noch bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm gestern Abend geboten hatte.

Nachdem sie endlich mit dem Aufräumen des Ganges fertig gewesen waren, war Kandas Wut immer noch nicht verraucht gewesen. Also hatte er beschlossen, die Energie, die ihm seine Wut lieferte, für eine weitere Trainingseinheit zu nutzen. Aber schon nach einer halben Stunde hatte er aufhören müssen. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig, seine Zielgenauigkeit minimal und seine Haltungen grottenschlecht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder hatte er bemerkt, dass er ganz in Gedanken versunken dastand, das Schwert gesenkt und alles, was er zuvor tun wollte, vergessen. Er hatte in dieser halben Stunde wahrscheinlich öfter geflucht als sonst an einem ganzen Tag. Und alles nur wegen ihr. Wurden seine Gedanken nicht von dem geistigen Bild von ihrem Gesicht, das er vor Augen hatte, festgehalten, dann malte er sich aus, wie er sie umbringen würde. Seltsamerweise kam er allerdings nie zu dem Punkt, an dem sie starb. Dann versagte ihm dass bisschen Fantasie, die er hatte, den Dienst. Das war auch immer der Punkt, an dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich seit zwei Minuten nicht mehr bewegt hatte.

Schließlich musste er aufgeben, seine Wut auf Jinai noch größer als zu Beginn seines Trainings. Als er ins Hauptquartier zurückging, wollte er nur noch schlafen. Er hoffte, dass ihm wenigstens das vergönnt war. Und dann bog er in den Gang ein, in dem sich sein Zimmer befand.

Lavi und Linali standen da und diskutierten. Zwischen ihnen stand allerdings noch eine dritte Person, die er am liebsten nie wieder gesehen hätte. Die Wurzel allen Übels. Hosen- oder rocklos, nur mit einem langen schwarzen Hemd bekleidet, die dunklen Haare nass, stand sie reglos da. An dem besorgten Blick, den Lavi ihr immer wieder zuwarf, konnte er erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber es interessierte ihn nicht, in welche Schwierigkeiten sich dieses Mädchen gebracht hatte. Und ihr wäre es bestimmt auch nur Recht, wenn er sich nicht einmischte.

Doch dann rief Lavi nach ihm. _Yuu!_ Seine Wut steigerte sich noch mehr. Er wollte die drei einfach ignorieren und an ihnen vorbei gehen, aber Lavi hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest und drehte ihm herum, sodass er Jinai ansehen musste. Kanda wollte ihn schon anschnauzen, aber dann sah er ihr Gesicht.

Alle Wut war verschwunden, ausgelöscht, als hätte es sie nie gegeben, und wurde durch blankes Entsetzen ersetzt. Kanda hätte nie gedacht, dass ihn etwas so erschrecken könnte. Innerlich verglich er diese Maske vor sich mit dem Gesicht, das er den ganzen Tag gesehen hatte. Kein Vergleich. So musste wohl eine Tote aussehen.

Umso erleichterter war er, als nach einer Sekunde, in der sie ihn blind angestarrt hatte, wieder Leben in ihre Züge kam. Die Wut brachte auch wieder Farbe in ihr bleiches Gesicht und mit der Reglosigkeit ihrerseits verschwand auch sein Entsetzen. Schnell hatte er sich wieder so weit zusammengerissen, dass er Lavi anfahren konnte, wie er es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, und dann verschwand, bevor dieser etwas erwidern konnte.

In dieser Nacht schlief er ausgesprochen schlecht, denn er hatte einen Traum, in dem diese beiden Gesichter, das der wütenden und lachenden Jinai und das der toten, zu zwei Personen gehörten, die beide versuchten, ihn umzubringen. Anscheinend war er daran schuld, dass die zweite Jinai tot war.

Und jetzt saß er da und dachte darüber nach, warum er so viel über sie nachdachte. Warum sie ihn sogar bis in seine Träume verfolgte. Er musste sie unbedingt dazu bringen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Dass sie nichts dafür konnte, dass er ständig über sie nachdachte, war ihm auch klar, aber eine Teilschuld trug auch sie. Sie war einfach ständig _da_. Und genauso anstrengend wie Lavi und moyashi. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht mehr ständig mit einander zu tun hatten. _Auf einer Mission. Klar. Dann halte doch gleich den Schnee vom Fallen ab oder bring die Sonne dazu, nicht aufzugehen._ Sogar die sarkastische Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte sich nach Jinai an. Er fasste einen Entschluss.

„Oi, baka." Keine Reaktion. „Damit eins klar ist: Das ist meine Mission. Du bist nur ein lästiges Anhängsel. Meine Mission, meine Methoden. Halt dich also einfach aus allem raus. Und erwarte nicht, dass ich dir helfe, wenn du dich in die Scheiße geritten hast, klar?"

„Ja, Yuu-chan."

Er musste sich sehr beherrschen, um sie nicht hier und jetzt umzubringen. Das würde eine sehr _lange_ Mission werden.

--

Eine Woche. Sieben Tage. Hundertachtundsechzig Stunden. Zehntausendundachtzig Minuten. Sechzigtausendvierhundertundachtzig Sekunden. Und jede davon kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Vor einer Woche hatten sie das Hauptquartier verlassen, vor vier Tagen waren sie hier in Baden, einer Kurstadt im Süden von Wien, der Hauptstadt Österreichs, angekommen und sie hatten gar nichts. Kein Innocence, keine Akuma. Die Phänomene, von denen im Bericht die Rede war, waren aber eindeutig von Innocence verursacht worden. Trotzdem hatten sie keine Spur, nicht einen Hinweis auf Innocence gefunden.

Das konnte natürlich auch an der abschreckenden Art liegen, die Kanda auf die Menschen hier hatte. In dem schwarzen Ordensmantel, den er trug, das schwarze katana auf dem Rücken und mit der eisigen Miene, die er aufsetzte, wirkte er sehr Furcht einflößend auf die Badener. Obwohl Jinai den gleichen Mantel trug, hatten die Menschen anscheinend mehr Vertrauen zu ihr als zu ihm.

Die Tage verbrachten sie mit der Suche nach dem Innocence, die Nächte damit, nach Akuma Ausschau zu halten. Aber nicht ein einziges ließ sich blicken.

Anscheinend hatte eine der Finderinnen mit angehört, wie sich zwei Dienstmädchen über ein seltsames Phänomen unterhalten hatten, das in dem Haushalt, in dem sie arbeiteten, passiert war. Sie hatte aber nicht herausfinden können, was für ein Haus das war. Das Problem war jetzt, dass Baden keine einfache Stadt war. Einer der Kursitze des Kaisers befand sich hier, und dementsprechend viele adlige Familien hatten hier ebenfalls Villen. Damit kam auf jedes Haus eine Heerschar von Dienern. Darunter die richtigen zu finden, kam einem Wunder gleich.

_Zumindest mit Kandas Methoden._ Jinai seufzte. Sie wollte diese Mission hinter sich bringen. Seit dem kurzen Gespräch im Zug hatte sie kein Wort mehr mit Kanda gesprochen und achtete in seiner Gegenwart darauf, sich auch nicht zu oft mit anderen Leuten zu unterhalten. Sie spürte, dass es ihn schon nervte, dass sie nur _da_ war. Und wenn sie diese Mission irgendwann auch beenden wollten, dann mussten sie zusammenarbeiten.

_Leider heißt das bei Kanda: Ich arbeite, und du hältst die Klappe. Was darauf hinausläuft, dass wir seit vier Tagen schweigend durch Baden laufen._

Aber langsam hatte sie genug. Sie blieb stehen, mitten auf dem Hauptplatz und mitten in der Menschenmenge. „Kanda."

Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie stehen geblieben war, und wollte schon einfach weitergehen, aber sie hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. „Es reicht. Das bringt nichts. So finden wir das Innocence nie. Wir sollten etwa anderes versuchen."

„Und was schlägst du vor? Ich hab dir schon gesagt, das ist meine Mission und da arbeite ich mit meinen Methoden."

„Einen Abend."

„Was?"

„Lass mir einen Abend, um auf meine Art an Informationen zu kommen. Wenn es nichts bringt, machen wir so weiter wie bisher. Einverstanden?"

Sie sah, wie er mit sich rang. „Meinetwegen. Du hast Zeit bis um zehn Uhr." Jetzt war es acht Uhr.

„Gut, dann lass uns…" –sie sah sich um- „da hinein gehen." Sie deutete auf eine Schänke.

„Da hinein?" Er sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt.

„Ja. Komm schon." Sie zog ihn mit sich und Toma musste ihnen wohl oder übel folgen.

Als sie vor der Tür angekommen waren, machte er sich los und blieb stehen. „Nein."

„Also gut. Ich arbeite sowieso besser, wenn ich alleine arbeite. Komm mit." Sie zog ihn in eine Seitengasse.

„Es würde auffallen, wenn ihr direkt vor dem Haus warten würdet und die beste Werbung für eine Schänke seid ihr auch nicht gerade." Sie machte ihren Mantel halb auf. „Ihr wartet hier auf mich. Wenn ich wiederkomme, wird sich dann ja zeigen, ob ich was herausgefunden habe oder nicht."

Jinai löste ihren Zopf und schüttelte die langen gewellten Haare. Sie lächelte. „Wir sehen uns in zwei Stunden, Yuu-chan." Und dann verschwand sie in der Schänke, bevor Mugen sie erreichte.

* * *

Raffael: Und damit kommen wir mal wieder zum Ende eines spannenden, nervenaufreibenden, atemberaubenden-

Jinai: Absolut dilettantisch und aufgeblasen von dir beschriebenen Kapitels. Die wirklich spannenden Kapitel kommen erst, Knallfrosch, und soviel steht fest: DU wirst die nicht beurteilen. Das machen die Leser.

Raffael: Was soll ich denn sonst sagen?

Jinai: Nichts! Du sollst einfach nur die Klappe halten, zum zweihundertsechsunddreißigsten Mal!

Raffael: Das geht aber auch freundlicher.

Jinai: Mit freundlich kann ich nicht dienen, nur mit dem Titel des nächsten Kapitels: ‚Wann war eine Mission JE einfach?'. Das diesmal sehr lang für meine Verhältnisse ist.

Raffael: Definiere ‚lang'.

Jinai: Verdana 11 im Word: 13 Seiten. Bisherige: 7-8.

Raffael: Dann gibt's wenigstens mal was zum Les-

Jinai zieht ihm die schnurlose Tastatur über den Kopf.

Jinai: Und weil er jetzt k.o. gegangen ist –mal wieder- sag ich nur tschüss. Ich muss ihn noch in den Schrank schaffen, bevor er wieder aufwacht.


	7. 7: Wann war eine Mission JE einfach?

Jinai: Heute keine unnötig lange Einleitung. Ich kann mich nämlich mit niemandem streiten –obwohl, ICH streite ja nicht, ich diskutiere (und zwar wortGEWALTIG) aber ohne Umschweife weiter im Text: Raffael ist krank, und wenn er krank ist, verzieht er sich immer in den Schrank. Also mache ich das heute alleine. Und damit bin ich auch schon fertig.

Rated: T, bis ich etwas anderes sage.

Disclaimer: Würde ich D. Gray-man besitzen, würden die Uniformen prinzipiell keine Hemden beinhalten. Auch keine Mäntel. Aber so gehört mir nur diese FF, in der ich Yuu die Kleider vom Leib reißen kann.

* * *

Die Rathausuhr schlug gerade zehn, als Jinai aus der Tür der Schänke trat. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Das war eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen. Die Badener wussten sich anscheinend ein wenig besser zu benehmen als die meisten Männer, denen sie begegnet war. Keine allzu anzüglichen Bemerkungen, keine gierigen Finger. Und Informationen hatte sie auch. Trotzdem musste sie sich schütteln. Es war jedes Mal unangenehm, das zu tun. Auch wenn es nur die Hände waren. Sie hatte zum Glück ihre feinen Handschuhe eingepackt, sodass zumindest keinem die Flecken auf ihren Händen aufgefallen war.

Sie wandte sich in Richtung der Seitengasse, in der sie Kanda und Toma zurückgelassen hatte; im Gehen knöpfte sie sich den Mantel zu. Es war bald Weihnachten und ziemlich kalt draußen.

Jinai betrat die Gasse.

„Also?" Kanda tauchte aus einem Schatten auf, hinter ihm Toma.

Sie grinste. „Habt ihr euch gut amüsiert?"

„Rede!"

„Öffentliche Bäder."

„Was?"

„Ein Diener aus dem Haus einer alten Baronin war da. Er hat mit derselben Geschichte angegeben, die auch in unserem Bericht stand. Also hab ich ihn ein wenig ausgehorcht. Anscheinend kennt er auch eines der zwei Dienstmädchen, deren Gespräch die Finderin mit angehört hat. Er hat erzählt, dass sie jeden freien Tag in einem der öffentlichen Heilquellen-Bäder verbringt. Dort werden wir sie finden."

„Aber wir wissen nicht, wann sie dort ist." Toma sah Jinai an. Er wollte allem Anschein nicht so recht an sein Glück glauben.

„Doch. Morgen. Da ist ihr nächster freier Tag."

„Soll das heißen, wir müssen da auch rein?" Kanda schien in Gedanken schon bei dem Schwefelgeruch der Heilquellen zu sein, die man in der näheren Umgebung überall finden konnte.

„Ihr könntet auch draußen warten. Die Bäder sind sowieso nach Geschlechtern geteilt. Du hättest also keine Gelegenheit, einen Blick auf nackte Mädchen zu werfen, Yuu-chan." Sie ignorierte seinen Todesblick. „Also geht ihr auch ins Bad oder nicht?"

Toma trat vor. „Ich sollte Komui davon berichten. Außerdem kann ich mir dann das betreffende Haus etwas genauer ansehen und schon mal Erkundigungen einziehen."

„Kanda?"

„Ich werde mir das Haus ansehen."

„Schön, dann gehe ich alleine. Aber falls ihr nicht hineinkommt, müssen wir uns einen Plan B überlegen. Also sagt mir über den Golem Bescheid, wenn ihr scheitert."

„Was haben Sie vor, Miss Jinai?" Toma ahnte wohl, dass sie schon einen Plan hatte.

„Falls ihr wirklich keinen Weg findet, wie ihr hineinkommt, dann werde ich gehen. Als Dienstmädchen. Dann lasse ich Kanda, wenn es dunkel wird, ins Haus."

--

Jinai hatte Glück. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche. In dem Bad, das ihr der Diener genannt hatte, traf sie _zufällig_ das Dienstmädchen, das im Bericht beschrieben wurde. Sie war etwas älter als sie, sie schätzte sie auf zweiundzwanzig. Sie hatte hellbraune Haare und hellblaue Augen. Obwohl sie älter war, war sie doch kleiner als Jinai. Begleitet wurde sie von einer hübschen Blondine mit dunkelblauen Augen. Die Blondine war nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als sie, so schätzte Jinai, und höchstens ein Jahr jünger als sie selbst. Sie trug ein Medaillon um den Hals, das sie auch im Bad nicht ablegte.

Jinai fing ein Gespräch mit den beiden an und horchte sie unauffällig nach ungewöhnlichen Vorfällen an ihrer Dienststelle aus. Sie erfuhr auch, dass das jüngere Mädchen Marie und ihre Freundin Elisabeth hieß. Für sich selbst erfand sie das Pseudonym ‚Katalin'.

Jinai hatte in den vergangenen vier Tagen genug Zeit gehabt, auf den Streifzügen mit Kanda herauszufinden, in welchen Häusern Adlige wohnten und mehrmals auch mit angesehen, wie sie ein- und auszogen. So wählte sie ein Haus, das möglichst weit weg von ihrem lag, und verpasste sich selbst einen leichten ungarischen Akzent, um den ungarischen Namen zu erklären. Ihr Pseudonym musste perfekt sein, wenn niemand dahinter kommen sollte. Für Marie und Elisabeth war sie einfach nur ein ungarisches Dienstmädchen im Hause einer adligen Familie, die vor kurzem hier angekommen war.

Sie verließ das Bad vor den beiden, um Kanda und Toma zu kontaktieren, achtete dabei aber immer auf den Eingang, damit sie die beiden sah, wenn sie herauskamen.

Sie schaltete ihren Golem ein und wartete darauf, dass sich Toma am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete. „Was habt ihr bis jetzt?"

„Wir kommen nicht hinein, es wird zu gut bewacht. Allem Anschein nach müssen wir auf Ihren Plan B zurückgreifen, Miss Jinai."

„Das hab ich schon geahnt. Wir treffen uns in der Herberge." Sie beendete das Gespräch, denn die zwei Frauen waren gerade aus dem Gebäude gekommen. Sie folgte ihnen unauffällig und hatte Glück. Die beiden trennten sich, weil Marie anscheinend noch etwas bummeln gehen wollte. Jinai entschied sich dafür, Marie zu folgen. Als diese an einer Seitengasse vorbeikam, zog Jinai sie geschwind hinein.

„Katalin!? Was soll-"

„Das tut mir jetzt wirklich leid."

Jinai schlug ihr mit der Handkante in den Nacken, sodass Marie bewusstlos in ihre Arme sank. Dann hob sie das kleinere Mädchen hoch und trug sie durch die Seitengasse zu einer Stelle, an der diese nicht eingesehen werden konnte. Sie band sich Marie mit deren Gürtel auf den Rücken, lege sich ihre Arme um die Schultern und fing an, an den Vorsprüngen in der Hauswand hochzuklettern, wobei sie immer wieder anhalten musste, um Marie wieder an ihrem Rücken hochzuschieben.

_Das ist entweder der genialste Plan, den ich jemals hatte, oder der verrückteste._

_Ist es nicht erstaunlich, wie nah diese beiden Eigenschaften beieinander liegen? Wahnsinn und Genie, zwei Seiten einer Medaille. _Die Stimme war schon wieder da. Eigentlich ständig.

_Klappe._

Zum Glück hatte das Haus zusätzlich zum Erdgeschoß nur zwei Stockwerke, sodass sie bald auf dem Dach angekommen war. Das Haus stand leer und sie konnte Marie durch ein Fenster in den Dachboden ziehen. Als sie fertig war, musste sie kurz stehen bleiben und verschnaufen.

_Dass Marie kleiner ist als ich, heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie ein Fliegengewicht ist. Sie ist nur zwei Zentimeter kleiner._

Dann band sie Maries Handgelenke hinter deren Rücken zusammen und verschnürte ihre Füße. Sie hätte gerne darauf verzichtet, aber sie musste das Mädchen auch knebeln, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass jemand sie hörte, wenn sie aufwachte. Schließlich war auch das erledigt.

Sie richtete sich auf, ging zum Fenster und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das bewusstlose Mädchen. Es tat ihr wirklich leid, dass sie ihr das antun musste, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg. Dann stieg sie durch das Fenster wieder auf das Dach und kletterte die Hauswand hinunter. Sie hatte noch Besorgungen zu machen.

--

Kanda wurde langsam ungeduldig. Sie waren vor über einer Stunde in die Herberge zurückgekehrt und von dem Gör fehlte immer noch jede Spur. Sie hatten sich zwar kurz hingelegt, aber seit einer halben Stunde saßen sie nur noch da und warteten. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass ihr irgendetwas zugestoßen war. Sie war immerhin eine Exorzistin und sehr gut in der Lage, auf sich aufzupassen, so ungern er das auch zugab. Außerdem war sie zu stur, um zu sterben, ohne ihn wenigstens noch einmal noch _Yuu-chan_ zu nennen. Das war ihr Lieblingsspitzname für ihn geworden. Dafür hatte sie auch beinahe jedes Mal Mugen ausweichen müssen. Er hatte allerdings den Eindruck, dass ihr das langsam Spaß zu machen schien und sie ihn nur deswegen so nannte.

Ein Klopfen am Fenster riss Kanda aus seinen Gedanken. Toma rannte hin und riss es auf. Jinai saß davor und grinste.

„Guten Tag. Hätten Sie wohl die Güte, das Fenster in meinem Zimmer zu öffnen? Ich möchte gerne etwas abladen."

„Was soll das, baka?"

„Das erfährst du noch früh genug, Yuu-chan."

Er machte die zwei Schritte bis zum Fenster und schloss es.

Toma ging ins Nebenzimmer und öffnete das Fenster, dann kam er wieder. Sie mussten eine halbe Ewigkeit warten, dann klopfte es an der Tür. Toma öffnete die Tür.

„Guten Tag, die Herren. Dürfte ich vielleicht Ihre Betten frisch beziehen?"

„_Nein."_ Kanda schob Toma beiseite und wollte die Tür schon schließen.

„Aber du warst heute nicht im Bad, Yuu-chan, und dein Bett ist ganz zerwühlt. Daraus schließe ich, dass du heute schon darin gelegen hast, nachdem ihr zurückgekommen seid. Also brauchst du ein Bad und dein Bett frisches Bettzeug."

Toma starrte das Mädchen über Kandas Schulter hinweg entgeistert an. „Miss Jinai?"

„Nein, Komui. Natürlich ich."

„Aber wieso- was haben Sie denn gemacht, Miss Jinai?" Toma war fassungslos. Sie sah überhaupt nicht wie sie selbst aus.

Sie lächelte. „Kommt mal mit." Sie ging voraus und so blieb den beiden nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen. Der Rock ihrer Dienstmädchenuniform schwang bei jedem Schritt mit.

Jinai öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und ließ die beiden eintreten. Hinter sich schloss sie sie wieder.

Beinahe hätte sie laut über Kandas und Tomas Mienen gelacht. Die beiden starrten auf ihr Bett, oder besser gesagt, auf das, was sich darin befand.

In ihrem Bett lag die bewusstlose, gefesselte und geknebelte Marie. Und sie trug Jinais Kleider. Kanda und Toma sahen wieder zurück zu Jinai. Oder auf die Person, die sich anscheinend für Jinai ausgab, denn Jinai war weder blond, noch so blass.

Sie trug Maries Uniform, ein langes, schwarzes Kleid, das ihr bis über die Hälfte ihrer Schienbeine reichte, mit eckigem, spitzenbesetztem Ausschnitt und einer _gerüschten_ Schürze; dazu weiße Strümpfe und schwarze, zierliche Schuhe. Die Rüschen hätten lächerlich ausgesehen, wenn Jinai noch wie Jinai ausgesehen hätte. Aber ihr dunkler Teint war unter einer Schicht Puder verschwunden und ihre Haare unter einer blonden Perücke, deren Haare sie hochgesteckt hatte. Sie sah dem Mädchen auf ihrem Bett ziemlich ähnlich.

„Habt ihr noch nie ein Kleid gesehen?"

Es war offensichtlich Jinai, so wie sie sprach, aber sie sah absolut nicht so aus.

Toma riss sich zusammen. „Sie wollen die Identität dieses Mädchens annehmen, um in das Haus zu kommen, Miss Jinai?"

„Ja, aber ich musste sie mitnehmen. Ich konnte sie doch nicht einfach in der Gasse liegenlassen. Also werde ich als ‚Marie' durch den Dienstboteneingang hineingehen und dort warten, bis es dunkel ist. Sobald alle schlafen gegangen sind, werde ich Kanda durch denselben Eingang hereinlassen. Dann können wir uns umsehen. Toma, Sie müssen inzwischen auf Marie aufpassen. Wenn sie aufwacht, reden Sie nicht mit ihr. Sie sollte so wenig wie möglich erfahren. Hast du irgendwelche Beschwerden, Wünsche, Anregungen, Kanda?" wandte sie sich wieder an den Japaner.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er kein Wort gesagt hatte, seit er sie erkannt hatte. Auch jetzt schwieg er und starrte immer noch ihr Kleid an.

Selbst wenn er etwas sagen hätte wollen, er brachte keine Ton heraus. Bisher hatte er sie noch nie in einem Kleid gesehen, sie hatte schließlich seit ihrem ersten Treffen immer nur Hosen getragen. Auch das Hemd, das sie am Abend vor ihrer Abreise getragen hatte, konnte man nicht als Kleid bezeichnen, und sie hatte sich geweigert, die gleiche Uniform zu tragen wie Linali. Also hatte auch ihre Exorzistenuniform aus ihrer Pumphose und ihrem Hemd bestanden, darüber ein Mantel wie seiner. Er konnte einfach den Blick nicht davon losreißen, wie der Rock bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen mitschwang. Das Einzige, was seinen Blick abgelenkt hatte, war der eckige Ausschnitt ihres Oberteils. Sie war anscheinend entweder etwas größer als das Mädchen, dem die Uniform gehörte, oder der Ausschnitt war darauf angelegt, so tief unten zu sitzen. Sein Blick wurde allerdings erst jetzt darauf gelenkt, als sie auf ihn zukam und knapp vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Kanda?"

Jinai sah ihn ernst an. Irgendwie sah er nicht wie Kanda aus. Er hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie grinste, zu Toma gewandt. „Kurzschluss, fürchte ich. Wir werden ihn aufwecken müssen. Wir brauchen ihn schließlich noch."

Sie lächelte Kanda an und machte sich bereit.

„Yuu-chan?" Sie duckte sich und entging –mal wieder- dem Schwert.

„Gehört sich das denn, ein Mädchen schlagen zum wollen?" grinste sie.

„Du bist kein Mädchen. Linali ist ein Mädchen. _Du_ bist eine Landplage." Kanda war nicht nur auf sie wütend. Auch auf sich selbst, weil er sie angestarrt hatte wie ein Narr und sich völlig aus dem Konzept bringen hatte lassen.

„Hmm! _Hmm!_" Marie war aufgewacht. Jinai sah zu Toma und legte den Finger auf die Lippen. Dann sah sie Kanda an.

„Kein Wort", murmelte sie. Dann drehte sie sich zu Marie um.

„Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Marie." Sie sprach englisch, sodass alle drei sie verstanden, aber mit einem schweren, undefinierbaren Akzent. Dann sprach sie mit demselben Akzent auf Deutsch weiter, sodass Kanda und Toma sie nicht mehr verstanden.

„Ich würde dir mit Vergnügen auch ihre Namen sagen, aber das geht leider nicht. Sie werden eine Weile bei dir bleiben. Keine Angst, sie werden dir nichts tun. Ich muss mir deine Identität kurz ausborgen, aber du bekommst sie zurück. Wenn alles vorbei ist, bist du wieder frei wie ein Vogel." Sie lächelte bei ihrer kleinen Rede die ganze Zeit. „Oh, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Das muss ich mir auch ausborgen." Sie nahm Marie ihre Kette ab. „Kriegst du natürlich auch wieder zurück."

Jinai wandte sich an Toma. „Erklären Sie ihm, was er zu tun hat, wenn ich weg bin. Es wird schon dunkel, und es würde auffallen, wenn _Marie_ noch länger wegbliebe." Sprachs und stieg aus dem Fenster.

Plötzlich drehte sie sich noch einmal um und grinste Kanda an. „Wir sehen uns." Dann war sie weg.

Kanda und Toma sahen auf das Mädchen auf dem Bett, das Jinai Marie genannt hatte. Marie bekam noch mehr Panik, als beide sie ansahen, aber ihre Angst war völlig unbegründet.

„Che" Kanda drehte sich zum Fenster um und ging zum Schreibtisch, um sich mit verschränkten Armen auf die Kante zu setzen. Dann schloss er die Augen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Toma stand einen Moment unschlüssig da, denn der einzige freie Stuhl war neben Kanda und dort war es im Moment gefährlich. Er war immer noch wütend. Und auf die Bettkante wollte er sich nicht setzen, denn dann hätte das Mädchen wieder Panik bekommen, und er wollte ihr keine Angst machen.

„Setz dich." Kanda kickte ihm den Stuhl zu und schloss wieder die Augen. „Du nervst."

Toma setzte sich auf den Sessel und erklärte Kanda leise, was Jinai ihm gesagt hatte. Als dieser dann gegangen war, um vor dem Haus auf Jinai zu warten, seufzte er. Jetzt hieß es warten.

--

Jinai hatte es sicher durch den Dienstboteneingang ins Innere des Hauses geschafft. Da die hohen Herrschaften schon kurz darauf schlafen gegangen waren, gab es nicht viel zu tun und ‚Marie' konnte sich früh zurückziehen. Sie wartete, bis es ruhig geworden war, dann entfernte sie Perücke und Puder und steckte die Perücke ein. Dann schlich sie zur Tür, die aus dem Dienstbotentrakt nach draußen führte, wobei sie das Medaillon von Marie festhielt. Sie hätte fast vergessen, es anzulegen, bevor sie ins Haus kam. Seitdem hatte sie es ständig festhalten müssen, denn irgendetwas war darin eingeschlossen, das fürchterlich klimperte.

Jinai öffnete die Tür lautlos und schlich sich von hinten an den Wachposten heran. Das Innocence _musste_ ja auch ausgerechnet im bestbewachten Haus der Stadt versteckt sein. Sie zog ihm den Kerzenhalter, der neben der Tür gehangen hatte, über den Kopf. Der Bewusstlose wollte schon geräuschvoll zu Boden knallen, aber sie konnte ihn gerade noch festhalten.

„Das hat ja gedauert." Kanda war neben ihr aufgetaucht und machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu helfen.

„Auch schon da. Hilf mir, oder willst du erwischt werden?"

Er legte sich den einen Arm des Wachmanns über die Schulter, sie den anderen. Gemeinsam zogen sie ihn ins Haus und versteckten ihn im Kasten, der neben der Tür stand, nicht ohne ihn vorher zu fesseln und zu knebeln.

„Das sollten wir uns nicht zur Gewohnheit machen. Das nächste Mal gibt es hoffentlich einen unbewachten Eingang." Jinai holte tief Luft. „Also los."

Sie teilten sich auf und suchten die Kammern der Diener und Dienstmädchen ab.

Der Bericht hatte darauf schließen lassen, dass das Innocence schon einen Kompatiblen hatte und den mussten sie jetzt finden. Aus dem Gespräch, das die Finderin mit angehört hatte, ging hervor, dass anscheinend der Herd kaputtgegangen war, kurz bevor sie das Dinner anrichten sollten. Die Diener hatten den halben Herd untersucht, aber nichts gefunden. Alles konnten sie nicht einsehen, da musste ein Fachmann ran. Aber plötzlich hatte der Herd wieder einwandfrei funktioniert.

Bei einem anderen Vorfall war eine Uhr stehen geblieben und man konnte sie nicht wieder aufziehen. Dann war sie nach ungefähr zwei Stunden auf einmal wieder weitergelaufen und zeigte auch noch die richtige Zeit an. In beiden Fällen hatte man einen Fachmann gerufen und der konnte dann das kaputte Teil ausfindig machen und einfach ersetzen. Die Uhr hatte während der Reparatur sogar weiter getickt.

So etwas passierte nicht ohne Kompatiblen. Innocence richtete nicht von selbst eine stehen gebliebene Uhr oder einen kaputten Herd. Und da sich die Vorfälle im Dienstbotentrakt ereignet hatten, musste einer von ihnen der Kompatible sein.

Was Marie ihr im Bad erzählt hatte, hatte den Verdacht auf Innocence schließlich bestätigt. Anscheinend hatte sich ein Dienstmädchen einen Geliebten zugelegt, den es einmal mit auf ihr Zimmer nehmen wollte. Doch er konnte das Haus nicht betreten, als ob ihn eine unsichtbare Barriere nicht durchlassen wollte. Schließlich war er mit Anlauf durch die Tür gesprungen und auch tatsächlich ins Haus gekommen. Allerdings nur, um dann zu Asche zu zerfallen.

Jinai hatte Kanda im Flüsterton davon erzählt, bevor sie sich getrennt hatten. Auch von ihrer Vermutung, dass der Liebhaber ein Akuma gewesen war und das Innocence eine Barriere um das Haus errichtet hatte, durch die die Akuma nicht durchkonnten, ohne vernichtet zu werden. Kanda hatte nur genickt und war dann gegangen.

Sie seufzte leise. _Wenigstens hat er genickt und nicht einfach nur ‚Che' gemacht._

Als Jinai den Trakt, in dem sich die Zimmer der Mädchen befanden, abgesucht und nichts gefunden hatte, ging sie in die Küche. Das war das erste Zimmer neben dem Ausgang und deswegen ein guter Treffpunkt, einerseits weil es leicht zu finden war, andererseits, weil man schnell abhauen konnte.

Sie fand Kanda schon dort. Sie blieb in der Tür stehen und er kam auf sie zu.

„Nichts?" _Offensichtlich, sonst wäre er schon längst weg, egal ob du noch da bist oder nicht, mataiin._

„Nichts."

„Dann… Scheiße, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Es _muss_ hier sein."

„Wir sollten-"

„Leise, da kommt jemand!" Jinai packte sein Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter den vollen Kleiderständer, der neben dem Kasten im Gang stand. Sie mussten eng zusammenrücken, damit sie nicht gesehen wurden, aber es war das einzige Versteck, das in Reichweite gewesen war. Es war gerade genug Platz, um aufrecht darin zu stehen und durch einen Spalt zwischen zwei Mänteln hindurchzuspähen.

Ein Diener ging mit einer kleinen Kerze an ihnen vorbei, anscheinend bemüht, niemanden aufzuwecken. Er schlich in die Küche und öffnete dort mit einem Schlüssel eine Tür. Sie hörten etwas rascheln, dann schloss er die Tür wieder und sperrte ab. Als er vorbeiging, warf Jinai heimlich einen Blick auf ihn. Er hatte eine Hand voll Kekse aus der Speisekammer geholt.

Als er weg war, musste Jinai leise lachen. „Der ist wohl auch ein Parasitentyp." Sie sah Kanda an. „Mitternachtssnack."

Dann versuchten beide auf einmal, möglichst schnell aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen. Anscheinend war ihnen bewusst geworden, wie eng aneinander gepresst sie gestanden hatten. Jinai war nur froh, dass Kanda ihre geröteten Wangen nicht sehen konnte.

_Was soll das überhaupt? Ich mag ihn nicht._ Ihr Puls raste trotzdem.

Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, da hörten sie ein Geräusch. Es kam von draußen. Vor der Tür stand jemand.

„Nicht wieder darein." Kanda flüsterte so leise, dass sie Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen.

„Dann müssen wir über den Hof raus und durch das Haupttor."

„Dann das."

„_Schön_." Jinai eilte in Richtung des Traktes, in dem die Herrschaften wohnten. Hinter sich konnte sie Kandas leise Schritte hören. „Der wird aber nachts abgesperrt."

„Das ist kein Problem."

Als sie den Hof erreichten, blieben sie kurz stehen. Es war niemand zu sehen. Kanda wollte schon weiter, aber Jinais Hand auf seiner Brust hielt ihn zurück.

„Akuma." Sie hatte sie gespürt, noch bevor sie nach oben geblickt hatte.

Kanda folgte ihrem Blick. Über ihnen schwebten ungefähr zwanzig Level-1-Akuma und sie hielten eindeutig auf sie zu. Sie mussten Kandas Mantel mit dem silbernen Kreuz gesehen haben. Als sie noch zwanzig Meter entfernt waren, begann Maries Medaillon zu leuchten. Um sie herum entstand eine grünlich schimmernde Blase.

„Maries Medaillon war das Innocence! Deswegen konnten wir es nicht finden. Weil sie die Kompatible ist." Sie aktivierte ihre Waffen. Dann passierte es.

Jinai keuchte. Das Medaillon fühlte sich an, als ob es sich durch ihre Haut fressen wollte. Sie konnte kaum noch atmen. Das Innocence erkannte anscheinend ihre Waffen nicht und hielt sie für ein Akuma. Es deaktivierte ihre Waffen. Es wollte ihre Magie vernichten. Sie musste es ausschalten.

Kanda sah auf die in sich zusammengesunkene Jinai. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Los." Ihre Stimme war heiser. Sie sah ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an. „Mach schon, schlag hier nicht Wurzeln."

Er aktivierte sein Innocence und verließ die Barriere. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch, wie Jinai sich aufrichtete, die Augen schloss, die Ellbogen auf Schulterhöhe hob und die Handflächen zusammenpresste. Einen Moment später war das Schutzfeld verschwunden und Jinai ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Sie stürzten sich auf die Akuma, die inzwischen nur noch zwei Meter über dem Boden schwebten. Eines nach dem anderen wurde ausgeschaltet, allerdings nicht so schnell, wie es sich beide gewünscht hätten. Da sie beide auf den Nahkampf spezialisiert waren, kamen sie sich immer wieder in die Quere und mussten einander und den Attacken des anderen ständig ausweichen.

Aber schließlich hatten sie es geschafft. Von den Akuma war nichts mehr übrig. Und das, ohne dass auch nur ein Schuss abgegeben worden war.

Jinai keuchte. Das verdammte Innocence machte ihr immer noch zu schaffen. Es wäre besser, wenn sie es abnahm.

Da es eine kurze Kette war, lag das Medaillon genau in der Einkerbung über ihrem Brustbein. Als sie danach griff, zog sie ihre Finger sofort wieder zurück. Sie hatte sich verbrannt. Sie konnte also das Innocence, das sich durch ihre Haut arbeitete, nicht abnehmen. _Anscheinend kann das nur Maria als seine Kompatible. Oder…_

„Kanda? Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Was willst du?" Er knurrte mehr, als das er sprach.

Sie stellte sich vor ihn. „Nimmst du mir mal die Kette ab?" Das Schloss hatte sie schon aufgemacht, die Enden hingen auf ihren Schulterblättern.

Kanda griff danach, schaffte es allerdings nicht, es von ihrer Haut zu lösen. „Was…?"

Sie seufzte. _Dann bleibt nur Marie._ Sie schloss die Kette wieder. „Wir sollten gehen."

Sie gingen zum Tor, dessen Schloss Kanda kurzerhand abschlug. Hinter ihnen schloss Jinai die Tür wieder, damit kein Dieb auf dumme Gedanken kam. Eigentlich eine unsinnige Aktion, aber sie tat es trotzdem.

Auf dem Rückweg sprach keiner ein Wort. Als sie wieder in der Herberge waren, war der Schankraum leer, keine Gäste waren zu sehen.

_Gott sei Dank, sonst hätten wir durchs Fenster steigen müssen, so wie ich aussehe._ Jinai sah an sich herunter. Maries Uniform war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Der Rock war zerfetzt, große Teile der Schürze verbrannt und in verkohlten Stückchen zurückgeblieben, ihre Strümpfe hatten Löcher und ihre Ärmel waren beide von den Handgelenken bis zu den Ellbogen zerrissen und verbrannt. Das konnte man nicht mehr richten.

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so viel Schaden anrichtet, Maries Innocence zu deaktivieren? Es ist ja nicht so, dass das Akuma angerichtet hätten, nein. Es muss ausgerechnet ein Innocence sein._

Sie hatte auf ihrem Rückweg darauf geachtet, niemandem zu begegnen und sich im Hausschatten zu halten. Zum Glück war es wenigstens eine mondlose Nacht.

Als sie ihr Zimmer betraten, sprang Toma hoch. „Haben Sie es? Wie sehen Sie denn aus? Was ist passiert?"

Jinai hob die Hände. „Eins nach dem anderen." Sie ging zu Marie. „Ich nehme dir den Knebel ab, wenn du versprichst, nicht zu schreien, ok?"

Marie nickte und Jinai befreite sie von ihrem Knebel.

„Was ist hier los? Ich versteh das nicht. Erst schlägst du mich nieder, dann entführst du mich und dann verschwindest du wieder. In meiner Uniform. Dann kommst du mitten in der Nacht wieder und siehst so aus. Was soll das ganze, Katalin?"

„Katalin?" Kanda sah sie an.

„Sollte ich ihr etwa sagen, wie ich heiße? Ich wollte sie, so gut es geht, da heraushalten."

„Dann heißt du nicht Katalin? Dein Akzent… du hattest nie einen, stimmt's?"

„Nein. Und nein. Ich bin auch keine Ungarin." Sie wandte sich an Toma. „Ihr Medaillon ist, was wir suchen. Wir wurden angegriffen und dann hat es sich…" Sie musste nichts mehr sagen, denn Toma nickte.

„Ist das auch bei dem Angriff passiert?" Er deutete auf ihre zerfetzten Kleider.

„Nein, daran ist sie selbst schuld." Kanda hatte wieder auf der Schreibtischkante Platz genommen und die Augen geschlossen.

„Es war _nicht_ meine Schuld." Jinai atmete so tief durch, wie es ging. Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht auf eine Diskussion einlassen. Erst musste sie das Ding von ihrem Hals bekommen. Sie löste die Stricke, die Maries Handgelenke fesselten.

Sie setzte sich neben Marie auf das Bett. „Ich möchte dir das zurückgeben", deutete sie auf das Medaillon, „aber ich kann es nicht. Du musst es mir abnehmen."

Marie sah sie einen Moment verständnislos an, dann griff sie nach dem Anhänger. Es wollte zuerst nicht abgehen, aber dann zog sie fester und schließlich löste es sich von Jinais Hals. Jinai atmete gurgelnd ein und presste die Hand auf die Stelle, auf der das Medaillon gelegen hatte. Ein Tropfen Blut rann ihre Brust hinunter und verschwand in ihrem Ausschnitt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Marie war bleich geworden, Toma sah sie entsetzt an und Kanda hatte die Augen wieder aufgemacht.

„Keine Sorge, ich muss nur kurz… weg." Sie sah Toma an. „Erklären Sie ihr alles, aber nennen Sie vorläufig keine Namen. Sie soll über das Innocence und die Akuma Bescheid wissen, immerhin könnte sie eine mögliche Exorzistin sein."

Jinai stand auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Sie flüchtete sich in das Bad, das am Ende des Flurs lag und um diese Zeit leer war. Vor dem Spiegel nahm sie die Hand vom Hals. Das Medaillon hatte sich tief in ihr Fleisch gefressen und einen Teil ihrer Haut mitgenommen, als Marie es entfernt hatte. Ein paar Äderchen waren dabei aufgerissen worden und bluteten, aber es war nichts Gefährliches. Sie riss zwei saubere Streifen von der Schürze ab, faltete aus dem einen einen Polster, den sie auf die Wunde presste, und wickelte den anderen zweimal um ihren Hals. Dann band sie die Enden hinter ihrem Hals zusammen. Es war nur ein provisorischer Verband, aber fürs erste musste es reichen.

Als das getan war, musste sie sich am Waschbecken abstützen. Ihr war schwindlig und sie fühlte sich total kraftlos. _Das Medaillon muss mir Kraft entzogen haben, seit ich es angelegt habe. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit nicht gemerkt._

Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie seitdem Schmerzen gehabt hatte. _Ich dachte, es wären nur Halsschmerzen. Ich mataiin. Ich habe es Stunden umgehabt…_

Und dann wurde es dunkel.

Kanda wollte gerade klopfen, als er einen dumpfen Aufschlag hörte. Er öffnete die Tür und sah Jinai am Boden liegen. Er trat neben sie und fühlte nach ihrem Puls. Schwach, aber noch vorhanden. Er versuchte, sie wachzurütteln, aber sie rührte sich nicht.

_Schon wieder. Diesmal war es aber nicht meine Schuld._ Kanda hob sie hoch und trug sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Eigentlich hatte er ihr ja gar nicht nachgehen wollen, aber Toma hatte immer wieder ihn und dann die Tür angesehen, während er Marie alles erklärte. Schließlich war Kanda gegangen. Anscheinend gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mitzubekommen, wie sie ohnmächtig wurde.

„Kannst du mal Platz machen?"

Toma war aufgesprungen, als er mit Jinai auf den Armen ins Zimmer gekommen war und Marie sprang jetzt auf, um das Bett frei zu machen, damit er Jinai hinlegen konnte. „Was ist passiert?" fragten beide wie aus einem Mund.

„Sie ist umgekippt, das seht ihr doch." Kanda rollte mit den Augen. _Wie kann man nur so begriffsstutzig sein?_

Marie eilte zu dem bewusstlosen Mädchen. „Sie hat einen Verband um den Hals… Also hab ich mich doch nicht getäuscht, als ich das Blut gesehen habe."

„Blut?" Toma stellte sich an Maries Seite und betrachtete den Verband, der sich langsam dunkelrot färbte. „Das muss mit etwas anderem festgedrückt werden, der Stoff ist zu durchlässig. Halswunden darf man nicht verbinden, sonst drückt man die Luftzufuhr ab. Jemand muss ihr vorsichtig einen richtigen Verbandsstoff auf die Wunde drücken." Er nahm eine Rolle Verbandszeug aus dem Kasten, den er normalerweise auf dem Rücken trug und jetzt an die Wand gelehnt hatte.

„Ich mache das." Marie nahm ihm die Rolle aus der Hand und wickelte sie schnell ab. Dann faltete sie aus dem langen Band einen Polster, groß genug für die Wunde, die sie jetzt freigelegt hatte. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie das Blut sah, und presste dann den Polster auf die Wunde. Jinai zuckte ebenfalls zusammen und Marie ließ etwas nach, sodass sie besser atmen konnte.

„Hast du ihr alles erklärt?" Kanda hatte die Sache anscheinend kalt gelassen.

„Ich weiß jetzt, was ihr tut und was mein Medaillon ist. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ihr von mir wollt. Ich bin doch nur ein Dienstmädchen." Marie sah Toma zweifelnd an.

Kanda zog Mugen ein Stück weit aus der Scheide. „Das ist mein Innocence. Damit kämpfen wir gegen die Akuma."

„Das heißt, ich muss lernen, mit einem Schwert umzugehen?"

„Nein, jedes Innocence nimmt eine andere Form an. Es gibt Waffen-Innocence in Form von Schwertern, Stiefeln, Hämmern, Nadeln oder anderem. Parasiten-Innocence steckt im Körper des Exorzisten, in seiner Hand, seinem Arm oder seinen Zähnen. Deines ist eben dieses Medaillon."

„Heißt das, ich werde eine Exorzistin?"

Kanda war anscheinend nicht gewillt, noch mehr zu sagen. Also musste Toma einspringen.

„Sie können, wenn Sie wollen. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, ob Sie Ihre Fähigkeit nutzen und uns helfen wollen. Ich muss Ihnen allerdings sagen, dass, wenn Sie sich dagegen entscheiden, unsere Feinde Sie früher oder später finden werden. Und die werden Sie töten, weil sie an Ihr Innocence kommen wollen."

„Das heißt, eigentlich habe ich keine Wahl." Marie hatte geflüstert, aber in der Stille des Zimmers war es laut genug gewesen.

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig."

„Miss-" Toma unterbrach sich schnell, bevor er ihren Namen sagte. „ Sie sind wieder wach!"

„Wenn du aufgewacht wärst, als du noch im Bad lagst, hätte ich dich nicht hertragen müssen." Kanda sah Jinai genervt an. Wie konnte sie ihm das nur _zumuten?_

„Oh, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir _solche_ Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet habe. Sollte ich wieder einmal ohnmächtig werden, werde ich mich bemühen, aufzuwachen, sobald du es wünscht." Jinais Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber der Sarkasmus darin war nicht zu überhören. Sie blickte wieder nach oben, denn Marie hatte den Kopf der Exorzistin in ihren Schoß gelegt.

„Du musst keine Exorzistin werden. Wir können auch dein Innocence mit uns nehmen und sicher verwahren. Du könntest zu deinem gewohnten Leben zurückkehren. Diese Option steht dir offen." Jinai atmete schwer, anscheinend hatte sie sich immer noch nicht ganz erholt.

Marie dachte kurz darüber nach, wie ihr Leben bisher verlaufen war. Als Dienstmädchen gehörte sie automatisch zu den unteren Gesellschaftsschichten, aber das Leben als Exorzist war anscheinend bar dieser gesellschaftlichen Regeln. Sie hatte sich zwar ebenfalls anderen unterzuordnen, aber nicht im Dienste selbstsüchtiger, verwöhnter Herren, sondern um Menschenleben zu retten. Das war etwas, das sie tun wollte. Sie wollte nützlich sein. Und das gab dann auch den Ausschlag.

„Ich mache es. Ich werde eine Exorzistin." Sie lächelte Jinai an. Diese lächelte zurück.

„Schön, das zu hören." Sie blickte zu Toma. „Toma, Sie sollten Komui Bescheid sagen. Wir haben eine Kompatible gefunden. Ach, und Kanda, was ich noch sagen wollte:" Sie lächelte schläfrig. „Yuu-chan." Dann schlief sie ein.

* * *

Jinai: Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es lang ist, hab ich nicht gesagt, dass es lang ist?

Raffael(verschnupft aus dem Schrank): Hast du.

Jinai: Eben. Also, ich enthalte euch nicht länger vor, was ihr wissen wollt: Das nächste Kapitel heißt: ‚Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig…' Damit ist der Informationsgehalt meines Gelabers auf Null gesunken. Weswegen ich mich auch verabschiede. Tschaui!


	8. 8: Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig

Jinai: Und da wären wir auch schon wieder. Für die, denen es bisher noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Der Titel dieser FF basiert auf dem Song von Leona Lewis, weil er –meiner Meinung nach- perfekt zu meiner OC-Jinai passt.

Raffael: Hättest du das nicht früher schon erwähnen können?

Jinai: Hätte ich, hab ich aber nicht. Bevor das jetzt zu einer ‚Hätte-Sollte-Wäre'-Diskussion ausartet, mach deinen Job!

Raffael(rollt mit den Augen): Hai, Hai.

Rated: T –was zu erwarten war.

Disclaimer: Weder gehört D. Gray-man Jinai noch das Lied ‚Bleeding Love'. Ersteres gehört Hoshino Katsura, zweiteres ist ein Lied von Leona Lewis.

* * *

Jinai war am Ende. Das Innocence hatte ihre Kraftreserven fast geleert, sie konnte gerade noch alleine sitzen. Zum Zug hatte sie getragen werden müssen. Sie hatte zwar versucht, ohne Hilfe vom Bett aufzustehen, aber ihre Beine wollten sie nicht tragen. Sie knickte um, landete hart auf dem Boden und musste husten. Genauer gesagt, Blut spucken. Toma und Marie kamen aus dem Nebenzimmer gerannt, wo sie mit Komui gesprochen hatten, während Jinai noch geschlafen hatte. Sie hoben sie wieder auf das Bett und verboten ihr, aufzustehen. Marie wischte ihr sogar das Blut vom Mund, als ob sie ein Kleinkind wäre.

„Lass das, das kann ich alleine!" Marie sah sie verletzt und sofort tat Jinai ihr Ausbruch leid. „Es tut mir leid, Marie. Ich weiß, du willst mir nur helfen. Es ist nur… ich komm mir so nutzlos vor. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, Hilfe zu brauchen."

_Das letzte Mal hat es die, die mir geholfen haben, das Leben gekostet. Ich muss stark sein. Ich darf sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, weil sie mir helfen wollen… aber erklär das mal._

„Miss Jinai, im Moment sind Sie nicht in der Lage, alleine aufzustehen. Ich bin zwar kein Arzt, aber ich kenne den Unterschied zwischen einem gesunden und einem bettlägerigen Menschen. Und. Sie. Sind. Nicht. Gesund."

Jinai sah Toma beeindruckt an. Sie hätte dem Finder nicht den Mut zugetraut, ihr das ins Gesicht zu sagen. Er hatte vor Exorzisten sehr großen Respekt. „Aber wie sollen wir denn zurückkommen, wenn ich das Bett nicht verlassen darf?"

„Wer sagt, dass du mitkommst?" Kanda lehnte im Türrahmen. „Du bist eine Last. Wir kommen schneller voran, wenn du hier bleibst. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dir nicht helfe, wenn du Mist baust."

„Und ob ich mitkomme! Ich lass mir doch von dir nicht vorschreiben, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe! Außerdem war es nicht meine Schuld, woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass dieses Innocence mich angreift -Nichts für ungut, Marie- und du hast ja nicht gerade zu einer Verbesserung der Lage beigetragen. Du machst ja jetzt auch nichts anderes, als in der Gegend herumzustehen und zu mosern. Dir kann man es ja nie recht machen! Wenn ich nicht gehen kann, dann muss ich eben irgendwie anders in den Zug kommen! Und wenn ich dazu deine beiden Arme unter meine Kontrolle bringen muss und du mich auf deinem Rücken trägst, dann werde ich das auch tun! Ich lasse mich nicht einfach so hier zurücklass-" Jinai begann wieder zu husten und spuckte Blut auf das Laken.

Ihr Ausbruch hatte sie sehr angestrengt, trotzdem konnte man sie unter ihrem Husten noch auf Deutsch fluchen hören, dass Marie rot anlief. Als Toma sie fragend ansah, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und bedeutete ihm damit, dass sie das _nicht_ übersetzen wollte.

Schließlich hatte sich Jinais Husten wieder gelegt und sie war in der Lage, Kanda finster anzustarren.

„Ich komme mit und wenn die Hölle zufriert."

Also hatte Kanda sie zum Zug tragen müssen. Für Marie war das größere Mädchen zu schwer und Toma musste den Kasten tragen, der das Telefon und andere nützliche Dinge beinhaltete. Jinai hätte fast ihre Drohung wahr gemacht und ihn gestochen, aber schließlich hatte er sie mit der wahrscheinlich finstersten Miene, die er aufbringen konnte, aus dem Bett gehoben und im Zugabteil auf eine Bank fallen lassen.

„_Dankeschön_." Jinai war froh, dass er sich dazu herabgelassen hatte, sie zu tragen. Sie hatte geblufft, als sie die Drohung ausgesprochen hatte. Momentan hatte sie weder die körperliche noch die geistige Kraft, ihre Waffen zu aktivieren und ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Kaum war der Zug losgefahren, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Marie hatte sie fürsorglich mit einer Decke zugedeckt, aber das hatte sie gar nicht mehr mitbekommen.

Jetzt war sie wach, denn ihre Kraftreserven hatten sich dank ausreichend Ruhe rasch wieder aufgefüllt, eine antrainierte Fähigkeit, die sie der Tatsache verdankte, dass sie hatte lernen müssen, mit sehr wenig Schlaf und Ruhe auszukommen. Sie saß am Fenster, Kanda gegenüber, Marie an ihrer Seite, Toma ihr schräg gegenüber. Verzweifelt versuchte sie Marie klar zu machen, dass sie die Decke nicht brauchte. „Es geht mir wieder gut, wirklich. Es ist lieb, dass du dich so um mich sorgst, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich hab mich ausgeruht und bin über den Damm."

„Aber die Wunde hat sich noch nicht geschlossen."

„Fleischwunden heilen nicht so schnell, egal wie perfekt man sie auch versorgt."

Marie sah betrübt zu Boden. „Es tut mir so leid, was mein Innocence da angerichtet hat."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Damit hat wirklich niemand gerechnet. Außerdem, als ich das Medaillon umgelegt habe, habe ich nicht gewusst, das es Innocence ist und du auch nicht. Also mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

_Aber ich muss in Zukunft vorsichtig sein, wenn ich mit Innocence in Berührung komme. In Zukunft… Ha! Timte! Wahnsinnig Witzig._

Sie sah Kanda fragend an. „Wieso ist das eigentlich nicht passiert, als ich mit dir gekämpft habe? Ich konnte Mugen berühren, ohne dass irgendetwas passiert ist."

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Jinai verzog das Gesicht. Dann seufzte sie. _Wenn er nicht will…_

„_Tadaa!_"

Vier Köpfe fuhren herum, als sich die Abteilstür öffnete und ein bekannter Rotschopf im Türrahmen stand. Hinter ihm Allen, Linali, Krory, Miranda, zwei Finder und ein Mädchen, das keiner von ihnen kannte.

_Sie dürfte ungefähr in Linalis Alter sein._ Jinai musterte das Mädchen direkt, das unter dem Blick des offensichtlich älteren Mädchens schüchtern zur Seite sah. Sie war größer als Linali und reichte knapp an Maries und Jinais Größe heran. Ihre Augen waren von einem intensiven, fast schon leuchtenden Grün, dass an Frühlingswiesen erinnerte. Sie hatte rotblonde Haare, die ihr in großzügigen Wellen über den Rücken fielen und sogar in der Zugbeleuchtung wie Feuer leuchteten. Ihre Haut hatte einen gesunden, rosigen Teint mit einem schönen Karamellton. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren ebenmäßig und sehr fein.

_Perfekt gezüchtet._Jinai musste keinen zweiten Blick verschwenden, um eine adlige Naturschönheit zu erkennen. Es war so offensichtlich, dass es fast schon wehtat.

Inzwischen hatte die Frau, die die anderen Exorzisten, die gerade zur Tür hereingeschneit waren, begleitet hatte, Jinai entdeckt. Sie hatte dunkle schulterlange Haare und etwas wehmütige Gesichtszüge. „Guten Tag, oder besser gesagt, guten Abend. Sie müssen Jinai sein. Ich bin Miranda Lotto. Lavi hat mir schon einiges über Sie erzählt." Sie hatte einen deutschen Akzent, den man nur allzu leicht überhören konnte.

„Die berüchtigte. Mir wäre es allerdings lieber, wenn wir uns duzen würden. Oder möchten Sie lieber gesiezt werden?" Jinai hatte ihr in Deutsch geantwortet, worauf Miranda erstaunt die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte.

Dann lächelte sie erleichtert. „Es tut gut, meine Muttersprache zu hören. Ja, ich würde dich gerne duzen. Bist du auch Deutsche?"

„Nein, aber ich spreche ein paar Sprachen. Aber meine Muttersprache ist das österreichische Deutsch."

„Was für Sprachen sprichst du denn?" Miranda sah sie neugierig an.

„Außer Deutsch natürlich noch Englisch, dann etwas Französisch, Italienisch und ein paar Worte Spanisch." _Es hat ein bisschen gedauert, bis ich herausgefunden hab, wie man die Sprachen hier nennt. Danke, Nana, dass du darauf bestanden hast, dass ich sie lerne_.

„Das sind eine Menge Sprachen."

„Oh, aber richtig sprechen kann ich nur Deutsch und Englisch, von den anderen habe ich nur ein Halbwissen. Das kann aber ab und zu ganz nützlich sein."

„STRIKE!!"

Lavi hatte sich von der Diskussion abgewandt, als sie begonnen hatten, zu schnell für ihn zu sprechen. Er konnte ein wenig Deutsch, denn im Zuge seiner Ausbildung hatte Bookman darauf bestanden, dass er von den wichtigsten europäischen Sprachen und ein paar asiatischen wenigstens wusste, wie sie klangen. Lavi hatte das Wissen wie ein Schwamm aufgesogen und nach einiger Zeit konnte er immerhin schon so viel, dass er in zehn Sprachen sagen konnte: _Ich spreche kein Deutsch/Französisch/Spanisch/Italienisch/Griechisch/Latein/Russisch/Japanisch/Chinesisch/Hindi._

Dann hatte er Marie entdeckt, die schüchtern versucht hatte, sich unsichtbar zu machen, als auf einmal sechs Exorzisten und zwei Finder in der Tür standen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihm gefiel, denn er setzte sich sofort neben sie und fragte sie aus. Mit einem verliebten Blick, dass Marie sich Hilfe suchend zu Jinai umdrehte.

„Lavi!" Jinai wandte das an, was unter den anderen Exorzisten als der „Kanda-Blick" bekannt war. „Lass sie in Ruhe! Sie versteht dich nicht." Das war zwar gelogen, aber wenigstens bewirkte es, dass er einen Gang zurückschaltete. Er rückte ein Stück von Marie ab und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ich heiße Lavi. Ich bin ein Exorzist." Das konnte er in fünf Sprachen sagen, auch wenn sein Deutsch einen schweren Akzent hatte.

Marie lächelte schüchtern, dankbar, dass Jinai Lavi in seine Schranken gewiesen hatte. „Ich heiße Marie. Ich soll eine Exorzistin werden."

Lavi sah Jinai und Kanda böse an. „Ich wusste zwar, dass ihr nicht nur Innocence, sondern auch einen Kompatiblen gefunden habt, aber ich wusste nicht, dass es ein sooo hübsches Mädchen ist." Er zog das ‚so' unnötig in die Länge. „Gib's zu, Yuu, du wolltest sie für dich haben."

Jinai intervenierte. „So, und _jetz is gut_. Es bleibt immer noch zu klären, was ihr hier macht. Wart ihr nicht außerdem auf zwei Missionen eingeteilt? Lavi, antworte du mir, es könnte deinen Kopf vor Kanda retten."

Aber Gott sei Dank hatte Kanda Lavi in dem Tumult, der inzwischen herrschte, nicht gehört. Jeder versuchte jedem zu erzählen, was passiert war. Schließlich sprach Toma ein Machtwort, komplimentierte die beiden anderen Finder hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dadurch war der Lärmpegel aber nur minimal gesunken.

Jinai pfiff laut und schrill, sodass alle verstummten und sich die Ohren zuhielten.

„A Ruah is!" Sie merkte zuerst gar nicht, dass sie, zusätzlich zum Deutschen, in einen der vielen Österreichischen Dialekte verfallen war. Sie musste das Gesagte auf Englisch wiederholen.

„So hört man ja seine eigenen Gedanken nicht. _Setzen!_ Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Krory- da drüben und in der Reihenfolge. Miranda, setz dich bitte neben Marie, Marie, du rutsch bitte ein bisschen, wir müssen auch noch Linali und die Namenlose auf die Bank bekommen. Los!" Schnell setzten sich die anderen –ausgenommen Kanda, der saß schon- in Bewegung, um auf die ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze zu kommen. Als es endlich ruhig war, wandte sich Jinai an das Mädchen, dessen Name sie immer noch nicht wusste. „Darf ich wissen, wie du heißt? Dann muss ich dich nicht ‚Die Namenlose' nennen."

„Mein Name ist Anna Luise Larsson. Aber nennt mich bitte Anna." Ihre Stimme war fein und glockenhell; gewinnend lächelte sie in die Runde.

„Anna also. Schön. Da es jetzt endlich ruhig ist und es Kanda sowieso nicht zu interessieren scheint, könnt ihr dann wenigstens _mir_ erklären, wieso ihr auf einmal hier seid? Und dann noch alle auf einmal?"

„Wir sind in der gleichen Station in den Zug eingestiegen. Zufällig hab ich Allen auf dem Gang getroffen und dann haben wir herausgefunden, dass alle drei Gruppen im selben Zug sitzen. Also haben wir uns gemeinsam auf die Suche nach euch gemacht. Und jetzt müsst ihr _uns_ erzählen, was ihr beiden Turteltäubchen in Baden gemacht habt."

Kanda und Jinai sahen Lavi beide an, als wäre er etwas extrem Widerliches, das man nicht einmal mit Kneifzange, Handschuhen und Atemschutz anfassen möchte.

„Nur ein Wort, Lavi: Eisig. Das spricht, glaube ich, für sich, oder?" Jinai wandte sich gleich an Allen und Linali.

„Was ist bei euch passiert? Habt ihr Innocence gefunden?"

Linali lächelte. „Ja, aber es hatte leider noch keinen Kompatiblen. Wir waren in Chartres, in Frankreich. Das Innocence war in eine Metallplatte in der Mitte der Kathedrale eingelassen. Auf dem Boden war nämlich ein Labyrinth aufgemalt, das von außen nach innen führte und in der Mitte befand sich die Metallplatte, auf der laut einer Überlieferung, von der uns Komui-nii-san erzählt hat, ein griechischer Held namens Theseus und eine mythologische Sagengestalt, die Minotaurus genannt wurde, dargestellt sind. Leider ist das Labyrinth sehr berühmt und wird Tag und Nacht von Pilgern als Gebetspfad benutzt, auf dem sie entlang wanderten. Wir konnten also nicht an das Innocence herankommen, ohne der Ketzerei und Kirchenräuberei beschuldigt zu werden. Das Innocence hat das Labyrinth sogar noch beliebter gemacht, denn manche Betende, die in der Mitte angekommen waren, fingen an zu halluzinieren. Sie glaubten, sie hätten Offenbarungen von Heiligen oder von Gott empfangen."

„Und wie habt ihr es dann herausgeholt?" Jinai interessierte sich sehr für solche scheinbar ausweglosen Situationen.

Allen grinste. „Wir sind das Labyrinth ebenfalls abgegangen. Als Linali in der Mitte angekommen war, hat sie vorgetäuscht, ebenfalls eine Vision zu haben. Sie haben sie dann vorsichtig beiseite getragen. Während die anderen sich also um Linali geschart haben, um herauszufinden, was sie gesehen hat, habe ich mit meiner Kralle die Platte aus dem Boden gehebelt, unter meinen Mantel gesteckt und bin verschwunden. Der Plan hatte leider nur einen Haken: Die haben ziemlich schnell bemerkt, dass die Platte weg war. Linali war zwar zum Glück schon aus der Kathedrale draußen, aber die haben uns bis zum Bahnhof verfolgt. Um ihnen zu entkommen, sind wir in den nächsten Zug gestiegen, der gerade den Bahnhof verlassen hat. Der ist allerdings leider nonstop bis nach München durchgefahren. Da sind wir dann umgestiegen und haben Lavi, Krory und Miranda getroffen."

„Von diesem Labyrinth habe ich schon einmal gehört. Davon gibt es mehrere in Frankreich. Das in Chartres ist das größte in einer französischen Kirche und eines der wenigen, die noch Originale sind. Es ist zum Beginn des dreizehnten Jahrhunderts entstanden und hat einen Durchmesser von 12,5 Meter. Wenn man den Weg abschreiten will, legt man dabei über 250 Meter zurück. Es gab Gerüchte, dass darin geheime Symbole einer Sekte versteckt sein sollen, die von Sektenmitgliedern, die beim Bau arbeiteten, dort angebracht wurden. Mehrmals hat man das Labyrinth untersucht, hat alle möglichen Theorien aufgestellt, was die Anzahl der Windungen in Verbindung mit den Spitzen, die den Rand zieren, zu bedeuten hat. Es gab sogar die Theorie, dass es Satanisten waren, die die Zeichen versteckt haben, weil das Mittelstück, in dem die Platte ist –war, aus einem Kreis besteht, der von sechs Bögen umschlossen wird, und sechs die Zahl des Teufels ist. Eine andere Theorie behauptet, dass es eigentlich sieben Bögen sind, wenn man den Eingang zum Mittelstück mit dazu zählt, und es Hexen und Ketzer waren, die damit, dass sie ihre heidnischen Symbole in dem Boden der Kathedrale verewigten, diese als Haus Gottes entweihen wollten. Alles Humbug, wenn ihr mich fragt." Die anderen konnte wieder einmal nur staunen über Lavis Wissen.

„Und wieso habt ihr diesen Weg genommen? Ihr wart doch in Dänemark, in…" Linali musste überlegen.

„In Århus", antwortete Lavi, „Es war gar nicht so leicht. Seit Dänemark die Dänisch-Deutschen Kriege verloren hat, ist seine Politik sehr neutral geworden. Die Dänen wollten die deutschen Nachbarn nicht provozieren und deswegen auch niemanden bevorzugen. Dadurch wurde die Einreise _etwas_ erschwert. Die Passkontrolleure wollten uns nicht schneller durchlassen, obwohl sie wussten, dass wir vom Orden sind. Die Kontrollen waren sehr streng und wir wären beinahe des Landes verwiesen worden, weil Miranda Deutsche ist. Sie hielten sie für eine Spionin, die eingeschleust werden sollte, um die dänische Neutralität zu unterminieren, damit Deutschland Dänemark annektieren könnte." Lavi musste grinsen bei der Vorstellung von der schüchternen Deutschen als gefährliche Spionin.

„Wir haben ewig gebraucht", fuhr Krory fort, „um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht für Deutschland spioniert. Anfangs wollte Lavi ihnen noch erklären, dass, wenn man als Spion in ein Land einreisen wolle, man sich doch nicht so auffällig kleiden und man auch nicht ‚so ein Tamtam machen' würde, um schneller voran zu kommen. Daraufhin haben sie gemeint, dass er aber sehr genau wüsste, was ein Spion tun müsse, um unbemerkt agieren zu können. Sie sagten, dass genau deswegen unsere Tarnung so perfekt sei, eben weil wir so auffallen würden, weil dann niemand einen Spion vermuten würde. Dieser würde sich schließlich möglich unauffällig verhalten." Krory schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an die schier endlosen Verhöre.

Lavi schüttelte den Kopf. „Schließlich hat Miranda dann zu weinen begonnen und wollte sich im nahen See ertränken. Dann haben sie eingesehen, dass wir keine Spione sind, denn die würden sich ja nicht umbringen, wenn sie so knapp vor einer Einreise stünden. Also konnten wir endlich weiterreisen. Und dann waren wir endlich in Århus."

Er rutschte ein Stück tiefer auf seinem Platz und streckte die Beine so weit aus, wie es ging. „Von da an lief es besser. Annas Vater ist ein Weltreisender und von einer Australienreise hat er ihr einen Bumerang mitgebracht. Und darin war das Innocence. Anscheinend waren schon ein paar Akuma auf das Innocence angesetzt und die Finder haben sie beobachtet. Zufällig hat Anna den Bumerang über den Dächern der Stadt fliegen lassen und dabei die Akuma-Anzahl auf den Faktor Null reduziert. Die Finder wussten also, was für eine Waffe es war, dass sie eine Kompatible hatte und wie diese aussah. Für uns blieb noch die detektivische Meisterleistung, herauszufinden, ob ein Bumerang ein skandinavisches Spielzeug ist, wer an eine australische Wurfwaffe herankommt, wer mal dort war und wer eine Verwandte hat, auf die die Beschreibung der Finder passt. Das alles herauszufinden, hat ein wenig gedauert, aber nicht so lange, wie es gedauert hat, die Larssons zu überzeugen, ihre jüngste Tochter und Papis Augapfel mit uns gehen zu lassen, damit sie eine Exorzistin werden kann. Zum Glück hatte ich Krory und Miranda dabei, die sie davon überzeugen konnten, dass das kein Dummjungenstreich ist, um ein Mädchen zu entführen, in das sich ein Halbwüchsiger wie ich verknallt hat."

„Zuerst wollten mich meine Eltern nicht gehen lassen, aber als mein Bruder von einem Akuma angegriffen wurde, das geglaubt hat, er wäre der Kompatible, und Lavi es platt gemacht hat, da haben sie dann mit sich reden lassen." Anna glühte vor Stolz auf den Retter ihres Bruders.

„Es war ein einziges Level 1, das hätte jeder von uns mit einem Fingerschnippen fertig gemacht." Es misslang Lavi gründlich, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihm ihre Bewunderung gefiel. „Auf jeden Fall haben wir dann von Komui erfahren, dass ihr alle eure Missionen auch schon unter Dach und Fach hattet und haben uns dazu entschieden, zu euch zu stoßen. Wir sind dann nach München gefahren und in denselben Zug eingestiegen wie alle anderen auch."

Dann sagte Miranda zum ersten Mal, seit es still geworden war, etwas. „Wie ist es euch ergangen?"

Kanda sah immer noch aus dem Fenster und wollte sich anscheinend nicht zu einer Antwort herablassen. Also antwortete Jinai für ihn: „Wir hatten so wahnsinnig wenig Informationen, dass wir nicht wussten, wo wir anfangen sollten. Ich habe dann den Einwohnern ein paar entlocken können, sodass wir erfahren haben, wo die zwei Dienstmädchen arbeiten, von denen im Bericht die Rede war. Dann bin ich in das Bad gegangen, in dem eine von ihnen jeden ihrer freien Tage verbringen soll. Ich habe sie auch gefunden und dabei zufällig Marie kennen gelernt. Kanda und Toma haben inzwischen versucht, in das Haus zu kommen, aber es war zu gut bewacht. Also habe ich Marie entführt, ihre Identität angenommen, mich dort eingeschlichen und Kanda bei Nacht Zutritt verschafft. Wir konnten das Innocence aber nirgends finden. Als wir wieder hinaus wollten, kam gerade jemand durch dieselbe Tür herein, also mussten wir durch den Haupteingang verschwinden. Im Hof haben uns dann fast zwei Dutzend Level 1 angegriffen, aus denen wir Akumastaub gemacht haben. Dann sind wir zurück."

„Moment, du hast den wichtigsten Teil ausgelassen! Wie habt ihr denn dann das Innocence gefunden?" Linali, Allen und Lavi beugten sich vor.

„Das Gör hat sich von einer Halskette k.o. schlagen lassen." Kanda hatte den Blick nicht einmal von der vorbeirauschenden Landschaft genommen.

„Habe ich nicht!", protestierte Jinai, fuhr dann aber in ruhigerem Ton fort: "Ich habe Marie ihr Medaillon abgenommen, damit meine Tarnung perfekt ist. Sie hat es ja schließlich sogar im Bad getragen, also schloss ich daraus, dass sie es nie abnimmt. Eine Marie ohne ihre Kette wäre aufgefallen", erklärte sie und beschloss, diesmal bei ihrer Schilderung nichts auszulassen. Also berichtete sie auch von den Schmerzen, die das Innocence ihr verursacht hatte und davon, wie es ihr alle Kraft entzogen hatte, nur weil sie es ein paar Stunden bei sich getragen hatte. "Nicht mal aufstehen konnte ich, bis meine Kraftreserven wieder hergestellt waren. Kanda musste mich zum Zug tragen." Sie verzogen beide sichtbar das Gesicht.

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, was genau passiert ist." Marie war bleich.

„Himmel, A- und Zwirn, Marie! Hör endlich auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, sonst schmeiß ich dich aus dem Fenster!" Jinai war wütend geworden. Seit sie die Wunde gesehen hatte, überhäufte sich das Mädchen selbst mit Vorwürfen.

„Wann war das?" Lavi hatte Marie kurz angesehen, dann hatte er kapiert, dass sie anscheinend doch des Englischen mächtig war, sich dann aber mit einem besorgten Blick an Jinai gewandt.

„Wann war was?"

„Wann hast du das Innocence abgelegt und wann hast du dich wieder erholt? Du hast dich doch wieder erholt, oder?"

„Ja, Lavi, mir geht es bestens. Die Zeitspanne hat nur einen Tag betragen. Ich hatte das Innocence aber auch nur vier, fünf Stunden um."

„Einen ganzen Tag für noch nicht einmal ein halbes Dutzend Stunden?"

„Du tust so, als ob ich beide Beine verloren hätte!"

„Aber es gab noch nie so einen Fall. Noch nie hat es einen Angriff eines Innocence auf einen anderen Exorzisten als seinen Kompatiblen gegeben!"

„Jetzt reg dich mal nicht so auf! Außerdem, darf ich dich an das Gespräch mit Hevlaska erinnern, dass du belauscht hast und in dem es um meine Waffen ging?"

Lavi wurde blass. Daran erinnerte er sich nur zu gut, besser, als ihm lieb war.

„Du hast es nie Innocence genannt." Marie flüsterte fast.

Jinai seufzte schwer. Das Gespräch hatte sie so lang wie möglich vermeiden wollen. „Das liegt daran, dass ich weder Innocence besitze, noch zu irgendeinem kompatibel bin."

„Aber diese ‚Waffen', was… was sind die dann?" Anna mischte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sie einfach. Sie waren einfach da, seit…" _seit das Blut auch da ist, die Albträume, das Erbrechen und der Waschzwang. Seit ich hier ankam._ „Es ist kein Innocence. Aber auch keine Akuma-Fähigkeit. Ich bin kein Akuma, ansonsten hätte Allens linkes Auge mich schon längst verraten. Mit diesen Waffen kann ich Akuma vernichten. Nicht erlösen. _Vernichten_. Wenn ein Akuma durch Innocence zerstört wird, dann wird die gefangene Seele befreit und zu den Toten zurückgeschickt. Töte ich ein Akuma, dann wird die Seele in meinem Körper eingesperrt, wenn sie nicht durch Hevlaska oder mich freigesetzt wird. Erst dann ist sie frei. Solange herrscht in meinem Inneren ein ‚Akuma-Seelen'-Cocktail. Ein Teil der Akuma geht auf mich über, wenn ich es töte und an dieses Stück ist die Seele gebunden, weil dadurch, dass ein Teil des Akuma in mir aufbewahrt wird, das Akuma nicht völlig vernichtet ist. Das Gift der Akuma macht meinen Stachel für Menschen gefährlich und mein Teil des Giftes in meinem Stachel für die Akuma. Ich kann damit kontrollieren oder töten. Egal ob Mensch oder Akuma, solange sich in mir Akuma befinden."

Sie drehte sich um und sah aus dem Fenster, um den entsetzten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der anderen nicht sehen zu müssen. „Deswegen hat mich auch das Innocence angegriffen. Es hat mich weder in die Kategorie ‚Mensch' noch in die Kategorie ‚Exorzist' einordnen können. Also war ich ein Feind."

„Und als du gegen Kanda gekämpft hast", meinte Lavi, „hast du Mugen berühren können, weil es ein Innocence war, das einen Kompatiblen hatte, der es kontrollierte. Ein Innocence, dessen Kompatibler es nicht kontrolliert, agiert alleine. Und ein Innocence ohne passenden Kompatiblen auch. Noch dazu wurde die Kraft eines ‚freien' Innocence nie gezügelt. Auch wenn ein Innocence, das einen Kompatiblen hat, frei agiert, wenn er es nicht kontrolliert, oder nicht weiß, was es ist, ist es nicht so gefährlich für dich wie ein ‚freies' Innocence. Zumindest glaube ich das." Lavi musste schlucken. Er mochte Jinai, egal, wie viel sie verschwieg, und wollte nicht, dass man ihr wehtat. Selbst wenn es durch ein Innocence geschah.

Eine Weile lang sprach niemand und Jinai und Kanda starrten weiter aus dem Fenster.

Kanda wollte nicht zeigen, wie geschockt er war. Ein Innocence, das Menschen verletzte, statt sie zu beschützen… das ging gegen alles, woran er glaubte. Und wenn Lavi Recht hatte, dann war es nicht nur dieses eine Innocence. Jedes Innocence war gefährlich für Jinai.

_Mit so jemandem kann man nicht arbeiten…_ Kanda mochte sich irgendwie selbst nicht für diese Worte, auch wenn er sie nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Sie zu denken war schon schlimm genug. Er wusste selbst nicht, wann es gekommen war, aber irgendwie wollte er nicht so über Jinai denken.

_Sie hat einen Märtyrerkomplex wie moyashi, und ist so nervig wie Lavi, aber sie hat Schneid und eine gewisse Intelligenz kann ich ihr auch nicht absprechen. Außerdem hat sie mich gedeckt, als sie erzählt hat, wir hätten erst das Haus gefunden und _dann_ Informationen eingeholt. Auch wenn ich sie nicht darum gebeten habe._

Kanda wollte nicht so viel über Jinai nachdenken, denn das würde bedeuten, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete und das war wirklich nicht der Fall. Er wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken, warum er so viel über sie nachdachte, denn dann hätte das wieder bedeutet, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete. Aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu ihr ab. Warum das so war, wollte er auch nicht wissen. Aber die einzige Möglichkeit, sich davon abzubringen, über dieses Mädchen nachzudenken, war anscheinend, sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen, und das war ebenfalls etwas, was er nicht wollte. Fast hätte er laut aufgeseufzt. Er steckte in einer Zwickmühle. Wo war die Zeit hin, als er noch mit Nicht-Jinai-Gedanken mit sich alleine sein konnte?

„Wir müssten bald am nächsten Bahnhof vorbeikommen, an dem wir dann _wieder_ nicht halten werden, oder?" Allen streckte sich, was eingeklemmt zwischen Lavi und Krory gar nicht so leicht war.

„Das wäre dann Nancy. Dann ist es nicht mehr allzu lang bis Paris. Von dort aus müssen wir dann nur noch bis nach Le Havre und von dort aus nach London." Lavi kannte das Schienenwerk anscheinend natürlich _auch_ auswendig.

„Wie lange ist es denn noch bis Nancy?" Marie errötete unter Lavis Blick, der sie fast sofort traf.

Er stand auf, warf dabei fast Allen um, der sich halb an ihn gelehnt hatte, und nur durch Krorys Hand an seinem Kragen festgehalten wurde. Lavi kniete vor Marie und nahm ihre Hand in seine, legte die andere theatralisch auf die Brust und sagte: „Nicht mehr lange, Schönste aller Schönen, dann werden wir Nancy erreicht haben. Es kann sich nur noch um eine Sache von Minuten handeln. Wir werden unser Ziel in spätestens einer halben Stunde erreicht hab-"

„Lavi, wenn du ihr jetzt auch noch die Hand küsst, mach ich dich platt." Jinai hatte in klassischer Kanda-Manier nicht einmal den Kopf bewegt.

Lavi zog eine Schnute. „Du kannst gar nicht gesehen haben, was ich getan hab."

„Erstens bin ich nicht taub, und zweitens ist deine Spiegelung im Fenster zu sehen. Und jetzt: _Putz di_."

„Was?"

Sie hatte die letzten zwei Worte auf Deutsch gesagt. Marie und Miranda kicherten. Jinai sah beide an. „Man kann ihn so schön ärgern, wenn man eine Sprache spricht, die er nicht versteht." Sie sah Lavi an. „Auf deinen Platz. Sofort."

„Wieso glaubst du, du könntest mir etwas befehlen?"

„Du hast mir bisher noch nicht Anlass dazu gegeben, etwas anderes anzunehmen. Und jetzt lass die Finger von ihr." Jinai war anscheinend genauso schlecht gelaunt wie Kanda, also trat Lavi lieber den Rückzug an. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Jinai bei schlechter Laune genauso reizbar reagieren würde wie Kanda, was leicht zu Verletzten führen könnte. Noch dazu, wenn beide im selben Raum waren. Das würde sich hochschaukeln und unfassbare Ausmaße annehmen, deswegen hielt er lieber die Klappe.

Plötzlich war ein Sirren zu hören und Allen setzte sich kerzengerade auf. „Akuma." Sein Fluch raste wie verrückt. „Ich kann nicht sagen, wie viele es sind. Es sind zu viele auf dem Schirm."

Jinai hatte sich schon bei dem Wort Akuma auf den Boden gesetzt, die Beine gespreizt, die Fersen aneinander gelegt und die Ellbogen auf Schulterhöhe gehoben. Sie presste die Handflächen aneinander und schloss die Augen. Einen Moment lang war die Energie, die von ihr ausging, fast greifbar auf diesem engen Raum, dann riss sie die Augen auf und grinste. Im selben Moment verschwand das Gefühl. „Das sind ungefähr sechzig Level 1. Und sie halten auf den Zug zu. Das wird ein Fest."

* * *

Raffael: Cut! Schluss für heute! Gehen wir nach Hause!

Jinai: Du übertreibst mal wieder. Außerdem müssen die Leser noch den Titel des nächsten Kapitels erfahren.

Raffael: Du weißt, dass du das eigentlich nicht machen musst, oder?

Jinai. Ja, aber ich mache es trotzdem. Weil es mir Spaß macht. Und dieses Mal heißt es: ‚Fight!'

Raffael: Wie ori-

Jinai (hält ihm den Mund zu): Sag es nicht! Sag einfach nichts. Halt nur die Klappe, klar? Ich beende jetzt das Kapitel, bevor du noch mehr Blödsinn von dir gibst.


	9. 9: Fight!

Jinai: Machen wir's kurz: Raffael, dein Auftritt.

Rated: T, a.u.

Disclaimer: Nur in einem Alternativem Universum käme jemals jemand auf die Idee, dass D. Gray-man doch tatsächlich nicht die Arbeit von Katsura Hoshino ist.

* * *

Linali sprang auf. „Was soll das heißen? Wie sollen wir einen Zug voller Leute bei voller Fahrt gegen eine Horde Akuma verteidigen!?"

Lavi sah sie an. „Du meinst ein Rudel."

Allen war anderer Meinung. „So was nennt man eine Herde."

Linali wedelte mit den Händen. „Ist doch jetzt auch egal. Wichtig ist, was wir tun sollen!"

„Das ist doch ganz einfach", meinte Jinai ungerührt, „Wir müssen sie von dem Zug fernhalten. Wir brauchen jemanden, der den Zug vor Schaden schützt und Nahkampf-Exorzisten, die die Akuma weglocken und auf Abstand zum Zug halten. Für den Fall, dass es ein paar in die Nähe des Zuges schaffen, brauchen wir noch jemanden auf dem Dach des Zuges und unter den Lockvögeln sollte auch mindestens einer sein, dessen Waffe eine größere Reichweite hat." Sie sah die anderen an, als wäre das selbst verständlich.

„Und wie sollen wir das aufteilen?" beteiligte sich Kanda schließlich doch an der Diskussion.

„Miranda kann ein Time-Out über den Zug legen und ich weiß, dass Marie ihr dabei helfen kann, indem sie ein zusätzliches Kraftfeld um den Zug aufbaut. Linali kann mit ihren Dark Boots die Akuma weglocken, aber das kann sie nicht alleine machen. Also werden wir sie begleiten. Für den Fall, dass sich Akuma dem Zug nähern, postieren wir Kanda und Anna auf dem Dach. So müsste es funktionieren, wenn wir mit den Golems in Funkkontakt bleiben."

„So machen wir es." Lavi grinste. „Das hätte mir auch einfallen können."

Sie waren schon fast bei der Tür heraus, als Marie Jinai zurückhielt. „Aber Jinai, ich habe doch noch nie bewusst ein Kraftfeld aufgebaut."

„Ich weiß, dass du das kannst." Allen war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben; er lächelte. „Denk an all die Menschen in diesem Zug, die du beschützen willst und daran, dass du dein Innocence aktivieren möchtest. Denk ganz fest daran. Dann schaffst du es."

Marie lächelte zurück. „Das mache ich."

„Also dann los, Herrschaften, es eilt." Jinai scheuchte die beiden aus dem Abteil.

Die Finder kamen auf die Exorzisten zu. "Was ist los?"

„Akuma kommen auf den Zug zu. Sagt im Hauptquartier Bescheid, dass wir uns eventuell ein wenig verspäten werden. Und wir brauchen für alle Fälle Ärzte im nächsten Bahnhof für die Passagiere, falls sie sich verletzen, wenn der Zug zum Halten kommt oder kippt. Einer von euch muss zum Lokführer und ihm sagen, dass er unbedingt in Nancy halten muss. Derjenige muss dafür sorgen, dass wir _auf jeden Fall_ dort halten werden."

Alle drei Finder nickten. „Gut."

„Dann los." Jinai kletterte auf das Dach des Zuges.

Ein Angestellter wollte sie aufhalten. „Moment, das dürfen Sie nicht."

Jinai warf ihm einen Blick zu. Als er das Kreuz auf ihrer Brust sah, verbeugte er sich. „Wie kann ich behilflich sein?"

„In dem Abteil sind drei Männer. Einer von ihnen wird mit Ihnen zum Lokführer gehen. Er muss in Nancy halten, unter allen Umständen."

„Verstanden." Er verschwand kurz im Abteil und eilte kurz darauf mit Toma Richtung Lok.

Jinai rannte über das Zugdach zu den anderen. Sie setzte sich zu Lavi, Allen und Krory auf den Stiel des Hammers. Linali stand sprungbereit neben ihnen.

„Dann wollen wir mal. Und schön in Funkkontakt bleiben." Und schon waren sie weg.

Kanda starrte Anna an. „Du weißt doch, wie du mit dem Ding umgehen sollst, oder?"

Anna nickte fest. „Ja."

Kanda nickte ebenfalls. „Ich helfe dir nämlich nicht."

Die fünf anderen Exorzisten rasten auf die Gruppe Akuma zu. Als Allen einen Blick zurückwarf, sah er das Licht, das Mirandas Time-Out ausstrahlte und wie es sich über den ganzen Zug erstreckte, begleitet von einem grünen Schimmer. _Das muss Marie sein._ Er lächelte. _Ich wusste, dass sie es schafft._

Und dann hatten sie die Akuma auch schon erreicht. Diese hatten die Exorzisten entdeckt und sich blutgierig auf sie gestürzt. Sie feuerten aus allen Rohren. Die Schlacht begann.

Nur wenige Akuma schafften es, trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit, an den fünf Exorzisten vorbei. Kanda hatte _sehr_ wenig zu tun. Anna zielte genau und holte fast alle Akuma vom Himmel und der Rest war mit einem einzigen Kaichū Ichigen erledigt. Fast wünschte er sich, es wären mehr Akuma an den anderen vorbeigekommen. Aber eben nur fast.

Als sie beinahe fertig waren, kam eine neue Nachricht über den drahtlosen Funk. „An alle!", rief Allen, „Aus südlicher Richtung kommen noch mehr! Das sind um die zwanzig Level 2! Sie steuern auf die Lok zu!"

„Verdammt, vorhin waren sie im Norden!" Aus Lavis Stimme war der Ärger deutlich herauszuhören.

„Wir müssen die Seite wechseln!", rief Jinai, "Lavi, wenn wir über dem Zug sind, müssen Allen und ich hinunter und Kanda hinauf. Ich tausche mit ihm! Allen, du bringst Miranda und Marie zur Lok! Geh mit ihnen. Das sind Level 2, die werden gezielt die Lok außer Gefecht setzen wollen. Dann sitzt ihre Beute wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass keine umstürzenden Bäume oder sonst was die Lok treffen! Das Schutzschild kann den restlichen Zug schützen, aber auf die Lok haben sie es besonders abgesehen. Anna, bleib in der Mitte des Zuges. Ich geh nach hinten!" Jinais Befehle ließen diesmal keine Einwände zu.

Ausnahmsweise gab es auch keine und so sprangen Allen und Jinai auf den fahrenden Zug, während Kanda ihren Platz einnahm. Allen kletterte nach unten, um die Befehle zu verteilen, dann kam er wieder nach oben und machte sich auf den Weg zur Zugspitze.

Kaum ein Akuma versuchte, den hinteren Teil des Zuges anzugreifen, aber um die Lok tobte ein heftiger Kampf. Auch wenn Allen es versuchte, er konnte nicht alle Trümmer aufhalten und konzentrierte sich daher auf die großen Stücke. Zwischendurch versuchte er einmal ein Cross Grave, um die Akuma zu schwächen, aber musste sich dann wieder auf seinen eigentlichen Job konzentrieren. Die Lok wurde immer wieder getroffen, aber sie hielt und der Zug stampfte weiter Richtung Osten.

Das Cross Grave war aber nicht ganz ohne Wirkung gewesen. Es hatte die Akuma lang genug abgelenkt, um mehrere von ihnen ausschalten zu können.

Die letzten Level 1 versuchten noch, an den Zug heran zu kommen, wurden aber alle von Anna und Jinai aufgehalten, bevor sie auch nur feuern konnten.

Dann ertönte ein Schrei. „Die Lok wurde getroffen!" Linali war außer sich.

„Was baust du für Mist, moyashi?"

„Kanda, das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt!"

„Che" war die einzige Antwort.

„Allen, bring in Erfahrung, ob wir es noch bis nach Nancy schaffen. Wenn die Lok dann kaputtgeht, ist das nicht so schlimm wie mitten in der Pampa! Ich komme nach vorn, Anna, komm mit! Wie viele sind es noch?"

„Ungefähr sechs." Lavi hatte ein schnelles Auge, denn die Antwort kam, kaum dass die Frage gestellt war.

„Gut, dann haben wir schon gewonnen. Wehe, euch haut auch nur eines ab! Wir müssen sie alle erwischen!" Jinai war schon an der Zugspitze. „Zieht euch auf zwei zurück! Ihr habt genug gekämpft. Kanda, hol dir vorher noch das ganz rechts, Anna, deines ist das linke."

„Was ist mit den anderen drei?" Linali klang schon ein wenig erschöpft. Inzwischen waren es nur noch fünf Akuma.

„Um die mach dir keine Sorgen. Auf drei!"

„Eins!!"

Sie sprang mitten unter die Akuma.

„Zwei!!"

Krory, Lavi, Linali und Kanda landeten auf dem Zugdach.

„Drei!!"

Kanda feuerte ein Kaichū Ichigen auf das rechte Akuma ab, Anna warf ihren Bumerang nach dem linken.

Beide trafen und im selben Moment zerfielen zwei von den anderen zu Staub, von jeweils einer Klinge getroffen. Das letzte war bereits von Jinais Stachel getroffen und sie nützte es, um sie zum Zug zurückzubringen, bevor sie das Gift durch seinen Körper jagte. Sicher landete sie bei den anderen.

Inzwischen war die Sonne untergegangen. Sie kletterten nach unten. „Wie sieht es aus?" Lavi war vom Schreien schon ganz heiser.

Allen grinste. „Wir schaffen es bis nach Nancy. Sie haben auch schon eine Ersatzlok angefordert, die wird allerdings erst morgen früh da sein."

„Immer noch besser als gar keine. Wir sollten machen, dass wir ins Warme kommen. Es ist Mitte Dezember und ein _bisschen_ kühl." Lavis Stimmung war siegestrunken (Gott sei Dank nicht anderweitig trunken).

Drinnen fanden sie die anderen zwei, die ihr Innocence immer noch aktiviert hatten. Linali kniete sich neben die beiden erschöpften Frauen. „Hört auf, wir sind sicher."

Miranda sah sie verschwommen an. „Wirklich? Gut." Dann sackte sie in sich zusammen, nur eine Sekunde früher als Marie.

„Die Ärmsten." Krory kniete sich neben Miranda. „Wir sollten sie ins Abteil zurückbringen." Er hob sie hoch und trug sie den Gang entlang.

„Ich bin direkt hinter dir, Krory." Lavi wollte Marie schon hochheben, da spürte er einen Blick in seinem Nacken. Einen eiskalten Blick.

„Und was glaubst du, was du da machst?" Jinais Stimme hatte den scharfen Ton, den sie das letzte Mal gehabt hatte, als sie ihn zurechtwies, verloren.

Lavi drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie schien nicht ganz sicher auf den Beinen. Allen und Linali waren schon ein Stück weiter, aber Kanda war noch in Reichweite. „Kanda!" Im Gegensatz zu ‚Yuu' reagierte er wenigstens _darauf_, aber als er sah, mit welchem Blick Lavi Jinai ansah, wollte er schon kehrtmachen. Zu spät.

„Das wagst du nicht…" war alles, was sie sagte, bevor sie nach hinten kippte und Kanda sie wohl oder übel auffangen musste.

„Was ist passiert?" Allen und Linali versuchten in dem engen Gang um Kanda herum zusehen, aber es war vergeblich.

Lavi hob Marie hoch. „Einen Tag für vier, fünf Stunden, ja ja. Und ich bin der alte Panda." Damit drehte er sich wieder um und bedeutete den anderen, vorauszugehen.

Kanda musste Jinai also _schon_ _wieder_ tragen. Ihm blieb aber auch nichts erspart. Er hätte sie auch einfach liegen lassen können, aber irgendwie brachte er das nicht über sich.

Lavi grinste. Er bekam langsam ein Bild von der Beziehung zwischen den beiden. Auch wenn sie sich darüber vielleicht noch nicht im Klaren waren.

--

Jinai erwachte als erste.

_Turam. Nicht schon wieder. Ich kippe ständig um und jedes Mal ist es Kanda, der mich trägt. Ich muss besser aufpassen. Wenn ich schon nicht verhindern kann, dass ich ohnmächtig werde, dann sollte ich doch wenigstens darauf achten, dass Kanda dann nicht in meiner Nähe ist._

Sie sah sich um. Das Abteil war etwas geräumiger geworden, denn Krory war mit Miranda auf dem Schoß eingeschlafen und Lavi war auch besetzt. Von Marie. Allen und Linali saßen zu beiden Seiten der Tür, Allen auf Jinais Seite, Linali auf der gegenüberliegenden. Lavi hatte sich zwischen Jinai und Allen gesetzt und Krory zwischen Linali und Kanda. Kanda saß _mal wieder_ ihr gegenüber.

Da bemerkte sie, dass er gar nicht schlief.

„Morgen", flüsterte sie.

„Es ist Mitternacht." Er flüsterte ebenfalls.

„Dafür gibt es aber keine Grußform."

„Dann halt die Klappe, ich versuche, die ungewöhnliche Stille zu genießen."

„Viel Spaß." Sie sah kurz aus dem Fenster. Der Zug musste langsamer fahren, war aber schon fast da. Vor ihnen lag Nancy. „Ich will dir ja nicht den Spaß verderben-"

„Dann tu's nicht."

„-aber wir sind gleich da." Da Jinai in Fahrtrichtung saß, konnte sie die Stadt schon beinahe sehen, für Kanda lag sie in einem toten Winkel. Noch dazu hatte er den rechten Arm auf den Tisch gestützt und seinen Kopf in die Handfläche gelegt. So sah er gar nichts und die geschlossenen Augenlider erschwerten ihm das sicher noch. „Ich werde jetzt die anderen wecken."

„Tu es und du bist tot."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an. Er hatte Recht. Sie genoss die Stille, die zum ersten Mal eingetreten war, seit sie die anderen Exorzisten wieder getroffen hatten. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen ebenfalls. Keine erzwungene Stille, sondern eine friedliche, fast schon andächtige Stille. Trotzdem wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Was hast du da vorhin gemacht?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Du hast ausgesehen, als ob du beten würdest."

„Ach, das. Ich kann Akuma in meiner Nähe spüren, so habe ich auch die in Baden entdeckt. Für größere Distanzen muss ich mich konzentrieren. Dann reicht mein Akuma-Sinn in etwa so weit wie Allens Auge. Der Vorteil ist, dass ich jedes einzelne Akuma spüre. Das Auge kann verwirrt werden, aber den Unterschied zwischen hundert oder sechzig Nadeln spürt man."

Keiner von ihnen hatte während der ganzen geflüsterten Unterhaltung die Augen geöffnet, so wunderbar war die Stille für sie. Es war eine kostbare Stille, denn sie würde nicht lange anhalten.

Genauer gesagt, endete sie jetzt. „Guten Morgen." Lavi hatte nur gesprochen, doch in der Stille des Abteils war das fast ein Schreien.

„Was…" (Marie)

„Ist es schon Morgen...?" (Linali)

„Wer hat mich geweckt?" (Anna)

„Was für eine unmenschliche Zeit, um aufzustehen." (Krory)

„Ich will weiterschlafen..." (Allen)

„Wie spät ist es...?" (- Miranda, und alle durcheinanda.)

„Wir sind in Nancy. Das heißt, wir müssen uns ein Quartier für die Nacht suchen und im Hauptquartier anrufen." Lavi sprach jetzt etwas leiser.

„Wieso können wir nicht hier schlafen?" Anna fuhr über ihre Haare. Sie sah bestimmt aus wie rückwärts durch die Hecke gezogen.

„Wir könnten schon, aber die Fahrt war etwas holprig, wie du dich sicher erinnerst. Deswegen werden am ganzen Zug Reparaturarbeiten durchgeführt. Bis morgen früh könnten wir hier kein Auge zumachen. Also, auf, auf." Lavi schob Marie sanft von seinem Schoß, achtete aber darauf, dass sie nicht umfiel, schlaftrunken wie sie war.

Es folgte ein Gähnen und Strecken und Gliederrecken, als ob sie Akrobaten wären, dann standen sie auf und verließen das Abteil. Nur Jinai und Kanda blieben sitzen.

„Ihr auch." Lavi sah noch einmal zur Tür herein.

Jinai seufzte laut, Kanda innerlich. Dann standen sie auf und folgten den anderen.

Leider waren sie nicht die einzigen Gäste in der Stadt. Viele Gasthöfe waren schon voll, da die anderen Fahrgäste schneller gewesen waren als sie. In der Stadt hatte niemand damit gerechnet, dass der Zug hier halten würde und dementsprechend wenig Zimmer waren auch frei. Noch dazu waren die Exorzisten nicht die einzigen, die sich in der Nähe des Bahnhofs einquartieren wollten.

Schließlich hatten sie aber doch Glück. Mehr oder weniger.

Sie hatten über eine Stunde lang die verschiedenen Gasthäuser abgeklappert und waren so müde, dass sie beinahe im Stehen eingeschlafen wären.

„Das versuchen wir noch und dann ist Schluss. Wenn wir hier auch keine Zimmer bekommen, dann übernachten wir im Zug. Abgemacht?" Ein einstimmiges, müdes Murmeln war die Antwort auf Lavis Frage.

Jinai, die am nächsten zur Tür stand und der zitternden Marie ihren Exorzistenmantel überlassen hatte, bevor Lavi es tun konnte, öffnete sie, gerade in dem Moment, als ein starker Windstoß kam. Sie erhaschte nur einen Blick auf das Innere des Gebäudes, dann wurde ihr die Tür aus der Hand gerissen und zugeschlagen.

Was sie gesehen hatte, hatte schlagartig alle Müdigkeit vertrieben. Sie drehte sich zu den anderen um. „Da können wir nicht rein! Na ja, ich schon, aber ihr nicht."

„Was soll das heißen?" Kanda sah sie misstrauisch an. Er war zwar genauso müde wie alle anderen, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken.

„Ich gehe rein, ihr zurück zum Zug. Ich komme bald nach. Vertraut mir." Sie zog die Tür auf, schlüpfte durch den schmalen Spalt und zog sie schnell hinter sich zu. Von drinnen waren zwei erfreute durcheinander gerufene Namen zu hören, dann fiel eine Bank um und ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang.

„Marie, siehst du, was da drin los ist?" Allen hatte Marie bittend angesehen, da sie am nächsten zum Fenster stand, und die einzige war, die sowohl hineinsehen, als auch von drinnen gesehen werden konnte.

Sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Da ist ein Mann. Jinai umarmt ihn! Er ist groß und hat gewellte schwarze Haare. Er trägt einen… Anzug."

„Was soll das? Können wir nicht in demselben Haus übernachten wie ihr Liebhaber?" Kanda hatte den Blick immer noch auf die Tür gerichtet, als könnte er durch sie hindurch sehen.

„Ich glaube", gähnte Lavi, "sie hatte einen Grund, uns nicht hineinzulassen. Es gäbe keinen Grund, warum uns dieser Mann nicht kennen lernen sollte, wenn er nicht etwas gegen Exorzisten hätte. Sie hat ihren Mantel Marie gegeben. Vielleicht weiß er gar nicht, dass sie eine Exorzistin ist." Er sah auf die Rathausuhr in der Nähe. „Wir sollten wirklich im Zug übernachten."

„Nur weil dieses Gör es gesagt hat?"

„Sie hat gesagt: Vertraut mir. Ich vertraue ihr." Marie sah Kanda mutig in die Augen.

„Che" Er verdrehte die Augen.

Marie drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Bahnhof. Allen, Linali und Krory folgten ihr, nach kurzem Zögern ging auch Miranda dem Mädchen nach.

Lavi wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal zu Kanda um. „Kommst du?"

Mit griesgrämiger Miene folgte er ihm nach einigem Zögern schließlich. „Sie wird uns das noch erklären müssen."

Lavi hatte die an ihn gerichteten Worte gehört. „Ich glaube, das wird sie auch tun."

* * *

Raffael: Wird sie das?

Jinai: Wird sie. Und zwar in Kapitel Zehn: ‚Alte Bekannte'.

Raffael: Irgendwie kommst du ganz schön langsam voran. Andere haben ihre Paare inzwischen schon längst zusammengebracht.

Jinai: Meine Geschichte ist eben lang. Soll ich die Kapitel noch länger machen?

Raffael: Du bist die Autorin. Es ist deine Entscheidung.

Jinai: Ich tue das für die Leser. Es kann ermüdend sein, zu lange an einem Kapitel zu lesen. Dazwischen eine kurze Pause einzulegen, ist kein Verbrechen. Sowieso besser für die Konzentration.

Raffael: Ich beende heute das Kapitel! Sonst müssen sich die Leser jetzt einen endlosen Monolog über die Hintergründe der FF anhören. Danke Nein.


	10. 10: Alte Bekannte

Jinai: 10! 10!

Raffael: Oje, kaputt.

Jinai: Schwachsinn, Hirnederl! Aber ich hab doch tatsächlich zehn Kapitel geschrieben und dabei hat die Geschichte noch nicht mal richtig angefangen!

Raffael: Das ist nichts, worüber man sich freuen sollte.

Jinai: Ruhe! Mach deinen Job!

Raffael(murmelt): War ja klar, dass sie ihre schlechte Laune jetzt wieder an mir auslässt…

Jinai(im Hintergrund): Das hab ich gehört! Jetzt mach ich's selbst!

Rated: T, T, immer nur T…

Disclaimer: NIEMAND würde je denken, dass D. Gray-man mir gehört. Ich auch nicht.

Als Jinai die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drehte sie sich mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht um. „Ticky!"

Der Gerufene drehte sich um und riss die Augen auf. „Kätzchen!"

Er stand auf, wobei er die Bank, auf der er gesessen hatte, umwarf und lief ihr entgegen. Sie umarmten sich.

„Was machst du hier, Kätzchen?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Lass mich raten: Ein Auftrag vom Boss."

„Was sonst? Komm, setz dich, ich hab dich ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

Sie lachte laut. „Ticky, das waren noch nicht einmal zwei Monate."

„Das sind zwei Monate zuviel, um auf die Gesellschaft meines Kätzchens zu verzichten."

„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich nicht _dein_ Kätzchen bin?" Ihre Stimme klang scherzhaft. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf die wieder aufgerichtet Bank. „Außerdem klingt Kätzchen viel zu niedlich. Das klingt, als ob ich mindestens einen halben Meter kleiner wäre. Und ich bin eine Überlebenskünstlerin. So jemanden kann man doch nicht _Kätzchen_ nennen."

„Ich finde, der Name passt zu dir. Du hast etwas Katzenhaftes an dir. Außerdem heißt es doch, dass Katzen immer auf allen vier Pfoten landen. Du machst das ja auch –bildlich gesprochen, natürlich."

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Ticky. Du bist der Einzige, mit dem ich so reden kann. Ich habe ja sonst keine Freunde."

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Kätzchen."

„Wir sollten darauf trinken, dass wir uns hier per Zufall wieder getroffen haben."

„Du bist noch nicht einmal achtzehn und willst mich jedes Mal zum Trinken überreden."

„Und ich habe es jedes Mal geschafft. Außerdem bin ich in zwei Monaten sowieso achtzehn, da kann ich genauso gut jetzt auch schon trinken. Ich dachte, du freust dich, mich zu sehen. Warst es nicht du, der gemeint hat, dass es zwei Monate zuviel waren?" Jinais schob die Unterlippe vor.

„Okay, sei nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Warum nicht?"

Sie lächelte. Es war leicht, Ticky zum Trinken zu animieren, sie musste nur aufpassen, dass _sie_ nicht zuviel trank. Das konnte sie sich nicht leisten. Er durfte weder etwas von ihrer Vergangenheit noch von ihren Freunden erfahren.

_Zwei Stunden später, drei Uhr Morgens:_

„Hahaha!" Jinai und Ticky saßen aneinander gelehnt, jeder ein Glas Hochprozentigen in der Hand und lachten, wie es nur Sturzbesoffene konnten.

„Das ha-hab ich glaub ich ammeisn vermisst, Kätzch-Kätz-Kätzschen!" Ticky versuchte sie anzusehen, aber er konnte sich nicht für eine Jinai entscheiden.

„Ich glaub, wir solltn lansam aufhör-" sie musste sich selbst unterbrechen, weil sie einen Lachkrampf bekam.

Ticky war nämlich fast von der Bank gefallen, bei dem Versuch, die Jinais zu zählen. Er konnte sich gerade noch am Tisch festhalten, nachdem er auf Anhieb die richtige von den drei Tischkanten getroffen hatte, die er sah.

Als Jinai sich wieder beruhigt hatte, versuchte sie es noch einmal. „Wir sin besoffn, Ticky. Wenn wir unsre Zmmer noch finnn wolln, müssn wir aufhörn zu saufn."

„Du has'n Zimmer hier?"

„Ja, obn. Du doch auch, oder?"

„Mhmmm." Er lachte. „Ich werd morgn einn Riesnkater ham."

„Ich… auch." Jinai musste sich große Mühe geben, um die Worte richtig zu artikulieren.

„Dann sollnn wir schlafngehn, Kässschen."

„Also auf drei. Einns, Swei, Drei." Sie standen auf, indem sie sich aneinander festhielten und schafften den Weg zur Treppe. Nach einem ersten Anlauf, bei dem Jinai die erste Treppenstufe verfehlt hatte und hängen geblieben war, und nur durch Tickys Arm aufgehalten werden konnte, schafften sie es beim zweiten Versuch halbwegs sicher die Treppe hinauf.

Vor seiner Zimmertür blieben sie stehen (besser gesagt, sie fielen fast dagegen).

„Gute N-Nacht, Ticky."

„GuNacht, Kässschen." Er erwischte die rasende Türklinke und drückte die Tür mit etwas mehr Schwung als nötig auf, was ihn fast kopfüber in sein Zimmer beförderte. Dann trat er vorsichtig hinein und drehte sich noch einmal um. Er grinste Jinai schief an, die am Türrahmen lehnte. Er zögerte einen Moment, beugte sich dann vor und wollte sie küssen. Sie drehte das Gesicht zur Seite.

„Nich, Ticky. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich das nich will."

„Tschuldigun."

„Geh schlafn, hm? Ich geh auch schlafn."

„Okay. Guee Nacht." Er schloss die Tür.

„Nach."

Jinai drehte sich um und ging unsicheren Schrittes zu einem Zimmer am anderen Ende des Ganges. Dort öffnete sie eine Tür und verschwand darin.

Ein paar Minuten später steckte sie den Kopf aus der Tür. Sie sah sich um, ob die Luft rein war und schlich dann zur Treppe. Genauso lautlos machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo der Wirt gerade ein paar noch betrunkenere Gäste rauswarf.

Jinai ging auf ihn zu und drückte ihm ein paar Münzen in die Hand. „Wenn der Mann, mit dem ich getrunken habe, nach mir fragt, dann sagen Sie ihm, dass ich schon abgereist bin, verstanden?" Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass Ticky das tun würde, aber sicher war sicher.

Der Wirt nickte. „Geht klar." Er musterte sie abschätzig. Sie sah ihn hochmütig an. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. Ihm war es egal, ob die Kleine den Typen gerade ausgenommen hatte. Selbst Schuld.

Jinai schlüpfte aus der Tür und atmete tief die frische Luft ein. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof, wo der Zug stand, in dem die anderen schliefen. Die kühle Nachtluft befreite ihren Kopf von der stickigen Atmosphäre des Gasthauses. Sie fühlte sich gleich viel besser.

„Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann gib mir dein Geld."

Ein stinkender, betrunkener Räuber hatte sie anscheinend in eine Seitengasse gezogen, hielt ihre Handgelenke hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen und einen Dolch an ihre Kehle.

„Ich hänge sehr an meinem Leben. Das unterscheidet uns beide." Ihre Stimme klang eiskalt, sodass er einen Moment unsicher den Griff lockerte. Mehr brauchte sie nicht.

Blitzschnell hatte sie sich aus seinem Griff gewandt und ihm die Füße weggetreten. Jetzt lag er vor ihr im Dreck.

„Du bist besoffen. Keiner wird dir glauben." Drohend richtete sich ihr Stachel hinter ihrem Kopf auf.

Panisch krabbelte er von ihr weg, den Dolch hatte er im Dreck vergessen. Sie verwandelte ihren Zopf zurück und hob einen Arm. Dann ließ sie ihn auf den Dolch niedersausen. Noch in der Bewegung aktivierte sie ihre Waffe und zerschlug die Klinge mit ihrer eigenen, sodass sie in mehrere Teile zerbrach.

„Die brauchst du nicht mehr." Dann setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

Jinai war bis vor zwei, drei Wochen ständig von solchen Leuten überfallen worden, die sie für leichte Beute hielten. Bis sie sich den Exorzisten vom Schwarzen Orden angeschlossen hatte.

Die Tatsache, dass sie sich meist nachts durch die Straßen bewegte und keine erkennbaren Waffen trug, hatte viele Räuber, Diebe und Vergewaltiger angelockt.

_Die aus den letzten zwei, drei Monaten müssten ungefähr jetzt wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden. Bei der Menge an Wertgegenständen, die jeder von denen mit sich herum geschleppt hat, werden sie sicher gleich ins Gefängnis überführt._

Sie hatte den von gerade eben laufen lassen, weil sie es eilig hatte.

_Die haben es ja noch gut. Bei uns steht auf Diebstahl ein Arm, auf Raub ein Arm und ein Bein, Einbrecher werden die Sehnen an Armen und Beinen durchtrennt, Vergewaltiger werden kastriert und auf der Wange gebrandmarkt und Mörder werden verbrannt oder ertränkt. Jeder dieser Verstoße ist ein Verstoß gegen die Gesetze der Götter und wird von ihrer Exekutive auf Erden bestraft. Wir sind ja noch milde im Vergleich mit dem, was die Götter mit ihnen machen würden, wenn wir sie nicht bestraften._

Jinai war am Bahnhof angekommen und bestieg den Zug, an dem immer noch Reparaturarbeiten durchgeführt wurden. Sie ging in den Erste-Klasse-Waggon und sah durch jedes der Abteilfenster. Schließlich hatte sie das richtige gefunden.

Sie öffnete leise die Tür und musste sich sofort ducken, um der auf ihren Hals gerichteten Klinge zu entgehen. „Guten Morgen, Kanda."

„Du hättest klopfen können."

„Und sie aufwecken, wenn sie so süß schlafen?"

„Che"

Es stimmte. Lavi, Allen, Linali und Marie saßen nebeneinander auf der einen Bank, aneinander gelehnt und mit einer Decke zugedeckt. Das waren bestimmt Krory oder Miranda gewesen.

Auf der anderen Bank saß in der Fensterecke Anna, an die Wand gelehnt und sah aus wie Dornröschen. Neben ihr hatten sich Krory und Miranda aneinander gelehnt und schliefen tief und fest. Der Platz neben der Tür war leer, denn Kanda stand noch immer im Türrahmen.

„Wo warst du die letzten zwei Stunden?"

„Machst du dir etwa Gedanken um mich? Süß."

Kanda knurrte. „Du hast uns einfach vor der Herberge stehen lassen. Wieso konnten wir nicht dort übernachten?"

„Das wirst du verstehen, sobald ich Komui angerufen habe. Ich wollte eigentlich nur nachschauen, ob noch jemand von euch wach ist. Aber anscheinend haben alle außer dir trotz des Lärms geschlafen wie die Babys."

Sie wollte die Tür zumachen, aber Kanda stellte den Fuß in den Türrahmen. „Ich würde es gern jetzt wissen."

Jinai überlegte einen Moment und seufzte dann leise. „Komm mit. Aber warte mit den Fragen, bis ich fertig telefoniert habe." Sie ging weiter und blieb vor dem Nebenabteil stehen, in dem die Finder schliefen. Toma wachte auf, als sie die Tür aufschob. „Guten Morgen. Ich brauche eine Direktverbindung zu Komui."

„Miss Jinai-"

„Psst. Ich will niemanden aufwecken. Wir sollten ein Stück weitergehen."

„Wir können eines der anderen Abteile verwenden. Die sind alle leer." Kanda ging einfach voraus zu einem Abteil und schob die Tür auf.

Als sie alle Platz genommen hatten, rief Toma im Hauptquartier an. Schließlich hatte er Komui in der Leitung.

„Hier ist Komui Li. Was gibt es, Toma?"

Toma reichte den Hörer an Jinai weiter.

„Hier ist dein Lieblingsinformant", flötete sie vergnügt.

„Moment… Jinai?"

„Teilweise richtig. Deckname Schwarzer Dolch."

„_Du_ bist der Schwarze Dolch?"

„Nein, ich bin ein Hirsch. Natürlich bin ich der Schwarze Dolch. Außer dir und mir weiß ja keiner von diesem Namen."

„Ja, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dahinter steckst."

„Egal, auf jeden Fall hab ich ein paar Städte für dich: Quito, Ecuador. Assab, Eritrea. Ahmedabad, Indien. Adelaide, South Australia. Dublin, Irland. Und die Insel Ithaka, Griechenland. Soviel habe ich herausbekommen."

„Das sind wieder einmal eine Menge Namen."

„Lügner. Das letzte Mal waren es nur zwei."

„Aber zwei, in denen wir Innocence feststellen konnten. Bisher hat sich jeder deiner Tipps als Volltreffer herausgestellt."

„Nicht immer. Manchmal war der Millennium-Graf schneller."

„Das können wir leider nicht immer verhindern."

„Wir sollten aber. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie viele Innocence er schon zerstört haben muss…"

„Natürlich ist es furchtbar, aber wir müssen das Beste aus dem machen, was wir haben."

„Ja. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Schwarzer Dolch." Die Verbindung brach ab. Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Ganz einfach. Ich habe seit einem halben Jahr dem Orden immer wieder Informationen zukommen lassen, wo Innocence sein könnte. Ich konnte keinen Kontakt herstellen, dafür werdet ihr ja zu gut bewacht. Also bin ich selbst an einen der Orte gereist und habe das Innocence gesucht. Bevor ich euch getroffen habe, wusste ich nur, wie es in seiner Reinform aussah. Ich habe eine Botschaft an dem Platz, wo es sich befand, hinterlassen. Dann habe ich mir einen von euren Findern gesucht und ihn dorthin gelockt. Er hat das Innocence und die Botschaft gefunden und danach hat Komui mich kontaktiert."

„Woher weißt du, wo Innocence zu finden ist?"

„Ich nicht, aber Ticky."

„Wer?"

„Ein Noah. Ich habe die Informationen von ihm. Er hat natürlich keine Ahnung, wer ich bin."

„Ein _Noah_?!" Die anderen Exorzisten standen im Türrahmen. Entsetzt starrten sie Jinai an.

„Was habt ihr gedacht, von wem ich sie haben soll? Dem Papst?"

„Aber- aber ein Noah, Jinai! Wie- wann- wieso-?"

„Ich habe es euch doch gesagt. Ich weiß über den Millennium-Grafen Bescheid. Also habe ich mir gedacht, da ihr seine Feinde seid, helfe ich euch ein wenig. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Ticky treffe, läuft es gleich ab: Ich mache ihn betrunken und lasse ihn reden. Er nennt ein paar Namen, wo der Graf Innocence vermutet und wo er die Noah oder Akuma hinschickt, um es zu zerstören. Dann sorge ich dafür, dass er schläft und verschwinde. Am nächsten Morgen weiß er schon nicht mehr, was er mir alles erzählt hat. Dann leite ich das an Komui weiter. So bemerkt Ticky nicht, dass ich ihn aushorche, denn es verschwinden ja nicht nur die Innocence, zu denen _er_ geschickt wird. Schaut nicht so entsetzt!"

„Du hast dich auf einen Noah eingelassen?" Linalis Augen waren so groß wie Untertassen.

„Gar nichts hab ich! Ich _rede_ mit ihm. Mehr nicht! Aber es war Glück, dass wir gerade in Nancy gelandet sind. In dem Gasthaus habe ich ihn gesehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er euch sieht, also habe ich euch weggeschickt und ihn abgelenkt, damit er nicht aus dem Fenster sieht. Dann wieder dasselbe wie jedes Mal: Abfüllen, Aushorchen, Abhauen. Fertig."

„Was rechtfertigst du dich? Als ob es irgendwen interessiert, was du treibst."

„Aber ein Noah-" Allen konnte nicht verstehen, wie Kanda so ruhig bleiben konnte.

„_Uninteressant,_ moyashi. Ich geh schlafen." Er stand auf und verließ das Abteil. Zurück in ihrem Abteil ließ er sich auf die Bank fallen.

_Wieso will ich nicht glauben, dass da mehr war mit diesem Ticky? Natürlich muss da mehr sein. Aber ich will einfach nicht daran denken._Kanda war wütend. Und er wusste noch nicht einmal, warum.

Nach und nach kamen die anderen ins Abteil zurück. Lavi, Linali und moyashi, die sich zu Jinais Beschützern auserkoren sahen, sahen ihn vernichtend an. Sie hatten allerdings nicht so viel Übung darin wie er. So machten ihm ihre Blicke gar nichts aus.

Schließlich fehlte nur noch eine: Jinai.

Sie saß noch immer in dem inzwischen leeren Abteil, denn Toma war auch wieder schlafen gegangen. _Ich hatte gedacht, dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde, wenn sie es erfahren. Sicher, ich hab etwas von ihrem Vertrauen verloren, aber das kann ich zurückgewinnen. … was soll's. Ich bleibe ja sowieso nicht hier._

‚Jährt sich die Geburt der siebenten Hexe zum achtzehnten Mal,  
so wird der erste Gott sein wahres Gesicht zeigen.'

Sie massierte ihre Schläfen. _Ich habe keine Zeit, um irgendjemanden zu kennen. Was bindet mich an diesen Ort? Ich sollte meiner Rückkehr mit Hoffnung und Freude im Herzen entgegensehen und doch zögere ich. Ein Teil von mir wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als nicht zurückkehren zu müssen. Müssen. Dürfen sollte ich sagen, und doch drängt sich mir dieses Wort auf. Nana, hilf mir. Ich vergesse meine Pflichten._

Wenn sie an ihre Rückkehr dachte, füllte sich ihr Herz mit Trauer. Sie würde all das, was ihr in nur so kurzer Zeit so wichtig geworden war, hinter sich lassen müssen.

_Und nie wieder zurückkehren. Linali und Allen, Marie, Lavi und… Kanda. Wieso tut es mir so weh, daran zu denken, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen werde? Wieso gerade er? Er ist unhöflich, einsilbig und schnell mit dem Schwert bei der Hand. Trotzdem… ich fühle mich wohler, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin. Besonders in der Zeit in Baden habe ich das gemerkt, obwohl wir kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen haben. Ich habe das Gefühl, ihm näher zu sein als allen anderen. Sogar… verzeih mir, Aaron. Ich beschmutze dein Andenken. Das hast du nicht verdient._

Aber wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, dann musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Aaron ihr nie dieses Gefühl von… zum Teufel, sie konnte es noch nicht einmal benennen. Im Moment kamen ihr ihre Gefühle für Aaron wie die Schwärmerei eines dummen Kindes vor. Sie waren immer Freunde gewesen und dann hatte sich das einfach so entwickelt. Alles hatten sie sich sagen können… bis auf diese verdammte Prophezeiung.

_Verdammte sieben Hexen._

Sofort legte sie die rechte Hand auf ihr Herz und machte mit der linken einen siebenzackigen Stern vor sich in der Luft. _Ich tue bereits Buße für meine Sünden, so vergib mir, o große Göttin._

„Was war das?" Lavi lehnte in der Tür.

Jinai legte sofort die Hände in den Schoß. „Nichts."

„Das sah aus wie ein Betzeichen, so wie ein Kreuz."

„Das musst du dir eingebildet haben. Was willst du?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, warum du nicht zu uns zurückkommst. Es sei denn, du bist Yuu immer noch sauer."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin wegen nichts böse." _Ich kann ihm nicht böse sein. Er mag mich nicht, dafür kann man doch nicht auf jemanden wütend sein._ „Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Lavi?"

„Sicher."

„Wieso nennst du ihn immer Yuu?"

„Als wir zwölf waren, haben wir uns einmal besoffen. Wir waren neugierig und haben zu viel erwischt. Im Suff hat er mir seinen Vornamen genannt. Allerdings konnte er sich am nächsten Tag leider genau daran erinnern. Er hat mir gedroht, sollte ich ihn jemals so nennen, würde er mich in Stücke hauen. Bisher hat er das aber immer noch nicht getan, wie du siehst."

Jinai konnte sich weder einen betrunkenen noch einen neugierigen Kanda vorstellen. „Ich dachte, du machst das nur, um ihn zu ärgern."

„Ehrlich gesagt, mag Kanda niemanden, aber das hast du sicher schon gemerkt."

_Und ob._

„Aber ich bin der Einzige, bei dem er zugeben würde, dass er ihn kennen könnte. Unter Folter, gefesselt, ausgehungert und am Verdursten. Dann vielleicht."

„Und deswegen bist du stolz darauf, ihn Yuu zu nennen, oder wie darf ich das jetzt verstehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er deswegen zugibt, mich zu kennen, weil ich ihn so nenne, oder ob es anders herum ist. Vielleicht, weil ich ihn am besten kenne. Oder es liegt daran, dass wir damals Bruderschaft getrunken haben. Aber jetzt habe ich eine Frage an dich, Jinai, die Geheimnisvolle."

_Ich war doch so vorsichtig. _Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Wieso beschützt du Marie so?"

Jinai atmete erleichtert auf. Er wollte nichts wissen, was sie ihm nicht beantworten durfte oder konnte.

„Ich beschütze sie nur vor dir, falls dir das aufgefallen ist."

„Aber warum?" Lavis Stimme hatte einen wehleidigen Ton angenommen.

„Weil du aufdringlich bist. Und ich werde dich so lange von ihr fernhalten, bis sie dir selbst in den Arsch treten kann."

Lavi schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Außerdem ist Marie viel zu lieb dafür. Sie mag mich."

„Warte nur. Bald ist sie eine voll ausgebildete Exorzistin. Dann ist sie nicht mehr so lieb zu dir. Ihr Innocence hat echt was drauf. Wenn sie mit dir redet, dann nur, weil sie mit dir üben will."

„Das wird nie geschehen. Aber wir sind vom eigentlichen Thema abgekommen. Kommst du jetzt wieder in unser Abteil zurück?"

Jinai seufzte, dann lächelte sie. „Ja, gehen wir."

Die Anwesenheit der anderen gab ihr Gelegenheit, ab und zu nicht über ihre Probleme nachdenken zu müssen und sich einfach treiben zu lassen.

Lavi drehte sich in der Tür zu dem Abteil der Exorzisten noch einmal zu ihr um. „Wir haben echt Glück gehabt. Der Zug hätte stark beschädigt werden können; dann hätten wir noch länger warten müssen. So hat dieses Rudel Akuma nicht viel Schaden angerichtet."

„Herde." Allen hielt anscheinend an seiner Bezeichnung fest.

„Horde." Linali auch.

„Ein Pack Akuma einfach. Basta." Jinai ließ sich auf den Fenstersitz fallen und schloss die Augen. Es war angenehm mit den anderen.

* * *

Raffael: Mal ehrlich, wie nennt man die Dinger jetzt wirklich?

Jinai: Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort?

Raffael: Ich bitte sogar darum.

Jinai: Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Rafael: …Jetzt bin ich enttäuscht.

Jinai: Ja, ja, suhle dich in deiner Enttäuschung, ich kümmere mich um die Leser. Das nächste Kapitel ist das bisher längste, und damit meine ich WIRKLICH lang. 20 Seiten in Word, aber ich konnte es nicht aufspalten, sorry. Es hört auf den Namen ‚Zwei denkwürdige Ereignisse'.

Raffael: Kann es auch Kunststücke machen?

Jinai: Nein.

Raffael: Okay, JETZT bin ich enttäuscht. –Hirn trifft Baseballschläger-


	11. 11: Zwei denkwürdige Ereignisse

Jinai: Ich muss jetzt die älteste Ausrede der Welt benutzen-

Raffael: Der Hund hat meine Hausaufgaben gefressen?

Jinai: Nein. Die Schule ist schuld. Ich bin den ganzen Tag dort und komm einfach nicht dazu, neue Kapitel ins zu stellen. *verbeugt sich* Hontoni gomenasai!

Raffael: Das unterschreib ich. Du hast überhaupt keine Zeit mehr für mich, geschweige denn für deine story! Verbeug dich tiefer!!

Jinai: Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Also Leute, sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber dafür bekommt ihr heute gleich mehr als erwartet: Nicht nur ist das das vermutlich längste Kapitel der gesamten story, nein, ich häng auch noch gleich das nächste Kapitel mit dran! Ihr bekommt also zwei Kapitel zum Preis von einem!

Raffael(gespielt begeistert): Was für ein Wahnsinnsangebot!

Jinai: Ja, ja, mach du nur deine Scherze. Wenn du dann damit fertig bist, mach den Disclaimer. (drohend) Du bist doch fertig, oder?

Raffael(schluckt): Yes, Sir… Ma'am… Meister!

Rated: T –was habt ihr anderes erwartet?

Disclaimer: Wem gehört D. Gray-Man? Richtig, Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

Der schwarze Orden machte keinen besonders Vertrauens erweckenden ersten Eindruck, weder auf Anna noch auf Marie. Wären sie alleine hierher gekommen, hätten sie sofort wieder umgedreht. Aber ihre neu gewonnenen Freunde waren bei ihnen, und so hatten sie keine Angst vor dem unterirdischen Zugang zu dem riesigen, runden und dunklen Gebäude. Zumindest keine allzu große.

Die erste Begegnung mit Hevlaska war allerdings etwas anderes. Marie hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen, als Hevlaska sie hochhob, während Anna, als sie an der Reihe war, einfach formvollendet, wie eine perfekte Lady… in Ohnmacht fiel. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie wieder erwachte und sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass Komui ihr erklären konnte, was passiert war.

Linali hatte die Ehre, die beiden zu ihren neuen Zimmern zu führen, während Allen, Lavi und Kanda ihre Berichte bei Komui ablieferten. Krory und Miranda hatten sich auf ihre jeweiligen Zimmer zurückgezogen, um den Schlaf nachzuholen, den sie verpasst hatten. Jinai wanderte durch den Orden, nachdem sie nach Anna und Marie bei Hevlaska gewesen war. Komui hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie die Reinigung von Hevlaska durchführen ließ. Mit einem dutzend Wissenschaftlern als Zuschauer. Jinai hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als würden sie sie beim Umziehen beobachten.

Hoch oben kam sie in einen Teil des Gebäudes, der vollkommen verlassen war. Die Stille und die Dunkelheit hatten eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. _Wer hätte gedacht, dass es hier, in einem Turm voll mit hunderten von Menschen, so ruhig sein kann?_

Sie atmete tief ein. Die Luft war nicht, wie sie erwartet hatte, stickig, abgestanden und staubig, sondern geradezu erfrischend. Als ob sie auf einem Berg stehen würde. Dann erkannte sie ihre Umgebung wieder. Es war der Teil des Ordens, durch den sie bei ihrem Fluchtversuch gekommen war. _Ist das wirklich erst knappe zwei Wochen her? Damals habe ich nur daran gedacht, wie ich von hier wegkomme. Jetzt genieße ich es hier._

Sie wanderte den Weg entlang, den sie auch damals genommen hatte. Wieder kam sie auf diese Plattform, von der sie hinuntergeklettert war. Diesmal war sie aber nicht auf der Flucht, also blieb sie am Rand stehen und schloss die Augen, um den Wind besser genießen zu können, der ihr ins Gesicht blies.

_Ich vermisse meine Heimat. Die Hochplateaus, auf denen keine Bäume dem Wind trotzen können, wo nur Gräser und Büsche wachsen. Die dichten Wälder, in denen fast immer Nacht herrscht. Die stillen Seen, die so unergründlich tief sind, dass man die Tierwelt in ihnen noch immer nicht ganz erforscht hat. Die Klippen am Meer, an denen mir meine Winzigkeit in der Schöpfung bewusst __wurde, als die Wellen mit aller Gewalt gegen den Stein schlugen. Bevor ich wusste, was mich erwartet._

Das alles hatte sie vermisst. Mit Nana hatte sie ganz Leharein bereist, um jeden Winkel davon zu kennen. Nana hatte immer von einer ‚einzigartigen Chance' für sie gesprochen. Erst als sie vierzehn geworden war, hatte sie verstanden, was Nana damit gemeint hatte.

Mit ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag kam ihr freies, wildes Leben zu einem abrupten Ende.

Jinai lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen.

So_ frei war es auch wieder nicht. Nana hat mich sämtliche Regeln der Etikette auswendig lernen lassen, ich musste lernen, wie man herrscht, wie man kämpft, sogar die Kunst der taktischen Kriegsführung._

Jinai dachte an die Blicke, die ihr die anderen zugeworfen hatte, als sie ihnen im Zug ihre Strategie erklärt hatte.

_Auch wenn ich nie gedacht hätte, das ich dieses Wissen jemals brauchen würde. Zu wissen, wie man die Kräfte der Kämpfer verteilen muss, um zu gewinnen, ist hier anscheinend überlebensnotwendig. Unsere Grenzen wurden von den Göttern gezogen. Nur ein Narr würde versuchen, sie zu verschieben._

Trotzdem hatte sie es lernen müssen. Alle Kinder aus Königshäusern mussten es lernen.

Dann war sie vierzehn geworden. Jinai erinnerte sich an jedes Detail dieses Tages, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Die große Stadt rund um die Burg, die fast wie ein Märchenschloss aussah, trotz der dicken Trutzmauern und der Kanonen auf den Wehrgängen. _Ihr Winterpalast. _Das doppelte Tor. Der riesige Burghof, in dem sich hunderte von Menschen zu tummeln schienen.

Die Festung an sich war eine einzige Ironie. In einer Welt, in der es seit über zweitausend Jahren keinen Krieg zwischen den Ländern mehr gegeben hatte, und die Verbrechensrate verschwindend gering war, wurden alle Schlösser wie Waffenarsenale gebaut. Die Burgen hatten Mauern, dicker, als die Stämme der ältesten Bäume rund waren, Tore, Zugbrücken und was nicht noch alles.

Die Götter wachten mit eiserner Hand über ihre Welt und bestraften jedes Vergehen, dass nicht schon angemessen bestraft war, mit unnachgiebiger Härte.

_Angemessen in ihren Augen._Im Zuge ihrer Erziehung hatte sie auch einmal bei einer solchen öffentlichen Bestrafung zusehen müssen. Nana hatte mit ihr geschimpft, weil sie sich übergeben hatte, nachdem sie mit ansehen musste, wie man dem Mann die Sehnen an Armen und Beinen durchtrennt hatte. Er war in das Haus eines Edelmannes eingebrochen, aber erwischt worden, bevor er fliehen konnte. Man hatte ihn auf einem eigens dafür auf dem Hauptplatz aufgestellten Podest festgebunden und dann mit der Strafe begonnen.

Jinai konnte seine Schreie tagelang nicht vergessen, auch nicht als Nana ihr klarmachen wollte, dass es sein Glück gewesen war, erwischt und bestraft zu werden. Die Götter hätten ihn sonst auf der Flucht in eine Felsspalte fallen und verhungern oder von wilden Tieren zerreißen lassen. Was die Ordnungshüter getan hatten, war milde im Vergleich zu den Strafen der Götter. Die meisten hatten Glück und starben bei der Prozedur. Diejenigen, die weniger Glück hatten, wurden kurz darauf von den Göttern erlöst und in die Ewigkeit geschickt, sodass sie wiedergeboren werden konnten.

_Nach so vielen tausend Jahren brennt der Zorn der Götter auf uns unglückseliges Geschlecht immer noch mit der Hitze von tausend Sonnen. Ihr Zorn auf sich selbst nährt ihren Zorn auf uns und wird ihn wahrscheinlich noch ewig währen lassen, denn solange wird der erste Gott noch unter uns weilen._

Der Tag, an dem sie vierzehn geworden war, war auch der Tag gewesen, als sie die Prophezeiung das erste Mal gehört hatte. Als der Priester geendet hatte, war ihr die volle Tragweite der Worte erst bewusst geworden. Vor lauter Angst war sie aus der Kapelle geflohen, die Rufe des Priesters und ihrer Großmutter hinter sich. Orientierungslos war sie durch das Schloss gehastet, verzweifelt nach einem Weg nach draußen suchend, denn die Wände schienen immer näher zu kommen. Schließlich war sie irgendwie auf den Zinnen des höchsten Turmes gelandet. Der Ausblick über die endlose Weite der Natur, die sich hinter den Stadtmauern in alle Richtungen erstreckte, und der scharfe Wind, der ihre Frisur zerrissen und die langen Strähnen wie eine Fahne hinter ihr im Wind flattern hatte lassen, hatten sie schließlich beruhigt. Sie hatte einen Platz gefunden, um darüber nachzudenken, was sie tun sollte.

Jinai lächelte traurig. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an das Gespräch, das sie mit Nana geführt hatte, als diese sie nach zwei Stunden gefunden hatte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst, nicht, Nana?"

„Ja."

„ Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Wieso hast du mir das verschwiegen?"

„Ich durfte nicht. Wäre es nach deiner Mutter gegangen, dann hättest du es nie erfahren dürfen. Aber die Götter waren dagegen."

„Sie ist deswegen gestorben?"

„Gemeinsam mit deinem Vater."

„Wie?"

„Ein Attentat. Der Täter wurde nie gefunden. Dein Vater hat versucht, deine Mutter zu beschützen, aber…"

„Wieso wusste ich nichts davon? Wieso wusste ich nicht, wer ich bin? War alles, was ich bisher… war mein Leben eine Lüge?"

Die alte Frau sah ihre Enkelin an. Das Mädchen, das neben ihr an der Mauer der Zinnen saß, mit verweinten Augen und einem Taschentuch in der Hand, das sie fest umklammerte, sah ihrer Enkelin überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Ihre Enkelin war ein aufgewecktes, fröhliches Mädchen gewesen, das Spaß an Streichen und Spielen hatte. Gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden, die sie in jedem Dorf, in das sie gekommen waren, schnell gefunden hatte, war sie manchmal den ganzen Tag durch Wald und Wiesen gezogen und hatte die halsbrecherischsten Spiele gespielt. Jeden Abend war ihre Großmutter am Tisch gesessen und hatte die kaputten Kleider von diesem Tag geflickt, während ihr kleiner Wildfang im Bett an der Wand den erschöpften Schlaf der Gerechten schlief. Nur um dann am nächsten Tag mit noch mehr Energie und Unsinn im Kopf aufzuwachen. Oft hatte sie mit ihr schimpfen und ihr die schlimmsten Strafen androhen müssen, damit sie sich ruhig hinsetzte und sie den Unterricht fortsetzen konnten.

Jinais Großmutter war eine strenge Lehrerin. Sie hatte alles lernen müssen, was sie in Zukunft brauchen würde. Oft hatte sie sie mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt, um das schlaftrunkene Mädchen die soundsovielte Regel der Etikette abzufragen. Schließlich hatte sie Jinai nichts mehr beibringen können. Das Mädchen kannte sämtliche Regeln der Etikette und konnte sie auch anwenden. Alles, was ihre Großmutter noch tun konnte, war, ihr zu helfen, ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und zu verfeinern. Wobei sie ihr natürlich immer wieder einschärfte, vor ihren Freunden nie mehr als eine davon zu zeigen. Entweder Feuer, Wasser, Erde _oder_ Luft. Nicht alles gleichzeitig. Die Kinder in ihrem Land hatten die Legende der sieben Hexen praktisch mit der Muttermilch aufgenommen und wären sofort misstrauisch geworden.

Und dann war die Zeit gekommen, Jinai zu offenbaren, dass sie _kein_ einfaches Mädchen war. Gemeinsam mit ihrer inzwischen dreizehnjährigen Enkelin war die alte Frau also in die Hauptstadt gezogen, in der der Palast der Königsfamilie lag. Die ganze Stadt war in Aufruhr. In ein paar Tagen sollte der vierzehnte Geburtstag der Thronfolgerin sein und dann würde das Land wieder eine Herrscherin haben, mit ihrer Großmutter und ihren Beratern an ihrer Seite. Seit ihrer Geburt war die ‚unsichtbare Prinzessin', wie sie genannt wurde, verschwunden. Das Land wurde von einem Rat aus Priestern, Beratern und anderen hohen Würdenträgern regiert. Es ging den Leuten nicht schlecht, aber mehr als viertausend Jahre Matriarchat hinterließen ihre Spuren; die Leute brauchten ihre Königin, ihre Anführerin. Seit den Anfängen des Matriarchats, seit den Anfängen ihres Landes hatte ein einziges Geschlecht regiert und, so klein Leharein auch war, Frieden und Wohlstand erhalten können. Die unglaubliche Macht der sieben Hexen kam noch hinzu. Jede der ersten sechs Hexen hatte einmal ihr Reich regiert, und von all diesen Hexen stammte die siebente ab, die lang verschwundene Prinzessin.

Die wildesten Gerüchte hatten kursiert. Das Mädchen sei in Junge, es sei tot und eine Doppelgängerin solle seinen Platz einnehmen, die Großmutter wolle die Macht übernehmen und habe das Mädchen aus dem Weg geschafft oder es gab zwei Prinzessinnen, Zwillinge, die getrennt aufgewachsen waren und jetzt gemeinsam den Thron besteigen sollten. Manche vermuteten sogar, das Mädchen wäre außer Landes und würde nicht zurückkehren. Aber die Prinzessin war die ganze Zeit mitten unter ihnen, still und heimlich.

An dem besagten Tag strömten wahre Menschenmassen in den Burghof, um die Zeremonie zu sehen. Jinais Großmutter hatte das Mädchen geschickt von der Menge getrennt und über einen Geheimgang in das Innere geschafft, wo sie schon von den Priestern erwartet worden waren.

Da hatte sie endlich die Wahrheit erfahren. _Sie_ war die Prinzessin, die von heute an Leharein regieren sollte. Die berühmte siebente Hexe, die alle vier Elemente beherrschte. Aber die alte Frau ließ ihrer Enkelin nicht viel Zeit, das zu verarbeiten. Sie mussten die Prophezeiung verlesen lassen. Jinai musste wissen, was auf sie zukam und was man von ihr erwartete. In aller Eile war alles vorbereitet worden, um die Zeremonie, die der Verlesung einer solch wichtigen Prophezeiung vorausging, vorzubreiten. Die Zeremonie wurde abgehalten, das Siegel des Pergaments vorsichtig geöffnet und die Voraussage, die ein Orakel vor mehr als viertausend Jahren gemacht hatte, vorgelesen. Hören durften sie nur die Prinzessin, die Königinmutter und die sieben Hohepriester. Niemand anderem durften sie davon erzählen, denn jeder Mitwisser könnte den Lauf des Schicksals beeinflussen.

Daralea Lehar, wie Jinais Großmutter hieß, hatte den Ausdruck auf Jinais Gesicht gesehen, als dies erwähnt wurde. Also durfte nicht einmal Aaron davon wissen. Er war der Sohn einer der Damen ihrer Mutter, der all die Jahre mit ihnen gereist war und als einziger wusste, dass Jinai alle vier Elemente beherrschte. Seine Mutter war kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben und sein Vater noch davor sang- und klanglos verschwunden. Er hatte niemanden gehabt und sie begleitet, weil eine alte Frau mit ihrer noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alten Enkelin alleine auffiel, wo doch alle nach der Königinmutter und der Prinzessin suchten. Offiziell war er ihr Jinais Cousin. Die beiden waren die besten Freunde und hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Bis zu diesem Tag.

Daralea hatte geahnt, dass Jinai flüchten würde, um in Ruhe nachzudenken und hatte genug Zeit mit eingeplant, damit sie trotzdem noch rechtzeitig zur Zeremonie fertig sein würde. Tatsächlich war Jinai nach der Verlesung der Prophezeiung aus der Schlosskapelle geflohen. Lange hatte Daralea allerdings nicht überlegen müssen, wo sie sein könnte. Jinai kannte sich in diesem Schloss nicht aus, die dicken Mauern engten sie ein und den Weg nach draußen würde sie nicht nehmen. Man stelle sich den Trubel vor, wenn auf einmal vor den Augen von hunderten von Menschen ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen aus dem Schloss käme. Nein, das würde Jinai am wenigsten wollen. Sie brauchte Luft, Weite, um leben zu können. Also würde sie instinktiv einen höher gelegenen Ort suchen, von dem aus sie die Wälder und Felder außerhalb der Stadt sehen konnte. Trotzdem folgte ihr Daralea nicht sofort. Das Mädchen brauchte Zeit, um das alles zu verarbeiten, bevor sie bereit war, zu reden.

Jinai hickste. Vor lauter Weinen hatte sie jetzt Schluckauf bekommen.

Ihre Großmutter nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. „Jinai, hör mir zu. Es ist wichtig, dass du verstehst, was jetzt passieren wird, jetzt und in den nächsten vier Jahren. Ich habe dich versteckt und beschützt, damit niemand den Lauf der Dinge stören kann, aber jetzt musst du wieder die Jinai sein, als die du geboren wurdest: Meine Enkelin, meiner Tochter Tochter, die Prinzessin Lehareins und die siebente und letzte Hexe. Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, das zu akzeptieren, aber es ist genauso ein Teil von dir, wie der gebrochene Arm, den du dir mit sieben geholt hast, als du wieder einmal zu wild gespielt hast, oder die sichelförmige Narbe auf deiner linken Hüfte, die entstanden ist, als du mit neun mit Metallmanipulation experimentiert hast. Du bist jetzt nicht mehr nur Jinai. Du bist Jinai, die rechtmäßige Herrscherin Lehareins und Tochter von Maede, der verstorbenen Königin Lehareins, welche meine Tochter war. Du hast nicht nur das Recht, zu herrschen, sondern auch die Pflicht. Dein Land braucht dich. Der Rat hat gut und weise regiert, aber die Leute haben kein Vertrauen zu ihnen. Sie brauchen eine Frau, eine Lehar, auf dem Thron. Sonst zerfällt Leharein und die Prophezeiung kann sich nicht erfüllen."

Jinai sah ihre Großmutter mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie wusste, was passierte, wenn sich eine Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen konnte. Dann schloss sie die Augen.

Eine Minute verging und keine der beiden sagte etwas.

„Großmutter." So hatte Jinai Daralea noch nie genannt. Die alte Frau sah ihre Enkelin an; diese erwiderte den Blick fest. „Ich möchte Elaine sehen."

„Deine Cousine ist in ihrem Zimmer. Sie wird bei der Zeremonie neben dir stehen. Ich führe dich zu ihr."

„Danke, Großmutter." Jinai stand auf. Die andere stand ebenfalls auf und musterte ihre Enkelin.

Da war etwas anders an ihrem Blick, irgendetwas war verschwunden, das vorher immer da gewesen war. Jinai hatte ihre Rolle akzeptiert und ihre Bestimmung angenommen; es war ihre Freiheit, die nicht mehr in ihren Augen lesbar war. In Jinais Blick hatte man immer ihre Wildheit und Ungezügeltheit lesen können, egal, wie viele Benimmregeln sie auch auswendig lernte. Von morgens bis abends, egal ob sie fröhlich, wütend oder traurig war.

Aber da war nichts dergleichen in dem Blick der Frau, die Daralea jetzt gegenüberstand. Das war nicht mehr das Mädchen, das über eines der Hochplateaus Lehareins gejagt war, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Das war nicht mehr die Jinai, die noch vor einem Jahr versucht hatte, ihre Nana zu überreden, dass sie und Aaron in der Nähe der Riffe, an denen die See so rau war wie sonst nirgends an Lehareins Küste, schwimmen gehen könnten. Nicht das vierjährige Mädchen, das einem anderen Mädchen, das ihr ein Spielzeug weggenommen hatte, einen Frosch ins Gewand gesteckt hatte und auch nicht dasselbe sechsjährige Mädchen, das Aaron davon abgehalten hatte, auf einen Jungen einzuschlagen, der ihr die Hose herunter gezogen hatte, nur um ihn dann selbst in die Mangel zu nehmen.

All das war verschwunden.

Das ging Daralea durch den Kopf, als sie Jinai zu Elaines Räumen führte. Elaine war die jüngere Cousine, von der Jinai heute zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, ein kaum zehnjähriges Mädchen, das die nächste in der Thronfolge nach Jinai war. Sie war die Versicherung des Landes. Im Gegensatz zu Jinai war sie im Palast erzogen worden, wo sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter Arita, der Tochter von Daraleas jüngerer Schwester Asri, gelebt hatte. Es lag an Jinai zu entscheiden, ob sie auch weiterhin hier bleiben durften oder in den Sommerpalast umziehen mussten. Das Gesetz verbot es zwar, dass Arita nach Maedes Tod den Thron bestiegen hätte, aber als Mitglied der königlichen Familie und Mutter der drittwichtigsten Frau Lehareins hatte sie mit Elaine im Palast wohnen dürfen, dieses Recht konnte ihr niemand verwehren. Dritte, denn Daralea war immer noch die zweite nach Jinai.

Vor der Türe, die zu Elaines und Aritas Räumen führte, blieb Daralea stehen. „In einer halben Stunde wirst du in deine Räumlichkeiten gebracht, wo du für die Zeremonie vorbereitet wirst."

Jinai nickte nur, dann öffnete eine Zofe Aritas die Tür und ließ sie ein.

Trotzdem hörte Jinai ihre Nana noch flüstern: „Wie haben wir uns alle an diesem Kind versündigt. Wir und die Götter." Sie hörte Stoff rascheln, als Daralea das Zeichen der Götter schlug, um für diese Blasphemie um Verzeihung zu bitten. In Gedanken tat sie dasselbe. Dann schloss sich die Tür und sie stand ihrer Großcousine und deren Mutter gegenüber.

Die vierzehnjährige, (im Vergleich zu jetzt wesentlich kleinere) gebräunte Brünette musterte ihre neunjährige Cousine mit den himmelblauen Augen und der hellen Haut kritisch. Eine Blondine, ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und herausgemacht wie eine Puppe.

Jinai schämte sich nicht ihrer einfachen Kleidung. Obwohl ihre Hose und ihr Hemd schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten und ihre hüftlangen Haare wild über ihren Rücken und ihre Brust fielen, musste sie das nicht, denn alle drei wussten, wer wem den größeren Respekt zu zollen hatte.

Arita und Elaine knicksten. „Es ist uns eine Ehre, dass Ihre Majestät uns einen kurzen Augenblick ihrer kostbaren Zeit schenkt." Arita sprach, doch Elaine sah schweigend zu Boden.

„Wie alt bist du?" Jinai fragte, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Meine Tochter, Eure Großcousine ist jetzt neun Jahre alt, Eure Majestät. Wir durften vor vier Monaten ihren neunten Geburtstag bekannt geben."

Jinai hätte beinahe missbilligend die Augenbraue hochgezogen. Sie versuchte es noch einmal. „Welche Ausbildung hast du bisher gehabt?"

„Elaine befindet sich noch in der Ausbildung, Eure Majestät. Sie wird in der höfischen Etikette, verschiedenen Sprachen und Tanz unterrichtet. Ebenso lehren sie ihre Ausbilder die besonderen Pflichten, die eine Prinzessin zu erfüllen hat."

„Bist du eine Feuermagierin?" Jinai hätte diesmal beinahe geknurrt.

„Eure Majestät, Elaine hat ihre Ausbildung zur Wassermagierin begonnen, als sie mit fünf erste Manipulationsfähigkeiten zeigte." In Aritas Stimme schwang Mutterstolz mit. Das war allerdings nicht Besonderes, die meisten Kinder zeigten in diesem Alter zum ersten Mal ihre Fähigkeiten.

„Ich würde gerne mit Elaine alleine sprechen." Obwohl Jinai ihrer Tante gerade mal bis ans Kinn reichte, musterte sie diese, als ob sie sie um zwei Köpfe überragen würde.

Mutter und Tochter wechselten einen schnellen, besorgten Blick. Dann knickste Arita wieder vor Jinai. „Natürlich, Eure Majestät." Mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie rückwärts zu einer Tür, die von einer Zofe geöffnet wurde und durch die sie dann verschwand.

Elaine hätte dem älteren Mädchen einen ängstlichen Blick zugeworfen, wenn sie den Kopf nicht gesenkt und fest auf den Boden gestarrt hätte. Sie wünschte sich ihre Mutter zurück, die für sie sprechen und sie leiten konnte. Alleine mit ihrer Cousine, die schon in wenigen Stunden ihre Königin sein würde, hatte sie große Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Trotz ihres zerzausten Aussehens strahlte die Ältere mehr Würde aus, als Elaine jemals aufbringen würde. _Ihr Götter, helft mir, stark zu sein und keine Fehler zu machen._

„Setz dich." Elaine nahm auf einem der Sofas Jinai gegenüber Platz, die sich inzwischen schon gesetzt hatte. „Nenne mir die erste und wichtigste Regel, die eine Herrscherin stets zu beachten und befolgen hat."

„Ei-eine Herrscherin muss immer zum Wohle ihres Reiches und ihrer Untertanen handeln." Elaine hatte eine Stimme, so fein wie Glas.

„Was wird dieser Regel vorausgesetzt?"

„Eine He-herrscherin muss sowohl gebildet sein, als auch wissend, um zu wissen, was zu tun ist."

„Kann man sich dies aneignen?"

„Es bedarf Lehrer der unterschiedlichsten Fächer, um eine Prinzessin lehren zu können, was sie wissen muss, doch die Stärke einer Herrscherin muss… muss ihr in die Wiege gelegt worden sein. Alles Wissen der Welt hilft einer Regentin nichts, wenn sie nicht imstande ist, zu regieren."

Sie waren an einem wichtigen Punkt angelangt. „Was bedeutet dies für die Prinzessin?"

„Eine Prinzessin muss Entscheidungen treffen können. Ihre Berater stehen ihr zur Seite, doch die richtige Entscheidung muss die Herrscherin treffen. Ist ihre Entscheidung erst einmal gefällt, so kann sie nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden. Eine Regentin darf keine Schwäche zeigen, sonst würde sie das Vertrauen ihrer Untergebenen in ihre Führungsqualitäten verlieren."

„Kannst du das?"

Überrascht sah Elaine Jinai an. Dann ging ihr auf, dass die Brünette von Anfang an darauf hinaus gewollt hatte. Sie hatte Elaine getestet und Elaine hatte versagt. Seit dem Moment, in dem sie ihrer Mutter das Sprechen überlassen hatte, hatte sie in den Augen ihrer Cousine als Regentin versagt. Ihr schnürte es die Kehle zu, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Eu-eure Ma-Majestät, es tut mir so leid. Bitte vergebt mir, ich-" Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.

Jinai stand auf und kniete sich vor das weinende Mädchen. Sie fuhr ihr mit einem Taschentuch über die nassen Wangen und wischte die Tränen weg. Leise sprach sie auf ihre kleine Cousine ein: „Elaine, ich verurteile dich nicht. Ich bin weder deine Klägerin, noch richte ich über dein Verhalten. Aber ich brauche dich."

Überrascht sah das Mädchen sie an. „Mich?"

Jinai nickte. „Ich kenne dich noch zu wenig, um Genaues sagen zu können, aber ich weiß, dass du das, was du gelernt hast, genauso verinnerlicht hast, wie ich es getan habe. Aber du musst es auch anwenden können. _Alles Wissen der Welt hilft einer Regentin nichts, wenn sie nicht imstande ist, zu regieren._ Du bist meine Stütze, Elaine, und deswegen musst du noch stärker sein als ich. Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass du eine gute Königin sein wirst, falls mir etwas passieren sollte. Du darfst deiner Mutter nicht nach dem Mund reden, niemandem. Wir Lehar regieren seit Tausenden von Jahren dieses Land, und unsere Dynastie hat noch nie Schwäche gezeigt. Alle unsere Vorfahrinnen haben für ihr Volk gekämpft und sie haben es uns anvertraut. Das ist ein Geschenk, das nur wenige Menschen je erfahren dürfen. Aber auch eine große Bürde. Es bedeutet viel Verantwortung, eine Königin zu sein. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hat sich das eiserne Rückgrat der Lehar weiterentwickelt und wurde von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. Daralea, Asri, Maede, Arita, ich und du… wir alle haben es."

„Ich auch?" Verwunderung war in Elaines Gesicht zu lesen.

Ihre Cousine lächelte. „Du bist meine Großcousine, eine Lehar. Alle Lehar-Frauen haben es. Und die, die Königinnen geworden sind, haben damit ihr Volk regiert und ein so kleines Reich so glücklich gemacht. Das möchte ich auch tun. Willst du das nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich!"

Jinai lächelte wieder. „Das ist auch ein Wesenszug von uns Lehar. Was wir tun können, das wollen wir auch tun, wenn wir damit jemandem helfen können. Wir Lehar sind willensstark und unser gutes Herz macht uns zu Königinnen. Deswegen wurden wir auserwählt, Leharein zu führen. Ich liebe dieses Land und seien Bewohner und ich weiß, dass du das auch tust. Und deswegen wirst du eine genauso gute Königin wie alle Lehar vor dir."

Elaine vergaß jegliche Anstandsregeln und umarmte ihre Cousine fest. Diese erwiderte die Umarmung. Alle Angst, die sie vor Jinai gehabt hatte, war verschwunden. „Ich will eine gute Königin sein, genauso wie Ihr eine sein werdet. Das weiß ich."

„Dann versprich mir eins: Sag Du zu mir. Wir sind Cousinen und ich hoffe, dass wir auch Freundinnen sein können."

„Natürlich." Elaine strahlte. Sie hatte noch nie eine Freundin gehabt.

„Aber wenn du Königin sein willst, dann musst du unser Land auch kennen lernen. Du hast den Palast ja noch nie verlassen, oder?" Elaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst alles sehen. Die Wälder, Wiesen, Dörfer, Städte, Seen, die Hochplateaus und Klippen. Du musst die Leute kennen lernen und wissen, was sie bewegt. Ich hatte dreizehn Jahre Zeit, aber du musst das alles noch nachholen. Versprich mir, dass du das tust."

„Ja. Ich will alles sehen, was es in Leharein gibt. Ich will eine gute Königin sein."

Es klopfte an der Türe. Eine Zofe kam herein und knickste. „Ich soll Eure Majestät zu Euren Gemächern geleiten. Man wartet dort auf Euch."

Jinai gab Elaine zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging. Kurz vor der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah Elaine in einen tiefen Knicks versunken.

„Und, Elaine…" Das Mädchen sah auf. „Knicks nicht vor mir. Oder hinter mir. Da komme ich mir so alt vor." Jinai lächelte und verschwand.

Elaine blieb zurück, alleine und in Gedanken versunken. Allerdings nicht lange, denn ein paar Sekunden später kam ihre Mutter ins Zimmer gestürzt und begann sie mit Fragen zu überhäufen.

Jinai musste eine lange Ankleide-, Frisier- und Schminkprozedur über sich ergehen lassen, die nur noch von einer noch längeren Krönungszeremonie übertroffen wurde. Zum Glück hatte sie Elaine und Daralea an ihrer Seite, sonst wäre es sehr einsam gewesen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinais Lächeln wirkte nun schon weniger traurig. _Wenigstens war ich nicht allein. Ich hatte Nana, Elaine und Aaron. Obwohl Arita meine Tante ist, habe ich mich nie so richtig mit ihr verstanden. Wahrscheinlich war es ihre gluckenhafte Art, mit der sie Elaine bemuttert hat, als ob diese blind, taubstumm und gelähmt wäre. Und das einer Zwölfjährigen. Inzwischen muss sie allerdings schon dreizehn sein. Ich frage mich, ob Arita ihr immer noch alles vorsagen will, so wie damals._

Seit diesem Tag hatte sie nie wieder geweint.

Sie öffnete schließlich wieder die Augen.

Inzwischen war die Sonne schon so tief gesunken, dass sie fast hinter den Wolken, die den Berg(?), auf dem der Orden stand, umgaben, verschwand. Es war kühler geworden, während Jinai ihren Erinnerungen nachgehangen hatte. Der Wind hatte noch an Schärfe zugenommen und trieb sie schließlich nach einer Weile ins Innere des Hauptquartiers zurück. Auf dem Weg nach unten begegnete sie zufällig Anna.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Sie mussten lächeln, als sie sich gegenseitig gleichzeitig dieselbe Frage stellten.

„Ich war auf der Plattform am Ende der Treppe, etwas frische Luft schnappen."

„Ich suche Linali. Ich wollte mit ihr sprechen."

„Sie wird wahrscheinlich in Komuis Büro sein, aufräumen. Wenn sie das nicht macht, macht das keiner. Oder sie verteilt mal wieder in der Wissenschaftsabteilung Kaffee. Ich zeige dir den Weg dorthin."

„Danke."

Schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinander her. Das Schweigen war unangenehm, aber keiner von ihnen fiel ein Gesprächsthema ein.

„Wieso hast du dich entschieden, Exorzistin zu werden?" Jinai hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie noch miteinander sprechen würden, aber Anna hatte die Frage anscheinend auf der Seele gebrannt.

„Ich mag das Szenario, das der Graf plant, nicht." Es stimmte, auch wenn sie damit nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Ihren ‚Ich-will-etwas-wieder-gutmachen'-Part ließ sie sicherheitshalber weg.

„Aber du hast doch kein Innocence. Wenn du gegen Akuma kämpfst, dann tötest du sie. Du setzt die Seelen nicht frei. Letztlich dürftest du gar keine Exorzistin sein. Du tust doch eigentlich nur so. Wie kannst du das verantworten?"

Jinai hätte beinahe geknurrt. Dieses Mädchen wusste anscheinend nicht, wie unhöflich sie gerade war. _Wenn die wüsste, wer ich bin… _„Ich nehme an, du bist von Adel."

„Ja. Was macht das aus? Auch Adlige können allem Anschein nach Exorzisten werden. _Im Gegensatz zu manchen anderen_…" Anna hatte das letzte nur gemurmelt, aber Jinai hatte scharfe Ohren. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, genauso wenig, wie sie den hochmütigen Ton in Annas Stimme hatte überhören können.

„Es hat den Anschein… Ich nehme an, du hast demnach auch eine gute Erziehung genossen?"

„Die beste." Auch der herablassende Seitenblick war Jinai nicht entgangen. Das Mädchen wurde ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde unsympathischer.

Sie wusste, was Anna meinte. Für eine Dame schickte es sich nicht, Hosen zu tragen, aber Jinai liebte Hosen. Sie hatte sich mehr als drei Jahre lang in Korsetts schnüren lassen, hatte steife, schwere Kleider getragen und ihre Zofen Puder und Cremes auf ihr Gesicht auftragen lassen, um die Schandmäuler der eitlen Damen der Gesellschaft zu stopfen, aber hier musste sie das nicht. Sie hatte vorher ihr Leben lang Hosen getragen, warum sollte sie das nicht auch weiterhin tun, wenn sie wollte? Hier musste sie keine solchen Ansprüche erfüllen. _Eigentlich ein Paradoxon. Sie verachtet mich für meine Hosen, aber sie scheint Linali zu mögen, obwohl deren Röcke so kurz sind… _Jinai versuchte trotzdem, weiter freundlich zu bleiben. „Dein Leben war eigentlich schon geplant, bevor Lavi und die anderen darin aufgetaucht sind, oder? Wen du heiraten solltest, wo du wohnen solltest, was du zu tun hattest…"

Bei der Erwähnung des rothaarigen Energiebündels war Anna kurz rot geworden, aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. Es war offensichtlich, was ihr Hauptgrund für ihren Eintritt in den Orden gewesen war. „Ich hatte noch keinen Verlobten, wenn du das meinst, aber die Verhandlungen über eine mögliche Verlobung mit einem reichen, _sehr_ gut aussehenden jungen Mann liefen bereits. Hätte ich mich dagegen entschieden, eine Exorzistin zu werden, dann hätten wir vermutlich geheiratet."

Jinai riss bald der Geduldsfaden mit diesem Mädchen. _Wie will sie jemals eine gute Exorzistin werden? Ihr ist das Ziel dieser Organisation doch vollkommen egal! Sie ist nur hinter Lavi her! _Aber sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. _Immer freundlich bleiben…_ „Worüber wolltest du eigentlich mit Linali sprechen?"

Anna war überrascht über den raschen Themawechsel, ging aber darauf ein. „Ich wollte wissen, wo ich ein wenig üben kann. Wenn ich eine Exorzistin werden will, dann muss ich _mein Innocence_ beherrschen, oder nicht?"

Ihre Betonung von ‚mein Innocence' ließ Jinai noch deutlicher spüren, was Anna von ihr hielt. _Ich bin nicht gut genug, weil ich kein Innocence habe. Im Zug war sie noch nett und freundlich, aber kaum ist mal kein anderer in der Nähe, besonders Lavi nicht… Sie hat was drauf, aber ihre Prioritäten liegen für eine Exorzistin vollkommen falsch. Sie sollte an das Wohl dieser Welt denken und nicht daran, was sie anziehen oder wie sie sich Lavi angeln soll!_

„Das kann ich dir auch zeigen, ich weiß, wo das ist." Die Trainingshalle war nur einen Katzensprung entfernt von dem Punkt, an dem sie sich gerade befanden. Wieder wechselte Jinai das Thema, diesmal zurück zu dem, worüber sie vor ihrer Unterbrechung gesprochen hatten: „War das bei deinen Eltern auch so? War ihre Ehe arrangiert?"

Und wieder ging Anna auf den Gesprächswechsel ein. „Meine Eltern sind sehr glücklich, auch wenn ihre Ehe arrangiert war." Sie waren an der Trainingshalle angekommen. „Wieso starrst du mich so an!?"

Während sie gesprochen hatte, hatte Jinai sie aufmerksam gemustert, als ob sie sie zum ersten Mal sehen würde. Sie musste sich sehr anstrengen, um das Grinsen, das die innere Jinai trug, die ihr damals auch geraten hatte, Exorzistin zu werden, nicht nach außen gelangen zu lassen. Es war eine fiese Jinai, aber es gab Momente, da gewann diese einfach die Überhand. Sie war es auch, die dafür sorgte, dass sie regelmäßig Mugen ausweichen musste.

Anna war ihr in die Falle gegangen.

„Perfekt gezüchtet", sprach sie genau das aus, was sie gedacht hatte, als sie Anna zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Was?"

„Ich habe zu viele von deiner Sorte gesehen, um dich nicht auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen. Deine Mutter war schön, dein Vater reich. Er brauchte eine Braut, die er auch herzeigen konnte, also hat er sie geheiratet. Herausgekommen bist du, eine perfekt gezüchtete Puppe, die nur dazu da ist, um später einmal selbst Töchter, wie du es bist, in die Welt zu setzen: hübsch, hochnäsig, herablassend. So wie du klingst, weißt du nicht einmal, wofür dieser Orden kämpft." Jinai drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging.

Das hatte gut getan. Anscheinend musste jemand dem Mädchen mal klarmachen, was man von einem guten Exorzisten erwartete, und wenn es sonst niemand tat, dann musste es eben sie tun. Wenn sie es dann noch immer nicht verstand, dann würde sie eine Bruchlandung erleben, die sich gewaschen hatte, denn mit ihrer Einstellung kam sie als Exorzistin nicht weit.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?!?! Wie kannst du mich so beleidigen?" Jinai war erst ein paar Schritte entfernt, da hatte Anna so laut geschrieen, sodass alle auf dem Gang sie gehört hatten, Finder und Angestellte. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, waren auch Lavi und Allen da. Die beiden kamen sofort angerannt.

„Was ist los?" „Wieso regst du dich denn so auf, Anna?" Die beiden sahen von Anna zu Jinai.

Jinai drehte sich lässig um. „Ihr passt meine Art und mein Kleidungsstil nicht und ich mag ihr ‚Ich-bin-so-viel-besser-als-du'-Gehabe nicht. Ich halte mit meiner Meinung nun mal nicht hinterm Berg, wenn ich so oft hintereinander beleidigt werde."

„Was hat sie denn gesagt? Vielleicht ist es nur ein Missverständnis." Allen versuchte anscheinend, die Situation zu schlichten.

„Ich bin zu nett, um das hier zu wiederholen." Jinai warf einen eindeutigen Seitenblick auf Lavi, sodass Anna rot anlief. „Aber anfangs ging es noch darum, dass ich wohl kein Recht habe hier zu sein, weil ich keine richtige Exorzistin bin, und überhaupt nicht kämpfen dürfte, weil ich die Seelen nicht erlöse. Ihrer Meinung nach müsste ich wohl da sitzen und Däumchen drehen." Die innere Jinai tanzte inzwischen um ein Freudenfeuer.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt!"

„Nein, du hast gesagt, und ich zitiere: _Du hast doch kein Innocence. Wenn du gegen Akuma kämpfst, dann tötest du sie. Du setzt die Seelen nicht frei. Letztlich dürftest du gar keine Exorzistin sein. Du tust doch eigentlich nur so. Wie kannst du das verantworten?_ Zitat Ende."

„Und das stimmt ja auch." Anna war anscheinend so in Rage, dass sie vergaß, ihre ‚Nett-und-Freundlich'-Maske aufzusetzen. Stattdessen sah sie Jinai mit wutverzerrter Miene an.

„Also hört mal-" Lavi setzte zu einem Versöhnungsversuch zwischen den beiden wütenden Mädchen an, kam aber nicht weit.

„Wenn du glaubst, du könntest mich beleidigen, ohne dafür zu zahlen, dann hast du dich geirrt. Aber wir haben hier ja gleich eine ganze Halle zur Verfügung, also warum klären wir das nicht in einem fairen Duell? Wer zuerst blutet." Lavi starrte auf Jinais Haare. Ohne ihr Zutun hatte sich ihr Stachel bei ihren Worten drohend hinter ihrem Haupt aufgestellt.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!" Allen sah beide entsetzt an.

„Gut. Dann ein Duell. Der Verlierer muss sich beim Gewinner entschuldigen, laut und für alle gut hörbar." Anna hatte ihren Bumerang gezückt.

_Wie Kanda, der geht auch nie ohne Waffe aus dem__ Zimmer. Aber ich ja auch nicht- _Lavi hatte keine Zeit, den Gedanken noch weiterzuspinnen.

„Lavi, du bist Schiedsrichter." Die beiden waren schon auf dem Weg in die Hallenmitte.

Allen setzte sich schließlich auf eine Bank am Rande des Feldes, nachdem er noch einmal erfolglos versucht hatte, beide von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. In der kurzen Zeit seit der Herausforderung hatten sich die Bänke rund um den Bereich, der als Trainingsfeld markiert war, mit Schaulustigen gefüllt. Hauptsächlich Finder, denn die Angestellten hatten keine Zeit, um sich eine Pause zu gönnen. Außer Allen waren Lavi, Linali und Kanda die einzigen Exorzisten im Raum. Die beiden letzteren hatten zufällig davon gehört, als sich das Gerücht wie ein Lauffeuer im Hauptquartier verbreitet hatte. Linali hatte Kanda mitgeschleppt, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Also musste er wohl oder übel zusehen.

Jinai und Anna standen sich jetzt schon gute fünf Minuten gegenüber, weil Lavi sich anscheinend nicht dazu durchringen konnte, das Startzeichen zu geben. Stattdessen erklärte er lang und breit die Regeln.

„Lavi! Fang endlich an!" Um Jinais Geduld war es heute scheinbar nicht zum Besten bestellt.

„Ok, dann… los."

Anna schleuderte ihren Bumerang, noch bevor Jinai eine Bewegung machte. Diese allerdings schlug einfach mit einem Arm danach und brachte ihn somit von seiner Bahn ab und zum Abstürzen. Sie wich den wenigen Strahlen aus, die dieser bisher abgeschossen hatte und raste auf Anna zu. Noch ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte Jinai ihr in einer präzisen Bewegung mit einer Klinge einen feinen Schnitt über die rechte Wange gemacht. Ein paar Tropfen Blut rannen aus dem hauchdünnen Schnitt. Jinai deaktivierte ihre Klingen.

„Du kannst dir deine Entschuldigung sparen. Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde mir (1) gut überlegen, ob ich noch einmal gegen jemanden antrete, der offensichtlich mehr Erfahrung hat als ich, und (2) noch einmal meine Prioritäten überdenken. Wenn du nur hier bist, weil dir Lavi gefällt, dann hast _du_ hier nichts verloren." Sie hatte leise genug gesprochen, damit sie niemand außer Anna hören konnte.

Dann drehte sie sich um. „Ach, Kanda, du bist auch da? Das trifft sich gut. Lust auf ein wenig Training? Ich bin gerade so gut in Form. Oder muss ich dir erst wieder etwas an den Kopf werfen?"

Kanda hatte eigentlich ablehnen wollen, vor allem weil ihn die Finder alle erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Sie wollten wohl ein Kräftemessen sehen. Aber aus einem Impuls heraus, den er nicht genau definieren konnte, kam er dann doch auf Jinai zu. „Willst du wieder verlieren?"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du solltest dich besser nicht daran gewöhnen, zu gewinnen. Dieses Mal habe ich nicht vorher gegen Akuma gekämpft. Heute bin ich an der Reihe, zu gewinnen."

Die Finder johlten. Sie wollten unbedingt sehen, wie die beiden gegeneinander kämpften. Schließlich hatten nur wenige Kanda bisher auf eine Mission begleitet und dementsprechend wenige hatten ihn auch bisher kämpfen sehen.

„Die gleichen Regeln wie letztes Mal? Wer zuerst am Rumpf blutet?" meinte Jinai.

„Ein Vorschlag: Nur Klinge gegen Klinge bzw. Schwertscheide. Keine Stachel, keine Illusionen."

„Also kein fliegendes Gewürm?"

„_Nein._" Kanda presste die Antwort zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sie machte sich über eine seiner Attacken lustig, als hätte er damit _nicht_ bereits mehrere Dutzend Akuma erledigt.

„Gut. Das klingt fair." Jinai nahm ihre gewohnte Kampfhaltung ein. Sie hatte Kanda zum Spaß herausgefordert, weil sie nach der einen Attacke, mit der sie das Duell gegen Anna gewonnen hatte, noch etwas Bewegung brauchte und da kam ihr der Schwertkämpfer gerade recht. Aber sie wusste, dass sie etwas anderes als Spaß brauchte, wenn sie gegen ihn antrat. Sie rief sich ihre Wut von dem Morgen in Erinnerung, als sie aufgewacht war und festgestellt hatte, dass sie immer noch im Orden war, weil er sie niedergeschlagen hatte. Sie schaffte es zwar nicht, ganz so wütend zu werden wie zu jener Zeit, aber um ihn zu besiegen, würde es reichen.

Bei Lavis Signal stürmten beide los, um mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Erklingen ihrer Waffen aufeinander zu prallen. Dieser Kampf neigte sich schon mehr zu Jinais Gunsten, als es der letzte getan hatte. Sie wurde nicht wieder dauerhaft in die Defensive gedrängt, sondern führte einen Schlag nach dem anderen aus. Alles in allem war es ein ausgewogener Kampf. Mal war Jinai in der Defensive, dann Kanda. So ging es ein paar Minuten, nach denen keiner der beiden auch nur einen Treffer gelandet hatte. Schließlich gelang es Jinai, als sie Kanda wieder in die Defensive gedrängt hatte, eine Öffnung in seiner Verteidigung auszumachen. Sie stach zu und traf ihn, obwohl er sich noch zur Seite drehte, um die Klinge an seinem Rumpf vorbeigehen zu lassen. Dadurch machte er den Schnitt allerdings nur noch länger, denn so zog sie ihre Klinge von unter seiner rechten Brust bis fast zu seiner linken Hüfte. Dabei ging leider auch ein großes Stück Hemd mit drauf.

Jinai sprang sofort zurück. „Das wollte ich nicht. Entschuldige!"

Kanda starrte sie auf einmal so wütend an, dass sie sich fragte, ob er jetzt in seinem Stolz verletzt war oder nur fassungslos, weil er wirklich verloren hatte. Er drehte sich um und stürmte aus der Halle, Jinai _leider_ dicht auf seinen Fersen.

„Kanda, bleib stehen! Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich wirklich nicht-"

Er fragte sich wirklich, ob sie das mit Absicht machte. Sicherheitshalber beschleunigte er seine Schritte, doch sie blieb immer noch hinter ihm. Als er schließlich seine Zimmertüre erreicht hatte und sie ihm immer noch hinterherlief und sich entschuldigte, drehte er sich schließlich um. „Bist du so dämlich oder tust du nur so?!? Hör endlich auf!"

„Wenn du mir sagst, warum du auf einmal abgehauen bist." Sie grinste, obwohl er sie so anfuhr. Dieses Gör war wirklich unfassbar.

„Du hast geklungen, als ob du mich unabsichtlich besiegt hättest!" Kanda war also tatsächlich in seinem Stolz verletzt.

„Aber so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass irgendjemand das _so_ interpretiert hat. Ich habe gemeint, dass ich dein Hemd nicht kaputtmachen wollte…" Sie starrte gebannt auf seinen entblößten Bauch. Unterhalb der Schnittstelle zeichneten sich deutlich seine Bauchmuskeln ab. Auf einmal schlug ihr Herz schneller.

Er wollte gerade die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufmachen, damit er sich dort ein frisches Hemd anziehen konnte, als sie ihn sanft am Arm zurückhielt. „Darf ich mir das einmal ansehen?" In ihrer Stimme schwang echte Sorge mit. Er sah sie verblüfft an.

„Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Dadurch, dass du dich zur Seite gedreht hast, habe ich vollkommen das Gefühl für die Bewegung verloren. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie tief der Schnitt ist und ob man das vielleicht besser behandeln sollte. Ich werde natürlich dafür gerade stehen, falls das der Fall ist, denn es war ja meine Schuld, immerhin habe ich dich herausgefordert-"

„Hörst du auf zu quatschen, wenn ich dich lasse?"

„Ich bin schon still."

Kanda öffnete die Zimmertür und bedeutete ihr einzutreten. Er schloss sie hinter sich wieder und nahm gleich ein frisches Hemd aus dem Schrank.

„Du solltest vielleicht das Hemd…" Eigentlich hatte Jinai „hochheben" sagen wollen, aber als Kanda das Hemd gleich auszog, brachte sie keinen Ton mehr heraus. Hatte ihr Herz zuvor noch schneller geschlagen, so raste es jetzt, als sie seinen nackten Oberkörper sah. Kein Gramm Fett, nur die sehnigen Muskeln, die durch hartes Training und ständigen Kampf entstanden, zeichneten sich unter der Haut ab. Auf seiner linken Brust war ein Zeichen eintätowiert, das sie nicht kannte.

_Konzentrier dich! Du bist nicht mehr dreizehn!_ Ausgerechnet die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie sonst meistens zu Unfug überredete, rief ihr jetzt den eigentlichen Grund, weswegen sie hier war, ins Gedächtnis.

Sie trat näher heran und beugte sich ein Stückchen hinunter, um einen besseren Blick auf den langen Schnitt zu haben.

„Kannst du dich ein wenig mehr zum Licht drehen? … Ja, danke, bleib so."

Seine Muskeln zuckten unter der leichten Berührung zusammen, als sie vorsichtig über die Wunde fuhr, um zu sehen, ob das Blut bereits gerann. Je schneller das Blut gerann, desto sicherer konnte sie sein, dass der Schnitt nicht allzu tief war. Aus der Wunde trat kein Blut mehr aus, überhaupt hatte sie von Anfang an nur sehr wenig geblutet, soweit Jinai das sehen konnte. Sie hatte ihn also nicht ernsthaft verletzt und Narbe würde auch keine zurückbleiben. Sie atmete erleichtert aus und richtete sich auf.

„Alles in Ordnung. Keine schweren Verletzungen, keine Narbenbildung. Gratuliere, du wirst es überleben."

„_Danke_. Kann ich mich jetzt wieder anziehen?"

Jinai streifte mit ihrem Blick noch einmal auf seine Brust, dann sah sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Sie grinste. „Natürlich, es ist dir gestattet. Ich bin dann mal weg, sonst erzählt Lavi noch die wildesten Geschichten."

Sie wandte sich zur Tür um und verschwand. Draußen stieß sie den Atem aus. Es war ganz schön schwer, ruhig zu bleiben und Witze zu reißen, wenn er kein Hemd anhatte.

_Und wenn er ganz nackt wäre, würdest du dann der Sprachlosigkeit verfallen, o Jinai, die Schlagfertige, ewig Quatschende?_

Sie verdrängte das Bild sofort wieder, das vor ihren Augen aufgetaucht, als die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf das ausgesprochen hatte.

_Jetzt erzählst du mir wieder das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was du mir vorhin geraten hast._

_Hab ich nicht. Ich habe darauf geachtet, dass du nicht wie eine Idiotin aussiehst. Hätte ich nichts gesagt, dann würdest du jetzt noch dastehen und ihn anstarren._

_Du bist ja so lieb zu mir._

_Nein, ich bin ein Teil von dir und muss meinen Ruf wahren. Und, wo wir gerade dabei sind, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du immer noch vor seiner Tür stehst?_

_Du bist wahrscheinlich der unverschämteste Teil von mir._

_Ich sage nur, was du dich nicht traust zu sagen._

_Zum Glück kann dich aber keiner außer mir hören._

_Aber dass du mich hören kannst, reicht schon. Ich weiß, du hörst es nicht gern, aber ich habe beträchtlichen Einfluss auf deine Handlungen._

_Den du mit diesem Geständnis gerade verloren hast. Ab jetzt höre ich nicht mehr auf dich._

Die Stimme lachte höhnisch. _Wenn du glaubst, dass das so einfach ist. Aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich unsere Füße in Bewegung setzen, wir wollen doch nicht erwischt werden, wie wir vor Kandas Tür herumlungern, oder?_ Jetzt hatte die Stimme etwas Lauerndes.

Jinai ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers.

_Wenn du mir irgendetwas sagen möchtest…_

_Ich muss heute wohl lauter Dinge sagen, die du nicht hören möchtest._ Die Stimme seufzte. _Na schön, machen wir es kurz und schmerzlos. Drei Worte: Aaron ist tot._

_Das nennst du schmerzlos?_ Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

_Hör mal, er ist jetzt schon über ein halbes Jahr tot-_

_Wie kannst du so sicher sein, dass er tot ist? Wir wissen nicht, ob er nicht vielleicht doch überlebt hat._

_Die Hoffnung der Hoffnungslosen, der berühmte letzte Strohhalm, etc, etc. Du kannst einfach nicht loslassen, oder? Wie soll er das überlebt haben? Wir wissen, wie stark Ceathan ist. Nicht eine Maus überlebt einen seiner Angriffe. Der Kerl ist gründlich._

_Aaron ist stark._

_Aber gegen ihn kann auch er nichts ausrichten._

_Schön, schön! Aber was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?_

_Ich frage mich, wer von uns über die Intelligenz verfügt. Du anscheinend nicht. Das ist doch wohl klar. Du hast lange genug getrauert. Zeit für was Neues._

_Du bist geschmacklos._

_Und du so anhänglich wie ein Hund. Wie können wir nur ein und dieselbe Person sein?_

Jinai ignorierte die letzen beiden Sätze. _Außerdem- Kanda?_

_Warum nicht? Ich mag ihn._

_Jaaa… du. Das sagt nicht viel aus._

_Wieso!?_

_Du bist nur eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich zu verrückten Sachen überreden will, und auf die ich von heute an nicht mehr hören werde._

_Du nennst mich verrückt!? Wer führt hier Selbstgespräche?_

_Du doch auch._

Jinai konnte die Wut der inneren Jinai beinahe hören.

_Unverbesserlich, stur, engstirnig, verbohrt, uneinsichtig, halsstarrig, störrisch, dickköpfig, …_ der Stimme fielen anscheinend eine Menge Schimpfworte ein, die alle wohl Jinai beschreiben sollten.

_Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass das alles auch auf dich zutrifft?_

_Im Guten. Du bist hier die, die sich kindisch verhält._

_Ach, für dich gelten also andere Regeln als für mich?_

_Ich bin nicht so wie du. Ich bin zäh, habe Durchhaltevermögen, lasse mir nicht von anderen vorschreiben, was ich zu tun oder zu sagen habe, habe meine eigene Meinung und eine starken Willen._

_Du hast gerade genau das gleiche gesagt, nur mit anderen Worten._

_Hab ich nicht._

_Jetzt bist _du_ kindisch._

_Also gibst du zu, dass du vorhin kindisch warst?_

_Nein, ich lasse dich nur deine eigene Medizin schmecken. Lecker?_

_Nicht so lecker wie das Abendessen, auf das ich hoffe._

_Also hast du auch Hunger._

_Kunststück, es ist _unser_ Magen_.

_Ach, aber den teilen wir uns, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?_

_Wir sind uns nur über nicht-körperliche Fragen nicht einig. Was die körperlichen angeht… Sagen wir mal so: Da liegen wir auf der gleichen Wellenlänge._

_Also Abendessen?_

_Abendessen!_

Jinai erhob sich und ging zur Tür. _Schrei nicht gleich so. Und kannst du dir eine etwas gehobenere Sprechweise angewöhnen?_

_Wieso, du bist ja die einzige, die mich hören kann, und du redest ja genauso mit mir._

„Ich bekomme noch Kopfschmerzen von dieser Unterhaltung."

„Von welcher Unterhaltung?" Lavi war im Vorbeigehen stehen geblieben. Obwohl sie nur gemurmelt hatte, hatte er sie doch verstanden.

_Haha, jetzt kommst du in die Klapse._

_Dann kommst du doch mit._

_Oh, ja… scheiße. Dann lass dir schnell was einfallen._

Dieser Dialog hatte nur einen Augenblick gedauert, dann lächelte Jinai, sagte „Nichts" und lenkte ihn ab. „Bist du auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal?"

„Ja, mein Magen hat sich mit dem alten Panda über die Wichtigkeit von drei warmen Mahlzeiten am Tag gestritten und gewonnen. Deswegen bin ich für kurze Zeit vom Bibliotheksdienst befreit." So etwas _konnte_ nur Lavi sagen.

„Das trifft sich gut, da wollte ich auch hin. Ich begleite dich."

Im Speisesaal trafen sie auf Linali und Allen, die auch gerade erst gekommen waren und sie entschlossen sich dazu, gemeinsam zu essen. Lavi schaffte es sogar, Kanda, der nur kurz nach ihnen gekommen war, dazu zu bringen, dass er sich zu ihnen setzte. Leider saßen er und Jinai sich gegenüber, Jinai auf beiden Seiten von Lavi und Allen flankiert und Linali an Kandas Seite allen anderen gegenüber, weil sie als einzige mutig genug gewesen war, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Da weder Kanda noch Jinai beim Essen gerne redeten, lief die Unterhaltung über ihren Köpfen ab, ohne dass einer von ihnen ein Wort sprach. Jinai war noch vor Allen fertig und verließ den Speisesaal als erster, mit der Begründung, dass sie schon etwas müde sei und sich hinlegen wolle.

Kaum war sie bei der Tür hinaus, sah Lavi die anderen ernst an. „Wir müssen reden."

* * *

Raffael: Uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui-

Jinai: Lass den Schwachsinn! Sei woanders dämlich, ich muss hier eine Geschichte vorantreiben –Und deswegen, geneigte Leser, machen wir jetzt auch gleich ohne weitere Umschweife weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel: ‚Verschnaufpause? Von wegen!'


	12. 12: Verschnaufpause? Von wegen!

Jinai: Keine weiteren Umschweife, versprochen. Raffael!

Raffael: Schon zur Stelle.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man ist Eigentum von Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie in der Bibliothek am besten ungestört reden konnten, also waren sie nach dem Abendessen dorthin marschiert und hatten Kanda einfach mitgeschleift. Jetzt saßen sie an einem der Tische zwischen den Regalen und sahen Lavi gespannt an.

„Jinai -Setz dich wieder, Kanda, das geht auch dich an. Dich am ehesten."

Kanda ließ sich missmutig zurück in den Stuhl fallen. „Wieso mich?"

„Du hast eine ganze Woche mit ihr verbracht." Lavi wandte sich wieder an alle. „Wir wissen praktisch nichts über sie. Wir kennen nur ihren Namen und ihre Nationalität. Sie hat ein Innocence, das keines ist, und ist empfindlich gegenüber echtem. Dieses Mädchen ist seltsam und das wisst ihr genauso gut wie ich."

„Sie hat manchmal Phasen, in denen sie sich sehr seltsam verhält. Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Abend vor ihrer Abreise nach Österreich?"

Alle nickten, sogar Allen, denn Linali hatte ihm davon erzählt. Keiner von denen, die dabei gewesen waren, hatte den Anblick vergessen können.

„Und vorher im Bad war sie ja auch so komisch. Als ob sie mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Ich glaube ihr nicht ganz, dass sie nur deswegen so verändert war, weil ihr diese Männer wieder eingefallen waren." Linali wurde leicht rot. Ihr fiel es immer noch schwer, darüber zu reden.

„Sie hat Handschuhe getragen." Kanda sah niemanden Bestimmten an.

„Was meinst du?" Allen war verwirrt.

„In Baden. Sie ist in eine Schänke gegangen und zwei Stunden später mit allen Informationen, die wir brauchten, wiedergekommen. Sie hat die ganze Zeit ihre Handschuhe nicht ausgezogen."

„Außerhalb des Ordens scheint sie sie ständig zu tragen." Lavi dachte die vielen Male, die er sie mit den Dingern gesehen hatte.

„Informationen…" Linali schien etwas anderes zu beschäftigen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Abend im Bad. „Sie hat etwas darüber gesagt, dass sie das tun muss, wenn sie an Informationen kommen will. Besser gesagt, sie wollte es sagen, aber hat sich dann schnell unterbrochen. Zuerst war es mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Anscheinend ist sie noch hinter etwas anderem als Akuma her gewesen."

„Könnte sie nach Innocence gesucht haben?" Allen sah die anderen an.

„Nein, dann hätte sie das nicht verschweigen wollen. Das hätte sie uns ja erzählen können." Linali schüttelte den Kopf.

„So, wie sie immer nur Stück für Stück etwas von sich preisgibt, habe ich den Verdacht, dass sie etwas sehr Großes vor uns verbirgt. Sie erzählt uns immer nur das Notwendigste, wenn es nicht anders geht. Als ob sie etwas verheimlicht, von dem sie will, dass wir so wenig wie möglich oder gar nichts darüber fahren." Allen legte den Kopf auf die auf dem Tisch gekreuzten Arme.

„Das lässt eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten zu: Ihr ist etwas sehr Schlimmes passiert oder sie hat etwas sehr Schlimmes getan." Lavis Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Oder beides." Allen konnte sich allerdings nicht vorstellen, was das sein konnte.

Ebenso wenig konnten es die anderen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ein Noah ist. Das passt einfach nicht ins Bild. Also kann es das nicht sein." Lavi sah die anderen an.

Allen und Linali schüttelten den Kopf. Das konnte sich keiner vorstellen.

„Sie ist oft sehr fröhlich, oder? Ich glaube, so war sie, bevor diese schlimme Sache passiert ist. Diese düsteren Phasen sind wahrscheinlich so etwas wie die Nachwirkungen." Auch Lavi hatte jetzt den Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt. Es war spät und sie waren alle müde. Er musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Wir haben einfach zu wenig Informationen. Ist denn niemandem etwas aufgefallen, was uns weiterhilft? Kanda?" Linali sah Kanda hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ich hätte es doch gesagt, wenn ich noch etwas wüsste. Für mich ist diese Unterhaltung beendet." Er stand auf und verließ die Bibliothek, ohne sich von irgendjemandem aufhalten zu lassen.

„Yuu-chan ist immer so unglaublich _hilfreich_." Lavi schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Was ist?" Allen und Linali sahen ihn neugierig an.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Sache bei Nancy? Jinai hat sich überstrapaziert und ist zusammengebrochen. Yuu hat sie zurück zum Abteil getragen."

„Ja und?" Linali war ratlos. Was meinte er?

„Auch aus dem Bericht über die Baden-Mission geht hervor, dass sie im Bad zusammengebrochen ist, nachdem das Innocence entfernt wurde. Aufgewacht ist sie aber im Bett. Toma hat sich mit Marie unterhalten, das schließt die beiden also schon mal aus. Wer bleibt also als Retter in der Not noch übrig?"

„Kanda?" Allen hatte die Augen aufgerissen.

„100 Punkte. Er hat sie beide Male aufgehoben und getragen. Und als sie fliehen wollte, da hat er sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht, nachdem er sie niedergeschlagen hat."

„Aber er hat sie ja auch niedergeschlagen, das war ja das Mindeste."

„Das ist irrelevant. Was man tun sollte, um einen angerichteten Schaden wieder gut zu machen, das ist Kanda egal. Tatsache ist", Lavi stand auf und schob den Stuhl zurück an seinen Platz, „Er hätte das nie gemacht, wenn sie ihm so gleichgültig ist, wie ihr glaubt." Damit verschwand er und ließ die beiden jüngeren Exorzisten allein in der Bibliothek zurück.

----------------------------------------------------

Besagter Japaner hatte gerade sein Zimmer erreicht und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Sein Blick fiel auf das zerrissene Hemd, das immer noch auf dem Bett lag, wo er es vor ein paar Stunden hingeworfen hatte. Er musste an Jinai denken, wie sie vor ihm gestanden hatte, über seine Wunde gebeugt und die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen, was sie gar nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. Das gleiche hatte sie auch schon gemacht, als sie noch vor der Tür gestanden hatten. Dabei hatte sie die ganze Zeit auf die Wunde gestarrt.

Seine Bauchmuskeln zogen sich zusammen bei der Erinnerung an ihre sanften Finger. Vorsichtig war sie über die Wunde gefahren, bemüht, ihm nicht wehzutun. Aber das hatte sie ja auch nicht. Ihre Berührung war federleicht gewesen.

Als sie sich dann wieder aufgerichtet hatte, hatte Kanda einen kurzen Moment lang einen Ausdruck in ihren Augen beobachtet, den er dort noch nie gesehen hatte. So hatte höchstens moyashi einmal geschaut, als er bei der Essensausgabe warten musste. Hungrig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Natürlich war sie hungrig, es war kurz vor dem Abendessen._

Trotzdem hätte er schwören können, dass ihr Hunger nichts mit Lebensmitteln zu tun gehabt hatte.

Kanda ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, das Hemd einfach ignorierend.

Sie hatte gezögert, als er das zerrissene Hemd weggeworfen hatte. Zuvor hatte sie ihn noch so gedrängt, dass sie sich die Wunde unbedingt ansehen wolle, und dann hatte sie sich auf einmal Zeit gelassen. Langsam war sie auf ihn zugekommen, die Augen auf die Wunde gerichtet. Oder war es nicht die Wunde gewesen…

_Reines Wunschdenken._ Heute klang die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf nach seiner eigenen.

_Wieso sollte ich mir das wünschen?_ Kanda schüttelte den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, wenn er die Sache in seinem Kopf immer wieder durchging. Außer Kopfschmerzen. Er beschloss, dass er Schlaf brauchte. Er war einfach nur übermüdet nach der langen Reise. Schließlich waren sie erst heute Nachmittag wieder im Orden angekommen.

Mit dem Gedanken schlief er dann auch ein.

------------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Morgen kam für alle viel zu schnell. Besonders für die Mitglieder der Wissenschaftsabteilung. Da ihr Chef, ihr Anführer, ihr liebstgehasster Vorgesetzter Komui wieder einmal unauffindbar war, mussten sie zusätzlich zu ihrer eigenen Arbeit auch noch seine übernehmen. Der einzige Lichtstrahl war der Moment, als Linali, begleitet von Allen, mit Tabletts voll Kaffeetassen in den Raum kam. Kaffee!

Binnen Sekunden waren beide von Menschentrauben umringt und jeder versuchte, zuerst an seine Tasse mit Lebenselixier zu kommen. Allen hätte beinahe das Tablett fallengelassen, fing es aber noch in letzter Sekunde auf und schaffte es, nicht einen Tropfen Kaffee zu vergießen. Die anderen hätten fast aufgeschrieen, als ihr Muntermacher drohte, an den Boden verfüttert zu werden. Kaum war die Gefahr gebannt, drängten sie sich allerdings schon wieder um ihn. Sie hätten ihn nahezu ein zweites Mal halb umgestoßen.

Die Raubtierfütterung war fast beendet, die letzten Kaffeetassen wurden herum gereicht, da ging die Tür auf.

„Ich habe mich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen!" Komui stand dort, so glücklich, als wäre Linali gerade von einer Weltreise zurückgekommen.

Den anderen schwante Übles.

„Nii-san, du hast doch nicht etwa wieder einen Komurin gebaut, oder?"

„Wie denkst du von deinem Lieblingsbruder!"

„Du bist mein einziger Bruder, Nii-san", erwiderte Linali geduldig.

„Stimmt auch wieder. Nein, ich habe die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, Maries Innocence in eine kampftaugliche Waffe zu verwandeln. Marie –Marie, komm her, du sollst es ja herzeigen. Trau dich."

Hinter der Wand trat Marie hervor, in die gleiche Exorzistenuniform gehüllt, die auch Linali trug. Sie trug ebenfalls lange schwarze Strümpfe, über die sie ebenso schwarze Stiefel gezogen hatte, die ihr fast bis zum Knie reichten. Schüchtern sah sie zu Boden, erwartete Gelächter oder Schlimmeres…

„Du siehst sehr hübsch aus, Marie. Diese Uniform steht dir sehr gut." Linali lächelte das gleichaltrige blonde Mädchen an.

„Sie hat Recht. Du bist-" Was auch immer Allen sagen wollte, es wurde von zwei lauten Schreien übertönt.

„STRIKE!"

„LAVI!"

Ersterer war eindeutig Lavi zuzuordnen, der zweite stammte genauso eindeutig von Jinai, wie ein lautes „AUA!" von Lavi bestätigte.

Die Menge an Wissenschaftlern teilte sich, um den Blick auf die zwei Exorzisten hinter ihnen freizugeben, die fast zu raufen angefangen hätten.

„Du musst mich nicht gleich hauen! Du bist ja schlimmer als der alte Panda!"

„Irgendwie muss ja mal Verstand in dieses Vakuum, das du Gehirn nennst, kommen!"

„Ich habe Verstand!"

„Der schläft aber anscheinend noch! Ich habe ihn nur wachgerüttelt!"

„Leute…" Linali stand neben Marie und sah die beiden böse an.

„Entschuldige, Marie. Du siehst sehr hübsch aus." Wenigstens Jinai schien sich an ihre Manieren zu erinnern.

„Die Uniform ist das Sahnehäubchen, aber der eigentliche Clou ist ihr Innocence. Die Kette von vorher war viel zu weit und dünn, die hätte jederzeit reißen können oder sie hätte sie verloren."

„Deswegen hast du ihr ein Kropfband daraus gemacht?" Linali und die anderen sahen auf Maries Hals. Um ihren Hals trug sie ein ungefähr drei Zentimeter breites dunkelblaues Samtband, das farblich genau zu ihren Augen passte. Vorne war ein grünlich leuchtender Stein angebracht. Das Innocence.

„Wo hast du denn ein Band von der Farbe aufgetrieben?" Jinai hatte sich ein wenig vorgebeugt, um das Band besser begutachten zu können. Maries Wangen nahmen einen immer dunkleren Farbton an. Es war ihr offensichtlich unangenehm, so angestarrt zu werden.

„Ein Genie gibt doch nicht seine größten Meisterleistungen preis!"

„Dann halt nicht. Hauptsache, du hast es nicht geklaut."

„Natürlich nicht! Aber dass du da bist, trifft sich gut. Ich muss mit dir und Lavi sprechen. Ihr könnt gleich mit in mein Büro kommen." Komui wandte sich zum Gehen, flüsterte aber Linali noch etwas zu. Ihre Augen weiteten sich für einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie und verließ den Raum.

Jinai und Lavi folgten Komui. Eigentlich musste Jinai den Rotschopf beinahe hinter sich her zerren, damit er sich von Marie losriss. Diese wurde freundlich in Allens Obhut übergeben. Dort war sie sicher.

„Lass sie endlich in Ruhe."

„Aber sie ist sooo süß."

„Mag sein, aber das ist kein Grund, dass du sie jedes Mal fast anspringst, wenn du sie siehst."

„Ruhe dahinten!" Komui war ihre geflüsterte Auseinandersetzung nicht entgangen.

„Man könnte fast meinen, du hättest selbst etwas für sie übrig."

Zack!

Lavis unverschämter Kommentar wurde sofort bestraft. Er rieb sich die Beule an seinem Kopf immer noch, als sie Komuis Büro erreicht hatten.

Dort wurden sie bereits erwartet.

„Schön, dass du so schnell da bist, Kanda. Setzt euch bitte."

Jinai und Kanda tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Beide dachten an den gestrigen Nachmittag. Schnell verdrängten sie diesen Gedanken wieder.

„Ihr werdet nach Dublin gehen. Alle drei."

Jinai und Kanda wären beinahe aufgesprungen und hätten protestiert, aber Lavi, der in der Mitte saß, hatte beide blitzschnell am Ärmel gepackt und auf die Bank zurückgezogen.

„Wir haben erst heute Morgen von den Findern dort Meldung erhalten. Alle anderen Städte, die du uns genannt hast, Jinai, haben spätestens gestern Bericht erstattet, aber von unseren Leuten in Dublin haben wir als einzigen bis vor einer halben Stunde nichts gehört. Kurz darauf haben wir versucht, sie zu erreichen, aber die Verbindung war tot. Wir müssen wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie tot sind." Diese Meldung ernüchterte die beiden dunkelhaarigen Exorzisten sofort. Was galten ihre Zwistigkeiten, wenn Menschenleben auf dem Spiel standen? „Was die Finder herausgefunden haben, steht in diesen Mappen. Euer Zug geht in einer Stunde."

Die drei nickten und wollten schon gehen, als Komui Lavi zurückrief.

_Das einzig Gute an dieser Mission ist, dass Lavi viel zu weit weg von Marie sein wird, um sie zu belästigen_, dachte Jinai, wandte ihre Gedanken dann aber wieder ihrer Abreise zu.

Lavi stand vor Komuis Schreibtisch.

„Du wunderst dich sicher, warum ich gerade euch drei ausgesucht habe", begann der Wissenschaftler. „Die Tatsache, dass Jinai über ihre Quelle von dem Innocence dort erfahren hat, hat meine Entscheidung, sie zu schicken, zwar beeinflusst, aber nur minimal. Sie ist eine gute Exorzistin, soviel habe ich aus dem Bericht über ihre erste Mission herauslesen können. Wenn jemand an wichtige Informationen kommt, dann sie. Das ist wichtig, denn die Berichte der Finder sind sehr spärlich. Wir brauchen sie dort. Aber sie sollte nicht zu viel kämpfen. Auch wenn sie im Moment gewissermaßen ‚sauber' ist, also ohne Akuma-Seelen, möchte ich doch diesen Zustand so lange wie möglich erhalten. Deswegen habe ich Kanda ausgesucht; er verlässt sich schließlich nie auf andere. Weil die beiden sich aber so gut vertragen wie Hund und Katz, schicke ich dich mit."

„Ich bin sozusagen der Puffer."

Komui nickte. „Du hast die schwierige Aufgabe, die beiden vom Streiten oder gar Gegeneinanderkämpfen abzuhalten. Und sorg bitte auch dafür, dass sich Jinai aus den Kämpfen so weit als möglich heraushält. Wenn machbar, ganz."

„Du verlangst eine ganze Menge."

„Ich weiß, aber ich bitte dich trotzdem. Ich könnte niemand anderen dafür aussuchen. Die beiden vertrauen dir. Auf dich hören sie wenigstens."

„Du hättest auch Linali schicken können."

„Ich glaube, dass Kanda zwar auf sie gehört hätte, aber bei Jinai bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Irgendwie ist da eine Spannung zwischen den beiden."

„Davon hat mir keine von beiden auch nur ein Wort gesagt."

„Ich habe es bemerkt, als es um Marie ging. Die beiden haben einen ziemlichen Beschützerinstinkt, wenn es um das Mädchen geht, aber ich glaube, sie sind unterschiedlicher Meinung, was das Beste für sie wäre. Sie hätten sich wahrscheinlich früher oder später darüber in die Haare gekriegt."

„Und das willst du so lange als möglich verhindern. Schon kapiert. Dann werde ich mal packen." Er salutierte lässig mit zwei Fingern und ging.

Lavi war auch schon aufgefallen, dass die beiden die arme Marie buchstäblich in zwei verschiedene Richtungen ziehen wollten. Er hatte Jinais Miene gestern Abend beim Abendessen gesehen, als Linali ihre Zweifel, ob Marie nicht zu zart für eine Exorzistin wäre, laut ausgesprochen hatte. Zuerst geschockt, dann wütend, dann verbissen. Aber sie hatte keinen Ton gesagt, sondern einfach aufgegessen und war gegangen.

Er seufzte. Linali war ein liebes Mädchen, aber dieser stumme, fast unsichtbare Streit zwischen ihr und Jinai erinnerte ihn irgendwie an das berühmte salomonische Urteil aus der Bibel. Hoffentlich mussten sie Marie nicht zweiteilen, damit dieser Zwist ein Ende hatte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sie hatten den üblichen Sprung aufs Zugdach gut überstanden und saßen inzwischen in ihrem Abteil des Zuges nach Dublin. Nebenan saßen drei Finder, die die verschwundenen drei in Dublin ersetzen sollten. Still lasen sie sich ihre Berichte durch, die wie üblich in der hochwissenschaftlichen Sprache abgefasst waren, die Komui allem Anschein nach bevorzugte. Das lag vielleicht daran, dass er selbst Wissenschaftler war.

Im Klartext stand da, dass die Finder in der Bevölkerung nichts erfahren hatten, ein paar Bettler ihnen aber gegen etwas Essen und Geld weiterhelfen hatten können. Diese suchten manchmal nachts Zuflucht in der St. Patrick's Cathedral, wo ein freundlicher Priester sie bei Schnee oder Unwetter einließ. Eigentlich durfte aber niemand davon wissen. Einige von ihnen hatten angeblich einen Geist dort gesehen, der aussah wie ein Ritter oder etwas Ähnliches. Er war immer wieder auf eine bestimmte Tür zugeschwebt, die so genannte ‚Door of Reconciliation', also die ‚Tür der Beilegung".

Die restlichen Informationen hatte das Hauptquartier recherchiert. Auch ein Grundriss der Kathedrale war ihren Mappen beigelegt. Die ‚Door of Reconciliation' war eine Tür, in der 1492, das Jahr der Entdeckung Amerikas durch Columbus, ein Streit beigelegt worden war, der sonst Irland vielleicht zerbrechen hätte lassen.

Gerald Fitzgerald, der achte Earl of Kildare und rechte Hand des Königs, hatte unter Verdacht gestanden, dem König untreu zu sein. Dieser sicherte Fitzgeralds Erzrivalen Thomas Butler, Earl of Ormond, seine Unterstützung zu, um Fitzgeralds politische Macht und Einfluss auszugleichen. Dieser wiederum verfolgte allerdings seine eigenen Pläne. Unter der schützenden Hand des Königs wollte er seinen illegitimen Neffen, ‚Black James', zu seinem Stellvertreter in Irland machen, um die Erblinie der Butlers fortsetzen zu können, und gleichzeitig Irland zur Hölle auf Erden für Fitzgerald zu machen, was ‚Black James' auch vortrefflich gelang.

Als 'Black James' dann 1492 in Dublin eintraf, gerieten seine Anhänger und die von Fitzgerald in Streit. In der St. Patrick's Cathedral kam es zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden verfeindeten Parteien, und James wurde im Laufe des Kampfes in das Kapitelhaus gedrängt und musste sich dort verschanzen. Sein Leben war in Gefahr. Obwohl er James verabscheute, konnte Fitzgerald nicht einfach zulassen, dass ein Diener des Königs in seiner Anwesenheit in einem Haus Gottes ermordet wurde. Die Kämpfenden mussten innehalten und Fitzgerald versuchte James dazu zu bewegen, das Kapitelhaus zu verlassen. Dieser aber misstraute dem Earl of Kildare, sodass Fitzgerald ein Loch in die Tür schlug, durch dieses er seinen Arm streckte, um James die Hand zur Versöhnung reichen. Nur wenige Jahre später allerdings, 1496, wurde ‚Black James' von einem anderen Rivalen, Piers Butler, dem Schwiegersohn von Fitzgerald, doch getötet. Dieser Tod rief einige Fragen auf, denn vor dem berühmten Vorfall in der Kathedrale hatte ‚Black James' als nahezu unbesiegbar gegolten.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich hat ‚Black James' ein Innocence besessen, das er dann dort verloren hat." Lavi sah nicht einmal auf.

„Aber ein Geist? Kann ein Innocence denn so etwas hervorrufen?" Jinai sah ihn fragend an. Sie wusste eine ganze Menge, aber von den verschiedenen Formen, in denen sich Innocence bemerkbar machte, waren ihr nur wenige bekannt.

„Nein, das war wahrscheinlich eine Halluzination von den Bettlern. Das Innocence in Chartres hat doch etwas Ähnliches gemacht."

Danach herrschte wieder Stille. Eine Stille, die anhielt, bis sie einschliefen.

* * *

Raffael: Uff, jetzt brauch ich eine Pause.

Jinai: Hab ich das ganze geschrieben oder du? ICH brauch eine Pause, aber die bekomm ich nicht, weil ich morgen Geburtstag feiere, übermorgen kommt Besuch und am Montag geht die Schule wieder los! Wann soll ich bitte eine Pause einlegen?

Raffael: Du hast Geburtstag? Moment, dann hab ich ja auch Geburtstag!

Jinai: Wohl oder übel… aber die Geschenke gehören mir!

Raffael: Verdammt.

Jinai: Freut euch nicht zu sehr, es kann ein bisschen dauern, bis ihr weiterlesen könnt. Auf ‚Liverpool' werdet ihr wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen warten müssen.


	13. Liverpool

Jinai: Sorry, dass ich so lange nichts Neues gepostet hab, aber ich steck mitten in den Prüfungen, schon seit zwei Wochen, und ich hab immer noch eine Woche vor mir, bevor ich endlich eine Woche Ferien hab (eine Woche –das is doch'n Witz, oder? Eine Woche!). Trotzdem bring ich euch heute drei weitere Kapitel.

Raffael: Irgendwann muss die Geschichte ja schließlich weitergehen…

Rated: T –wieso sag ich das eigentlich noch? Weiß doch eh jeder!

Disclaimer: Auch schon bekannt, mir gehört nichts, Katsura Hoshino alles.

----------

Inzwischen war fast Weihnachten und Jinai konnte überall Lichter und mit Paketen überladene Menschen sehen. Das Fest, das man hier in ganz Europa und Amerika zu feiern schien, unterschied sich stark von Caluhein, das, wie sie herausgefunden hatte, auf denselben Tag fiel und das sie zuhause gefeiert hatten. Hier waren die Straßen voller Menschen, die noch in letzter Minute Geschenke und Lebensmittel für das Fest kauften. Das Fest, das sie kannte, war viel ruhiger. Und weniger kostspielig.

Während sie durch die Straßen Dublins liefen, auf dem Weg zur St. Patrick's Cathedral, ließ sich Jinai von Lavi die Geschichte des Weihnachtsfests erzählen. Seltsamerweise ähnelte die Geschichte auch der von Caluhein. Die Geburt eines Kindes, eines Sohn Gottes, die jährlich gefeiert wurde…

_Fast genauso wie bei uns._

„Wie kommt es, dass du noch nie von Weihnachten gehört hast?"

„Ich… habe halt noch nie davon gehört. Was ist so schlimm daran?" _Vorsichtig, Jinai, vorsichtig._

„Nichts, nichts. Nur-"

„Ruhe, wir sind da."

Vor ihnen lag die riesige Kathedrale, umgeben von einem schneebedeckten Rasen. Übermorgen war Weihnachten. Messen wurden gelesen, Choräle gesungen, kurz, die Kathedrale war voll.

Die drei Exorzisten blieben einen Moment lang stehen.

Der Eingang zum Kapitelhaus lag an der Kreuzung zwischen Hauptschiff und rechtem Seitenschiff. Ungesehen würden sie da nicht reinkommen. Also mussten sie warten, bis die Kirche sich geleert hatte.

„Bei so vielen Menschen wird es schwer, ungesehen zum Kapitelhaus zu kommen." Lavi sprach nur laut aus, was sie alle dachten.

„Warum lassen wir uns nicht einschließen?" Jinai hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit den Kirchen der Christen.

„Leichter gesagt als getan: So kurz vor Weihnachten ist die Kathedrale rund um die Uhr offen. Ungefähr alle zwei Stunden eine Messe."

„Aber irgendwann müsste sich doch einmal Gelegenheit ergeben, ungesehen die Tür untersuchen zu können."

„Dann warten wir halt." Kanda ging auf den Eingang zu.

Sie betraten die Kathedrale und suchten sich eine Stelle am Rand, von wo aus sie das Hautschiff gut überblicken konnten. Jetzt hieß es warten.

„Man sollte meinen, dass hier auch einmal Ruhe herrscht. Kommen die Leute nicht zum Beten her?"

„Jinai, in Messen wird immer vorgetragen oder gesungen. Warst du noch nie bei einer dabei?"

„Nein." Sie sah, dass Lavi sie seltsam anstarrte, während Kanda immer noch desinteressiert die Leute beobachtete. „_Was_ _denn_?"

„Du bist aber keine gute Christin." Lavi grinste.

„Ich bin überhaupt keine Christin." Plötzlich schien etwas in der Menge ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Was ist?" Auf Lavis Flüstern hin drehte sich Kanda um.

„Da sind ein paar Akuma, ungefähr zehn oder zwölf. Sie haben sich unter die Leute gemischt. Anscheinend steuern sie auf uns zu." Sie schloss kurz die Augen. „Elf." Ihr Arm schoss vor. „Kanda, nicht! Wir müssen die Leute hier schützen, wir können nicht einfach zu kämpfen anfangen."

„Wenn wir nicht angreifen, greifen sie an." Kanda starrte sie an, als wäre sie zu blöd, alleine zu _gehen_.

„Ok, ich habe es ja verstanden." Sie wollte schon ihre Arme heben, als Lavi sie zurückhielt. „Was machst du da?"

„Du kämpfst nicht. Bleib hier."

„Was?!?"

„Kanda und ich machen das. Anweisung von Komui. _Bleib. Hier._"

Lavi zog seinen Hammer und ließ ihn zu einer so wahnwitzigen Größe wachsen, dass die Menschen die Flucht ergriffen. Nur die Akuma blieben übrig und stürzten sich auf sie, wobei sie ihre wahre Gestalt offenbarten. Lauter Level 1.

„Das nennt man natürliche Auslese." Lavi grinste.

Jinai lehnte sich erleichtert zurück. Wären Level 2 dabei gewesen, dann hätte sie vielleicht doch eingegriffen. Aber das schafften die beiden alleine. Sie warf einen Blick in Richtung des Kapitelhauses. _Vielleicht…_

Ein Schwarm Insekten schoss an ihr vorbei. Sie wich zurück und warf einen Blick auf Kanda. _Er macht sich nicht genug Sorgen um mich, um das mit Absicht zu machen, damit ich in der Nische bleibe. Er macht sich überhaupt keine Sorgen um mich._

Also schoss sie aus der Nische und rannte auf das Kapitelhaus zu. Die Tür war immer noch dort, das Loch in der Mitte deutlich zu sehen. _Die wollen wohl damit angeben._ Sie öffnete die Tür und duckte sich dahinter, als ein Akumageschoss vorbeizischte.

Sie untersuchte die Innenseite der Tür. Nichts, was auf ein Innocence, das dort hängen geblieben war, hindeutete. _Das würde ja kaum Jahrhunderte lang unbemerkt bleiben._

Sie sah sich um, untersuchte die Wände auf Einbuchtungen, Geheimverstecke, sah unter den Tischbeinen nach Hohlräumen nach und fuhr die Unterseite der Möbel ab. Nichts. Sie richtete sich wieder auf.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Wand, die verborgen blieb, wenn man die Tür öffnete. Neben der oberen Türangel war ein Loch im Putz, gerade groß genug, dass man die Finger hineinstecken konnte. _Hat ‚Black James' Angst gehabt, dass jemand seinen Glücksbringer finden und stehlen könnte, wenn er hier drin sterben würde?_

Dort konnte man leicht etwas übersehen. Bilder, Wandbehänge wurden abgenommen, Möbel verrückt oder ersetzt, aber eine solide Tür würde man doch nicht ersetzen. _Er hat nicht mit dem Friedensangebot gerechnet._

Sie sah sich die Stelle genauer an. Kratzer deuteten darauf hin, dass jemand versucht hatte, was auch immer dort versteckt war, wieder heraus zu bekommen. _Er ist wiedergekommen, als er gemerkt hat, dass ihm der Schutz seines Amuletts fehlt. Aber wahrscheinlich wurde er gestört. Und dann wurde er auch schon getötet und hatte keine Gelegenheit, noch einmal herzukommen._

Sie fuhr mit einem Finger in das Loch und zog ihn sofort wieder zurück. Sie hatte sich verbrannt. _Wenn das nicht der beste Beweis ist, dass da drinnen Innocence versteckt ist._

Sie wollte gerade hineinfassen, als es draußen still wurde. Schritte näherten und sie trat schnell von der Tür zurück, damit sie nicht von ihr getroffen wurde.

„Jinai! Wieso hast du nicht in der Nische gewartet?" Lavis Sorge machte sein wütendes Gesicht etwas milder.

„Hier war ich besser geschützt. Ich muss sowieso mit Komui über diesen bescheuerten Befehl reden. Aber ich glaube, ich habe das Innocence gefunden." Sie ging wieder auf die Tür zu, schloss sie und deutete auf das Loch in der Wand.

„Da drinnen?" Lavi wollte schon in den Hohlraum fassen, als Jinai ihn aufhielt. Mit leerem Blick sah sie auf das Loch.

„Da drinnen…", wiederholte sie murmelnd, was Lavi gesagt hatte.

„Was ist?" Kanda sah ihr ins Gesicht.

Sie blinzelte. „Die Finder haben sich als letzte gemeldet und sind dann auf einmal verschwunden. Das kann doch nur heißen, dass sie von Akuma überrascht wurden. Also müsste es hier vor Akuma nur so wimmeln. Alles was wir gefunden haben, waren aber nur elf Level 1. Und das Innocence ist auch noch da, sonst hätte ich mich nicht daran verbrannt. Wieso lässt der Graf ein Innocence, von dem er weiß, so lasch bewacht an Ort und Stelle? Wieso nimmt er es nicht und zerstört es?"

„Er hat uns eine Falle gestellt", schlussfolgerte Kanda richtig, „Kannst du noch irgendwo Akuma spüren?"

Jinai hatte, noch bevor der Japaner geendet hatte, die Augen geschlossen und die Hände zusammengepresst, so wie sie es im Zug auch getan hatte. Wieder war die Energie spürbar, die sie ausströmte. Diesmal war das Gefühl noch stärker als zu dieser Zeit, obwohl der Raum größer war als das Zugabteil damals. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Nichts. Im Umkreis von einem halben Kilometer kein einziges Akuma zu spüren."

„Dann muss es irgendetwas anderes sein. Noah kannst du nicht zufällig aufspüren, oder?" Lavi grinste schwach.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah sie wieder auf das Loch in der Wand. „Das Innocence…" Sie ging darauf zu. „Er hat irgendwas mit dem Innocence angestellt und es dann wieder zurückgetan." Vorsichtig griff sie in die Lücke und sog zischend Luft ein, als sie das Innocence in seiner Reinform aus seinem Versteck holte. „Keiner von euch fasst das an. Auf Menschen ohne Innocence reagiert es anscheinend nicht, aber wir probieren das jetzt nicht mit Exorzisten aus. Darum sollen sich die im Hauptquartier kümmern. Wir müssen Komui Bescheid sagen, dass er die anderen warnt. Vielleicht sind die anderen Innocence auch präpariert." Behutsam wickelte sie es in ein Tuch, darauf bedacht, es nicht weiter zu berühren, und steckte es dann in ihre Manteltasche. „Gehen wir."

Sie verließen die Kathedrale durch den Haupteingang und machten sich auf den Weg zum Hafen. Das nächste Schiff nach Liverpool würde bald auslaufen und sie mussten schnell zurück. Jinai würde es nicht lange aushalten, ein reines Innocence mit sich herum zu tragen. Sie keuchte schon ein wenig, obwohl sie es nur ein paar Minuten bei sich trug.

Kanda wusste, dass Lavi sich Sorgen um Jinai machte. Er mochte das Mädchen wohl sehr gerne. _Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern._ Komisch war nur, dass ihm die Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden nicht gefiel. Aber er dachte lieber an alles andere als an das. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, warum ihn ihre Freundschaft störte. _Vielleicht weil da mehr ist…_

_Klappe!_ Kanda hätte fast den Kopf geschüttelt. Was ging es ihn an, mit wem sich die Range einließ?

Sie hatten den Hafen erreicht und das Schiff gerade noch rechtzeitig besteigen können, bevor es ausgelaufen war. In ihrer Kajüte zog Jinai das Innocence vorsichtig aus der Manteltasche, legte es auf den Tisch neben der unteren Koje und ließ sich in die Koje fallen. Lavi entschied sich für die Koje, die ihrer gegenüber lag, also blieb Kanda nur noch die obere, die über Jinais lag. Jinai war schnell eingeschlafen und so gingen auch die beiden anderen Exorzisten gleich schlafen, nachdem sie Komui angerufen hatten und ihm von ihrem Verdacht erzählt hatten. Er hatte zugesagt, sofort die anderen Gruppen zu unterrichten, dass das Innocence vielleicht manipuliert worden war.

Ein paar Stunden später wachte Kanda, durch ein leises Geräusch geweckt, auf. Er packte Mugens Griff, das er neben sich gelegt hatte, aber dann erkannte er, was ihn geweckt hatte. Unter ihm, in ihrer Koje saß Jinai, die Füße auf dem Boden, den Exorzistenmantel ausgezogen und ein Stück weißen Stoffs in der Hand.

Trotzdem ließ er den Griff seines katanas nicht los. „Was ist los?"

Jinai sah erschrocken nach oben. _Ich hatte gedacht, er schläft._ „N-Nichts. Erschreck mich nicht so." Sie schob sich ein Stück in ihre Koje zurück, sodass er ihre Hand nicht sehen konnte, aber in der Bewegung verlor sie das Stück Stoff. „Verdammt." Sie zischte das Wort nur, als sie sich wieder nach vorne beugte, um es mit der anderen Hand aufzuheben.

Und dann sah er ihre rechte Hand.

Sie hatte eine walnussgroße, kreisrunde Verbrennung auf der Handfläche. Ihre Fingerspitzen waren verbrannt, sodass er verschmortes Fleisch darunter sehen konnte. Es war die Hand, mit der sie das Innocence angefasst hatte.

Er beugte sich über den Rand seiner Koje, um besser sehen zu können. Dabei fielen ein paar seiner Strähnen über seine Schulter und baumelten über den Rand. Sie streiften das Mädchen am Kopf, das daraufhin aufblickte und sich schnell wieder in seine Koje zurückzog.

Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte Stille. „Sag Lavi nichts, ja?" Jinai hatte nur geflüstert, aber er konnte den unterdrückten Schmerz hören.

Beide blickten auf den schlafenden Exorzisten, der in der Koje auf der anderen Seite der engen Kajüte schlief, das Bandana auf dem Tisch neben ihm und seine wirren Strähnen über das Gesicht verteilt. Die Augenklappe war kaum noch zu sehen, aber im Mondlicht konnte man erkennen, dass das andere Auge geschlossen war.

„Gut." Damit drehte sich Kanda um und legte sich wieder hin.

Jinai blickte überrascht auf die Unterseite der Koje über ihr. _Gut? _Von Kanda hätte sie etwas anderes erwartet.

Der war nicht minder überrascht. _Gut? Was sag ich denn da?_ „Glaub ja nicht, dass es mich interessiert, ob die Nervensäge da drüben sich Sorgen um dich macht, klar? Ich kann es nur nicht ausstehen, wenn er sich aufregt. Er ist noch nerviger, wenn er das macht, als wenn er sich freut."

Jinai lächelte leicht in der Dunkelheit. „Geht klar."

Sie wickelte den Verband um die verbrannte Handfläche. Sie musste einen dünnen Verband anlegen, damit ihr Handschuh noch darüber passte. In der Kirche hatte sie sie zwar nicht angehabt, aber wenn sie nicht wollte, dass Lavi den Verband entdeckte, dann musste sie beide Handschuhe tragen. Und um die Finger musste sie auch noch jeweils ein Stück von dem Stoff wickeln, bevor sie den Handschuh darüber anzog. Knoten durfte sie allerdings keinen einzigen machen, denn die hätte man gesehen.

Als der Verband angelegt war, versuchte sie, den Handschuh darüber anzuziehen. Aber der Verband verrutschte immer wieder, weil er an dem feinen Stoff hängen blieb. Schließlich war sie schon fast so weit, dass sie den Handschuh mit einem Fluch quer durch das Zimmer geschleudert hätte, aber sie konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen, Lavi zu wecken. Stattdessen fluchte sie nur leise.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder, baka?"

„Ich dachte, du schläfst schon wieder."

„Bei dem Lärm, den du machst?"

„Ich versuche ja leise zu sein, aber dieser verfluchte Handschuh will einfach nicht so, wie ich will."

Kanda hätte beinahe geseufzt. Manchmal war dieses Gör wirklich hoffnungslos. _Manchmal? Ständig trifft es eher._ Er beugte sich wieder über den Kojenrand. „Gib her."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, dann reichte sie ihm den Handschuh und stellte sich vor ihre Koje, sodass er vorsichtig den dünnen, schwarzen Stoff über den Verband schieben konnte, ohne dass dieser verrutschte.

Als er fertig war, drehte er sich wieder um und legte sich hin. „Und jetzt gib endlich Ruhe."

Jinai stand noch ein paar Sekunden mit erhobener Hand da, dann blinzelte sie. Schnell bückte sie sich, kroch in ihre Koje zurück und legte sich hin.

Kurz bevor er einschlief, konnte Kanda noch ein geflüstertes „Danke" hören. Seltsamerweise musste er lächeln.

-----------------

Lavi erwachte als erster. Das Schiff hatte Liverpool erreicht und legte gerade an. Bald könnten sie von Bord gehen. Er warf einen Blick auf die anderen beiden. Kanda hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, aber Jinai hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der ihm gar nicht gefiel. _Anscheinend ist es für sie schon schmerzhaft, nur in der Nähe von reinem Innocence zu sein._

Er band sich sein Bandana um und weckte Kanda, indem er leise mit der Zunge schnalzte. Sofort schoss der Japaner hoch, Mugen kampfbereit in der Hand.

„Guten Morgen, Yuu-chan. Gut geschlafen?"

„Lass den Scheiß." Kanda sprang aus der Koje und griff nach seinem Mantel.

Lavi ging zur Tür. „Ich seh mal nach, ob Liverpool noch am richtigen Platz liegt. Weck du inzwischen unser Dornröschen."

Kanda warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, doch Lavi war schon verschwunden. Also musste er wohl oder übel das Mädchen wecken._ Ich könnte schwören, dass er das mit Absicht macht._

Er stieß Jinai an. „Steh auf, wir gehen." Keine Reaktion.

Er packte sie an der Schulter und schüttelte sie. „Jinai!" Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„Verdammt! Wach auf!" Langsam wurde er unruhig. _Was ist los?_

„Was ist Schlimmes passiert, dass unser lieber, friedfertiger Yuu zu fluchen anfängt?" Lavi war wieder da. _Wenigstens etwas._

„Sie schläft wie ein Stein. Weck du sie auf." Kanda war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Lavi ihm in den Weg trat. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als stünde er vor einem Fünfjährigen.

„Ich zeig dir jetzt, wie man das macht. Also pass gut auf, das nächste Mal musst du das selber machen."

_Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben._ Kanda zog missmutig eine Augenbraue hoch.

Lavi stellte sich neben das schlafende Mädchen, bückte sich, sodass ihre Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe waren und…

„Strike"

Zack!

Obwohl Lavi nur geflüstert hatte, kam die Antwort prompt. Sich immer noch den Hinterkopf reibend, kam er auf Kanda zu. „So macht man das."

Jinai richtete sich auf, indem sie sich auf die Ellbogen stützte. „Morgen. Sind wir schon da?"

„Morgen, Dornröschen. Wir legen gerade an."

„Gut" war alles, was sie sagte, als sie aus dem Bett stieg. Sie zog ihren Mantel an, wobei sie ihre rechte Hand unmerklich schonte und steckte das Innocence wieder ein. „Gehen wir."

Sie schwankte zuerst etwas, fing sich aber rasch und lehnte Lavis ausgestreckte Hand ab.

„Es geht mir gut!", wies sie sein Angebot etwas heftiger zurück, als sie wollte. Lavi sah sie verletzt an.

„Ich mach mir eben Sorgen."

„Das musst du nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur… etwas zu schnell aufgestanden."

Es war eine offensichtliche Lüge, aber Lavi sagte nichts. Noch mochte es ihr gut gehen, aber bald würde das Innocence ihr wieder Schmerzen bereiten, wie das in Baden es getan hatte. Er musste sie gut im Auge behalten.

Der Bahnhof, von dem aus sie ihren Zug zurück nach London nehmen wollten, war hoffnungslos überfüllt. Am Schalter erfuhren, dass ein Teil der Gleise von einem Schneesturm im Landesinneren vollkommen zugeschneit worden war. Sie mussten also warten, bis dieser vorbei war, damit die Aufräumarbeiten beginnen konnten. Erst dann konnte der Zug abfahren. Viele der Gäste waren ebenso mit dem Schiff aus Irland gekommen und mussten jetzt warten. Deswegen war die Stadt überfüllt, jedes Hotelzimmer belegt.

Wenigstens in zwei Dingen hatten sie Glück: der Schneesturm war schon fast vorüber und sie waren unter den ersten gewesen, die kein Zimmer mehr bekommen konnten. Deswegen fanden sie sich zwei Bänke in der geheizten Wartehalle, wo sie warten mussten, bis die Gleisarbeiten beendet waren. Als Lavi freundlich gefragt hatte, wie lange das ungefähr dauern würde, hatte der Mann am Schalter nur gegrunzt: „Bis heute Abend. War'n großes Gebiet", und dann die Nächsten an den Schalter gewunken.

Also hatten sie es sich in der Wartehalle bequem gemacht. Jinai, die, entgegen aller Beteuerungen und Behauptungen, nach dem Marsch durch die Stadt nicht mehr in der Lage war, zu stehen, war von Lavi mit sanfter Gewalt dazu gebracht worden, sich auf der Bank hinzulegen. Jetzt schlief sie wieder, während Lavi und Kanda auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank saßen und schwiegen.

Heute war der dreiundzwanzigste Dezember. Viele der Passagiere wollten nach Hause, zu ihren Familien. Mit dem Zug hätten sie heute Nachmittag in London sein können. Jetzt würden sie nicht vor morgen früh dort ankommen.

Schließlich war Lavi weggedöst. Kanda hatte ihn vorsichtig auf die rechte Seite gelehnt, denn er saß links von dem Rotschopf, der vorhin beinahe gegen seine Schulter gesunken wäre.

„Du bist herzlos." Jinais Stimme war nur ein heiseres Flüstern. Sie hatte ein Auge offen und auf den schwarzhaarigen Exorzisten gerichtet. Ihre Lippen hatten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.

„Ich mag nur keine rothaarigen Quasselstrippen auf meiner Schulter."

„Dürfte Allen oder Linali das?"

„Nein."

„Ich?"

„Auch nicht."

„Schade. Das wäre sicher angenehm."

Kanda sah sie an, als ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Was denn? Darf ich das nicht sagen?"

„Nein."

„Kannst du auch etwas _Nicht-Verneinendes_ sagen?"

„Nein."

Jinai lachte heiser, dann krampfte sie sich zusammen und hustete. Als sie die Hand wieder von ihrem Mund hob, sah Kanda nicht, was dort war, aber sie versteckte die Hand schnell und steckte sie in ihre Manteltasche.

_Sie hat sicher wieder Blut gespuckt. Kein Wunder, sie hat ja auch die ganze Nacht neben dem Ding gelegen._

„Das wäre schon wieder etwas, das Lavi besser nicht erfahren sollte." Sie hatte also bemerkt, dass er es gesehen hatte.

„Das ist deine Sache."

„Nicht mehr lange. Ich muss dich nämlich um ein Taschentuch bitten. Das macht dich zum meinem Komplizen."

Kanda stand auf und reichte ihr ein Tuch, mit dem sie versuchte, ihre linke Hand abzuwischen, aber sie konnte es nicht mit der rechten anfassen.

„Du kannst einen wirklich nerven." Er nahm ihr mit einer Hand das Tuch ab und mit der anderen nahm er ihre linke Hand, setzte sich auf den schmalen Rand der Bank neben ihr und wischte vorsichtig das Blut von ihrer Hand. _Also tatsächlich Blut. Sie wird sich noch mal umbringen mit ihrem Märtyrerkomplex._

„Ich dachte, ich nerve dich die ganze Zeit."

„Wenn du nicht da bist, bist du zu ertragen."

Sie grinste. „Du auch." Dann hob sie ihre rechte Hand. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt."

„Doch, heute früh, bevor du wieder schlafen gegangen bist."

„Das war dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast. Ich meine, dafür, dass du Lavi nichts von den Verbrennungen gesagt hast."

„Du musst dich nicht bedanken." Es wäre ihm unangenehm, aber das sagte er besser nicht.

„Ich möchte es aber." Sie sah ihn ernst an. Er sah von ihrer Hand auf. „Danke, Yuu." Sie hatte es genauso ernst gesagt, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte.

Als er sie überrascht ansah, fielen ihm ihre Augen auf. Sie glänzten… _fiebrig?_ „Du hast Fieber."

„Ach, deswegen ist mir so heiß."

„Wenn Lavi das wüsste…"

„Dann muss ich mich schon wieder bei dir bedanken, denn du wirst es ihm nicht sagen."

Kanda sah sie an. Dann widmete er sich wieder ihrer blutverschmierten Hand. „Wie gesagt, das ist deine Sache." Als er fertig war, blieb er trotzdem sitzen. Er lehnte sich zurück, sodass sein Rücken über ihren Beinen schwebte, und legte die Arme auf die Rückenlehne der Bank. „Wer ist Aaron?"

„Woher weißt du von ihm?" In ihrer Stimme war keine Angst, keine Panik. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Das Fieber hatte anscheinend ihre übliche Vorsicht etwas schwinden lassen. ‚_Schade. Das wäre sicher angenehm_.' Ihre Hemmschwelle allerdings auch.

„Auf der Rückfahrt zum Orden hast du seinen Namen erwähnt. Als wir dich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich dachte, ihr hättet alle geschlafen."

„Ich nicht."

„Da habe ich einen schlafenden Kanda noch nicht von einem wachen Kanda mit geschlossenen Augen unterscheiden können. Inzwischen kann ich das."

Er sah sie beeindruckt an. Nicht einmal Lavi konnte das manchmal unterscheiden.

„Und?"

Jinai seufzte leise. „Aaron ist –war mein bester Freund. Er ist tot." Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen. Sie schloss sie und als sie sie wieder aufmachte, waren die Tränen verschwunden. „Seit über einem halben Jahr."

„Wie kommt es, dass alles, was du uns erzählst, nicht länger als ein halbes Jahr her ist?"

„Weil euch der Rest nichts angeht."

„Wieso?"

„… Lavi."

„Was?"

„Du klingst wie Lavi."

Er sah auf den schlafenden Bookman in Ausbildung. Sie hatte Recht, aber er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sie das im Fieber nicht bemerken würde. „Du weißt, dass dich deine Art nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig macht?"

„Ja. Aber das ist nicht mein Problem."

Er dachte an das, was Linali ihm erzählt hatte. Auf dem Weg zurück in das Gasthaus in Oravita hatte sie Jinai gefragt, warum sie vor ihnen weggelaufen sei. Sie hatte ihm die Antwort des Mädchens Wort für Wort wiedergeben können: _Ich gehöre nicht hierher und ich sollte keine Bindungen eingehen, denn ich werde nicht bleiben._ Sie hatte es ihm erzählt, nachdem sie von Jinais ‚Innocence' erfahren hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie befürchtet, dass diese weglaufen würde. _Sie hat ja auch Recht behalten._

„Ihr seht süß aus." Lavi war aufgewacht. Er grinste das Paar auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank an.

Jinai lächelte Kanda müde an. „Ich überlasse ihn dir. Mach mit ihm, was du willst." Dann schloss sie die Augen wieder.

Kanda starrte den Rotschopf wütend an. Er stand auf und setzte sich wieder auf den Platz, auf dem er vorher gesessen hatte, das Tuch immer noch in der Hand. „Du bist vorlauter, als es gesund für dich ist."

„Und du bist reizbarer, als es für _irgendjemanden_ gesund ist. Dich mit eingeschlossen." Lavis Magen knurrte hörbar. Er stand auf. „Ich werd mal schauen, wo ich uns was zu essen kaufen kann." Er verschwand in der Menge, die immer noch den Bahnhof bevölkerte.

Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder, drei Tassen in der einen Hand, einen Berg voller Brote in der anderen Hand balancierend.

„Für dich habe ich Tee, Yuu-chan!" Er krähte so vergnügt wie ein kleines Kind. Anscheinend hatte er seinen eigenen Hunger schon gestillt, bevor er wiedergekommen war. Lavi mit einem vollen Magen war auf höchster Nerv-Stufe. Wach, redselig und aufgedreht. Drei Worte, die Kanda nicht ausstehen konnte.

Lavi reichte ihm eine Tasse mit einem undefinierbaren Gebräu. Kanda entschied sich zuerst dafür, Wasser zu trinken, aber als Lavi ihn beleidigt ansah, wusste er, dass dieser das jetzt den Rest des Tages tun würde, also schluckte er seine Abscheu hinunter und kostete. _Süß. _Noch so ein Wort, dass Kanda nicht ausstehen konnte. Seinen Nerven zuliebe trank er aber. _Besser als zu verdursten. _Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden.

Lavi stellte die zwei anderen Tassen neben sich und fing an, ein paar der Brote zu verschlingen. Er war fast so schnell wie moyashi. Langsam fragte sich Kanda, ob Lavi nicht vielleicht ein Parasitentyp war, dessen Innocence in seiner Zunge saß. Weiß Gott, er konnte jemanden totquatschen damit.

„Du wirst noch Bauchschmerzen bekommen, wenn du so schlingst." Jinai hatte die Augen nicht geöffnet, aber Lavi _aß_ laut genug, dass sie wusste, was los war.

„Iff flinge nifft."

„Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund."

„'schuldige." Lavi hatte schnell einen so großen Bissen heruntergeschluckt, dass ihm Tränen in sein linkes Auge traten. Er rang nach Luft. Dann wandte er sich direkt an Jinai. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Unverändert gut. Aber Kanda sieht krank aus."

Lavi sah Kanda an, der nach einem weiteren Schluck des süßen Tees das Gesicht verzogen hatte. Beleidigt schob Lavi die Unterlippe vor. „Ich hätte dir ja was anderes gebracht, aber die hatten nur das. Oder Kaffee."

„Soll das heißen, du willst mir das gleiche Zeug vorsetzen?"

„Du magst ja keinen Kaffee, Jinai, also… ja. Aber du hast es ja noch nicht einmal gekostet." Lavi nahm eine der Tassen neben sich und hockte sich neben sie. Inzwischen konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr alleine aufsetzen, also musste Lavi ihr dabei helfen. Damit er ihre verwundete Hand nicht bemerkte, protestierte sie auch nicht, als er die Tasse an ihre Lippen setzte. Als sie einen Schluck genommen hatte, verzog sie das Gesicht, allerdings nicht so stark wie Kanda.

„Nicht gerade lecker, aber wenigstens nicht so süß, wie ich erwartet hätte."

„Das liegt daran, dass ich bei Yuu nachgesüßt habe." Lavi hatte geflüstert, damit Kanda ihn nicht verstehen konnte. Jinai musste wieder heiser lachen. Und dann wieder husten. Wenigstens kam diesmal kein Blut, wofür sowohl sie als auch Kanda heilfroh waren. Lavi hätte einen Riesenaufstand gemacht.

„Oje, was hat denn das arme Kind?" Eine beleibte, _stark_ einparfümierte Frau beugte sich über Jinai. Das schwere Parfüm kratzte sie im Hals, sodass sie wieder husten musste. Die Frau sah Lavi und Kanda unter ihrem Federhut missbilligend an, als ob _sie_ daran schuld wären.

„Malaria." Jinai sah die Frau so unschuldig an, dass Lavi ein lautes Auflachen unterdrücken musste.

Sofort fuhr die Frau zurück, wobei ihre lange Goldkette heftig schwang. Sie brachte auf einmal sehr schnell sehr viel Abstand zwischen sich und Jinai. Dann war sie weg.

Jetzt konnte Lavi sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

Auch Kanda konnte ein kurzes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Kurz, aber sichtbar, wenn man genau hinsah. Dann war er wieder der alte. „Ihr und eure kindischen Witze."

Schließlich beruhigte sich Lavi langsam wieder und fragte Jinai, ob sie Hunger hatte. Die Antwort war ein lautes Magenknurren.

Lavi grinste und holte ein paar der übrigen Brote her.

„Essen kann ich aber alleine."

„Natürlich. Du kannst ja kaum die Hand heben."

Das stimmte zwar nicht, aber hätte sie die rechte Hand gehoben, hatte er die Verbände bemerkt, wenn ihr Ärmel hinuntergerutscht wäre, und hätte sie die linke gehoben, dann hätte er die Ränder der angetrockneten Blutflecken gesehen. So oder so musste sie sich ihrem Schicksal fügen.

Also musste sie still liegen, während sie von Lavi gefüttert wurde, obwohl es sie in den Fingern juckte, ihm dieses verdammte belegte Brot aus der Hand zu reißen und alleine weiter zu essen. Schließlich hatte sie die demütigende Prozedur, sich ein ganzes Brot in den Mund schieben zu lassen, hinter sich gebracht. „Danke, Lavi, das reicht. Mehr brauche ich nicht –wirklich", fügte sie noch hinzu, als Lavi ihr mit einem zweiten Brot drohte. Das würde sie essen, wenn er wieder schlief.

Wozu sie ihn jetzt bringen würde. „Du siehst müde aus."

„Du auch."

„Du brauchst Schlaf."

„Du dringender."

„Dann sollten wir beide schlafen."

„Kanda und ich müssen aufpassen, dass keiner kommt und dich wegträgt."

„Das kann Kanda alleine."

„Kanda wäre das egal."

„Nein, sonst würde er sich von dir eine endlose Standpauke anhören müssen, und das will er nicht."

„Da hast du Recht. Ich bleibe trotzdem wach."

„Mit welcher Begründung?"

„Himmel, Lavi, geh schlafen!" Kanda hatte wieder seinen ‚Ihr-bringt-mich-noch-ins-Grab-mit-eurem-Gequatsche'-Blick aufgesetzt.

„Okay, okay. Ich beuge mich. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts." Trotzdem war er eingeschlafen, kaum dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Jinai seufzte erleichtert auf. „Endlich." Sie nahm ein Brot mit ihrer heilen Hand und begann zu essen. Ein zweites und ein drittes folgten. Sie hatte schließlich seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen, als sie in Liverpool angekommen waren. Sie waren durch die Stadt gelaufen, um ihr Schiff zu erreichen. An Bord hatte sie das letzte Mal gegessen. Schließlich schluckte sie den letzten Bissen herunter und sah Kanda an. „Hast du überhaupt keinen Hunger?"

Kanda konnte nur starren. Das Brot, das ihr Lavi verfüttert hatte, mit eingeschlossen, hatte er sie gerade vier Brote verschlingen sehen. Er war anscheinend von Vielfraßen umgeben. Dann erinnerte ihn sein Magen daran, dass keiner von ihnen seit gestern etwas gegessen hatte. Ihn eingeschlossen. Inzwischen war es Mittag. Auch Kanda Yuu bekam Hunger, wenn er fast vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts gegessen hatte.

Also nahm er sich eines der Brote. Inzwischen waren nur noch drei übrig. So wie er Lavi kannte, würde der am Abend sofort neue holen und wieder mit der gleichen Menge zurückkommen.

„Du weißt, dass es ihm auffällt, wenn so viele Brote fehlen?" Kanda flüsterte, weil er ihn nicht aufwecken wollte. Endlich hatte er wieder Ruhe vor dem Zappelphilipp.

„Dann hast du sie gegessen." Jinai flüsterte ebenfalls. Wenn Lavi schlief, liefen anscheinend alle ihre Unterhaltungen im Flüsterton ab.

„Das glaubt er nie."

„Dann hast du mich halt gefüttert."

„Das ist noch abwegiger."

„Er wird sich für eine der beiden Möglichkeiten entscheiden müssen."

„Er könnte auch denken, dass du deine Hände doch heben kannst."

„Dann hätte ich mich nicht protestlos füttern lassen."

„Außer du willst deine Hände verstecken."

„Oder ich kann es wirklich nicht."

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht."

„Weil ich weiß, das ich es kann. Er nicht."

„Diese Unterhaltung ist sinnlos."

„Und sie wird immer sinnloser."

Schweigen herrschte, während Kanda aß. Es schmeckte ihm zwar nicht, aber wenigstens stillte es seinen Hunger.

Jinai lag ruhig da und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ab und zu zuckten ihre Augenlider, ihre Stirn legte sich für einen Moment in Falten und sie presste die Lippen zusammen, als ob sie große Schmerzen hätte. Der Eindruck verschwand aber jedes Mal wieder so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

„Es tut weh, oder?" Kanda hätte eigentlich nicht gefragt, aber die Tatsache, dass sie fieberte, machte sie ehrlicher über Dinge, die sie im Grunde verschweigen wollte.

„Es brennt wie die Hölle."

„Warum nimmst du es nicht aus deiner Tasche? Du könntest es auf unsere Bank legen. Dann wäre es weiter weg."

„Ich würde ja, aber…", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Du wirst lachen."

„Nein."

„Ich kann meine Arme inzwischen tatsächlich nicht mehr bewegen." Sie versuchte, die linke Hand zu heben, erreichte aber nicht mehr als ein schwaches Zittern.

_Ihr Zustand verschlechtert sich immer mehr._

„Ich bring dich um, wenn du das irgendjemandem erzählst."

Kanda stand auf und nahm ihre linke Hand in seine. Vorsichtig schob er sie in ihre linke Manteltasche, wo das eingewickelte Innocence lag und schloss ihre Finger sachte darum. Darauf bedacht, es nicht zu berühren, zog er es behutsam aus der Tasche, es nur durch ihre Hand haltend. Dann legte er es auf ihren Bauch und ihren Arm über seine Schulter. Er schob je einen Arm unter ihre Knie und ihre Schultern und hob sie vorsichtig hoch.

Er drehte sich herum und kniete sich vor der anderen Bank nieder. Jinai auf seinen Beinen balancierend nahm er wieder ihre Hand in seine und legte das Innocence neben Lavi auf dessen Mantel. Dann deckte er es zu.

„Das ist ja schön und gut, aber…" Jinai sah auf ihre Bank zurück, auf der sich inzwischen sechs Menschen auf den leeren Platz zwängten.

Beinahe hätte er laut aufgestöhnt. Das hatte er befürchtet.

Jinai lächelte ein kleines Kind an, das auf dem Schoss seiner Mutter saß und am Daumen lutschte. „Das macht nichts. Sie haben sich weiß Gott wie lange die Beine in den Bauch gestanden. Ich will ihnen den Platz nicht wegnehmen. Ich zwäng mich einfach zwischen dich und Lavi und nehme seinen Mantel auf meinen Schoss."

„Damit wäre die ganze Aktion sinnlos geworden. Außerdem ist da nicht genug Platz."

„Soll ich mich auf den Boden setzen?" In Jinais Stimme schwang Belustigung mit.

Der Boden war dreckig und nass von dem Schnee und Dreck, den die Menschen in die Wartehalle geschleppt hatten. Also kam das nicht infrage.

Damit blieb nur noch eine Option übrig. Kanda stand auf und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Er zog Jinai auf seinen Schoss und murmelte: „Wenn du das weitererzählst, bis du tot."

„Dann müssen wir das nur noch irgendwie Lavi erklären."

„Ich fürchte, wir werden dein Geheimnis preisgeben müssen." Er spielte auf die Schmerzen an, die ihr das Innocence verursacht hatte.

„Und ihn in dem Glauben lassen, du hättest Mitleid mit mir?"

„Eine andere Option gibt es nicht."

„Wir könnten ihm weismachen, du hättest es getan, weil du dir einen Vortrag von ihm ersparen wolltest, weil du mich hast leiden lassen. Unter Mordandrohungen und mit dem größten Widerwillen."

„Mordandrohungen stimmt sogar."

„Das macht unsere Geschichte glaubhafter."

Kanda legte den Kopf gegen die kühle Wand hinter sich. Er starrte blicklos auf die Decke hoch über ihm.

Nach einer kurzen Weile spürte er ein warmes Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Er blickte an sich herunter and sah, dass Jinai eingeschlafen und gegen ihn gesunken war. Sie schlief tief und fest.

Er richtete den Blick wieder nach oben. Insgeheim war er froh, dass sie jetzt ruhig schlafen konnte, ohne das Innocence zu spüren.

---

Raffael: Mir ist schlecht.

Jinai: Der Arme verträgt keinen Fluff, tragisch, tragisch. WEITER IM TEXT!!!


	14. Caluhein

Jinai: BTW, wer's noch nicht gelesen hat, dieses Kapitel heißt ‚Caluhein'. WEITER!

Raffael: Nur weil DU gestresst bist, musst du das noch lange nicht an ALLEN ANDEREN auslassen!

Jinai: -stopft ihm einen Socken in den Mund und steckt ihn in den Schrank-

Rated: T

Disclaimer: -man gehört Katsura Hoshino.

-------------------

Als Lavi die Augen öffnete, war Jinai weg. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, sodass die Bank wackelte.

„Oi, baka. Lass dass."

Lavi wollte Kanda schon anfahren, wo das Mädchen hin war, als er plötzlich verstummte.

Da saß sie, in sich zusammengesunken und friedlich schlafend, den Kopf auf Kandas Brust gelegt.

Sie saß auf Kandas Schoss. Lavi musste sich die Augen reiben, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte oder halluzinierte. „Was machst du da?"

Kanda hatte den linken Arm um Jinais Rücken gelegt. „Darauf achten, dass sie nicht runterfällt, baka."

„Und… was macht sie überhaupt da?" Lavi war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er wach war. Zur Sicherheit zwickte er sich in den Unterarm, aber dass er den Schmerz spürte, machte ihn nicht ruhiger. Die ganze Situation war zu unrealistisch, um stattzufinden.

„Ich erspare mir gerade eine Predigt von dir, weil ich sie nicht einfach auf den Boden gelegt habe."

Lavi sah auf die gegenüberliegende Bank. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass dort Menschen saßen. Dann sah er auf den schlammverschmierten Boden.

„Gut gemacht. Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, wie sie von da nach da kommt." Lavi deutete erst auf die volle Bank, dann auf Kanda Schoss.

„Die Menschen da drüben haben mich gefragt, ob sie sich vielleicht hinsetzen könnten. Also habe ich Kanda dazu überredet, dass er mir auf eure Bank hilft. Dann haben wir festgestellt, dass zwischen euch beiden zu wenig Platz ist. Ganz einfach." Jinai war aufgewacht und sah Lavi an, als hätte sie ihm gerade erklärt, wie viel eins plus eins ist. _Ganz einfach._

„Aber wo du jetzt wach bist, kannst du (1) ein Stück zur Seite rücken, damit sie sich hinsetzen kann, oder (2) sie selbst auf den Schoß nehmen."

„Weder noch, ich werde nachfragen, wie weit die Arbeiten fortgeschritten sind, damit wir möglichst bald nach London zurückkommen." Und schon war Lavi verschwunden.

„Ich habe anscheinend ganz schön lange geschlafen", sagte Jinai und blickte nach draußen; inzwischen war es schon stockdunkel. Die Bahnhofsuhr zeigte zweiundzwanzig Uhr an.

„Allerdings. Ich dachte schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf."

Auf einmal war ein synchrones Magenknurren zu hören. Jinai musste heiser lachen, während Kanda keine Miene verzog.

„Lachst du eigentlich nie?"

„Nein."

„Du solltest aber. Es ist nicht gut, immer nur griesgrämig zu sein. Weder psychisch noch physisch."

„Wenn ich einen ärztlichen Rat brauche, dann hole ich mir den bei einem Fachmann." Dass er oft heimlich gelächelt hatte, seit er sie kannte, sagte er ihr aber nicht.

„Wenigstens konsultierst du einen. Frag ihn das nächste Mal, ob es so etwas wie chronische Missmutigkeit gibt."

„Dir geht es anscheinend wieder gut genug, um sorglos mit deinem Leben zu spielen." Prüfend legte die rechte Hand auf ihre Stirn und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie glühte immer noch und ihr Blick war unverändert glasig. „Gut zu wissen, dass du auch im Fieberwahn nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hast."

„Nein, das einzige, was gemeinsam mit meiner Temperatur ansteigt, ist mein Leichtsinn. Ansonsten bin ich genauso gesund wie du." Ihre Betonung ließ darauf schließen, dass sie ihn anscheinend auch für krank hielt. Ob körperlich oder geistig, das ließ sie ungesagt.

„Da bin ich wieder. Der Zug kann in einer Dreiviertelstunde abfahren, und Verpflegung habe ich auch neue besorgt. Der Schaffner hat mir bestätigt, dass für uns schon ein Abteil reserviert ist. Wir können schon einsteigen."

Lavi hatte die Arme wieder voller Lebensmittel. Zum Glück hatte Kanda mit Hilfe von Jinais Hand das Innocence in seinen eigenen Mantel eingewickelt, während sowohl sie als auch Lavi noch geschlafen hatten. Dadurch war es nicht zu Boden gefallen, als dieser seinen Mantel mit sich genommen hatte, bevor er abgerauscht war.

Kanda schickte Lavi ein Stück vor, sodass er und Jinai das Innocence wieder in ihre Manteltasche stecken konnten. Sie sog kurz zischend die Luft ein, als sie es berührte, gab aber sonst keinen Laut von sich. Bis sie im abgesperrten Zugabteil waren, würde sie es wieder bei sich tragen müssen.

Und Kanda würde sie tragen müssen. Das Leben war zwar wieder in ihre Arme zurückgekehrt, aber ihre rechte Hand war leblos und ihre Beine waren noch zu schwach, um sie zu tragen. Da er sich immer wieder nach vorne beugen musste, um nicht über die Füße der Leute zu stolpern, die links und rechts seines Weges saßen, brauchte Jinai beide Arme, um sich an seinem Nacken festzuhalten.

Aber schließlich war auch das geschafft und sie betraten das Zugabteil. Dort setzte Kanda sie auf eine Bank und, weil Lavi verschwunden war, nutzten sie die Gelegenheit, um das Innocence sicher zu verstauen. Kanda musste ihr helfen, denn sie konnte das Innocence nicht mit einer Hand in ihren Mantel einwickeln.

Sie waren gerade fertig geworden, als Lavi hereinkam. „Also, ich habe Hunger, und ihr?"

„Wo warst du? Du hättest sie mir ruhig abnehmen können."

„Auf dem Klo. Zum Glück habt ihr das Abteil ja auch ohne mich gefunden."

„Ja, ja, mach die Tür zu. Ich hab keine Lust, beklaut zu werden."

Lavi schloss die Tür hinter sich und sperrte auch gleich ab. Dann ließ er sich neben Kanda auf die Bank gegenüber von Jinai fallen. „Bitte sag nicht, dass du auch so mies drauf bist." Er sah sie bittend an.

„Nein, ich bin in Hochstimmung. In zwei Stunden beginnt Caluhein."

„Calu-was?"

„Caluhein. Ein Fest, dass wir immer in meiner Heimat gefeiert haben. Für die Kinder beginnt es erst morgens, aber für alle über siebzehn beginnt es schon um Mitternacht."

„Wieso?" Wenn Jinai schon bereit war, so viel zu erzählen, dann wollte Lavi das auch gebührend ausnutzen.

„Caluhein ist der letzte Tag des Jahres. Der letzte Tag des Cularein; das heißt ‚Letzter'. So was wie Dezember. Und Caluhein bedeutet ‚Letzter des Letzten'. Mit Caluhein endet ein Jahr und beginnt das nächste. Und das feiern die Erwachsenen, indem sie Caluhein um Mitternacht mit einem Trinkspruch begrüßen. Dieses Jahr hätte ich auch dabei sein dürfen. Letzten Winter war mein siebzehnter Geburtstag."

„Ab siebzehn darf man also mitmachen?"

Jinai lachte kurz. „Eigentlich sollte man unter siebzehn gar nichts davon wissen. Die Tradition schreibt vor, dass alle Siebzehnjährigen an Caluhein kurz vor Mitternacht geweckt werden sollen und dann erst davon erfahren."

„Und woher weißt du davon?"

„Die Dorfkinder haben irgendwie davon Wind bekommen und es Aaron und mir erzählt, als ich zehn war; Aaron war elf. Wir wollten wissen, was die Erwachsenen um diese Uhrzeit machen, das sie uns nicht erzählen können, also haben wir beschlossen, dass wir ihnen hinterher spionieren. Jedes der Kinder hat seine Eltern beobachtet und um Mitternacht sind wir dann am Dorfplatz zusammengetroffen. Die Erwachsenen haben nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ihnen ungefähr zwanzig Kinder folgen. Sie sind in die Dorfschenke und jeder hat ein Glas Hochprozentigen bekommen. Um Punkt Mitternacht haben sie dann einen Trinkspruch auf Caluhein ausgebracht, getrunken und das Betzeichen geschlagen. Dann hat uns Nana leider bemerkt."

„Nana?"

„Meine Großmutter. Sie hat aus dem Augenwinkel die Kinder am Fenster gesehen. Das hat vielleicht eine Standpauke gegeben. Nana war immer schnell mit Strafen. Aaron und mir haben noch wochenlang die Ohren gebrannt."

Lavi warf Kanda einen schnellen Blick zu. Er formte das Wort ‚Aaron' mit den Lippen.

„Kindheitsfreund. Tot", murmelte Kanda, damit Jinai ihn nicht hörte.

„Und Caluhein ist auch am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember?"

„Bei euch ist es der vierundzwanzigste Dezember. Bei uns der fünfzigste Cularein, beziehungsweise der erste und einzige Tag eines achten, verbotenen Monats. Es ist ein halber Tag, die erste Hälfte des Tages gehört noch zum letzten Jahr, die zweite Hälfte liegt in völliger Dunkelheit. Das Erwachen des nächsten Jahres, in Finsternis, wie es auch am Anfang der Welt war."

„Wieso ist der achte Monat verboten?" Lavi konnte sich auf Jinais Worte keinen Reim machen. Wenn, wie sie sagte, der letzte Monat höchstens 50 Tage hatte, und der einzige Monat war, der diesen fünfzigsten Tag hatte, dann konnten 7 Monate á 49 Tage höchstens 343 Tage im Jahr ausmachen. Caluhein mit eingerechnet, ergab das 344 Tage, immer noch elf zu wenig für ein ganzes Jahr. Ihm fiel kein Land ein, das solch eine Zeitrechnung hatte.

„Weil es nur sieben Götter gibt, ganz einfach. Es ist verboten, den ersten Gott in irgendeiner Form zu ehren. Das einzige Fest ihm zu Ehren ist Caluhein. Jedes Jahr an Caluhein erzählt man den Kindern die Geschichte von der Entstehung der Welt, den sieben Göttern und dem Fall des ersten Gottes."

„Erzählst du sie mir?" Lavi hatte inzwischen auf derselben Bank wie Jinai Platz genommen. Mit leuchtendem Aug wartete er darauf, dass sie begann.

Auf einmal begann sich das Misstrauen in Jinai zu regen. „Nein. Ich habe ohnehin schon viel mehr erzählt, als ich dürfte. An und für sich solltet ihr gar nichts davon wissen."

„Es ist doch nur ein Märchen." Lavi wollte sich Jinais Redseligkeit zu nutze machen, solange sie noch anhielt. Endlich gab sie einmal etwas von sich preis.

„Eben nicht. Außerdem wäre das ein Bruch mit den Regeln der Götter. Kein Außenstehender darf davon erfahren. Und wenn ich mich gegen die Götter versündige", sie schlug wieder das siebenzackige Zeichen, das Lavi damals im Zug gesehen hatte, „dann muss ich mit schlimmen Strafen rechnen. Unsere Götter sind nicht so nachsichtig und milde wie die euren. Was ich von den Göttern, die in euren Kulturen angebetet werden, erfahren habe, lässt sie neben unseren wie Kaninchen neben Wölfen aussehen."

„Ist das etwa eine Geheimorganisation, das niemand davon erfahren darf?" Lavi wollte sie mit dem hinterhältigen Witz aus der Reserve locken.

Er hatte allerdings nicht mit dem scharfen Blick gerechnet, dem sie ihm daraufhin zuwarf. „Wir sind nicht so wie die Anbeter des ersten Gottes! Unsere Religion darf offen praktiziert werden."

„Dann kannst du mir die Geschichte ja erzählen, oder?" Lavi ließ nicht locker.

Kanda wollte schon dazwischenfahren, dass Lavi aufhören sollte zu nerven, als Jinai erschöpft aufseufzte. „Wenn du dann Ruhe gibst."

„Versprochen."

„Also gut. Aber dann sei auch ruhig, während ich erzähle."

Kanda hätte beinahe missbilligend den Kopf geschüttelt. Lavi führte sich auf wie ein Kleinkind. Aber diese Geschichte interessierte ihn auch. Ein weiterer Baustein in dem Rätsel Jinai.

In dem Moment fuhr der Zug mit einem Rucken los. Als wäre das ein Startsignal gewesen, begann Jinai mit noch rauer Stimme zu erzählen.

„Am Anfang war das Nichts. Es war aber nicht so, dass dort tatsächlich nichts vorhanden war. Das Nichts bestand aus Energie, purer Energie in rauen Mengen. Und aus dieser Energie entstanden die sieben Götter. Sie trugen keine Namen und bis heute lehnen sie auch jegliche Namensgebung ab. Es waren drei Götter: Der Gott des Lichtes und der Dunkelheit, der Gott der Elemente und der Gott der Orakel. Gleichzeitig entstanden die Göttin der Liebe und des Hasses, die Göttin des Lebens und des Todes, die Göttin der Schönheit und die Göttin des gerechten Zorns. Und diese Götter schufen unsere Welt. Der Gott der Elemente gab uns die vier Elemente Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Luft, Der Gott des Lichtes und der Dunkelheit Tag und Nacht, die Göttin der Liebe und des Hasses unsere Gefühle, die Göttin des Lebens und des Todes das Leben, dass sie uns zum Ende unserer Lebenszeit wieder nahm, die Göttin der Schönheit alle schönen Künste, die wir pflegen, und die Göttin des gerechten Zorns die Gesetze. Dem Gott der Orakel fiel die Aufgabe zu, die Geschicke unserer Rasse zu bestimmen, indem er uns die Prophezeiungen der Götter überbrachte. Gemeinsam wachen sie über uns Menschen und über die Einhaltung ihrer Gesetze und Prophezeiungen."

Sie musste eine kurze Pause einlegen, weil sie doch sehr erschöpft war, fuhr aber dann fort: „Nun aber wollten die Götter auf anderer Stufe ihre Macht erproben. Sie erschufen einen Gott, den ersten Gott, und gaben ihm von ihren Kräften. Aber er war schlecht. Er erhob sich über die anderen Götter, wollte sich zum einzigen Gott unserer Welt machen, denn er hatte alle Mächte, die auf die anderen Götter verteilt waren. Weil sie ihm von ihrer Macht gegeben hatten, konnten ihn die sieben Götter nicht vernichten, denn er war ihnen ebenbürtig. Sie konnten ihn aber bannen. Ein Gericht, dem die Göttin des gerechten Zorns vorsaß, verurteilte ihn zu einem menschlichen Dasein. Nach Ende seines Lebens sollte er wieder in den Götterhimmel zurückdürfen. Diese eine Chance wollten sie ihm geben. Doch als er als Gott wiedergeboren wurde, hatte er sich nicht geändert. So wurde er erneut zu einem Menschenleben ohne Kräfte verdammt, diesmal für fünftausend Jahre. Nach Ablauf dieser Zeit und zahllosen Menschenleben sollte er Demut gelernt haben. Und so feiert man an Caluhein jedes Jahr die menschliche Geburt des Gottes und bittet darum, dass er in diesem Leben Einsicht erlangen und seinen Platz erkennen würde. Die fünftausend Jahre der Verbannung neigen sich dem Ende zu und schon bald wird sich zeigen, ob ihm die Rückkehr in das Reich der Götter gestattet ist."

Nachdem Jinai geendet hatte, herrschte vollkommene Stille im Abteil. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, Kanda ebenfalls, aber Lavi kramte in seinem Hirn, ob ihm schon jemals eine ähnliche Geschichte untergekommen war. Der Anfang erinnerte ihn stark an die Legenden der griechischen Mythologie, in dem ja auch aus dem Nichts auf einmal fünf Götter entstanden waren. Vielleicht basierte ihre Religion ja auf einer abgewandelten Version des alten griechischen Polytheismus? Aber sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihre Religion offen praktizieren würden. Jeglicher Mehrgottglaube war aus Europa verschwunden, schon seit Jahrhunderten. Und ihre Geschichte klang nicht so, als ob sie nur von einem Dorf irgendwo in einer abgelegenen Bergregion geglaubt würde. So, wie Jinai sprach, klang es eher, als würde diese Religion eine ganze Welt beherrschen. Bei den vielen unterschiedlichen Religionen heutzutage undenkbar. Noch dazu, wenn sie offen glaubten, wieso durfte sie dann nichts darüber erzählen? Und dann die Sache mit der Zeitrechnung. Er kam einfach zu keiner vernünftigen Lösung, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte.

Irgendwann war auf einmal eine Stunde vergangen.

„Es ist Mitternacht." Jinai hatte zum ersten Mal seit ihrer langen Rede wieder etwas gesagt.

Lavi klappte seine Taschenuhr auf. „Stimmt. Woher weißt du das?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es einfach."

„Du bist wohl schon auf Caluhein eingestellt, oder?"

„Kann sein. Wir sollten schlafen. Unser Zug kommt in vier Stunden an."

„Sie hat Recht." Ihre Heimlichtuerei war wieder da; anscheinend ließ ihr Fieber nach. Kanda sah Lavi an. „Wir brauchen Schlaf."

„Aber ich habe den halben Tag geschlafen. Ich bin nicht müde." Seinen Worten zum Trotz musste er gähnen.

Als Kanda fast schon eingeschlafen waren, hörte er Jinai plötzlich ein paar seltsam klingende Worte sagen.

„Amerein se Cularein se Caluhein mari to torata um ignata. Deote to amero tamo ondem so puradem."

Dann schlief auch sie ein.

-------------

Kanda wurde wieder einmal von einem Geräusch geweckt.

_Das ist jetzt schon die zweite Nacht in Folge._

Und wieder war es Jinai. Sie stand in der Mitte des Abteils und versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber sie schwankte so stark, dass sie fast vornüber gegen die Tür gefallen wäre. Zum Glück fing sie sich rechtzeitig.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da? Du bist nicht in der Verfassung, aufzustehen."

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie ihn gar nicht hörte. Er stand auf und stellte sich vor sie. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere und sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Dann machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Offenbar nahm sie ihn gar nicht wahr.

Der Zug ruckte und sie fiel. Kanda konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie hintenüber gegen den kleinen Tisch, der unter dem Fenster montiert war, fiel. Da sie nicht in der Lage war, gerade zu stehen, zog er sie zu sich, damit sie sich anlehnen konnte. Wieder versuchte er, sie anzusprechen. „Jinai. Jinai, wach auf."

Nichts. Nur Gemurmel, das anscheinend weder englisch noch deutsch war. Er sprach zwar kein Deutsch, aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass Deutsch _nicht_ so klang.

„Donde ugendo, donde ugendo, donde ugendo, donde ugendo…"

Sie wollte weitergehen und stieß gegen Kanda. Er entschloss sich, sie zu begleiten, wo auch immer sie gerade hinwollte, damit sie nicht aus dem Zug fiel. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Also trat er neben sie und fasste sie vorsichtig am Arm, um ihr Schwanken auszugleichen. Kaum war sie aus dem Abteil, drängte sie den Gang entlang, sodass er sie etwas zurückhalten musste, damit sie nicht stolperte und hinfiel.

Die ganze Zeit murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Donde ugendo, donde ugendo, tamir batu em, tamir batu em, tamir batu em…"

Es klang wie ein Mantra, das sie aufsagte, um sich zu beruhigen. Offensichtlich brachte es aber nicht viel.

Dann drehte sie sich nach links. Sie steuerte blind auf das Bad des Erste-Klasse-Waggons zu. Dort angekommen, was mit einigen Schwierigkeiten verbunden war, weil sie nicht gleichzeitig durch die enge Tür passten, drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf und ließ endlos Wasser über die unverbundene linke Hand laufen. Er konnte sie gerade noch davon abhalten, die Verbände an ihrer Rechten nass zu machen.

Während sie ihre Hand ins Wasser hielt und weiterhin vor sich hinmurmelte, versuchte er immer noch, sie aus ihrer Trance aufzuwecken. Obwohl er jetzt lauter sprechen konnte, weil Lavi außer Hörweite war, hatte er keinen Erfolg.

Schließlich zog sie die Hand aus dem Wasser. Sah man von der fleckigen Pigmentierung ab, war ihre Hand so makellos, wie sie nur sein konnte. Und rein. Kein Fleck war zu sehen.

Trotzdem riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf und steckte die Hand zurück unter den Strahl. Zwischen unterdrückten Schluchzern murmelte sie wieder vor sich hin, bemüht, nicht zu weinen. „Donde ugendo, donde ugendo. Turam. Anei? Tamir batu em. Anei? Turam, turam, _turam_."

So, wie sie die Wörter betonte, die neu in dem Mantra waren, handelte es sich um Fragen und Flüche.

Machte es ihr immer noch zu schaffen, wie sie Informationen besorgte? Aber sie hatte kaum einen Menschen berührt, seit sie wieder im Orden angekommen waren. Außer… ihn.

Fast hätte er einen Schritt zurück gemacht.

_Ekelt sie sich vor mir genauso wie vor allen anderen Männern?_

Der Gedanke machte ihm zu schaffen.

Wieder zog sie die Hand aus dem Wasser. Wieder riss sie die Augen auf. Dann begann sie auf einmal zu würgen und übergab sich ins Waschbecken.

Sie würgte eine ganze Weile, und obwohl Kanda aufgebracht und angewidert war, wich er ihr nicht von der Seite. Schließlich ließ das Würgen nach und sie wäre fast mit dem Kinn gegen das Waschbecken gestoßen, weil ihre zitternden Beine sie nicht mehr halten wollte. Zum Glück konnte Kanda sie rechtzeitig festhalten. Er drehte sie, ließ sie vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten und lehnte sie mit dem Rücken gegen den Kasten, auf dem das Waschbecken stand. Sie sah unter halb geöffneten Lidern auf ihre nasse Hand, atmete erleichtert auf und murmelte wieder etwas in der fremdartigen Sprache. „Tamae es puroti."

Dann schloss sie die Augen. Kanda hätte fast geglaubt, sie wäre mal wieder ohnmächtig geworden, aber sie schlief anscheinend nur. Er nahm ein Handtuch, hielt es unter das immer noch fließende Wasser, drehte dann den Hahn zu und wischte ihr mit dem nassen Tuch den Mund ab. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er das tat. Auch nicht, warum er sich solche Sorgen um sie machte. Oder, warum es ihn verletzte, dass sie Berührungen mit ihm offensichtlich anwiderten. Eine Weile arbeitete er weiter, ganz in seinen Gedanken verloren. Dann ließ er das Handtuch sinken und starrte sie nur an. Er erinnerte sich an die Nacht, als sie fliehen wollte. Als er sie zurückgebracht hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass ihr die Lachfalten fehlten, die alle anderen hatten. Ihn ausgeschlossen. Und obwohl er sie seitdem oft lachen, grinsen oder lächeln hatte sehen, konnte er, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, keine entdecken. Lavi hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass, wenn ein Mensch viel lachte, wenigstens Ansätze davon zu sehen sein müssten. Aber sie hatte sie nicht. Als ob sie seit Jahren nicht mehr richtig gelacht hätte.

Schließlich riss er sich wieder zusammen. Sie konnten nicht den Rest der Fahrt hier verbringen. Also hob er sie auf und trug sie in ihr Abteil zurück. Dort legte er sie auf die Bank, möglichst weit entfernt von dem in ihren Mantel gewickelten Innocence. Dann sperrte er zu und setzte er sich wieder an seinen Fensterplatz.

_Bis London ist es noch ungefähr eine Stunde hin._

Zumindest schätzte er das. Die eine Stunde konnte er auch ohne Schlaf verbringen. In London würde sie ein Finder am Bahnhof erwarten, der das Innocence an sich nehmen würde. Dann könnte sich Jinai endlich richtig ausruhen.

_Apropos ausruhen…_

Und dann war der Japaner eingeschlafen.

---------

Raffael: Das willst du auch machen, stimmt's?

Jinai: Ja, aber ich hab noch zu tun, also wird der Schlaf sich erst mal hinten anstellen müssen. Also, ich wäre dankbar, wenn ich ein wenig Feedback haben dürfte, Leute –und jetzt geht es auch schon wieder weiter mit ‚Training'!


	15. Training

Jinai: WEITER!!!

Raffael: HÖR ENDLICH AUF ZU SCHREIEN!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man gehört Katsura Hoshino.

---------------------

Jinai erwachte in ihrem Bett im Orden, Marie und Lavi an ihre Seite.

_Wozu habe ich ihn eigentlich von ihr ferngehalten?_

Sie drehte den Kopf, um die beiden direkt anzusehen. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Drei Tage. Geht es dir besser?"

_Drei volle Tage?!?!_Jinai schoss aus ihrer liegenden Position hoch. Sie erinnerte sich nur noch daran, im Zug eingeschlafen zu sein. _Und dann…_

Dann hatte sie wieder einen Anfall gehabt. Aber diesmal war etwas anders gewesen. Irgendwie war es nicht so schrecklich gewesen wie die vorherigen Male, obwohl sie sich hatte übergeben müssen. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen.

_Wie bin ich ins Abteil zurückgekommen?_

Sie sah Lavi an. Hatte er sie zurückgebracht? Sie glaubte, sich erinnern zu können, dass der Rotschopf geschlafen hatte. Und Kanda auch. Das war das letzte gewesen, bevor sich der Vorhang aus Blut um sie geschlossen hatte, den sie jedes Mal sah; danach erinnerte sie sich an nichts mehr aus ihrer Umgebung. _Was ist passiert?_

„Alles in Ordnung?" Lavi sah sie besorgt an; Marie ebenfalls.

„Ja, alles bestens. Ich bin wieder voll da. Die drei Tage Ruhe haben mir gut getan. Ich könnte sofort gegen ein paar Akuma antreten."

„Das wird leider warten müssen. Komui hat uns allen über die Weihnachtstage Ferien verordnet. Vorerst bist du noch weitere zwei Tage beurlaubt, genauso wie Allen, Linali, Kanda, Anna, Marie und ich."

„Wieso das?"

„Wir wussten nicht, wann du wieder aufwachst. Komui hat entschieden, dass, wenn du aufwachst, deine Freunde für dich da sein sollten."

„Aha. Und wieso Kanda und Anna?"

„Kanda hat nach unserer Dublin-Mission so müde ausgesehen, dass Komui ihn gleich mit eingeschlossen hat und Anna hat darauf bestanden. Sie wollte anscheinend mit dir reden, wenn du aufwachst. Außerdem ist sie noch zu unerfahren, um alleine auf eine Mission geschickt zu werden und Miranda und Krory konnten wir sie nicht anhängen. Das Depressions-Duo hat alleine auch schon alle Hände voll zu tun."

„Also sind wir alle für die nächsten zwei Tage beurlaubt?"

„Eventuell auch noch länger. Im Moment sind Innocence-Meldungen sehr spärlich. Kaum eine alle zwei Tage und nichts Handfestes. Nur Gerüchte, Aberglauben und Märchen."

„_Toll._ Was sollen wir denn die ganze Zeit über machen? Dasitzen und Däumchen drehen?"

„Was hast du gegen Urlaub?"

„Im Grunde nichts, aber ich habe gerne etwas zu tun. Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag dasitzen und nichts tun."

„Das wirst du leider müssen. Und jetzt maul nicht. Alle beneiden uns um unseren Urlaub."

„Du meinst die Mitglieder der Forschungsabteilung?"

„Nicht nur die. Auch die aus der Überwachungsabteilung, der Verwaltungsabteilung, der Medizinischen Abteilung, der Kommunikationsabteilung, und der Auswärtigen Abteilung. Aber hauptsächlich die aus der Forschungsabteilung."

„Haha. Sehr witzig." Jinai schlug die Decken zurück. „Ich kann jedenfalls nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben." Als sie sich mit der rechten Hand abstützen wollte, konnte sie ein Zischen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich bin übrigens immer noch immer sauer, weil weder du noch Kanda mir von den Verbrennungen an deiner rechten Hand erzählt habt. Und in seiner Manteltasche habe ich ein blutiges Taschentuch gefund-"

„Du durchsuchst seine Sachen?"

„Nach der verbundenen Hand bin ich misstrauisch geworden, also hab ich mir seinen Mantel mal angesehen, als er geschlafen hat. Dann hat er schließlich zugegeben, dass du Blut gehustet hast, so wie du es auch in Baden getan hast, wie ich dann von Marie erfahren musste."

„Es tut mir Leid, _Mama_."

„Ich will nur wissen, wie viel ihr beiden mir noch verschwiegen habt."

„Woher weißt du eigentlich, das Kanda von meiner Hand wusste?"

„Nachdem ich darüber Bescheid wusste, habe ich ihn danach gefragt, und er hat nur gemeint, dass es meine eigene Schuld wäre, wenn ich es nicht bemerkt hätte."

„Na bitte, dann ist doch alles geklärt."

„Eben nicht. Wieso habt ihr mir nichts gesagt?" Lavi sah sie auf einmal sehr verletzt an.

Plötzlich schämte sie sich, weil sie ihm diese Dinge verschwiegen hatte. „Hör mal, Lavi, du bist ein lieber Kerl, aber, wenn ich dir das erzählt oder gezeigt hätte, dann hättest du mich nicht mehr in Ruhe gelass-"

Auf einmal sprang Lavi auf. „_Entschuldige,_ dass ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe!" Dann rauschte er aus dem Zimmer.

Jinai seufzte. „Wie man's macht, man macht's falsch."

Marie hatte allerdings zum ersten Mal kein Mitleid mit ihr. „Ich finde, das hättest du ihm ruhig sagen können. Er ist dein Freund, oder? Es stimmt, er hätte sich Sorgen gemacht, aber wenn du ihm erklärt hättest, dass du Ruhe brauchst, dann hätte er das sicher verstanden." Damit ging auch sie. Zurück blieb eine verblüffte Jinai.

Doch es waren kaum zwei Minuten vergangen, dann klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein."

Anna trat ins Zimmer. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht."

„Ach." Jinai war immer noch wütend auf sie.

„Lavi hat dir bestimmt schon gesagt, dass ich mit dir über etwas sprechen wollte." Sie klang schüchtern. Inzwischen trug sie ebenfalls eine Exorzistenuniform, so wie Marie und Linali. Ihr Bumerang steckte hinten in ihrem Gürtel.

„Allerdings, das hat er. Ich kann mir jedoch nicht vorstellen, was das sein soll." Jinai hingegen klang kühl.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich habe ein paar sehr gemeine Dinge gesagt, und… es tut mir leid. Wie ich dich behandelt habe. Wirklich." Anna war gegen Ende hin immer leiser geworden.

„Was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

„Das, was du gesagt hast, du weißt schon, nach diesem bescheuerten Duell… Ich habe nachgedacht. Ich war wirklich bescheuert und ich hab mich wie ein kleines Kind aufgeführt. Ich war eifersüchtig, weil Lavi sich so gut mit dir versteht…"

„Es geht dir also nach wie vor um Lavi?"

„Nein. Ich habe gehört, dass die Finder in Dublin gestorben sind. Da ist mir zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, was ich hier wirklich tue. Ich habe das Privileg, ein Exorzist zu sein. Nur wenigen Menschen wird dieses Privileg zuteil. Bisher habe ich immer nur diese Bevorzugung gegenüber anderen Menschen gesehen, aber nicht die Pflichten, die sie mit sich bringt. Und dann… ich war entsetzt und wütend und… ich hätte alles darum gegeben, diese Finder wieder lebendig zu machen und… da habe ich verstanden, was du gemeint hast."

Sie wischte die Tränen weg, die sich einen Weg in ihre Augen gesucht hatten. „Wir sind Exorzisten, um zu verhindern, dass noch mehr Menschen sterben, um diese Welt zu retten. Und das will ich auch tun. Ich will die beste Exorzistin werden, die ich sein kann, um so viele Menschen wie möglich vor den Akuma und dem Grafen zu retten und so viele Akuma wie möglich zu erlösen. Dafür gibt es keinen Ruhm und keine Belohnung, keine Anerkennung und meine Heiratsaussichten sind wahrscheinlich auf ewig ruiniert", sie lächelte unter Tränen, „aber… das ist es, was ich tun will."

Jinai lächelte ebenfalls. „Die richtige Einstellung hast du jedenfalls. Jetzt musst du nur noch lernen, zu kämpfen."

Diese Worte von dem Mädchen zu hören, das sie noch vor wenigen Tagen so verachtet hatte, füllte Anna mit Stolz. „Danke. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, das von dir zu hören."

Auf einmal hatte Jinai eine Idee. „Ich weiß, wie wir die zwei Tage herumbringen. Ich trainiere dich."

Anna hatte den Kampf mit Kanda gesehen. „Aber ich bin doch nicht für den Nahkampf geeignet."

„Ach, Quatsch. Wenn du einen Bumerang werfen kannst, dann kannst du ihn auch halten. Du kannst mich damit auf kurze und auf große Distanz angreifen. Wer weiß, vielleicht bekommst du auch den Dreh für ein paar Bewegungen heraus, die nur dein Innocence kann. So wie Kandas Kaichū Ichigen oder Allens Cross Grave."

„Glaubst du?" Anna war auf einmal Feuer und Flamme für Jinais Vorschlag.

„Klar. Dein Innocence wäre kein Innocence, wenn es so etwas nicht draufhätte. Los, komm." Jinai war schon halb zur Tür draußen, als ihr ihre rechte Hand einfiel. Schnell wickelte sie den Verband ab. Die Haut begann schon zu verheilen und die Schmerzen hatten auch nachgelassen.

Anna riss die Augen auf, als sie die Wunden sah. „Ist das in Dublin passiert?"

„Ja, aber es verheilt schon. Wen du Mitleid mit mir hast, wirst du nicht gegen mich antreten, klar? Ganz oder gar nicht. Solange wir kämpfen, bin ich dein schlimmster Feind." Sie zog Anna mit der Linken mit sich.

Jinai fühlte sich so lebendig wie seit dem Angriff vor Nancy nicht mehr. Ihr Blut sang, ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe gefunden.

----------------------------------

Völlig erschöpft sank das eine Mädchen gegen die eine Seite der Halle, das andere gegen die gegenüberliegende. Das war der zweite Tag, an dem sie nichts anderes getan hatten, als zu trainieren.

„Ich kann nicht mehr." Anna keuchte. Sie war so viel Bewegung nicht gewohnt.

„Machen wir eine kurze Pause." Nach der langen Zeit der Bewegungsunfähigkeit schrie jeder Muskel in Jinais Körper vor Schmerz auf, wenn sie sich bewegte, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das Kämpfen lag ihr im Blut, dagegen konnte sie nichts machen.

„Es ist schon sieben."

„Dann eben Abendessen statt Pause."

Sie hatten die Trainingshalle seit gestern früh okkupiert und seitdem nur noch abends und mittags jeweils eine Pause eingelegt. Bis spät in die Nacht hinein hatten sie trainiert und waren früh aufgestanden, um nach dem Frühstück gleich weiter zu machen.

Inzwischen waren die Halle und der Gang davor bis auf sie beide menschenleer. Keiner traute sich in die Nähe der beiden Exorzistinnen, die anscheinend wahnsinnig geworden waren.

Mühsam rappelten sich beide auf. Sie gingen aufeinander zu und trafen sich in der Mitte der Halle. Dort stützten sie sich aufeinander, um so gemeinsam den Weg zum Speisesaal anzutreten.

Als Jeryy die beiden erschöpften Mädchen sah, war er entsetzt. „Ihr seht ja noch schlimmer aus als gestern!"

Es stimmte. Gestern hatten beide noch einigermaßen präsentabel ausgesehen, aber heute waren beide vollkommen verdreckt und zerrissen. Sie hatten Abschürfungen und Prellungen am ganzen Körper, aufgeschlagene Lippen, waren über und über mit Staub bedeckt und ihre Kleider hatten überall Risse und Löcher. Kleider konnte man schon gar nicht mehr sagen, Fetzen hätte man das nennen müssen.

Jeryy wurde noch fassungsloser, als er das glückliche Grinsen auf den beiden müden Gesichtern sah. Die beiden waren eindeutig verrückt geworden.

Der ganze Speisesaal folgte ihnen mit Blicken, als die beiden ihr Essen nahmen und sich auf eine leere Bank setzten. Natürlich hatte sich das Gerücht über die beiden Wahnsinnigen, die sich stundenlang bis aufs Blut bekämpften, schon im ganzen Orden herum gesprochen, aber das verhinderte nicht, dass über das unfreiwillig freizügige Auftreten der beiden hübschen Mädchen anerkennend geflüstert wurde.

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, betraten auch die anderen beurlaubten Exorzisten in dem Moment den Saal. Lavi und Linali hatten Kanda mitgeschleppt, also musste er sich zu ihnen setzen. Als sie die beiden anderen entdeckten, beschlossen alle –außer Kanda- sich gleich zu ihnen zu setzen. Kanda schleiften sie mit. Als sie näher kamen, verschlug es ihnen allerdings fast die Sprache. Sie konnten die beiden Exorzisten nur mit offenen Mündern anstarren, die darauf lachten, sich aber gleich die schmerzenden Bäuche hielten. Die Bauchmuskeln taten ihnen genauso weh wie der Rest ihrer Körper.

„Was habt ihr denn gemacht?" Lavi war der erste, der seine Sprache wieder fand und sich setzte. Nachdem keiner von ihnen eine der beiden seit gestern Morgen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, wunderten sie sich, die beiden zusammen vorzufinden, wo sie sich doch spinnefeind waren. Und dann noch in dem Aufzug.

„Sieht man das nicht? Jinai trainiert mich." Anna grinste vergnügt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihr das so viel Spaß machen würde.

„Und dabei habt ihr euch _so_ zugerichtet?" Allen setzte sich zwischen Lavi und Linali.

„Wir haben gestern und heute den ganzen Tag bis spät in die Nacht trainiert. Da sieht man hinterher nicht mehr aus wie vorher." Jinai war von der Fassungslosigkeit der anderen genauso unbeeindruckt wie Anna.

„Aber ihr habt euch offensichtlich nicht an die Regeln gehalten." Linali sah Jinai verärgert an. _Wie kann sie nur so unvorsichtig sein? Anna ist doch noch eine Anfängerin!_

„Doch. Aber wir haben uns nicht nur einmal duelliert. Am Anfang haben wir noch Listen geführt, wer wie oft gewonnen hat, aber inzwischen haben wir den Überblick verloren." Jinai schob sich einen Löffel scharfes Chili in den Mund; ihr Leibgericht. Außerdem konnte sie die Stärkung gut vertragen.

„Und wie machst du dich so, Anna?" Marie sah die beiden mit einer Bewunderung an, die Linali gar nicht gefallen wollte. _Daran sollte man sich kein Beispiel nehmen!_

„Da musst du Jinai fragen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin besser geworden."

„Ist sie auch. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass sie ihren Bumerang beliebig vervielfältigen kann. So kann sie mehrere in verschiedene Richtungen schleudern und gleichzeitig Nahangriffe abwehren. Allerdings muss der Bumerang genau treffen, damit er ein Akuma vernichtet, denn Strahlen kann er in vervielfältigter Form nicht aussenden. Aber sie wird immer besser."

Anna glühte vor Stolz über dieses Kompliment. Für sie war Jinai ein Vorbild, auch wenn diese davon gar nichts hören wollte. Sie war mutig, schnell, intelligent und warmherzig. Alles Eigenschaften, die eine gute Kämpferin und eine gute Exorzistin ausmachten.

Jinai hätte sie ausgelacht, wenn sie ihr das gesagt hätte. Aber Anna war auch stolz auf den Fortschritt, den sie menschlich gemacht hatte. Jinai hatte Recht gehabt, sie eine perfekt gezüchtete Puppe zu nennen. Aber jetzt war sie so viel mehr. Sie hatte sich von einem verwöhnten Püppchen zu einer Kämpferin für die Menschheit entwickelt. Wenn das nicht etwas war, auf das man stolz sein konnte.

Die beiden hatten schnell aufgegessen. Der Hunger hatte sie hierher getrieben, aber ihre Lust zu kämpfen drängte sie, in die Trainingshalle zurückzukommen. Und schließlich hatte jede von ihnen zwei Portionen Chili verdrückt. Das war Stärkung genug. Sie tauschten einen schnellen Blick und standen synchron auf. Als sie ihre Tablette hochheben wollten, mussten sie ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Ihre Muskeln protestierten, aber ihr Kopf siegte. Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell und eilten aus dem Saal.

Die anderen konnten ihnen nur hinterher starren.

„Die werden sich noch umbringen." Linali, Allen und Marie konnten Lavis Kommentar nur schweigend zustimmen. Ein dreifaches Nicken. Lavi drehte sich wieder um. „Willst du gar nichts sagen, Yuu?"

„Che" war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. Kanda hatte fertig aufgegessen und verließ jetzt ebenfalls den Speisesaal.

Er blieb erst stehen, als er sich in seinem Zimmer mit dem Rücken an die Tür lehnte. Das war ein schwieriges Abendessen gewesen. Er hatte sich sehr zusammenreißen müssen, um sich auf seine Soba-Nudeln zu konzentrieren.

Jinai hatte ihm genau gegenüber gesessen. Ihr Oberteil war total zerfetzt gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich über ihren Teller gebeugt hatte, um einen Löffel Chili zu essen, war es aufgeklafft. Er hatte bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste sehen können.

Als sie dann aufgestanden war und ihr Tablett genommen hatte, war der Einblick sogar noch tiefer geworden. Sie hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Er hatte sich sehr beherrschen müssen, um ihr nicht hinterher zusehen. Ihre Hose war an den Beinen vorne mit hunderttausend Schnitten und Löchern übersät und ihre Rückseite sah sicher genauso aus.

Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass sie jetzt gerade damit beschäftigt war, das, was von ihrer Kleidung übrig war, auch noch in Fetzen zu schneiden…

Kanda entschied sich dafür, ein Bad zu nehmen. Ein eiskaltes.

---------------

Es war ungefähr ein Uhr morgens, als Anna und Jinai sich entschieden, aufzuhören. Inzwischen konnten sie sich kaum noch bewegen. Sie entschlossen sich, ein heißes Bad zu nehmen. Das würde die Schmerzen in ihren Muskeln ein wenig lindern.

Zufrieden ließen sie sich in das heißeste Becken sinken. Sie stöhnten laut auf. Das heiße Wasser war unglaublich wohltuend. Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur da und regten sich nicht. Dann begannen sie damit, sich den übrig gebliebenen Schmutz von Körper und Gesicht zu waschen, bevor sie zu den Haaren übergingen.

Irgendwann blieb Annas Blick an Jinais Hals hängen. Die Stelle, an der Maries Innocence gelegen hatte, war noch immer rot, aber neue Haut hatte sich gebildet und langsam verheilte es. Sie sah auf ihre rechte Hand. Kaum zu glauben, aber die Finger sahen schon wieder fast normal aus. Nur ein wenig blass waren sie im Vergleich zu den linken. Die Handinnenfläche war auch schon verheilt. Noch gestern hatte sie nicht so gut ausgesehen.

Anna deutete auf Jinais Hand. „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass deine Wunden schneller heilen, wenn du dich bewegst, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?"

Jinai blickte auf ihre Hand. Dann lachte sie kurz auf. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Anscheinend heile ich umso schneller, je wohler ich mich fühle. Und im Moment bin ich im Himmel." Sie ließ sich fast bis zur Nasenspitze ins heiße Wasser sinken.

Anna lachte ebenfalls kurz, bevor sie es ihr gleichtat. „Du hast Recht. Das ist der Himmel."

Als sie das Bad wieder verließen, war es schon fast zwei Uhr morgens. Die Haare würden sie trocknen lassen, wenn sie schliefen. Sie wünschten sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und gingen dann auf ihre Zimmer. Dort ging allerdings keine von ihnen gleich schlafen. Sie saßen da und flickten die ärgsten Schäden an ihren Kleidern, dann erst legten sie sich hin. Sie würden den Schlaf brauchen, wenn sie morgen wieder weitermachen wollten.

Der nächste Tag, der letzte Tag ihrer offiziellen Ferien, brachte allerdings eine große Überraschung.

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen, es war gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde her, dass sie wieder angefangen hatten, zu trainieren, kam von draußen Lärm. Und er bewegte sich in ihre Richtung.

Herein kamen Marie, Allen, Linali und Lavi. Sie redeten wild durcheinander, aber dann verstummten sie, als sie die beiden schwer atmenden Mädchen sahen.

Marie trat vor. „Jinai, kann ich mit dir reden?" Sofort redeten die anderen drei wieder auf sie ein, aber sie ignorierte sie. „Bitte."

„Natürlich. Entschuldige mich kurz", wandte sie sich an Anna, die nur nickte. „Was gibt es?"

„Ich habe mitbekommen, dass ihr die letzten drei Tage ständig trainiert habt und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du… mich… vielleicht auch trainieren könntest?"

Jinai sah sie ernst an. „Können schon, aber du musst dir über eines im Klaren sein: Wenn wir anfangen, bin ich nicht mehr deine Freundin." Marie sah sie überrascht an. „Ich bin dein Feind und du musst mit aller Härte zuschlagen, die du aufbringst. Tu alles dafür, zu gewinnen. Bring mich zum Bluten. Kannst du das nicht, brauchen wir gar nicht erst anzufangen."

Marie atmete tief ein und wieder aus. „Ich kann es versuchen." Einen Moment sah Jinai sie enttäuscht an, aber dann änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder so schnell, dass Marie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich das nicht vielleicht eingebildet hatte.

„Gut. Ich muss das nur kurz mit Anna abklären." Sie wandte sich um und ging auf das grünäugige Mädchen zu. Die beiden wechselten ein paar Worte, Anna warf Marie einen schnellen Blick zu und nickte dann. Es folgte noch ein kurzer Wortwechsel, dann setzte sich Anna auf eine der Bänke an der Wand zu den anderen, die inzwischen schicksalsergeben dort Platz genommen hatten.

Jinai stellte sich Marie gegenüber auf. „Aktivier dein Innocence." Sie selbst aktivierte ihre Klingen.

Kaum hatte Marie ihr Innocence aktiviert, schoss Jinai schon auf sie zu. Binnen einer Sekunde hatte sie ihre Klinge unter das Halsband geschoben und drohte es zu durchschneiden. Marie konnte sie nur mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren.

„Regel Nummer Eins: Geschwindigkeit. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dein Feind bin, erwarte also nicht, dass ich auf dich warte. Noch mal."

Sie nahm wieder ihren Platz ein. Diesmal war Marie schneller mit ihrem Innocence, aber Jinai traf sie mit dem Knie in den Bauch, sodass sie in die Knie ging. Und wieder war die Klinge unter ihrem Band.

„Regel Nummer Zwei: Härte. Erwarte kein Mitleid von mir. Ich werde nicht zögern, dir wehzutun, wenn ich es kann. Noch mal."

Beim dritten Mal war Marie schnell und vorbereitet, aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jinai, anstatt sie frontal anzugreifen, über sie springen, herumwirbeln und sie von hinten angreifen würde. Zum dritten Mal schob sich die Klinge zwischen ihr Band und ihren Hals.

„Regel Nummer Drei: Taktik. Greif nie ohne Taktik an und glaub, um Himmels Willen, nicht, deinen Gegner zu kennen. Ich habe dich jetzt dreimal binnen einer Minute besiegt. Wovor hast du Angst?" Sie ließ das Mädchen los und drehte sie herum.

Marie sah beschämt zu Boden. „Ich will dich nicht verletzen. Ich habe Angst, dass ich dir wehtue."

„Aber genau darum geht es doch! Jeder Kampf gegen ein Akuma ist ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod! Du überlebst nicht, wenn du Angst hast, deinen Gegner zu verletzen. Wir trainieren hier für den Ernstfall! Wenn du auf einer Mission bist und du wirst von Akuma überrascht, dann könntest du sterben! Ist dir das klar? Du hast jetzt die Möglichkeit, zu lernen, wie man überlebt. Nutze sie." Sie sah Marie wütend an. „Noch mal. Kein Mitleid. Wenn du zögerst…" Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und stellte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Es folgten weitere drei Sekundenkämpfe, die Jinai allesamt für sich entschied. Jedes Mal ging ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen von drei der vier Zuschauer aus, wenn sie wieder einmal kurz davor stand, das Band um Maries Hals zu zerschneiden. Nur Anna blieb ungerührt. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene verfolgte sie das Training.

Schließlich riss Lavi der Geduldsfaden. „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?" Er war, genauso wie die beiden anderen neben ihm, das reinste Nervenbündel. Jeder Schlag und jede Niederlage, die Marie einsteckte, tat ihm persönlich weh.

Anna warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu. „Weil sie mit mir genau das gleiche gemacht hat, als wir angefangen haben. Es scheint hart, aber ich bin dadurch viel besser geworden."

„Aber Marie ist nicht du! Sie ist-" Linali kam nicht zum Ende ihres Satzes.

„Viel zu weichherzig. Damit überlebt sie nicht."

„Aber ihr gutes Herz macht sie zu einer Exorzistin!" Lavi und Linali nickten auf Allens Bemerkung hin.

„Sieh dir Kanda an. Ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer. Und genau darum geht es hier. Jinai trainiert die Kämpferin und nicht die Exorzistin. Sie will ihr beibringen, zu überleben."

Auf einmal ertönte ein wütender Schrei. Alle drehten sich zu den beiden Kämpferinnen um.

Jinai stand keinen Meter von Marie entfernt und starrte sie wütend an.

„Verdammt noch mal, wehr dich endlich!!! Seit wir angefangen haben, verteidigst du dich nur!! Willst du sterben?! GREIF MICH AN!!!" Ihre wütende Stimme war wahrscheinlich durch den ganzen Orden zu hören.

„Aber-"

„Kein Aber!! Greif an oder lass es! Aber dann gehst du drauf!"

Marie sah zu Boden. „Du bist kein Akuma. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir nicht wehtun."

„Aus dir wird keine Kämpferin, wenn du das nicht lernst! Und wer nicht kämpfen kann, der hat hier nichts verloren. Dir fehlt die richtige Einstellung!!"

„Es tut mir leid. Ich versuche es wirklich…"

„Versuchen reicht nicht!" Jinai atmete einmal tief ein und aus. „Ich muss mit Komui reden. So geht das nicht weiter."

Sie rauschte aus der Halle.

„Sie will doch nicht etwa…" Lavi sah die anderen zwei an.

„Nein das traut sie sich nicht!" Allen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das _kann_ sie gar nicht! Jetzt reicht es!!" Linali sprang auf, packte Marie am Arm und zog sie zum Ausgang, Jinai hinterher. „Das dulde ich nicht länger!"

Lavi und Allen folgten ihr. Anna blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, seufzte einmal tief und folgte dann den anderen. _Na, das kann ja heiter werden._

-----------------

Raffael: Dicke Luft. Ich verzieh mich lieber.

Jinai: Ja, mach dass du wegkommst. (gestresst) Das nächste Kapitel heißt, wie Raffael es so schön ausgedrückt hat: ‚Dicke Luft'. Wir sehen uns, sobald ich den Schlaf der letzten Wochen nachgeholt hab. Bis dahin, Ciao!


	16. Dicke Luft

Jinai: Nach einer langen Pause endlich wieder da –ICH!

Raffael: Und ich. Auch wenn mein Ego nicht so groß wie ganz Europa ist.

Jinai: Dafür hat meins nicht in einem Fingerhut Platz.

-Zungenzeig-Duell zweier Vierjähriger…-

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Jinai gehört nur ihre Zunge. Und ihr Ego.

----------------------------

Die Tür zu Komuis Büro wurde mit einem Krachen aufgestoßen und herein stürmte eine aufgebrachte Jinai.

„Ich freue mich, zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht, aber würdest du meine Einrichtung bitte ganz lassen?"

„Wir müssen reden. Es geht um Marie. Ich kann nicht mit ihr trainieren, wenn sie Angst hat, mich zu verletzen. Und die hat sie. Sie traut sich nicht, mich anzugreifen. So kann sie auf keine Mission mit. Sie wäre eine Gefahr für sich und andere."

Auf einmal kam Linali mit Marie am Arm in das Büro. Wieder krachte die Tür, dass Komui zusammenzuckte. Linali hatte nur den letzten Teil von dem gehört, was Jinai gesagt hatte: „–Gefahr für sich und andere."

Jetzt war sie wütend. „Nii-san, wenn du Marie rausschmeißt, gehe ich auch, nur das das klar ist. Sie ist ei-"

Der Rest ging in dem Lärm unter, den Allen und Lavi veranstalteten, als sie anfingen, auf Komui einzureden. Zusammen machten die drei so einen Radau, dass Komui kein Wort verstand.

Schließlich blieb ihm nur noch eines übrig. Er pfiff laut und durchdringend. Sofort verstummten alle drei.

„Erst… möchte ich hören, was Jinai zu sagen hat. Sie war zuerst da."

Jinai, zu der sich inzwischen Anna gesellt hatte, sah Komui an. „Ich will gehen. Mit Marie. Höchstens zwei Wochen; dann sollte sie es gelernt haben."

„Du willst nicht, dass sie aufhört, eine Exorzistin zu sein?" Allen und Lavi sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Wer behauptet denn so etwas? Natürlich nicht. Der Orden braucht Exorzisten wie Marie. Ich werde doch nicht wegen so einer Lappalie gleich ihren Rausschmiss verlangen. Außerdem kann ich das gar nicht. Das müsste schon Marie selbst verlangen."

„Nii-san, das kannst du nicht zulassen!"

„Wieso? Das hört sich nach einer ausgezeichneten Idee an."

„Jinais Methoden sind viel zu brutal. Du hast nicht gesehen, wie sie und Anna in den letzten zwei Tagen ausgesehen haben. Sie haben drei Tage lang nichts anderes getan, als sich zu duellieren. Sie würde Marie umbringen!"

„Was sagt denn eigentlich Marie dazu?" Alle drehten sich zu der Blondine um, die sofort rot anlief und zu Boden blickte. „Na ja, ich würde schon gerne… mit Jinai…"

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!" Linali starrte sie entsetzt an.

Marie sah auf. „Aber sie hat Recht. Ich muss lernen zu kämpfen. Wen ich Angst habe, meinen Gegner zu verletzen, dann brauche ich Gegner, bei denen ich diese Angst nicht haben muss."

„Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache. Wir schicken euch beide ins Feld, sagen wir zwei Wochen. Ihr erstattet regelmäßig Bericht. Nach den zwei Wochen sehen wir uns die Fortschritte an, die Marie gemacht hat."

Linali blieb nichts anderes, als Jinai wutentbrannt anzustarren.

Diese machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und streckte die Hand aus. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ihr die Akuma nicht ein Haar krümmen werden. Sie kommt unbeschadet zurück."

„Das will ich für dich hoffen." Linali schlug ein.

Jinai drehte sich zu Marie um. „Packen." Dann ging sie, gefolgt von Marie.

Das war das letzte Mal, dass die anderen sie sahen.

Komui hielt die Berichte, die er von Jinai bekam, streng geheim, sogar vor seiner Schwester. Die Folge war eine ausgesprochen reizbare und jähzornige Linali in der nächsten Woche.

Dann war sie einmal zufällig in seinem Büro, als die beiden Mädchen sich meldeten. Da sie seine Kaffeetasse als Geisel hielt, musste er sie wohl oder übel zuhören lassen.

„Na, wie läuft's?", fragte er Jinai.

„Ich hatte mir Oxford sauberer vorgestellt. Das ist eine Universitätsstadt; da sollte man doch Ordnung halten können. Allerdings, wenn ich mir euch in der Forschungsabteilung ansehe…"

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht _so_ gemeint habe."

„Gesagt werden musste es aber mal." Die Belustigung war deutlich aus Jinais Stimme herauszuhören.

Komui seufzte. „Und wie läuft es mit Marie?"

„Sie macht Fortschritte. Das Mädchen wird von Tag zu Tag besser. Sag Linali, falls du sie siehst, dass sie auch noch ganz geblieben ist."

„Ich bin hier, Jinai." Linali klang wütend. Sie hatte Jinai immer noch nicht verziehen, dass diese Marie so in Gefahr brachte.

„Oh, hallo Linali." Linalis schlechte Laune tat Jinais guter keinen Abbruch. „Sag bloß, du bist immer noch sauer?"

„Ich werde noch wütend auf dich sein, bis du Marie heil wieder zurückgebracht hast."

„Aber mir geht es bestens!" Marie hatte sich in das Gespräch mit eingemischt. Sie klang genauso vergnügt wie Jinai. „Ich habe mir noch keinen einzigen Kratzer geholt. Ich bin vielleicht ein paar Mal hingefallen, aber das zählt nicht. So was passiert halt mal."

„Du bist ja auch jedes Mal gleich wieder aufgestanden."

„Klar, sonst hätten die mich fertig gemacht." Beide lachten.

Komui riss das Ruder wieder an sich. „Habt ihr denn bisher viele Akuma getroffen?"

„Mehr, als wir gedacht hätten. Wir haben ja die ersten drei Tage nur damit verbracht, London zu durchstreifen. In Oxford sind wir erst gestern Abend angekommen. Aber hier gibt es weniger Akuma als in Canterbury."

„Canterbury war lustig. Dieses Level 2 hat vielleicht dämlich geschaut-"

„Ihr kämpft gegen Level-2-Akuma!?" Linali wäre fast über den Tisch gesprungen.

„Jinai lässt mich ja nicht. Sie hat das einzige Level 2, das wir bisher getroffen haben, einfach in zwei Hälften geschnitten." Marie klang beleidigt.

„Ich habe dir gesagt: Erste Woche: Level 1, zweite Woche erst Level 2. Heute ist der letzte Tag der ersten Woche. So lange wirst du es ja wohl noch aushalten. Ich schwör dir, Komui, das Mädchen hat eine Leidenschaft für den Kampf entwickelt, wie ich es mir nie hätte träumen lassen."

„Da kenn ich noch jemanden, der so drauf ist."

Man konnte Jinais Grinsen beinahe hören. „Dankeschön. Aber jetzt sollten wir Schluss machen."

„Wieso?"

„Ach, da kommen ein paar Akuma-"

„Wirklich? Wie viele?" Begeisterung lag in Maries Stimme.

„Ich schätze… zehn oder elf. Du hast die Ehre."

„Jinai! Denk an dein Versprechen! Du passt auf sie auf!! Jinai? Jinai!!" Aber die beiden hatten schon in der Mitte von Linalis Satz aufgelegt.

Komui sah seine kleine Schwester an. „Linali-chan-"

„Das ist alles nur deine Schuld! Du hast Jinai erlaubt, sie auf diesen Wahnsinnstrip mitzuschleifen! Sie wird Marie noch umbringen, wenn sie sie alleine gegen Level 2 antreten lässt." Linali drehte sich um und rauschte aus dem Büro, die Kaffeetasse noch in der Hand.

Komui seufzte. War Jinai erst einmal zurück, würden die beiden aufeinander losgehen wie die wilden Tiere. Er sah das Unglück schon kommen.

Linalis Stimmung verschlechterte sich ab dem Zeitpunkt noch mehr. Niemand traute sich noch in ihre Nähe, sie wurde ähnlich stark gemieden wie Kanda. Genau wie ihm, schien es ihr egal zu sein.

Keiner wusste, wie tief ihre Laune noch sinken konnte, bis ein Überraschungsgast eintraf. Genauer gesagt, zwei Überraschungsgäste. Als sie erfuhr, weswegen sie hier waren, erreichte Linalis Stimmung ihren absoluten Tiefpunkt.

Im Orden tauchten, genau am Tag vor Jinais und Maries verabredeter Rückkehr, zwei Marschälle auf.

Einer wurde von einem großen, dunkelhäutigen Exorzisten mit ernstem Blick begleitet. Es war ein älterer Mann mit langen, grauen Locken, die er in einem Zopf an seinem Hinterkopf zusammengebunden hatte. Wegen der Brille und dem Zeichenblock, sowie dem Stift, den er immer bei sich trug, hätte man ihn für einen Maler halten können, doch die goldenen Verzierungen an seinem Mantel wiesen ihn als Marschall aus. Froi Tiedoll.

Der zweite Überraschungsgast war umso überraschender, als niemand erwartet hätte, ihn je hier anzutreffen. Mit seinen langen roten Haaren, der Maske, die seine rechte Gesichtshälfte verdeckte, und der Zigarre im Mund sah er genauso wenig wie ein Marschall aus wie Tiedoll. Aber auch Cross Marian trug einen Exorzistenmantel mit goldenen Verzierungen.

Beide wurden auf dem Weg zu Komuis Büro bestaunt. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand wurde über sie geflüstert, und die weiblichen Ordensmitglieder fingen an zu tuscheln und zu kichern, als sie Cross sahen.

Komui war nicht minder überrascht gewesen als alle anderen, als ihm gemeldet wurde, dass die zwei Marschälle hier waren. Sie wurden bereits mit Spannung von ihm erwartet, als sie in seinem Büro erschienen.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte Komui, als sie sich begrüßt und Platz genommen hatten.

„Wir haben gehört, dass ihr kürzlich Exorzistenzuwachs bekommen habt. Gleich drei Mädchen. Und eine von ihnen hat nicht einmal Innocence."

„Wo ist sie?" Cross war weniger förmlich als Tiedoll.

„Unterwegs. Sie kommt aber morgen zurück. Sie bildet einen der beiden anderen Neuzugänge aus." Auf Cross hochgezogene Augenbraue hin musste Komui weiter ausholen. „Das Mädchen braucht Erfahrung im Kampf. Sie fürchtet sich, gegen ihre Kameraden anzutreten, weil sie sie nicht verletzen will. Also hat Jinai –das Mädchen ohne Innocence- sie auf eine zweiwöchige Trainingstour mitgenommen. Sie haben sich bisher in Südengland aufgehalten und sind jetzt auf dem Rückweg."

„Du wolltest uns sprechen, Komui?" Allen und Kanda traten ein, erstarrten aber beim Anblick ihrer jeweiligen Marschälle.

„Hallo, Idiot."

„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Yuu-kun."

„Nein, ich habe nicht nach euch geschickt." Komui sah sie verwundert an.

Die Gesichter der beiden Exorzisten verdüsterten sich noch mehr, sie aktivierten ihr Innocence und traten wieder nach draußen.

„Es war doch nur ein Scherz! Ach, kommt schon, das war doch lustig, oder? Nimm bitte das Schwert da weg! Kommt schon, Leute! Allen… Yuu…" Lavi war zu Ende hin immer leiser geworden. Dann ertönte ein Schrei und schließlich entfernten sich die drei. Einer flüchtend und zwei jagend.

Die drei Männer in dem Büro wandten sich wieder ihrem eigentlichen Gesprächsthema zu.

„Ja, also, wie gesagt, wenn ihr Jinai sehen wollt, dann müsst ihr euch leider noch bis morgen gedulden. Eure Zimmer im Orden stehen euch jedenfalls zur Verfügung."

Tiedoll lächelte freundlich, aber Cross machte ein Gesicht wie sein ehemaliger Lehrling. Er war nicht gerne hier, und noch weniger gern _blieb_ er hier. Aber er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, wenn er diese Exorzistin ohne Innocence kennen lernen wollte.

Der nächste Morgen kam für zwei Marschälle und zwei Exorzisten viel zu langsam. Allen und Kanda weigerten sich, ihre Zimmer zu verlassen, bis die beiden wieder weg waren, aber irgendwann trieb sie der Hunger in den Speisesaal. Den einen schneller als den anderen. Trotzdem trafen sie bei der Essensausgabe zusammen. Um sechs Uhr früh, wenn sonst noch kein Mensch im Speisesaal war, war das eine reife Leistung.

„Kanda."

„Moyashi."

Ausnahmsweise regte sich Allen nicht über den unliebsamen Spitznamen auf. Er wusste, dass Kanda Tiedoll genauso wenig hier haben wollte wie er Cross. Am liebsten hätten sie ihre Marschälle bis nach China gewünscht.

Außerdem wussten beide, dass Jinai heute wiederkam. Das verschlechterte Kandas Laune noch mehr. Allen hingegen fürchtete sich eher vor dem Zusammentreffen zwischen Linali und Jinai. Jeder wusste, dass die Chinesin ausgesprochen schlecht auf das dunkelhaarige Mädchen zu sprechen war.

_Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Sie kann sie nicht ausstehen. _Linali wollte nicht, dass Jinai Marie solchen Gefahren aussetzte, aber Allen war nicht ganz ihrer Meinung. Es stimmte, Jinais Methoden waren radikal, aber das Mädchen ganz schutzlos zu lassen, war ebenso gefährlich. Er wollte die Ergebnisse abwarten, bevor er sich ein Urteil bildete. Aber er hütete sich, das Linali zu sagen.

_Sie ist überhaupt nicht mehr sie selbst. So wütend und schlecht gelaunt habe ich sie noch nie erlebt._Er dachte daran, wie sie ihm nach ihrem Treffen mit Road Camelot gezürnt hatte. Nicht einmal da war sie so wütend gewesen.

_Sie sorgt sich viel zu sehr um Marie._

Allen mochte Linali und wollte nicht, dass es ihr so schlecht ging. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie selbst am meisten unter ihrer Missstimmung litt. Sie versuchte zwar, das zu verbergen, aber Allen war es trotzdem aufgefallen, dass sie, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, oft einfach nur aus dem Fenster starrte. Als ob sie die beiden damit herbeiwünschen könnte. Allen wusste, dass sie sich insgeheim auch um Jinai Sorgen machte.

_Aber eher friert die Hölle zu, als dass sie das zugibt._

Darüber dachte Allen nach, als er sein Riesenfrühstück hinunterschlang. Nach zehn Minuten trug er sein Tablett zurück und beeilte sich in sein Zimmer zu kommen. _Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Mission. Dann könnte ich meinem Meister aus dem Weg gehen. Wieso muss er auch ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich frei habe, im Orden auftauchen, dem Ort, den er am meisten hasst auf dieser Welt?_

Aber seit Weihnachten hatten sie schon keine Missionen mehr bekommen. Als würde das Innocence auch Ferien machen. Allen hatte gerade angefangen, sich zu langweilen, als Cross aufgetaucht war. Und jetzt langweilte er sich wieder, weil er sich weigerte, sein Zimmer zu verlassen, bis dieser verschwunden war.

Zu Allens Glück legte eine Ablenkung gerade in diesem Moment am Steg des Hauptquartiers an.

„Was glaubst du, werden sie uns wieder erkennen?" meinte die Brünette.

„Mich schon, aber dich nicht." Die Blondine zurrte das Anlegeseil fest.

„Ich trage ja meinen Mantel. Den kennen sie."

„Aber das Darunter nicht."

„Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, wenn mir die Kleider nach dem zweiten Tag praktisch vom Leib fallen."

„Das kommt davon, dass du drei Tage lang ohne Unterbrechung mit Anna gekämpft hast."

Jinai lachte. „Anna ist gut. Aber ich habe ja auch ein paar Mal getroffen."

„Ich würde dann auch gerne mal gegen Anna antreten."

„Sobald du den anderen bewiesen hast, dass du kämpfen kannst, darfst du sicher."

„Dann müssen wir nur noch Linali überzeugen."

„Ja, das wird… schwer."

„Was hat sie eigentlich? Ich verstehe sie nicht."

„Sie erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich einmal kannte. Eine Mutter, die ihre Tochter behandelte, als wäre sie aus Glas." Jinai grinste bei der Erinnerung an Elaine und ihre Mutter. _Wenigstens zwei, die ich in Sicherheit weiß._

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihrer Tochter geführt. Danach hat sie sich gegen ihre Mutter durchsetzen können."

„Also eigentlich genau das gleiche wie bei mir."

„Nicht ganz. Linali ist nicht deine Mutter. Außerdem ist sie ja nicht ganz so schlimm. Sie macht sich einfach Sorgen um dich."

„Aber sie übertreibt."

„Das liegt nicht an mir zu beurteilen, aber sie kennt nur die Marie, die sie im Zug kennen gelernt hat. Das schüchterne Mädchen, das kaum ein Wort herausbringt."

„Nur gut, dass ich das nicht mehr bin."

„Jetzt müssen wir das nur noch Linali klarmachen."

Inzwischen hatten sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht. Sie machten sich auf den Weg in Komuis Büro.

Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten ihnen mehrere Mädchen und Frauen, die in Gruppen zusammenstanden, tuschelten, kicherten und… sich schminkten?

Auf einmal blieb Jinai stehen. „Geh schon mal vor. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen." Marie warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Jinai näherte sich einer der Gruppen.

„Hallo. Darf ich mir den mal kurz ausborgen?" Sie deutete auf den Lippenstift, den eines der Mädchen in der Hand hielt. Das Mädchen reichte ihr Lippenstift und Spiegel. Jinai fuhr sich geschwind mit dem Stift über die Lippen und gab ihr beides zurück.

Sie lächelte freundlich. „Danke. Und wenn jemand fragt, ihr habt mich noch nie gesehen und wisst nicht mal, dass es mich gibt." Die Mädchen sahen ihr verblüfft nach, als Jinai mit schnellem Schritt auf eine Person vor sich zusteuerte.

Kanda wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme von hinten um seinen Nacken und weiche Lippen auf sein linke Wange legten und jemand fröhlich rief: „Hast du mich vermisst, Yuu-chan?"

Er drehte sich um und sah Jinai hinter sich stehen. Er hatte sie zwar schon an ihrer Stimme erkannt, aber seitdem sich ihre Lippen auf seine Wange gelegt hatten, herrschte in seinem Kopf Leere. Tabula rasa.

Dann erst fiel ihm auf, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit geküsst!

Jinai konnte ein interessantes Farbenspiel in Kandas Gesicht sehen. Erst Rosa, dann leichtes Rot, das immer dunkler wurde. Schließlich hatte er Dunkelrot erreicht.

„O-oh." Jinai rannte los. Auf einer Höhe mit Marie packte sie diese am Handgelenk und zog das verblüffte Mädchen hinter sich her.

„Marie! Dunkelrot! Alarmstufe Rot!! Lauf!" Sie musste lachen. _Schön, wieder da zu sein._

Die Tür zu Komuis Büro flog auf und zwei lachende Mädchen kamen herein gerannt. Die Dunkelhaarige zog die Blondine hinter sich her. Mit einem Satz waren sie über das Sofa, mit einem zweiten auf dem Schreibtisch, der entgegen aller Erwartungen und Gewohnheit leer war, und der dritte beförderte sie dahinter, wo sie sich auf den Boden fallen ließen und sich die Hand vor den Mund halten musste, um nicht laut aufzulachen.

Das Ganze hatte nur Sekunden gedauert. Die beiden Gäste in Komuis Büro hatten sie völlig ignoriert.

Nur ein paar weitere Sekunden, bevor Komui fragen konnte, was los sei, kam Kanda herein, Mugen gezückt, Lippenstift an der Wange und mit einem Gesicht von der Farbe reifer Kirschen. Kaum hatte er den Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt, stürmten hinter ihm vier weitere Exorzisten in das Büro. Lavi, Allen, Linali und Anna. Sie lärmten wild durcheinander, auf Komui und Kanda gleichzeitig einredend.

„WAS SOLL DAS GANZE?!?" brüllte Komui.

Lavi schrie am lautesten. „Jinai und Marie sind wieder da!!!"

„Das habe ich gemerkt!! Sie hocken hinter meinem Schreibtisch und kugeln sich vor Lachen!!"

Kanda stürmte auf den Schreibtisch zu, als Jinai plötzlich hochschoss und einen sicheren Abstand zwischen sich und den Schreibtisch brachte.

„Bitte lass die Einrichtung ganz." Sie grinste immer noch über das ganze Gesicht, als Kanda Mugen an ihre Kehle hielt.

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa ein Mädchen angreifen wollen, Yuu-kun."

„Oh nein, ich bin kein Mädchen, ich bin eine Landplage. Stimmt's, _Yuu-kun_?"

Ein lautes tiefes Lachen ertönte von dem zweiten Besucher, bei dessen Anblick Allen sofort zusammenzuckte. „Du bist Jinai?"

„Die berüchtigte. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Jinai, das sind die Marschälle Froi Tiedoll", Komui wies auf den älteren Mann, „und Cross Marian." Jinais Blick zuckte in Allens Richtung.

„Cross also? Allen hat mir von Ihnen erzählt. Ich dachte, Sie meiden das Hauptquartier wie die Pest."

„Wenn es mir möglich ist. Aber Tiedoll und ich wollten die Exorzistin ohne Innocence sehen."

„Und da soll man sich nicht wie im Zoo vorkommen. Ich nehme an, Tiedoll ist dein Marschall, _Yuu-kun_?"

Mugens Druck auf ihre Kehle verstärkte sich. _„Ja."_

„Ist das nicht süß? Wie eine große glückliche Familie. Habt ihr euch schon was zu Weihnachten geschenkt?"

Auf einmal fuhr Kanda zurück. Dieselbe, untypisch ungelenke Bewegung wie bei ihrem ersten Kampf. Jinai hatte Kandas Wut ausgenutzt, um ihn zu stechen, ehe er reagieren konnte. Jetzt standen sich die beiden keine zwei Meter voneinander entfernt gegenüber. Jinai hatte den Arm erhoben und auf dieselbe Distanz sofort das Gift aus der Wunde entfernt und geschluckt.

„Und was war das?" Tiedoll sahen von Jinai zu Kanda zu Komui.

„Das ist eine von Jinais Fähigkeiten. Ihr Gift kann Akuma und Menschen kontrollieren. Sie kann die Akuma damit auch töten, Menschen aber nur, wenn sie genug Akuma getötet und dadurch Teile von ihnen in sich aufgenommen hat. Tötet sie ein Akuma, setzt sie die Seele nicht frei, sondern sperrt sie in sich ein, an den Teil des Akumas, den sie in sich aufgenommen hat, gebunden. Sie selbst ist immun gegen das Gift. Da fällt mir ein, Jinai, wie viele Akuma hast du getötet in den letzten zwei Wochen?"

Jinai musste kurz nachdenken. „Acht… zig? Ungefähr. Deswegen habe ich das Gift ja auch sofort entfernt."

„Du solltest zu Hevlaska gehen." Komui sah sie ernst an. „So viele sind gefährlich. Du bist zu knapp an der Hundertergrenze."

„Das hatte ich auch vor, nachdem ich Bericht erstattet hatte. Was ich eigentlich gerade tun wollte."

Auf einmal wurde sie von einer sehr wütenden Chinesin unterbrochen. „Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen!!"

Jinai wurde starr. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte sie Linali an.

„_Was?!?"_ Das Wort war nur ein Zischen.

Linali deutete auf einen Schnitt auf Maries Handrücken, von dem sie gerade einen Verband abgewickelt hatte. „Du hast versprochen, dass ihr nichts passiert."

„Zweifelst du mein Wort an?" Jinai war gefährlich ruhig.

„Willst du etwa so tun, als gäbe es diese Verletzung nicht?" Die beiden Mädchen waren immer näher aufeinander zugekommen. Jetzt standen sie nur noch einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt, beide die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen. Zwischen ihnen sprühten förmlich Funken.

„Tu nicht so. Wir beide wissen genau, dass es dir nicht nur darum geht. Du bist wütend, weil ich mit Marie zwei Wochen lang gegen Akuma gekämpft habe. Wenn es nach dir ginge, dann würde Marie hübsch herausgeputzt nutzlos in irgendeinem Zimmer sitzen, wie eine _Puppe_."

„Deine Methoden sind verantwortungslos und lebensgefährlich. Du bringst dich und jeden anderen in deiner Umgebung in Gefahr. Deine Trainingsmethoden beweisen das. Du hast Anna fast umgebracht und mit Marie hast du jetzt dasselbe gemacht. Du bist eine _Mörderin_." Linali hatte in ihrer Wut jetzt genau das gesagt, was sie eigentlich nicht gemeint hatte, aber es war zu spät.

Jinai riss die Augen auf. Die Ereignisse von vor über einem halben Jahr standen ihr auf einmal vor Augen. Rasende Wut überspülte sie, riss jede Vernunft mit sich fort und ließ eine nach Genugtuung für dieses Unrecht schreiende Blinde zurück. _Ich habe noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen!!!!_

„Wenn du mich fordern willst, gerne." Jinai sprach vollkommen tonlos.

„Gut. Dann eben ein Duell." Linali tat es ihr gleich.

„Da wir beide Waffen haben, die man nur schwer aus der Hand legen kann, würde ich vorschlagen, dass verloren hat, wer zuerst kampfunfähig ist."

„Abgemacht."

„NEIN! Ich verbiete es euch. Jinai, lass wenigstens vorher das Gift aus deinem Körper holen!"

Linali wischte den Kommentar ihre Bruders mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite, ohne den Blickkontakt mit dem älteren Mädchen abzubrechen. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, denn sie wird mich nicht treffen."

„Glaubst du."

„Ich weiß es. Und jetzt bringen wir das hinter uns." Jegliche Einwände waren vergebens. Keines der beiden Mädchen hörte auf ihre Freunde, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Trainingshalle machten.

Sie betraten die menschenleere Halle und nahmen einander gegenüber Aufstellung. Jinai legte den Exorzistenmantel ab. Er würde sie nur behindern. Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Anna, Marie, Komui, Tiedoll und Cross nahmen an der Wand Platz.

_Innocence, hatsudo._„Das wird schneller vorbei sein, als du schauen kannst." Linali machte sich bereit.

„Das glaube ich auch." Jinai stellte den Stachel auf und schärfte ihre Klingen aneinander.

Cross gab sich selbst die Ehre, das Startsignal zu geben. „Los."

_Onkyou no Tougi: Otokase. __(Klangfesseln)_

Auf einmal war Linali praktisch verschwunden. Jinai konnte gerade noch einen Tritt von links abwehren, da griff Linali auch schon von rechts an. So schnell wie der Schall wechselte sie die Richtungen und griff immer wieder aus unterschiedlichen Winkeln an. Doch dann konnte Jinai einen ihrer Angriffe so heftig abwehren, dass die Chinesin für ein paar Sekunden sichtbar wurde, als sie zurückgeschleudert wurde. Diese paar Sekunden waren alles, was Jinai brauchte.

Sie hielt eine Hand unter die Stachelspitze und sog eine große Menge Gift heraus, die sie dann wie ein Schutzschild um sich wirbeln ließ, sodass Linali sie nicht mehr angreifen konnte.

_Aber so kann auch sie nicht mehr angreifen._ Linali lächelte. _Sie hat sich selbst eine Pattsituation geschaffen. _Sie verschwand wieder, damit Jinai nicht sehen konnte, wo sie war.

Dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Jinai presste die Handflächen zusammen und beobachtete einen Moment die Bewegungen von dem Mädchen, als ob sie sie sehen konnte. In Wirklichkeit prägte sie sich das Muster anhand der Berührungen ihrer Schuhe an den Wänden ein. Sie spürte jede Erschütterung, die ihre Gegnerin machte.

Auf einmal drehte sie sich in eine Richtung und streckte ihren linken Arm aus, als ob sie etwas werfen würde. Ihre Klinge wurde dunkler und länger, eine lebendige Peitsche kam zum Vorschein und plötzlich hatte sie Linalis rechten Knöchel umwickelt. Blitzschnell schoss ihr Stachel durch die Giftblase um sie herum und stach das Mädchen in beide Beine. Der Schutzwall fiel in sich zusammen, als sie all ihre Energien darauf konzentrierte, das Gift in der Einstichstelle zu halten. Sollte sich das Gift in ihren Schenkeln ausbreiten, wäre sie binnen Sekunden tot.

„Du hast verloren. Gib auf."

„Nein."

„Ich sagte, gib auf. Ich kontrolliere deine Bewegungen. Es ist vorbei. Wenn du nicht aufgibst, dann muss ich loslassen." Jinai sprach keine leere Drohung aus. Sie wollte das Mädchen nicht töten, aber wenn sie nur einen Millimeter nachließ, dann würde das ausreichen, um ihr heftige Schmerzen zu bereiten.

„Nein."

Jinai bewegte den kleinen Finger der rechten Hand, mit der sie das Gift zurückhielt, nur um eine Winzigkeit, und Linali schrie auf. Das Gift hatte sich nur ein, zwei Zentimeter verteilt, aber es brannte sich wie Feuer in ihr Fleisch.

„GIB AUF!! Verdammt noch mal, Linali! Willst du dich umbringen?!" Jinai war bleich im Gesicht. „Was ist bloß los mit dir? Wieso bist du so wütend auf mich? Was habe ich dir getan?"

„Du bist eine Gefahr für dich und alle anderen! So wie du dich verhältst, so wie du kämpfst, Himmel, sogar so, wie du trainierst. Du setzt jedes Mal dein Leben und das deines Gegners aufs Spiel!"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir hier im Kindergarten sind. Wäre es dir lieber, Anna oder Marie würden im Kampf gegen die Akuma sterben? Wenn du sie immer nur beschützt und vor alle Gefahren versteckst, setzt du sie einer noch größeren Gefahr aus! Nämlich ihrer Unwissenheit! Sie müssen kämpfen können, um zu überleben. Und deswegen muss schon das Training so hart sein, sonst schaffen sie es nicht."

Linali starrte Jinai nur verblüfft an. Ihrer beider Vernunft war zurückgekehrt. Jinai zog das Gift aus den Wunden und senkte den Kopf.

„Als ich zum ersten Mal gegen ein Akuma gekämpft habe, wäre ich beinahe gestorben. Es war ein einziges Level 1 und ich wäre trotzdem beinahe draufgegangen. Und die Mutter und ihr Baby, die ich beschützen wollte, auch. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was das Ding war, gegen das ich gekämpft habe und wie ich es besiegen sollte. Ich hatte Glück. Irgendwie habe ich es stechen können, nachdem ich den Dreh mit dem Stachel heraus hatte und habe überlebt. Aber danach habe ich Wochen auf mein Training verwendet." Sie half Linali beim Aufstehen. „Kein Exorzist sollte als blutiger Anfänger aufs Schlachtfeld geschickt werden. Wenn er sich dafür beim Training ein paar Schrammen holt, sei's drum. Wunden verheilen."

Linali hatte auf einmal ihre Mission mit Allen in Deutschland vor Augen. _Solange ich lebe, werden alle meine Wunden verheilen_. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Was nützte es, wenn man körperlich unverletzt war, aber dann im Kampf gegen die Akuma starb?

„Ich weiß, dass dir meine Holzhammermethode nicht gefällt, aber wer weiß, wie viel Zeit wir haben, bis wir wieder los müssen? Jede Sekunde, in der wir lernen können, zu überleben, ist kostbar." Jinai lächelte. „Ich möchte keinen meiner Freunde verlieren."

Linali sah ihr in die Augen. Dann umarmte sie das ältere Mädchen auf einmal stürmisch. „Ich auch nicht." Sie flüsterte nur, denn die Tränen hatten ihr die Stimme genommen. Jinai, der der plötzliche Kontakt sichtlich unangenehm war, klopfte ihr verlegen sanft auf die Schulter.

„Das war kein Akuma." Marie war neben sie getreten. Sie deutete auf ihre Schnittwunde. „Ich bin hängen geblieben, zurückgerissen worden und habe mich geschnitten. Glaub mir, kein Akuma hätte mich verletzen können. Jinai hat auf mich aufgepasst wie ein Schießhund."

Jinai grinste. „So schlimm war ich auch wieder nicht."

„Ich _kann_ kämpfen. Und wenn du mich lässt, würde ich das gerne beweisen. Ich will kämpfen, Linali. Ich will helfen, diese Welt zu retten. Deswegen habe ich Jinai gebeten, mich zu trainieren. Und deswegen brauchst du mich nicht zu beschützen. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

„Ich werde dich immer beschützen. Du bist meine Freundin und ich will nicht, dass irgendeinem meiner Freunde etwas passiert." Linali umarmte diesmal Marie.

„Dann beschützt euch doch gegenseitig. Aber später, jetzt muss Marie beweisen, was sie kann." Jinai grinste. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sie sich darauf gefreut hat."

„Du hast eine zweite Jinai aus ihr gemacht." Linali meinte das natürlich nur im Scherz, aber es stimmte. Beide Mädchen, Anna und Marie, waren nach einem Training mit ihr genauso kampflustig wie sie geworden.

„Na, dann sollten wir sie besser nicht warten lassen."

Linali nickte zögernd, dann nahm sie Maries Platz an der Wand ein. Sie setzte sich zwischen Allen und ihren Bruder, die ihr einen besorgten Blick zuwarfen. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. _Später._

Marie und Jinai standen sich gegenüber. Marie aktivierte ihr Innocence und ein grünlicher Schimmer legte sich über ihren ganzen Körper.

Auf Cross' Zeichen hin legten die beiden los. Jinai versuchte mit ihren Klingen, Marie zu treffen, doch diese wich immer wieder geschickt aus. Zwei-, dreimal traf Jinai sie mit dem Fuß oder dem Knie, aber sie fing sich jedes Mal wieder rasch. Sie selbst landete auch ein paar Treffer. Jedes Fausthieb oder Fußtritt, dem Jinai nicht schnell genug auswich, hinterließ einen Brandfleck auf ihrer Kleidung. Zum Glück streifte sie sie nur, sonst hätte sie Jinais Haut verbrannt. Jinai wechselte immer wieder zwischen ihren Klingen und langen Krallen, die aus ihren Fingernägeln wuchsen und als einzige ihrer Waffen Maries Schutzschild durchdringen konnten. Doch um Marie zu besiegen, musste sie ihr Innocence entfernen; an ihren Hals kam sie aber nicht heran.

Immer wieder musste eine von ihnen einen Satz zurück machen, um nicht von der gegnerischen Waffe getroffen zu werden, nur um dann noch weiter zurückzuweichen. Marie konnte Blasen aus ihrem Schutzschild an Händen und Füßen formen, welche sie auf Jinai abschoss, die diese nur mithilfe ihrer Klingen, Krallen oder ihres Stachels abwehren konnte. Hätte eine von ihnen sie an einer anderen Stelle getroffen, hätte sie sie verbrannt. Wenn Marie zurückweichen musste, dann weil Jinai ihr nachsetzte, oder ihre Peitschen schwang, sodass daraus rasiermesserscharfe lebendige Klingen entstanden.

Schließlich brachte Marie sich mit einem Satz außer Reichweite von Jinais Waffen und feuerte auf ihre auf sie zuschießende Gegnerin eine tropfengroße Menge ihres Innocence, die sie in die Brust traf. Jinai wurde hintenüber geschleudert, überschlug sich einmal und blieb auf der Brust liegen. Sofort stürzte Marie zu ihr.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Dann spürte sie einen Luftzug in ihrem Nacken und ihr Kropfband fiel zu Boden. Ihr Schutzschild erstarb.

„Allerletzte Regel: Unterschätze nie ein verwundetes Tier. Es ist zu allem fähig." Jinai grinste trotz der höllischen Schmerzen in ihrer Brust.

„Lass mich das entfernen."

Jinai hielt sie auf Abstand. „Nicht nötig." Sie setzte sich langsam auf. „Ich muss doch den Herren Marschällen zeigen, was _ich_ drauf habe." Sie holte Luft, schlug wieder die Handflächen zusammen und schloss die Augen. Langsam trat die winzige Menge Innocence vorne aus ihrer Brust heraus und obwohl es sicherlich brannte wie Feuer, das Innocence durch ihren Körper wandern zu lassen, kam kein Ton über ihre Lippen. Der Innocencetropfen wanderte in Maries Handfläche, die ihn darauf auf ihr Medaillon legte, in dem er dann versank.

Auf einmal ertönte ein Klatschen. Cross saß auf der Bank, die Beine überkreuzt, eine Zigarre im Mundwinkel und klatschte lässig. „Nicht schlecht. Wenn ihr schätzen würdet, wie viele Level 2 hättet ihr jetzt erledigt?"

„Fünfzehn."

„_Sechzehn._ Ich hatte fünfzehn. Du musste eines dazuzählen, weil du mich besiegt hast." Jinai stand inzwischen wieder.

„Dann eben sechzehn."

„Das sind nicht wenige. Gratuliere." Damit drehte sich Cross um und verschwand aus der Halle; Allen atmete erleichtert aus.

„Darf ich mich jetzt mit Anna messen? Wenn sie will, natürlich." Marie wäre vor Begeisterung fast auf- und abgehüpft.

Jinai sah die Dänin fragend an. „Anna?"

„Ich freu mich schon!" Anna sprang von ihrem Platz neben Kanda auf.

„Dann setz ich mich inzwischen hin." Jinai und Anna klatschen ein, als sie aneinander vorbeigingen. Dann ließ sich Jinai auf die Bank zwischen Lavi und Kanda fallen.

Sie grinste Lavi an. „Na, wie habe ich das gemacht?"

Er pfiff anerkennend. „Sie ist gut."

„Jetzt wird meine Voraussage wahr werden, du wirst schon sehen. Ab jetzt wird sie ständig mit dir trainieren wollen."

Lavi sah auf einmal gar nicht mehr so glücklich aus.

„Ach, übrigens, Kanda. Sorry noch mal wegen vorhin." Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Ärmel und fuhr ihm über die linke Wange. „Das mit dem Lippenstift war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben."

Bei ihrer Berührung war Kanda aufgesprungen. Er starrte sie wütend an. „Die ganze Aktion war übertrieben." Dann rauschte er ab.

_Täusche ich mich, oder habe ich da gerade einen Hauch Rosa gesehen?_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Das habe ich mir sicher nur eingebildet._

Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf den Kampf vor ihr. _Anna und Marie würden mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht aufpassen würde._

----------------

Raffael: Das Ende eines weiteren Kapitels… Wie viele haben wir noch?

Jinai: Pah, wir haben noch nicht einmal Halbzeit! Titel des nächsten Kapitels: ‚Selbstgespräch'. Und damit kehren wir zurück ins Stadion, wo sich Kanda und Jinai gerade einen erbitterten Zweikampf liefern…


	17. Selbstgespräch

Jinai: Da simma wieda! Weita!

Raffael: Hast du dein Wörterbuch verloren?

Jinai: Klappe! Disclaima!

Rated: T

Diclaimer: Also, wie immer, Jinai gehört nichts. Außer mir –ich arme Seele!

------------------

Jinai hatte sich _nicht_ getäuscht. Kandas Wangen brannten. Er stürmte durch den –Gott sei Dank- leeren Korridor und schmetterte seine Zimmertür mit aller Wucht hinter sich zu. Dann drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich eine eiskalte Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht. Mit beiden Händen auf das Waschbecken gestützt betrachtete er sich in dem Spiegel darüber, mit dessen Hilfe sein Zopf in der Früh immer gerade saß.

Die Farbe in seinen Wangen verschwand langsam. _Wenigstens etwas._

Sein Herzrasen wurde er leider nicht so schnell los. _Verdammt, was ist los mit mir?_

Es klopfte leise an der Türe. Er riss sie auf. Vor ihm stand Lavi.

„_Was?!"_

„Linali schickt mich, um dir zu sagen, dass du um elf in der Bibliothek sein sollst. Sonst kommt Tiedoll, um dich abzuholen und hinzubringen."

„Verstanden." Er sah, dass Lavi ihn anstarrte. „Was noch?"

„Ähm… du hast da…", Lavi deutete vage in Richtung seines Gesichts, „… Lippenstift." Dann rannte er, was das Zeug hielt.

Kanda schlug die Tür zu und ging zurück zum Spiegel. Tatsächlich, auf seiner Wange war noch immer Lippenstift zu sehen. Er tauchte seine Hand ins Wasser und fuhr damit so oft über die Stelle, bis auch die letzten Spuren verschwunden waren. Das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf seiner Wange wurde er trotzdem nicht los.

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung mit ihm. Etwas war anders. Und es hatte mit Jinai zu tun. Er kam bloß nicht dahinter, _was_ es war.

Wenn er bedachte, was bisher alles anders verlaufen war, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war, dann kam da eine ganze Menge zusammen. Ihre verschlossene Art weckte ihn ihm den seltsamen und ungewohnten Wunsch, mehr zu erfahren, sie in- und auswendig zu kennen. War sie dann fröhlich, wollte er mit ihr lachen, obwohl er sie eigentlich erwürgen hätte sollen, weil sie ihm auf die Nerven ging. Und wenn er sie berührte, dann war das wie Elektrizität. Als ob jemand seine Körper unter Strom gesetzt hätte. Und der Anblick der reglosen Jinai, wie er sie am Abend vor ihrer Abreise nach Baden gesehen hatte, und das Erlebnis im Zug, als sie sich zwanghaft die Hände gewaschen und dann übergeben hatte, ließ ihn wünschen, er könnte ihr helfen, was auch immer sie quälte, zu vergessen.

Er mochte sie. Er sorgte sich um sie, sie war ihm wichtig und –er schluckte- sie war seine Freundin. Noch nicht einmal Lavi durfte sich sein Freund nennen. Irgendwie, irgendwann war es diesem Gör gelungen, sich seine Freundschaft zu erschleichen.

_Auch wenn sie sich gar nichts daraus macht._

Das war das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache. Kanda dachte an ihre Reaktion im Zug. Sie hatte keine andere Person außer ihm berührt. Trotzdem, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, hatte sie wie blind versucht, die Berührung von ihrem Körper zu waschen.

Er drehte sich herum, sodass er auf dem Bauch lag. Am besten verbrachte er den Rest des Tages schlafend.

--------------------

Jinai erging es nicht besser. Nachdem sie bei Hevlaska gewesen war, musste sie sich auf ihr Bett setzen.

Der Gedanke, dass ihre Berührung in Kanda eine Reaktion hervorrief, hatte ihr Herz in Aufruhr versetzt. Und die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf in Höchststimmung.

_Du magst ihn, du magst ihn, du magst ihn- nein besser, du hast dich in ihn _verliebt_!!! O ja, das ist viel besser, du liebst ihn, du liebst ihn, du liebst ihn, du-_

_Halts Maul! Nichts hab ich!_

_O doch, sonst würdest du es nicht so heftig abstreiten!_

_Doch, weil es absurd ist._

_Gar nicht. Er ist ein gut aussehender Typ, du hast jedes Recht, dich in ihn zu-_

_Halt endlich die Klappe! Ich liebe ihn nicht! Ich kann gar nicht._

_Ach ja, der verstorbene Aaron. Warst es nicht du selbst, die gesagt hat, dass das, was du für Kanda fühlst, die Gefühle für Aaron wie eine Sandkastenschwärmerei aussehen lässt?_

_Du spionierst mir nach?_

_Einen feuchten Dreck tu ich. Ich bin dein Unterbewusstsein, ich krieg so was mit. Ich bin alles, was du nicht sein willst: locker, gelassen, fröhlich, verliebt-_

_Geschmacklos hast du vergessen. Ich kann Aaron nicht untreu werden._

_Jemandem untreu zu werden setzt zwei Dinge voraus: Erstens, das da jemals etwas war. Zweitens, dass der Betreffende noch am Leben ist._

_Zwischen Aaron und mir war etwas. Außerdem kommt es mir wie ein Verrat an ihm vor, wenn ich mich in jemand anderen verlieben würde._

_Nix war da. Ihr wart Freunde. Die besten, ja, aber nicht mehr._

_Entschuldige, wenn ich das ein wenig anders sehe. Ich weiß, was ich fühle._

_Eben nicht, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht so durcheinander, was Kanda angeht. Dann wüsstest du, dass du ihn und nicht Aaron liebst. Himmel, ich will dir ja nur helfen!_

_Indem du mir etwas nicht Vorhandenes einreden willst?_

_Nicht vorhanden! So weit kommt's noch! Das einzige, was dich davon abhält, dir deine Gefühle für Kanda einzugestehen, ist deine gottverdammte Loyalität deiner Nana, deinem Land und einem Toten gegenüber! Das kommt davon, dass sie dich zu einer Prinzessin erzogen hat. Wärst du ein einfaches Mädchen, dann wärst du nicht so zögerlich._

_Wäre ich ein einfaches Mädchen, wäre ich gar nicht hier._

_Auch wieder wahr. Trotzdem, wenn du willst, dass dieses Gefühlschaos aufhört, dann gesteh dir endlich ein, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast!_

_Willst du mich erpressen?_

_Nein, zur Vernunft bringen._

_Dann nenn mir ein paar gute Gründe, warum ich mich in Kanda verlieben sollte._

_Himmel! _Die innere Jinai schlug sich an den Kopf. _Du willst Logik? Liebe ist nicht logisch!_

_Also hast du keine Gründe._

_Bitteschön. Wieso nennst du ihn Yuu-chan?_

_Weil es ihn furchtbar nervt._

_Und das ist lustig, oder?_

_Aber Hallo._

_Wieso hast du ihn heute auf die Wange geküsst?_

_Weil… ach, das war aus einem Impuls heraus._

_Das war ich!_

_Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich das mache?_

_Nein, ich habe dir einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben. Als du ihn gesehen hast, habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass du dir was ausdenkst. Auf den Rest bist du selbst gekommen. Also, warum hast du ihn geküsst?_

_Ich habe ihn nicht geküsst! Zumindest nicht auf die Lippen-_

_Holla, sieh mal, wer da rot wird._

_-und es war nur ein Scherz. Ich wollte ihn ärgern._

_Du wolltest, dass er auf dich reagiert. Dass er dir nicht genauso gleichgültig gegenüber ist wie allen anderen._

_Das stimmt nicht! Es macht einfach nur Spaß, ihn ab und zu nicht so missmutig und griesgrämig zu sehen. Er sollte ab und zu lachen. Oder wenigstens irgendeine menschliche Regung zeigen._

_Oh, arme, gutmütige Jinai mit dem Herz aus Gold. Da hast du einen Keks._

_Verarschen kann ich mich alleine._

_Merke: ich bin du. Also, ja, tust du bereits._

_Du hast mich immer noch nicht überzeugt._

_Das könnte ich auch gar nicht. Zu der Überzeugung, dich verliebt zu haben, musst du ganz alleine kommen. Ich kann dir nur den einen oder anderen Wink oder Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben, dich zum Nachdenken anregen. Weiter im Text: was ist mit dem –ähem- Vorfall in seinem Zimmer?_

_Was soll sein?_

_Du hast ihn angestarrt wie die Kuh, wenn's blitzt. Dir ist bei seinem Anblick doch förmlich das Wasser im Mund zusammen gelaufen._

_Du übertreibst. Außerdem, dass er gut aussieht, habe ich ja auch nie abgestritten._

_Bravo. Wir machen Fortschritte._

_Eben nicht. Ich kann ihn doch nicht nur mögen, weil er gut aussieht. Das wäre leer, ohne jegliche Substanz._

_Habe ich gesagt, dass wir schon fertig sind? Nein. Also._

_Du nervst mich mit deinem ‚Du-bist-in-Kanda-verliebt'-Gequatsche._

_Und du bist blinder als ein Blinder im Dunkeln._

_Tolle Metapher._

_Weiter. Baden. Das Versteck hinter dem Kleiderständer._

_Das zählt nicht._

_Wieso?_

_Das war Zufall._

_Zufall war, dass ihr dort gelandet seid. Kein Zufall, dass dir der enge Kontakt _eindeutig_ gefallen hat._

_Hat er nicht!_

_Du bist rot geworden, dein Puls hat gerast und dein Herz bis zum Hals geschlagen. Was war das? Langeweile? Desinteresse?_

_Nein, nur… Verlegenheit._

_Che. Tu nur nicht so, als ob es dich kalt lassen würde, wenn er dich berührt._

_Schön! Schön. Lässt es nicht. Aber das sagt nichts aus. Das ist mein Körper. Nicht mein Herz._

_Du bist wirklich eine harte Nuss. Kanda sorgt sich doch um dich! Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?_

_Jetzt bist du wahnsinnig geworden._

_In Baden. In Nancy. In Liverpool. Oh, und das eine Mal hier im Orden nicht zu vergessen. Was haben alle diese Orte gemeinsam?_

_Das war ja das Mindeste, nachdem er mich niedergeschlagen hat._

_Und die andern drei Male?_

_Ich habe ihn in Baden gezwungen, mich zum Bahnhof zu tragen._

_Ich meine, als du im Bad ohnmächtig geworden bist._

_Das…_

_Ha! Du kannst es nicht wegerklären! Dann wollen wir gleich mal nachlegen! Die Schiffsreise nach Liverpool? Der Bahnhof?_

_Ich…_

_Er war sooo süß! Wie er dich getragen hat, wie er sich um dich gekümmert hat, dir das Blut von der Hand gewischt hat, dir geholfen hat, den Handschuh anzuziehen und! Und wie er dich auf seinen Schoß gehoben hat! Das war das Beste!!!_

_Ich hab's ja kapiert!! Er ist nett zu mir. Soll ich ihm aus Dankbarkeit um den Hals fallen? Mich nur deswegen in ihn verlieben?_

Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet, denn in dem Moment klopfte es an der Türe.

„Herein."

„Kommst du zum Abendessen?" Lavi grinste. „Anna und Marie haben jetzt schon dreimal nach dir gefragt."

„Ja, ich komme schon."

„Übrigens: Das neue Outfit sieht gut aus. Nicht so feminin wie das letzte, aber nicht schlecht."

Jinai sah an sich herunter. Nachdem ihre alten Klamotten buchstäblich zu Staub zerfallen waren, hatte sie sich neu einkleiden müssen. Sie konnte ja nicht nur in ihrem Exorzistenmantel bekleidet durch die Gegend laufen.

Jetzt trug sie ein ähnliches Gewand wie Allen. Ein weißes Hemd, das am Kragen von einer Schleife zusammengehalten wurde, eine schwarze Weste und eine schwarze Hose. Das einzige, was von ihrer alten Kleidung übrig geblieben war, waren ihre schwarzen Stiefel und ihre verdammten Handschuhe.

„Ich hatte die Wahl, so etwas zu nehmen oder… ein… Kleid." Jinai schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, ein Kleid zu tragen. „Äußerst unpraktisch im Kampf gegen Akuma. Außerdem hasse ich Kleider."

Als sie ins Licht des Ganges trat, blitzte etwas um ihre Hüften silbern auf. Lavi sah genauer hin. In der Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers hatte er es nicht sehen können, aber in die silberne Gürtelschnalle hatte sie einen siebenzackigen Stern eingraviert.

„Wo hast du denn das her?" Er deutete auf das Symbol.

„Selbst gemacht. Ich hab eine meiner Krallen verwendet. War ganz schön schwierig, das richtig hinzubekommen."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Du warst schon bei Hevlaska, oder?"

„Ja."

„Wie ist das, ich meine das Entfernen der Seelen? Ist es…tut es weh?"

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass es nicht wehtun würde. Jeder dieser Akuma-Teile ist in mir verankert und die Seele hängt an ihm. Wenn Hevlaska das Akuma zerstört, drängt die Seele nach draußen. Je mehr Seelen, desto… na ja, du kannst dir den Rest ja denken. Wie ein verstopftes Abflussrohr."

_Nicht die beste Metapher._

_Schnauze._

„Aber hinterher merke ich erst, wie gut es mir geht, wenn ich frei bin von den Akuma und den Seelen. Ich… ich spüre mich selbst wieder, verstehst du?"

„Ich glaube schon. Als würden die Seelen sich auf deine Seele legen, oder?"

„So in etwa. Nachher fallen mir dann immer Situationen ein, in denen ich überhaupt nicht wie ich selbst gehandelt habe."

„So wie der Kampf mit Linali?"

„Normalerweise bin ich nicht so empfindlich, aber da war ich in meiner Ehre verletzt. Ich bin stolz darauf, noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen zu haben."

„Und genau an dem wunden Punkt hat sie dich getroffen."

„Genau."

„Und der Kuss auf Yuus Wange?"

Jinai musste schnell zur Seite sehen, damit er die Röte nicht sah, die ihr in die Wange stieg.

„Das war auch nicht ich."

_Lügnerin._ Lavi wusste, dass sie log. Er war ja nicht blind. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie und Yuu miteinander umgingen. Kein Streit war wirklich ernst gemeint. Auch für Yuu nicht, auch wenn das einem weniger aufmerksamen Beobachter vielleicht entgangen wäre.

Aber Lavi kannte Kanda. Er hatte Mugen oft genug zu spüren bekommen, um zu wissen, dass Jinai für ihre Frechheit bisher immer viel zu glimpflich davon gekommen war.

_Hätten Allen oder ich das gemacht, wären wir mit Mugen krankenhausreif geschlagen worden._

Und dass Jinai Kanda mochte, war offensichtlich. Zumindest für ihn. Er hätte fast geseufzt. Anscheinend war er der einzige, der sich eingehend genug mit dem Verhältnis der beiden Dickköpfe auseinander setzte, um das, was dahinter lag, zu entdecken.

Sie hatten den Speisesaal erreicht. Anna und Marie wären fast aufgesprungen und hätten den Tisch umgestoßen, aber sie wurden von Allen und Linali zurückgehalten. Sonst hätte sich Allens Lebensmittelberg auf den Boden verteilt.

Jinai war überrascht, alle an einem Tisch versammelt zu sehen. Auf der einen Seite saßen Allen, Anna, Linali, Marie und Krory. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank Kanda, Tiedoll, Cross, Komui und Miranda.

_Sogar Komui ist aus seinem Labor gekommen._ Der Wissenschaftler trug noch immer seinen Helm.

Kanda gefiel es offensichtlich überhaupt nicht, (1) neben seinem Marschall zu sitzen, (2) bei so vielen Menschen zu sitzen. Aber irgendjemand hatte ihm seine Soba-Nudeln außer Reichweite gestellt, und weil er an der Wand saß, konnte er nicht aufstehen und sie holen. Er war eingekeilt zwischen zwei Wänden, dem Tisch und seinem Meister. Dementsprechend war auch seine Laune.

„Das warst du, oder?" Lavi folgte ihrem Blick zu Kandas Essen. Er grinste und nickte.

_Armer Kanda. _Jinai lächelte Tiedoll freundlich an. „Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich hierher setze?"

„Aber nicht doch. Bitte." Er machte ihr Platz, sodass sie sich neben Kanda setzen konnte.

„Danke sehr."

Lavi hatte sich neben Allen gesetzt, sodass er ihr und Kanda gegenüber saß.

„Lavi, jetzt wo Kanda festsitzt, kannst du ihm aber schon sein Essen zurückgeben, oder?" Sie lächelte so freundlich sie konnte.

Lavi grinste schief. „Klar." Er nahm das Tablett vom Nebentisch und stellte es Kanda hin. „Bitte sehr."

„_Danke."_

„Sarkastisch wie immer, nicht wahr, Yuu-kun? Ich hatte gehofft, dass du ein wenig umgänglicher geworden wärst, wo du doch hier mit so vielen Menschen zusammen bist."

„Aber das ist er doch." Alle sahen erstaunt auf, als ausgerechnet Jinai ihn verteidigte. Mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln.

_O-oh_. dachten sechs Exorzisten und ein Wissenschaftler gleichzeitig.

Cross und Tiedoll sahen sie nur verständnislos. Bis sie fortfuhr.

„Er hat mich immerhin nicht liegen lassen, nachdem er mich niedergeschlagen hat, nicht wahr, _Yuu-chan?_"

Kanda hätte sich fast an seinem Essen verschluckt. Aber er behielt seine stoische Fassade bei und aß weiter.

„Wie ist denn das passiert?", erkundigte sich Tiedoll.

„Ich habe ihn bei seinem morgendlichen Training gestört, als ich hier abhauen wollte. Kommt Ihnen das irgendwie bekannt vor, Marschall Cross?"

Cross musste laut lachen. Anscheinend hatte Allen jedem erzählt, wie sein letztes Treffen mit ihm abgelaufen war, als er ihn niedergeschlagen hatte, um nicht zum Hauptquartier zurück zu müssen.

Der Rest des Gesprächs drehte sich hauptsächlich um die verschiedenen Missionen, die die Exorzisten in letzter Zeit gehabt hatten. Die Marschälle hingegen hielten sich über ihre Missionen bedeckt.

Natürlich kam auch die Sprache auf ihr erstes Zusammentreffen mit Jinai, wo sie ihnen zum ersten Mal bestätigte, dass sie _tatsächlich_ auf Akuma gelauert hatte.

„Und ihr seid mir in die Parade gefahren."

„Wer rechnet auch damit, über eine Exorzistin auf der Lauer zu stolpern?" Lavi musste lachen. Die anderen stimmten ein.

Auf einmal sprang Jinai auf. „Verzeihung, aber ich muss gehen. Mir ist gerade etwas Wichtiges eingefallen." Und dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. Die anderen sahen sich verwundert an. Was war ihr denn so Wichtiges eingefallen?

Nur einer wusste, was los war. Derjenige saß wie erstarrt auf seinem Platz und versuchte verzweifelt, sein wild schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Zufällig hatte Jinais Knie seines gestreift. Er war erstarrt, während sie wie elektrisiert hochgeschossen war. Schnell hatte sie den Vorfall mit einer Lüge kaschiert und war geflohen.

_Sogar zufällige Berührungen sind ihr zuwider._

Kanda stand auf. „Ich bin fertig. Kein Grund, noch länger hier zu bleiben."

„Vergiss nicht, dass wir uns um elf treffen! In der Bibliothek!" Linali konnte nur hoffen, dass er sie gehört hatte, so schnell, wie er weg gewesen war.

„Was macht ihr denn da?" Alle bis auf Allen und Lavi sahen sie neugierig an.

„Wir können sie auch genauso gut einweihen, oder?" Sie sah Lavi an. Allen nickte bereits, dann nickte auch Lavi zustimmend.

„Also…"

--------------------

Raffael: Also…

Jinai: Also…

Raffael: Ja, und? Wie geht's weiter? Was soll dieser Cliffhanger?

Jinai: Immer mal langsam, das kommt ja alles im nächsten Kapitel ‚Überraschende Erkenntnisse und leere Räume', also warum die Aufregung?

Raffael: -zählt langsam bis zehn- also, wenn ich nicht an einem Herzinfarkt draufgehe, dann an einem Magengeschwür.

Jinai: Von wegen, du bist wie ein Unterbewusstsein. Du gehst erst drauf, wenn ich draufgehe.

Raffael: Aaaach?

Jinai: Lass dein dämliches ‚Aaach'. Bevor du mir auch nur ein einziges Haar gekrümmt hast, hab ich dich dreimal krankenhausreif geprügelt.

Raffael: Wollen wir wetten?

Wieder einmal muss das Kapitel sich selbst beenden, weil keiner von beiden während –oder noch besser, vor- dem folgenden Kampf daran gedacht hat, das zu tun. Darum:

Punkt.


	18. Überraschende Erkenntnisse & leere Räume

Jinai: Jetzt kommt's! DAS ultimative Kapitel! Der Anfang vom Ende!

Raffael: Würdest du bitte nicht _alles _verraten? Ich mahc schnell den Disclaimer, damit du nicht auf die Idee kommst, noch mehr zu sagen.

Jinai: Deine Geheimniskrämerei macht die Leser noch neugieriger als mein Geschrei.

Raffael: ... Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Der da -deutet auf Jinai- gehört gar nichts, kapiert? Bis auf ihre große Klappe!

------------------------

Jinai war, weil ihr nichts Besseres eingefallen war, zuerst in die Trainingshalle gegangen. Dort lag noch immer ihr Mantel, den sie vor ihrem bescheuerten Duell mit Linali ausgezogen hatte. Sie zog ihn wieder an.

Dann beschloss sie, dass sie frischen Wind brauchte. Er würde ihr Blut kühlen und ihren Kopf klar machen. Also stieg sie zu der Plattform hinauf. Sie hatte allerdings nicht erwartet, dass dort jemand sein würde.

Der Japaner stand am Rand der Plattform und sah über die dunklen Wolken. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen, aber sie hätte ihn unter tausenden erkannt.

Als er ein Geräusch hörte, drehte er sich um.

„Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass hier schon jemand ist…"

„Lass nur, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen." Er wollte an ihr vorbei, doch sie hielt ihn fest.

„Bleib. Ich wollte dich nicht verjagen. Bitte."

Aus einem Impuls heraus blieb er stehen. Er konnte genauso gut hier bleiben. „Wenn du meinst."

Sie lächelte. Dann ging sie bis zum Ende der Plattform und blieb dort stehen. Sie schloss die Augen. Er hörte sie über dem Wind tief einatmen.

„Was bedeutet ‚donde ugendo'?" Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht fragen wollen, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Die Frage war heraus.

Sie war erstarrt. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Was ‚donde ugendo' bedeutet, habe ich gefragt."

„Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?" Sie versuchte sich in ein Lächeln zu retten, aber es misslang ihr. Ihre Ruhe war dahin. Eigentlich hatte sie mit Kanda neben sich von Anfang an keine aufgebracht, aber jetzt war auch noch der letzte klägliche Rest verschwunden. _Woher weiß er das?_

„Liverpool. Du hast das gesagt, als du geschlafen hast. Und ‚tamir batu em'." Dafür, dass Kanda ihr keine Beachtung schenkte, erinnerte er sich ziemlich genau an ihre Worte. Sogar die richtige Betonung hatte er getroffen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Ich habe wohl irgendeinen Blödsinn gemurmelt. Wenn ich schlafe, mache ich das öfter. Zumindest hat das meine Großmutter immer gesagt."

„Aha."

„Habe ich noch irgendwelchen Blödsinn gesagt, von dem ich wissen sollte?" Diesmal gelang ihr das falsche Lächeln.

„Nein, nichts."

Fast hätte sie erleichtert laut ausgeatmet. Wenigstens hatte sie sich nicht noch mehr verraten.

_Ich habe nur noch knappe drei Wochen. _Keine Zeit, um sich zu verlieben. Allein schon aus ethischen Gründen. Ihr Unterbewusstsein konnte noch so sehr auf sie einreden, sie konnte Aaron nicht untreu werden. Auch wenn er tot war. Und auch wenn sie nie ein Paar gewesen waren. Sie hätte fast zu weinen angefangen. Aber dann riss sie sich zusammen.

_Ich habe fast vier Jahre lang nicht geweint. Ich werde nicht jetzt damit anfangen._

„Wieso?"

Da erst fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Seltsam, aber sie musste lächeln. „Vor vier Jahren ist jemand gestorben, der mir sehr viel bedeutet hat. Seitdem habe ich keine einzige Träne vergossen."

„Das habe ich verstanden, aber wieso?"

_Es war mir nicht erlaubt._ Aber das konnte sie nicht sagen. Also verlegte sich Jinai aufs Lügen. „Nichts war traurig genug, als dass es sich gelohnt hätte. Danach nicht mehr."

„Aha."

„Kannst du auch was anderes antworten als nur ‚Aha'?"

„Che"

Sie musste lachen. _Das werde ich am meisten vermissen. Ich liebe diese Gespräche mit Kanda._

Dann traf es sie mit der Wucht eines Hammers. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich in Kanda verliebt. Nicht, weil er lieb und nett war, sondern, weil er Kanda war. Mürrisch, wortkarg, aufbrausend, jähzornig, unbeherrscht. Ein Einzelgänger, ein Kämpfer. Sie liebte es, sich mit ihm zu duellieren, mit ihm zu streiten, mit ihm zu reden, mit ihm im schweigendem Einvernehmen zu essen. All das liebte sie. Weil er da war, fühlte sie sich lebendig. Trotz ihrem Schicksal, trotz ihrer Vergangenheit, trotz ihrer Pflichten.

_Ich liebe ihn._

_Hab ich dir doch gesagt._

_Ich liebe ihn._

_Ja, wir wissen es._

_Ich liebe ihn._

_Ähm.. Hallo? Du kannst aufhören, ich hab es begriffen._

_Ich liebe ihn._

_Oje, kaputt._

Jinai konnte es sich nicht oft genug vorsagen. Sie musste sich die Worte einbrennen, durfte sie nicht vergessen. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie sie morgen vergessen hätte.

_Ach, bittersüßer Schmerz. __–Halloho! Wir kommen noch in die Klapse!_

_Ich habe Angst._

_Da kommt die Kehrseite. Unser ach so geliebtes Schicksal, unsere Pflichten, unsere Taten. All das wiegt schwer. Ich fühl mich schon ganz platt._

_Wie kannst du Witze reißen? Du solltest Freudensprünge machen. Jetzt hast du, was du wolltest. Ich habe mich in ihn verli__ebt. Gegen alle Regeln und gegen jede Vernunft._

_Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass Liebe nichts mit Vernunft zu tun hat. Außerdem ist das nicht meine Schuld. Früher oder später wärst du auch ganz alleine darauf gekommen, dass du dein Herz verloren hast._

_Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, ich hätte es erst in drei Wochen bemerkt._

_Nach deinem Achtzehnten? Feige. Unsere tapfere Kriegerin, die berühmte siebente Hexe so feige. Ich bin desillusioniert._

_Reiß du nur deine Witzchen. Vergiss nicht, was dir an meinem Achtzehnten blüht._

_Ach ja, das unabwendbare Schicksal eines Unterbewusstseins. Du musst deinem Herrn folgen, wo auch immer er hingeht. Lebt er, lebst du auch, geht er drauf, siehst du dir die Radieschen von unten an._

_Es freut mich, dass du das so leicht nimmst._

_Ich mach mir nur weniger Gedanken als du. Aber was anderes: Was willst du jetzt tun?_

_Wie meinst du das?_

_Was wohl. Sagst du's ihm?_

_Ich glaube, du spinnst. Sicher nicht. Das Beste für uns beide ist, wenn er es nie erfährt._

_Buh! Feig! Du traust dich ja gar nichts!_

_Ach, lass mich in Ruhe. Hier entscheide immer noch ich._

_Tyrann._

_Nervensäge._

„Was?" _Turam. Schon wieder laut gedacht._

„Nichts. Ich… werde dann mal hineingehen. Es wird langsam kühl. Gute Nacht."

„Oyasumi."

„Was?"

„Japanisch. Gute Nacht."

„Ach so." Dann stieg sie die Treppenstufen hinunter.

_Gratulation. Wer soll da nicht misstrauisch werden? Kanda, der Eigenbrötler__, hat eine gute Nacht gewünscht. Man hat zu danken._

Seit er Jinai kannte, wurde er diese Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht mehr los. Sie meldete sich immer dann, wenn er gerade wieder etwas selten Dämliches getan hatte. Wie gerade jetzt. _Wie kann ich dich abstellen?_

_Man staune. Er spricht. Kannst du auch ‚Mama' sagen?_

_Witzig. Was willst du?_

_Dich an etwas erinnern._

_Was?_

_Schau mal auf die Uhr._

Kanda warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. Dann stopfte er sie zurück in seine Hosentasche. Fast elf. Er stapfte die Stufen hinunter Richtung Bibliothek.

_Dämliches Treffen._

_Du bräuchtest auch gar nicht zu gehen._

_Und Tiedoll die Gelegenheit geben, mich holen zu dürfen? Wohl kaum. Was machst du überhaupt noch hier? Wolltest du mich nicht einfach an etwas erinnern?_

_Ja._

_Na, das hast du ja jetzt getan, oder? Also verschwinde._

_Unfreundlich bis zum letzten. Der Mohr hat seine Schuldigkeit getan. Der Mohr kann gehen. Baka._

„Ah, gut, dass ich dich treffe, Yuu-kun. Ich wollte dich gerade holen. Die anderen warten schon."

„Che" _Es ist noch nicht mal elf._

Trotzdem waren schon alle in der Bibliothek versammelt. Weil sie so viele waren, hatten sie sich auf zwei Tische verteilt. Die Erwachsenen, sprich, Komui, Bookman, Miranda, Krory und die Marschälle, saßen an einem Tisch. Lavi und Kanda waren anscheinend an den Kindertisch verbannt worden, an dem schon Allen, Linali, Marie und Anna saßen. Obwohl er nicht bei den Erwachsenen saß, führte Lavi allem Anschein nach den Vorsitz.

„Seit dem Abendessen wissen ja jetzt alle –bis auf Kanda- worum es geht." Er wandte sich an Kanda. „Um dasselbe wie beim letzen Mal."

Überraschenderweise sprang Kanda nicht auf und versuchte zu fliehen. Diesmal wollte er sich anscheinend an dem Gespräch beteiligen. Also fuhr Lavi fort. „Die meisten von uns haben sich mit Jinai auch einmal alleine unterhalten. Dazu gehören vor allem Marie und Kanda, von denen jeder mindestens eine Woche mit ihr verbracht hat. Also sollten wir damit beginnen, dass wir diese Teile zusammentragen, damit wir uns vielleicht ein besseres Bild machen können. Am besten gehen wir reihum. Dann kann jeder erzählen, was er weiß und beobachtet hat."

„Fangen wir mit dir an, Miranda. Ihr habt euch doch auf Deutsch unterhalten. Worüber habt ihr denn geredet?"

„Na ja…" Der brünetten Exorzistin behagte es offensichtlich gar nicht, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. „Darüber, dass sie außer Englisch noch Deutsch spricht und ein wenig Italienisch, Französisch und Spanisch. Und dass sie mit dem österreichischen Deutsch besser vertraut ist, weil das anscheinend ihre Muttersprache ist."

„Ich dachte, sie wäre Deutsche, so wie du."

„Nein, als ich sie kennen gelernt habe, haben wir uns eine Weile unterhalten", unterbrach Marie ihn, „Damals hatte sie ein Pseudonym und einen ungarischen Akzent, aber man kann als Österreicher oder Deutscher die beiden Arten unterscheiden. Das österreichische Deutsch klingt weicher, voller, nicht so zackig. Ich hätte es gemerkt, wenn sie Deutsche wäre, auch wenn sie sich einen Akzent zugelegt hat." Marie sah die anderen reihum an. „Und spätestens, als sie den ungarischen Akzent aufgegeben hat, war ich mir sicher."

„Also ist sie Österreicherin."

„Ja", nickte Miranda, „das habe ich auch bemerkt, als wir uns unterhalten haben. Marie hat Recht. Obwohl wir uns dieselbe Sprache teilen, haben wir unterschiedliche Sprechweisen, Dialekte, Bezeichnungen, Redewendungen, etc. entwickelt."

„Ist dir sonst noch etwas aufgefallen, Miranda?"

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste."

„Dann… Krory?"

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe mich nicht alleine mit ihr unterhalten. Mir ist nichts aufgefallen, überhaupt hatten wir ja nur sehr wenig miteinander zu tun."

„Bookman?"

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie anscheinend eine gute Menschenkenntnis hat. Ihr erinnert euch sicher an den Zwischenfall in Oravita." Fünf Exorzisten nickten. Den anderen musste Bookman die Szene erklären. Als Lavi ihm ins Wort fiel und fast vor Lachen platzend erzählte, was Jinai über ihre Wunde am Bauch gesagt hatte, fing er sich einen Tritt von Bookman ein, während die weiblichen Exorzisten im Raum kurz rot wurden. Jinai hatte einen gewöhnungsbedürftig scharfen und sarkastischen Humor, den nur wenige vertrugen. Jinai war einfach… Jinai. Damit konnte man nur klarkommen oder es bleibenlassen. Eine andere Option gab es nicht.

Und so ging es reihum. Jeder erzählte, was er wusste. Komui berichtete von ihrem Beinahe-Versprecher, als er sie gebeten hatte, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Warum _konnte_ sie keine Exorzistin werden? Und warum hatte sie sich dann doch dafür entschieden? Je mehr sie erfuhren, desto mehr Fragen wurden aufgeworfen. Linalis Verdacht, dass sie eine Anführerin war, wurde von den Beobachtungen der anderen bestätigt. Ihre Ausbildung in Sachen Sprachen, Kampf und Taktik ließen die Frage aufkommen, welche Art von Anführerin diese Fähigkeiten brauchte. Die Tatsache, dass sie immer wieder betonte, dass sie nie ein Versprechen brechen würde, führte sie zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass sich viele Menschen auf sie verlassen mussten. Große Verantwortung schien auf ihren Schultern zu lasten und sie nahm sie sehr ernst.

Schließlich war die Reihe an Kanda, der bisher noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Mit finsterer Miene saß er da und lauschte der Diskussion der anderen.

_Ich weiß wahrscheinlich mehr über sie als alle anderen._Dieser Gedanke machte ihn seltsam stolz. Als vertraue sie ihm mehr als irgendjemandem sonst.

Lavi wandte sich an ihn.

„Yuu?" Er klang zaghaft, zögernd.

Kanda warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dann sah er stur geradeaus.

„Sie spricht noch eine weitere Sprache. Es klingt weder wie eine europäische noch eine asiatische Sprache. Sie fürchtet sich anscheinend vor jeder Art von Berührung, die nicht im Kampf geschieht. Das erklärt ihren Waschzwang, aber da scheint noch etwas noch etwas anderes dahinter zu stecken. Von unserer Abreise nach Dublin bis zu unserem Aufenthalt in Liverpool in der Bahnhofshalle ist sie mit niemandem in Berührung gekommen. Trotzdem hatte sie auf der Rückfahrt eine Art Anfall. Sie war weder ansprechbar, noch schien sie ihre Umgebung in sonst einer Art und Weise wahrzunehmen. Sie hat in dieser fremden Sprache gesprochen und bestimmte Worte immer wieder wiederholt, wie eine Art Mantra. Sie hat minutenlang ihre linke Hand unter das Wasser gehalten, denn die rechte war verbunden, und sie dann immer wieder zurückgezogen. Sie hat auf ihre Hand gesehen, dann die Augen aufgerissen und wieder von vorne angefangen. Schließlich hat sie sich in das Waschbecken erbrochen. In dieses Mantra hat sie neue Worte gemischt, mit denen sie der Betonung nach offenbar abwechselnd geflucht und nach dem Warum gefragt hat. Schließlich war sie mit ihrer Hand zufrieden, hat wieder etwas in dieser Sprache gemurmelt und ist dann zusammengebrochen. Dem Anschein nach ist vor diesem Sommer etwas passiert, wofür sie sich die Schuld gibt. Sie hat erwähnt, dass vor vier Jahren jemand sehr wichtiges gestorben ist und sie seitdem nie mehr geweint hat. Sie sagte, danach wäre nichts mehr schlimm genug gewesen."

Danach starrte er nur noch geradeaus. Er hatte alles gesagt, was relevant war.

Lavi pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Yuu, du hast ja mehr herausgefunden als wir alle zusammen. Mich ausgeschlossen; diese Religionssache scheint in ihrer Heimat wohl ziemlich wichtig zu sein. Wie hast du das alles bloß aus ihr herausgekitzelt?"

„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich nicht so aufdringlich und neugierig bin wie du."

„Oder dass ich zu meiner eigenen Verurteilung nicht eingeladen bin." Alle fuhren herum. Jinai stand im Türrahmen. „Ihr wollt unbedingt mehr über mich erfahren? Obwohl ich keine Exorzistin war, habe ich ein halbes Jahr lang eure Sache unterstützt, habe Akuma bekämpft und euch Informationen zukommen lassen. Was wollt ihr noch?"

Jinai war vorbeigegangen und hatte zufällig das Ende von Kandas Satz und die darauf folgende kurze Unterhaltung mitbekommen. Sie war geschockt, dass die anderen so etwas hinter ihrem Rücken taten. So etwas hätte sie nicht von ihnen erwartet.

_Ach? Sie waren doch die ganze Zeit über misstrauisch, haben jeden deiner Schritte beobachtet._

_Ich war zu naiv._

_Und jetzt zahlst du den Preis dafür._

_Aber wenn ich ihnen mehr vertraut hätte, hätten sie mir auch mehr vertraut._

_Frage: Musst du ihnen mehr vertrauen, damit sie dir mehr vertrauen, oder müssen sie dir mehr Vertrauen entgegenbringen, damit du ihnen mehr Vertrauen schenkst?_

_Wenn ich vor noch mehr Fragen sicher sein will, muss ich die dringendsten beantworten._

_Vorsicht, dass du ihnen auch das richtige erzählst. Nicht zu viel._

_Das weiß ich._

„Was hat es mit deinem Innocence auf sich? Aua!" Lavi hatte sich einen Hieb von Marie eingefangen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _So was von taktlos._

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was diese Waffen sind, warum ich sie habe oder warum ich damit Akuma zerstören kann. Wenn ich es wüsste, hättet ihr es als erste erfahren."

„Dieser Waschzwang." Lavi war nicht stillzukriegen.

Jinai holte tief Luft. Sie konnte ihm nicht alles sagen, nur das Nötigste. „Vor acht Monaten ist etwas sehr Schlimmes passiert. Die Menschen, die mir anvertraut wurden und die ich geschworen hatte, zu beschützen, Menschen, die mir lieb und teuer waren, wurden vor meinen Augen abgeschlachtet. Ich konnte nichts tun außer tatenlos zuzusehen. Wenn ich aufwache, sehe ich immer wieder ihr Blut an meinen Händen." Sie streckte die Arme aus. „Und so sehr ich auch versuche, es abzuwaschen, es gelingt mir nicht. In dieser Nacht im Zug", sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Kanda, „bin ich aufgewacht und hatte wieder das Blut an meinen Händen."

„Du weißt nicht mehr, was passiert ist?"

„Nein. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie oft mir das schon passiert ist, aber einige Male dürfte es wohl der Fall gewesen sein."

„Diese mysteriöse Sprache." Offensichtlich war es schmerzhaft, diese Fragen zu beantworten, aber Lavi brauchte Antworten. Auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte, musste er diese Fragen stellen. Am liebsten hätte er gar nichts gesagt, aber der Bookman in ihm drängte ihn dazu, noch mehr Fragen zu stellen.

Lavi riss mit jeder Forderung weitere alte Wunden auf, die sie am liebsten vergessen hätte. Sie musste an Nana, Aaron, Elaine, die sieben Götter und die sieben Hexen denken. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde ihr Schmerz größer.

_Verdammt. Gerade muss ich damit fertig werden, dass ich mich in einen Mann verliebt habe, der wahrscheinlich nichts von mir wissen will und den ich nie wieder sehen werde. Und jetzt das._

Jinais Blick wurde starr. „Eine alte Sprache, die vor Jahrtausenden in meinem Land gesprochen wurde." Ein schmerzhafter Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. „Entschuldigt mich." Sie rannte davon.

Lavi sprang auf, doch Kanda hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass mich-"

„Lass sie." Irgendetwas in Kandas Stimme veranlasste Lavi, seinen Widerstand aufzugeben und sich zu setzen. Kandas unausgesprochene Worte wanderten durch seinen Kopf: _Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe._

„Kanda, wie klangen die Worte, die sie gesagt hat?" Bookman sah ihn mit seinen schwarz umrandeten Augen an.

„Tamir batu em. Donde ugendo. Turam. Tamae es puroti. Anei?" Kanda betonte sie so, wie Jinai sie gemurmelt hatte.

Der Bookman nickte. „Ich werde das überprüfen. Das gibt uns vielleicht Aufschluss über ihre Herkunft. Nur weil sie österreichisches Deutsch spricht, muss sie noch lange keine Österreicherin sein."

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Wir brauchen Ruhe." Linali stand auf. „Morgen werden wir sicher viele Dinge mit anderen Augen sehen."

Die anderen nickten. Langsam löste sich die Versammlung auf, bis nur noch Bookman da war. Kanda ging als letzter.

Bevor er zu Bett ging, wanderte er noch einige Zeit ziellos durch das Hauptquartier. Er dachte über alles nach, was sie gerade erfahren hatten. Im Nachhinein gesehen machten nun viele Dinge Sinn, die vorher unklar gewesen waren. Ihr Anfall im Zug erklärte sich von selbst. Ihre Schuldgefühle mussten sie förmlich erdrücken.

_Das mindert nicht ihre Abscheu vor Berührungen._

Obwohl er froh war, dass sie nicht panisch geworden war, weil er sie berührt hatte, war er immer noch unsicher, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch insgeheim jedes Mal Ekel empfand. Der Gedanke ließ ihn sich fühlen, als ob er etwas besonders Widerwärtiges war, das man nicht mal mit einer Kneifzange anfassen möchte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie so empfand, aber wenn, dann konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Darüber musste sie selbst entscheiden.

_Vor vier Jahren__ ist jemand gestorben, der mir sehr lieb war. Seitdem habe ich keine einzige Träne vergossen._

War es dieser Aaron gewesen? Konnte sie ihn geliebt haben? Auf einmal spürte er eine unbändige Wut und Eifersucht auf diesen Toten.

_Aber, aber. Fühlt man denn so für eine Freundin?_

_Was?_

_Wieso bist du eifersüchtig? Sie ist doch nur eine Freundin._

_Der Trottel hat sie für alle Zeit geschädigt. Ich bin wütend und_ nicht _eifersüchtig._

_Und ich bin der Mann im Mond._

_Wieso rede ich überhaupt mit dir?_

_Damit du nicht das Gefühl hast, Selbstgespräche zu führen._

_Hast du nicht gesagt, du tauchst nur auf, wenn du mich an etwas erinnern willst?_

_Ach ja._

_Und?_

_Es ist spät. Geh schlafen. Morgen kannst du weiter eifersüchtig sein._

_Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!_

_Das kannst du _mir_ nicht erzählen. Ich kenne dich besser als sonst jemand. Ich weiß was du fühlst, und das ist eindeutig Eifersucht. Auf einen Toten. Pathetisch._

_Hau ab!_

_Überleg mal? Wieso bist du eifersüchtig? Wenn sie nur eine Freundin ist?_

_Zum dritten Mal: Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!_

_Kann es sein, da__ss sie mehr als eine Freundin ist?_

_Was willst du damit sagen?_

_Süüüß! So naiv. Weiß nicht, was Liebe ist. Ich würde dich knuddeln, wenn ich nicht du wäre._

_Anscheinend bin ich ein Trottel, wenn du ich bist._

_Charmant wie immer. Also bist du in sie verliebt._

_Im Leben nicht. Sie ist laut, nervig und nennt mich ‚Yuu-chan', nur um mich zu ärgern!_

_Das passt doch wie die Faust aufs Auge._

_Was?_

_Sie ist immer in deiner Nähe._

_Immer dann, wenn man sie nicht braucht._

_Sie traut sich, dich herauszufordern._

_Sie riskiert ständig ihren Hals._

_Sie mag dich._

_Was zu beweisen wäre. Das glaube ich dir am wenigsten._

_Wenigstens hörst du mir zu. Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang._

_Vom Ende._

_Fürchtest du um deine geistige Gesundheit, weil du mich hörst?_

_Es ist nie ein gutes Zeichen, Stimmen zu hören._

_Wenigstens sag ich dir nicht „Spring vom obersten Stockwerk!" oder „Du musst alle, die du kennst, umbringen!". Ich bin dein Unterbewusstsein, oder wie die Seelenklempner das auch immer nennen. Du hörst mich, so wie jeder andere sein Unterbewusstsein hören kann. Manchmal lauter, manchmal leiser. Du bist nicht verrückt. Nicht mehr als normal._

_Du bist also normal? Kein Anzeichen dafür, dass ich den Verstand verliere? Fällt mir schwer zu glauben._

_Du bist generell kein sehr leichtgläubiger Mensch. Zurück zum Thema: Du bist verliebt! Der große, eiskalte Kanda Yuu! Verliebt! Wäre ich weiblich, würde ich dämlich zu kichern anfangen._

_Das fehlt mir gerade noch._

_Du bist sogar in Gedanken einsilbig. Gut, ich kann auch für zwei reden._

_Bloß nicht._

_Das hättest du früher sagen müssen. Außerdem kannst du mich nicht mundtot machen, denn ich habe keinen. Das ist der Vorteil eines körperlosen Zustands. Also: Du hast dich also in sie verliebt-_

_Hab ich nicht!_

_-und jetzt weißt du nicht, was du tun sollst. Hast du schon überlegt, dass du ihr vielleicht auch nicht ganz egal bist?_

_Bin ich auch nicht. Sie liebt-_

_Aha!_

_-es, mich zu ärgern. Das ist aber auch das einzige._

_Woher willst du das wissen?_

_Weil ich nicht gerade darauf aus bin, gemocht zu werden._

_Außer von ihr._

_Eine Frage: Wirst du verschwinden, wenn ich deinen Rat befolge und schlafen gehe?_

_Es käme auf einen Versuch an. Aber richtig verschwinde ich ohnehin nicht. Ich bin ja immer da. Nur leise._

_Ach, das kannst du auch sein? Bisher hast du mich doch ständig zugelabert!_

_Natürlich kann ich auch still sein. Ich bin ständig still, außer wenn du mal wieder so dämlich bist, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass du gerade durch Türen gehen kannst, ohne am Türrahmen anzurennen._

_Bist du auch dämlich, wenn ich es bin?_

_Nein, ich bewahre stets einen kühlen Kopf. Ich bin ja auch ruhig geblieben, als du gesehen hast, wie sie nach ihrem Training mit Anna ausgesehen hat. Nachher, als du alleine warst-_

_Ich geh schlafen!_

_Idiot! Wie willst du deinem eigenen Unterbewusstsein entkommen? Ich bin in dir, immer da, in deiner Nähe, verfolge dich auf Schritt und Tritt. Muhaha!_

_Du führst dich gerade noch idiotischer auf als sonst._

_Entschuldige, es ist mit mir durchgegangen._

_Wie kommt es, dass wir so unterschiedlich sind?_

_Sind wir nicht. Ich bin du, ohne diese Maske, die du den anderen zeigst._

…_Ich bin krank._

_Aber liebenswert krank._

_Nein. Einfach nur krank._

Als Kanda die Zimmertüre aufmachte, spürte er die Veränderung noch bevor er sie sah.

Jemand hatte sein Zimmer betreten, war in sein privates Reich eingedrungen. Und dieser Jemand lag friedlich in seinem Bett, tief und fest schlafend.

Jinai.

Sie hatte wohl blind nach irgendeiner Türklinke gegriffen und war hier gelandet. Ihre Umgebung hatte sie anscheinend wieder einmal gar nicht wahrgenommen.

_Bingo!_

_Was? Was machst du hier? Wolltest du nicht Ruhe geben?_

_Wann habe ich das behauptet?_

_Du…_

_Körperlosigkeit!_

_Wieso bist du eigentlich da, seit Jinai aufgetaucht ist?_

_Weil du seitdem mehr Schwachsinn machst als bisher. Ich muss dir unter die Arme greifen._

_Das nennst du unter die Arme greifen? In den unpassendsten Momenten auftauchen und mir auf die Nerven fallen?_

_Ich habe meine eigenen Methoden. Also, was willst du jetzt machen?_

_Was wohl? Ich werde sie in ihr Zimmer bringen._

_Du willst sie nicht aufwecken?_

_Nein._

Kanda sah ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Erschöpfung war deutlich zu sehen, Tränenspuren allerdings nicht. _Sie weint also immer noch nicht._

Ihr Fluchtversuch.

Baden.

Nancy.

Liverpool.

Jetzt wieder. Das Mädchen hatte die Angewohnheit, immer genau dann und dort in Ohnmacht oder Tiefschlaf zu fallen, wo er sie aufheben und wegtragen musste.

Als er das gerade tun wollte, denn er brauchte sein Bett zum Schlafen, da bewegte sie sich im Schlaf. Sie griff nach seinem Handgelenk.

„Bleib da. Geh nicht weg." Sie zog an seinem Arm, sodass der Rest seines Körpers wohl oder übel folgen musste.

_Ok, Plan A ist gestorben. Hast du einen Plan B?_

_Das wäre gewesen, dass ich auf dem Boden schlafe._

_Fällt auch flach. Plan C?_

… _wohl oder übel…_

_Tu nicht so, als ob dir das nicht gefallen würde. Heuchler! Heuchler!_

_Klappe!_

Er legte sich neben sie. Zum Glück schlief sie, denn sonst hätte sie die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen bemerkt.

Sie legte den Kopf auf seinen Oberarm und hielt ihn mit beiden Händen fest. Es gab kein Entkommen.

_Als ob du das wollen würdest._

_Geh schlafen!_

_Nein, ich werde aufbleiben und euch beim Schlafen zusehen. So ein süßes Paar._

_Hauptsache, du gibst Ruhe._

Kanda hatte den Kopf auf den Polster gelegt, nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Das Bett war zwar breit genug für eine Person, aber zwei mussten schon ein wenig zusammenrücken, um darin Platz zu finden.

„Oyasumi", murmelte sie plötzlich. Kanda sah sie verblüfft an, aber sie war nicht aufgewacht.

Er lächelte leicht. „Oyasumi."

Dann schlief er ein.

----------------

Raffael: Ach, schlafen ... das werden wir jetzt auch tun, stimmt's oder hab ich recht?

Jinai: Korrekt. Und wir wachen auch wieder auf, dann wenn auch Jinai und Kanda aufwachen, in 'Frühstück'. Gute Nacht!

Raffael: -winkt- Gute Nacht!


	19. Frühstück

Jinai: Gomen für meine Faulheit! Die Schule… ich glaube, ihr wisst alle, wie's weitergeht. Naja, jetzt bin ich ja wieder da;)

Raffael: (Du hast zwar eigentlich mehr HP-slash-fanfics gelesen, aber ich sag besser nix) Mit einem neuen Kapitel und ein paar Antworten.

Jinai: Genau. Und zwar für Psychomantium (der nick ist ja genial!) und EternallySurprised, die mir so tolle reviews dagelassen haben *kekse schenk*

Pyschomantium: So wirklich eingestanden hat es sich ja nur sie, Kanda glaubt immer noch, da wär nix. Ich muss ihn noch ein bisschen fester treten, bevor dem der Knopf aufgeht.

EternallySurprised: Anfangs waren die beiden ja wirklich nur als Unterbewusstsein gedacht, aber mit der Zeit hab ich gemerkt, wie weit weg sie eigentlich von den ursprünglichen Charas sind… und es mir so erklärt, dass sie eben gemerkt haben, was im Gefühlsleben der beiden los ist, und jetzt kräftig mitmischen wollen, anstatt im Unterbewusstsein zu sitzen und nur zuzuschauen. Immerhin, unser Unterbewusstsein birgt alle Wünsche und Träume, die uns nicht bewusst sind, alle Sehnsüchte, die wir im Laufe unseres Lebens, sei es durch Erziehung oder den Weg, den wir gehen, unterdrückt haben. Na, jetzt stell dir mal einen Kanda ohne seine Tätowierung und sein Schwert oder eine Jinai vor, die nicht zur Königin erzogen wurde.

Raffael: Sie wäre ungefähr so wie du. *Maul trifft Fuß*

Jinai: Ja, okay ich geb's ja zu, ein bisschen von mir ist auch drin. Vor allem die neugierige, sture Art. Die Sturheit haben sie aber auch so. –gut, genug geschwafelt, ab geht die Post!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Meine Jinai, meine beiden Unterbewusstseins… Unterbewusstsein… Unterbewusstseine… ach, verdammt!

------------------

Lavi klopfte wohl schon seit einer halben Stunde an Kandas Türe. Er versuchte nicht, ihn zu rufen, denn normalerweise reichte es zu klopfen und der Japaner stand vor einem, in seiner üblichen charmanten Art.

Einmal hatte er versucht, Kanda zu rufen. _Böser_ Fehler.

_Ich hätte vielleicht nicht unbedingt ‚Yuu-chan' rufen sollen._

Trotzdem rief er nicht.

Stattdessen öffnete er leise und vorsichtig die Türe, um nachzusehen, ob Kanda überhaupt da war. Wenn der jetzt allerdings hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn dabei erwischte, wie er in seinem Zimmer herumschnüffelte…

Aber was er als nächstes sah, verschlug ihm nicht nur den Atem, sondern auch den Gedanken. Auf alles wäre er gefasst gewesen, sogar Allen oder Krory. Alles, nur das nicht.

Auf dem Bett lagen Jinai und Kanda, friedlich schlafend. Er hatte seinen Arm ausgestreckt und sie ihren Kopf darauf gelegt. Beide trugen noch das Gewand von gestern, nicht einmal die Mäntel hatten sie abgelegt. Kandas Zopf war völlig verrutscht und die sonst so glatten Strähnen standen wild heraus.

Leise schloss Lavi wieder die Tür. Schlafende Hunde sollte man nicht wecken. Er wollte nicht die Folgen spüren, wenn er sie weckte.

„Lavi!"

„Schhh!" Lavi hielt Allen den Mund zu.

„Mafifmenn?" Allen sprach so undeutlich, dass Lavi ihm wieder die Hand vom Mund nahm, jedoch nicht, ohne vorher einen Finger auf die Lippen zu legen. „Was ist denn?" flüsterte Allen.

„Versprich mir, dass du leise bist. So lautlos, als ob dein Leben davon abhinge. Verstanden?"

Allen nickte. Unhörbar öffnete Lavi Kandas Zimmertür.

Allen warf nur einen kurzen Blick hinein, wich dann aber sofort erschrocken zurück.

„Was-Wieso-Wie-Wann-_Lavi!_" Er hatte die ganze Zeit geflüstert, während Lavi die Tür schnell wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Das war ich nicht! Wie soll ich das denn angestellt haben?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Damit hab ich nichts zu tun! Aber das sollten wir nicht hier ausdiskutieren. Wenn die aufwachen…" Beide wurden blass. Der Millennium-Graf wäre ein zitterndes Kaninchen gegen die beiden. Lavi schlug ein schnelles Kreuzzeichen.

„Was soll das denn?"

„Ich möchte nicht in der Haut desjenigen stecken, der sie weckt…" Er schob Allen fort. „Wir sollten uns aus dem Staub machen."

--------------------------

Jinai schlief tief und friedlich. Im Traum ging sie zurück in die Zeit, als sie mit Nana und Aaron durch Leharein gezogen war. Sie war wieder in Seaiathan, einem Dorf in den Hochebenen. Diesen Ort hatte sie besonders geliebt. Obwohl der Boden karg war und nur wenig hergab, teilten die Bewohner gerne mit den Neuankömmlingen.

Der wahre Schatz von Seaiathan lag aber außerhalb des Dorfes. Die Hochebenen waren ein Paradies für Jinai. Kaum ein Busch stand dem Wind entgegen, nur lange Gräser und Wiesenblumen trotzen ihm. Er riss an ihren Kleidern und Haaren, brachte sie zum Flattern und ihre Wangen zum Glühen. Stunden hatte sie dort verbracht, nur sie und der Wind. Sie liebte den Wind mehr als alles andere. Frei, stark und unbeugsam war er eine nicht zu unterschätzende Naturgewalt. Weich und anschmiegsam wie ein Kätzchen, gefährlich und reißend wie ein Tiger. Ihm kamen nicht einmal die Wellen gleich, die mit der Gewalt eines wütenden Sturms gegen die Klippen schlugen. Freund und Feind, Helfer und Zerstörer, stetem Wandel unterworfen. Mit ihm als Gefährten war das zehnjährige Mädchen glücklicher als mit irgendjemandem sonst.

Genauso sollte er sein. Er würde sich niemandem unterwerfen, so wie sie es auch nicht tun wollte.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatten sich ihre Vorstellungen geändert. Mit ihren Pflichten vergaß sie alles andere. Ihr war ein anderes Schicksal bestimmt. Nur den Wind über Seaiathan hatte sie nie vergessen können.

Sie lächelte im Schlaf. Wenigstens in diesem Traum wurde sie nicht von ihren Schuldgefühlen verfolgt.

Als Kanda aufwachte, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Ein Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt und als er aufstehen wollte, hatte ihn ein Gewicht auf seinem rechten Arm zurückgerissen.

Sie sah aus wie ein Kind, das einen Traum hatte, in dem es sein Lieblingsspielzeug geschenkt bekam. Einen Moment lang musste er lächeln. Als ob sie keine Probleme, keine Alpträume oder Schuldgefühle kannte.

Irgendwie musste er aufstehen, ohne sie aufzuwecken. Wenn sie aufwachte, würde die Realität mit der Gewalt einer Flutwelle auf sie einstürzen. Sie hatte den Frieden und die Ruhe gefunden, die sie brauchte. Um nichts in der Welt würde er ihr das nehmen.

Vorsichtig zog er an seinem Arm. Vergeblich. Sie hatte ihn fest umklammert.

Sich losmachen und verschwinden konnte er also nicht. _Ich kann nicht ewig hier bleiben. Wenn sie aufwacht und sieht, in welche Situation sie sich gebracht hat…_

_Sie wird dir die Schuld geben._

_Was willst du jetzt?_

_Hunger._

_Das merke ich._

_Und warum tust du nichts dagegen?_

_Ich bin im Moment nicht in der Lage, aufzustehen, _falls_ du das bemerkt hast._

_Zieh deinen Arm weg?_

_Damit würde ich sie aufwecken._

_Aaach soooo…_

_Was soll das?_

_Nichts, nichts. Also geh frühstücken, aber weck sie nicht auf._

_Jetzt auf einmal._

Kanda versuchte behutsam, seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Langsam zog er ihn unter ihrem Kopf hervor, dann stand er ebenso vorsichtig auf und passte die ganze Zeit auf, ob sie die Augen aufmachte. Sie rührte sich aber kein Stück.

Er wollte gerade die Tür aufmachen, als sie sich doch bewegte. Langsam streckt sie sich, dann schlug sie die Augen auf. Als sie Kanda sah, erstarrte sie.

„Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"

„Sieh dich mal um, baka."

Ein kurzer Blick reichte Jinai, um festzustellen, dass _das nicht_ ihr Zimmer war. Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf.

„Wie komme ich hierher?" Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Als ich schlafen gehen wollte, hast du hier gelegen. Du hast wohl die Zimmer verwechselt."

„Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Du brauchtest Ruhe. Ich hab gesehen, wie durcheinander du warst, als du die Bibliothek verlassen hast."

Die Bibliothek… _Moment._ „Und wo hast du geschlafen? Geschlafen hast du jedenfalls." Sie deutete auf seinen verschobenen Zopf und die wirren Strähnen.

Er fasste danach. Dann zog er das Haarband aus seiner unordentlichen Mähne. Die langen Strähnen legten sich um seine Schultern; einen Moment war Jinai wie hypnotisiert davon. Dann schlug die innere Jinai sich mit der flachen Hand kräftig auf die imaginäre Stirn. Sie blinzelte.

Kanda wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Jinai ihre Hand wieder senkte. Sie legte sie auf die Stelle neben sich. Plötzlich fuhr sie zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

_Körperwärme._ Sie wurde glühend rot.

„Du…" Sie klang verwundert, als verstünde sie nicht ganz, was sie gerade erfahren hatte.

„Irgendwo musste ich schlafen."

„Du hättest auch einfach in mein Zimmer gehen können, wenn du unbedingt in einem Bett schlafen willst."

„Ich schlafe nicht in den Betten anderer Leute."

_Autsch, das hat gesessen._

„Außerdem…", sie hob wieder den Kopf, „Du hast mich nicht losgelassen." Kanda wurde _leicht_ rot. „Du hast anscheinend geträumt und blind nach meinem Arm gegriffen. Danach hast du nicht mehr losgelassen."

Beide starrten sich gegenseitig an. Es war ein peinliches Schweigen. Dann stand Jinai auf.

„Ich… sollte gehen."

Kanda öffnete die Tür und sie verschwand. Eine Sekunde stand er noch da, die Türklinke in der Hand, dann schloss er die Tür wieder. Das Frühstück musste ein wenig warten.

Jinai ging ebenfalls nicht gleich zum Frühstück. Wieder stieg sie zu der Plattform hinauf. Sie musste nachdenken, an einem Ort, an dem sie niemand stören würde.

Andererseits… Kanda könnte hierher kommen. _Gibt es denn keinen Platz, an dem ich mich verkriechen kann?_

Dann kam ihr eine Idee.

Sie ging von der Mitte der Plattform zurück zum Stiegenhaus. Sie stieg allerdings nicht hinunter, sondern kletterte die Fassade hinauf. Sie kletterte, bis sie einen Vorsprung fand, auf den sie sich setzen konnte. Dort saß sie dann eine lange Zeit und blickte über die Wolken.

_Ich habe noch nicht einmal verdaut, dass ich mich in Kanda verliebt habe, da muss ich erfahren, dass sie geheime Treffen abhalten, in denen sie versuchen, hinter mein Geheimnis zu kommen und am nächsten Morgen finde ich mich in seinem Bett wieder. Schlag auf Schlag stürzen neue Probleme auf mich ein._

Sie musste an den gestrigen Abend denken, als all ihre Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit in Leharein sintflutartig über sie hereingebrochen waren. Die Jahre mit Nana, als sie nur ein Mädchen gewesen war, die glücklichste Zeit ihres Lebens, als sie noch nichts von ihrem Schicksal gewusst hatte. Ihre Freundschaft mit Aaron, die ihr alles bedeutet hatte. Ihr erster Versuch, Feuer zu manipulieren, wobei sie sich an beiden Handflächen fürchterlich verbrannt hatte. Ihr zweiter Versuch, bei dem sie beinahe ihre Hütte abgefackelt hatte. Die Schelte von Nana, als sie das Feuer gerade noch zurückrufen konnte. Aarons Gelächter und die Ohrfeige, die ihm Nana daraufhin versetzt hatte. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen voller Tränen. Sie selbst, als sie sich vor ihn gestellt hatte. Der Stolz ihrer Nana, als sie ihn beschützt hatte. _Eine wahre Königin._ Ihre Versuche mit Erde und Wasser, die sie beide so lange Zeit gekostet hatten, bis sie sie endlich beherrschte. Und etliche Umzüge, weil sie irgendetwas kaputt gemacht hatte. Das Element Luft war ihr am leichtesten gefallen. Nana hatte gesagt, dass liege an ihrem Vater, der ebenfalls ein Luftmagier war. Aaron hatte gesagt, das liege an ihrem Luftkopf. Nana hatte sie dann dazu verdonnert, das Brandloch in seinem Hosenboden selbst zu flicken. Aaron musste hingegen den ganzen Tag ohne Hose spazieren gehen. Das würde ihm Manieren gegenüber einer Dame beibringen, sagte Nana. Die Hose, die er sich dann selbst heimlich gebastelt hatte, hatte sie einfach in Asche verwandelt.

Jinai musste lächeln bei der Erinnerung. Gestern hatten diese Erinnerungen noch so sehr geschmerzt, dass sie einfach blindlings in irgendein Zimmer gestürzt war und sich auf das Bett geworfen hatte. Lange hatte sie versucht, den Drang, zu weinen, zu unterdrücken, doch dann hatte der beruhigende Seifengeruch, den das Laken und der Polster verströmten, sie langsam müde gemacht, ihre Sorgen weggewaschen und sie einschlafen lassen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass das Bett nach Kanda gerochen hatte. Es war sein Geruch gewesen, der sie so beruhigt hatte.

_Kein Wunder. Dein Fels in der Brandung: Kanda. Jetzt wissen wir, was wir das nächste Mal machen, wenn du wieder durchdrehst. Du schläfst einfach wieder mit ihm._

_Mit?!?_

_Entschuldige: Bei. Verzeihung. Apropos: Ist dir noch was aufgefallen? Es müssten zwei Dinge sein._

_Ich hatte keine Alpträume._

_Ding, Ding. Fünfzig Punkte. Die Hälfte hast du schon. Was noch?_

_Ich…_

_Jaa?_

_Ich… hatte kein Blut an meinen Händen, als ich aufgewacht bin._

_RICHTIG!!! Gratulation! Sie haben gewonnen! Der erste Preis ist dieser japanische Leckerbissen, mürrisch, einsilbig, unbeherrscht, aber einfach zum Knuddeln!_

_Verarschen kann ich mich alleine._

_Das hatten wir schon mal. Also: zu welchem Ergebnis kommen wir, wenn wir das problemlose Einschlafen, das Fehlen jeglicher Alpträume und Bluts zusammenzählen?_

_Du gehst mir auf die Nerven._

_Dunkel ist deiner Worte Sinn._

_Du hast mich schon verstanden._

_Nein. Ich bin ja nur ein einfaches Unterbewusstsein, das so schwierige Dinge nicht versteht und von überhaupt nichts eine Ahnung hat-_

_Ich lach mich schief!_

_-und überhaupt und sowieso von dem Bewusstsein, dem sie gehorcht, immer unterdrückt wird._

_Du Ärmste. Außerdem, seit wann gehorchst du mir?_

_Ach, schon immer, du hast es bisher nur noch nie bemerkt._

_Und ich bin ein Gänseblümchen._

_Hauptsache kein Mauerblümchen._

_Nein, das traut sich keiner. Wenn ich nur an meinen Krönungsball denke…_

_Oh ja, der war gut! Ich sage nur: Mechal Otari._

_Ha! Seine Hand hat heute noch diese Brandnarbe-_

_Wo der aber auch seine Hände hatte-_

_-und sein Vater konnte sich nicht oft genug entschuldigen._

_Klein-Mechi war aber auch ein böser Junge._

_Noch jahrelang haben wir diese Geschenke von seinem Vater bekommen, damit wir den Vorfall vergessen._

_Wie könnte ich? Viel zu lustig!_

_Nana hat sich vielleicht aufgeregt! Sie hätte mich fast verbrannt._

_Ich wette, Mechals Vater hat ihn noch härter bestraft. Seiner zukünftigen Königin an den A-_

_Hey!_

_A-A-A-Apfelbaum! Oo-kay, genug gelabert. __Zurück zum Thema. Ich wollte sowieso noch was anderes sagen. Was war das bloß…_

_Toll, mein Unterbewusstsein ist vergesslich._

_Glaub ja nicht, dass du das zu deinem Vorteil ausnutzen kannst._

_Ich? Ich glaube gar nichts. Ich bin so unschuldig wie-_

_Wie ein Lämmchen, ja, ja, und ich bin der Kaiser von China!_

_Was denn? Ich habe immerhin noch nie-_

_Ich auch nicht, und ich weiß trotzdem, wie's geht. Das heißt, du auch._

_Wie könnte ich auch nicht. Immerhin hat Nana auch diesen Punkt meiner Erziehung nicht ausgelassen-_

_Ich hab's! Jetzt weiß ich wieder, was ich sagen wollte!_

_Soll das heißen, du hast dich mir nur mit halber Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet? Ich fühle mich in meinem Stolz verletzt._

_Ich wollte dir sagen, was du machen solltest, wenn du den anderen wieder begegnest. Wird ja früher oder später der Fall sein._

_Ich höre._

_Ach? Damit du mich wieder ignorieren kannst?_

_Spuck schon aus. Wer weiß, vielleicht befolge ich ja deinen Ratschlag. Wär ja das erste Mal._

_Ha! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie oft du schon gemacht hast, was ich vorgeschlagen hab-_

_Ach, und du wirst immer von mir unterdrückt!_

…_Auch schon egal. Also: Am besten wäre, wenn du einfach nett, freundlich und heiter bist, damit sie denken, du hättest ihnen schon alles erzählt, und nicht weiter nachfragen._

_Und wenn doch?_

_Dann lüg._

_Welche Brillanz! Welcher Einfallsreichtum! Ich werfe mich vor dir in den Staub!_

_Ach? Ich seh nichts._

_Kein Platz._

_Also wirst du das machen?_

Jinai seufzte. _Die Lüge ist ein trauriger Ersatz für die Wahrheit-_

_aber der einzige, den wir bisher gefunden haben, ich weiß, ich weiß. Du tust mir ja sooo leid._

_Schnauze._

_Und wir sind ja heute wieder so freundlich-_

_Hast du mich nicht gehört?_

_-und umgänglich. Hach, ist es nicht schön, dein Unterbewusstsein zu sein? Ständig fährst du einem über den Mund. Nicht zum Aushalten ist das._

_Ja, i__ch hab dich auch lieb. Armes, bemitleidenswertes Unterbewusstsein._

_Gell? Aber es ist doch schön, dass du so viel besser drauf bist, seit du weißt, dass du in Kanda verliebt bist._

_Ich konnte mich noch nicht einmal an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen. Es ist einfach zu viel passiert._

_Nein, Jinai, jetzt wird bitte nicht wieder so deprimiert, das mag ich gar nicht. Du bist viel besser, we__nn du fröhlich bist –Hallo? Jinai? Verdammt!_

Jinai musste wieder an Aaron denken. Sie hatte geglaubt, ihn zu lieben. Sie war ein dummes Kind gewesen, mehr nicht. So viel klüger war sie seitdem geworden.

_Oder auch nicht…_ Sie ignorierte ihr Unterbewusstsein.

Überhaupt fühlte sie sich anders, seit sie hier war. Als wäre sie freier, als sie es in ihrem Reich je gewesen war. Als wäre die Göttin nicht mehr mit ihr.

Obwohl das die reinste Blasphemie war, fühlte sich Jinai nicht verpflichtet, um Verzeihung zu bitten. Wäre sie in Leharein, dann hätte sie das sofort getan, aber hier war das anders.

Hier war überhaupt alles anders. Als ob sie eine andere Welt betreten hätte.

Jinai musste über sich selbst lachen. Sie vergaß, wer sie war, woher sie kam. _Natürlich kommt es mir wie eine andere Welt vor…_

„Jinai?!? Was machst du da oben?" Linali stand auf der Plattform. Völlig entgeistert starrte sie zu dem älteren Mädchen hinauf, das ungefähr zwanzig Meter über ihr auf einem winzigen Vorsprung saß und lachte.

Jinai lachte gleich noch mal. Dann stieg sie wieder hinunter, bis sie neben dem anderen Mädchen stand.

„Was führst du auf? Du hättest dir den Hals brechen können!"

„Mir passiert schon nichts. Außerdem kann ich mich ja festhalten." Sie hob die Hand und erinnerte Linali an ihre Peitsche. Dann blickte sie Linali ernst an. „Was willst du?"

Linali wurde rot. „Komui-nii-san schickt mich. Ich soll dich holen. Kanda hat gemeint, du wärst wahrscheinlich hier oben. Woher wusste er das?"

„Ich habe ihn gestern Abend hier getroffen, bevor euer kleines Geheimtreffen angefangen hat." Jinai schaffte es, nicht rot zu werden. Bei der Erwähnung des Japaners musste sie sofort an den heutigen Morgen denken. „Wozu? Soll meine Verurteilung als Verräterin des Schwarzen Ordens stattfinden? Weil es Dinge in meinem Leben gibt, die euch nichts angehen?"

„Nein! Nein… wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du seit gestern Abend verschwunden warst. Warst du etwa die ganze Zeit hier oben?"

„Ja, war ich." _Lüge Nr. 135. Das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit._

„Alle warten auf dich. Im Speisesaal. Also keine Verurteilung. Kommst du?"

„Ihr führt mich doch nicht in Ketten vor, wenn nicht?"

„Nein!" Linali wurde rot. „Wir verurteilen dich nicht. Wir haben uns nur Sorgen um dich gemacht. Der Waschzwang, die Anfälle…"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß schon. Menschliche Neugier."

„So ähnlich. Also, kommst du?"

„Meinetwegen. Ich kann euch ja zu Klump hauen, wenn ihr mich fesseln wollt." Jinai hatte es im Scherz gemeint, aber Linali hatte den leisen Unterton bemerkt. Jinai wäre durchaus zu Gewalt fähig, wenn sie sich in eine Ecke gedrängt fühlte. Das Mädchen war stark und listig. Linali hätte sie nicht zur Feindin haben wollen.

Nicht noch einmal.

Im Speisesaal warteten alle Beteiligten der kleinen Verschwörung von gestern Abend auf sie. Die meisten sahen ziemlich zerknirscht aus. Mit Ausnahme von Cross und Kanda, der überhaupt nicht in ihre Richtung sah. Bookman war nicht da.

Lavi trat vor. „Als Anstifter der anderen möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, was wir getan haben. Es war eine Schnapsidee. _Meine_ Schnapsidee. Ich allein bin dafür verantwortlich." Er warf Jinai einen schuldbewussten Blick zu. Seinen Hundeblick.

Jinai wurde schwach. Eigentlich hätte sie wütend sein sollen, enttäuscht über das mangelnde Vertrauen der anderen. Aber sie selbst war ja auch nicht besser. Außerdem konnte niemand Lavis Hundeblick widerstehen. Sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Du bist vorlaut, neugierig und spielst für dein Leben gern Streiche." Lavi wurde bei jedem Wort aus ihrem Mund kleiner. Dann grinste sie. „Man könnte glauben, du wärst mein Bruder."

Seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Heißt das, du verzeihst mir –uns?" besserte er sich nach einem Stoß von Linali in die Rippen aus.

Jinai seufzte. „Ich weiß ja, dass einige von euch sich Sorgen machen. Aber mir geht es gut. Mit meinen Problemen muss ich selbst fertig werden."

„Einige?" Allen warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Kanda, der finster zurückstarrte.

„Hast du irgendwas zu sagen, moyashi?"

„Mein Name ist Allen. Oder soll ich dich ‚Yuu' nennen?"

„Das machst du nur einmal."

„Aus jetzt! Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Allen… Bei manchen bin ich mir da nicht so sicher." Jinai sah Cross an.

Er lachte. „Mumm hast du, kämpfen kannst du auch. Mehr brauche ich eigentlich gar nicht zu wissen. Nenn es menschliche Neugier, dass ich mehr erfahren wollte. Es hätte immerhin mit deinem Innocence zu tun haben können."

Der Mann kannte anscheinend überhaupt keine Reue. Armer Allen.

„Du verzeihst uns?" Eben jener sah sie jetzt hoffnungsvoll an.

„Was soll ich denn machen, wenn ihr mich so anseht?" Sie sah Lavi, Allen, Anna, Krory, Marie, Miranda, Komui und Linali an, die alle einen identisch hoffnungsvollen Blick auf sie richteten.

„Hurra!!" Lavi umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Hilfe! Lass mich am Leben!" Jinai lachte.

„Bin ich wirklich dein Bruder?"

„Ja, mein großer, kleiner Bruder."

„Aber ich bin sowohl größer als auch älter als du."

„Che" Sie mussten lachen, als Jinai Kanda perfekt imitierte.

„Also. Was haben wir, Nii-san?" Sie grinste Lavi an.

„Hunger!"

„Hunger! Jeryy!" riefen beide.

Sobald sie sich ihr Mittagessen geholt hatten, setzten sich die beiden zu Kanda, der nicht protestierte; er war zu sehr mit Essen beschäftigt. Leider folgten den beiden auch noch Linali, moyashi, Anna und Marie. Dadurch stieg der Lärmpegel an dem Tisch erheblich. Die einzigen zwei, die in Ruhe aßen, waren Kanda und Jinai.

Kanda kam allerdings nicht umhin, zwischendurch immer wieder einen Blick auf Jinai zu werfen.

Sie sah so anders aus als gestern Abend. Ihre Mähne sah allerdings noch genauso wild aus wie heute Vormittag, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

_Kein Wunder, sie hat sich nicht frisiert und war dann auch noch stundenlang auf der windigen Plattform._

Trotzdem fand er sie faszinierend. Seit ihm sein Unterbewusstsein zugeflüstert- oder besser geschrieen- hatte, dass es eventuell unter Umständen vielleicht möglich sein könnte, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, wurde er diesen Gedanken nicht mehr los. Er sah sie mit ganz anderen Augen, bemerkte ihre graziöse Haltung, ihre glänzenden Haare, ihr leuchtenden Augen, wenn sie lachte, ihre vollen Lippen…

Kanda hätte denjenigen wahrscheinlich in seinem Essen ertränkt, hätte irgendjemand gewusst, was er gerade dachte. Kanda Yuu verliebte sich doch nicht! Und erst recht geriet er nicht ins Schwärmen!

Lavi musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Auch wenn er sie zu verstecken versuchte, ihm waren die Blicke, die Kanda Jinai zuwarf, nicht entgangen. _Also Liebe auf beiden Seiten. Eindeutig._ Jetzt musste er nur noch ein wenig nachhelfen, ihnen einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben.

Er wollte, dass die beiden zusammenkamen. Nicht nur um ihrer selbst willen, nein, ganz so selbstlos war er nicht. Einerseits wäre dann diese ständige Spannung zwischen ihnen abgebaut, oder zumindest hoffte er das, andererseits wäre Jinai dann viel zu sehr abgelenkt, als dass sie ihm dazwischenfunken könnte, wenn er mit Marie flirtete.

Er mochte Marie sehr gerne. Seit er sie kannte, hatte er kaum eine andere angesehen. Sie hingegen sah er sehr gerne an und er würde auch liebend gerne noch mehr tun, wenn ihm Jinai nicht _immer wieder_ in die Parade fahren würde. Sogar jetzt hatte sie sicherheitshalber einen Absatz auf seinem Fuß, damit er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam.

Also mussten seine Pläne mit Marie warten, bis er diese ‚Jinai-und-Kanda'-Sache unter Dach und Fach gebracht hatte. Aber einfach würde es nicht werden. Die beiden hatten viel zu viel Angst, dass der andere ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern würde. _Wenn sie wüssten, was ich weiß, dann wären sie nicht so zögerlich…_

Er musste also für verfängliche Situationen sorgen. Und beiden ein wenig gut zureden. Nur ein wenig, er wollte schließlich seinen Kopf behalten.

------------------

Raffael: Und wenn Lavi mal ans Werk geht…

Jinai: Dann kann man den Umzug ins neue HQ gleich vorverlegen. Kanda wird nämlich nichts übriglassen, weder von ihm noch vom HQ.

Raffael: Das wird ein Spaß!

Jinai: Das werden wir ja sehen. Ob alles so kommt wie prophezeit, seht ihr, wenn ihr den Weiter-button klickt!


	20. Lagerkoller

Jinai: Uhm… Lagerkoller? Ja, das passt.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Mir gehört ihr Hemd. Den Rest gestehe ich Katsura Hoshino zu.

--------------

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie zusammen im Gesellschaftsraum, verteilt auf ein paar der Bänke. Lavi arbeitete wie ein Wilder, damit sein Plan aufging. Er bestand darauf, sich mit Jinai auf das Sofa zu setzen, auf dem Kanda saß, nur um dann unter einem Vorwand abzuhauen, um beim Zurückkommen ganz woanders Platz zu nehmen.

Anschließend setzte er alle Hebel in Bewegung, um wenigstens einen kleinen Fortschritt zu erreichen. Ein wenig Rotwerden auf beiden Seiten, das würde schon genügen. Für den Anfang.

„Was hältst du von einem kleinen Pokerspiel, _Allen_?"

„Lass das, Lavi, du weißt genau, was passiert, wenn Allen Poker spielt." Linali sah ihn tadelnd an, aber es war zu spät.

Allens dunkle Seite hatte sich seiner bemächtigt. „Worum spielen wir?"

„Ich hab leider keinen Einsatz, aber wie wäre es damit: Jedes Mal, wenn jemand verliert, dann muss er einen Gegenstand hergeben. Nicht dem Gewinner geben, nur hergeben. Wer keine Gegenstände mehr bei sich trägt, der muss ein Kleidungsstück ablegen. Abgemacht?"

„Gut." Allen grinste hinterhältig. Beim Pokern war er unschlagbar.

„Aber wir können nicht nur zu zweit spielen. Wir brauchen mindestens noch einen Spieler. Wie wäre es mit… dir, Yuu?"

„In deinen Träumen. Und nenn mich nicht so."

„Ach, komm schon, Kanda, das wird lustig! Mach schon, sei nicht so faul. Wer ist noch dafür, dass Kanda mitspielt?" Er hob die Hand, gleichzeitig schossen Allens und Jinais Linke in die Höhe. Alle sahen Jinai verblüfft an. Besonders Kanda.

„Ich will sehen, wie sich der große Kanda schlägt. Außerdem habe ich nichts Besseres zu tun, also kann ich genauso gut zusehen. Komm schon, steh auf. Dann kann ich die Füße ausstrecken." Sie schob ihn fast von der Bank.

Lavi musste grinsen. Er hatte Jinai am Haken. Jetzt musste nur noch Kanda mitspielen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, worum es beim Poker geht, oder?" Kanda sah Jinai gleichgültig an.

„Nicht die geringste. Ich kenn das Spiel ja nicht mal. Aber jetzt hab ich die Möglichkeit, zuzuschauen und zu lernen. Also los!"

Schließlich stand Kanda auf. Sonst wäre er noch von der Bank gefallen.

Ein kleines Stimmchen wollte sehen, wie Jinai reagierte, wenn er keine Gegenstände mehr bei sich trug. Viel mehr als Mugen war das ja auch nicht. _Als ob sie reagieren würde._

_Man kann nie wissen._

„Endlich!" Lavi grinste. „Linali, kannst du dich zu Jinai setzen? Wir brauchen den Platz zum Spielen. Bitte?"

Linali seufzte. Die Jungs hatten wohl Lagerkoller. Sie brauchten alle dringend wieder einen Auftrag. Sie setzte sich neben Jinai. Jetzt saß sie Lavi genau gegenüber, auf ihrer Seite saß Allen, ihm gegenüber Kanda.

Sie sah ein kurzes, hinterhältiges Grinsen auf Lavis Gesicht auftauchen, das gleiche, das Allen trug, seit Lavi vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie Poker spielen sollten. _Er hat irgendetwas vor. _Linali wusste nur nicht, was. Sie nahm sich vor, ihn genau zu beobachten.

Allen mischte die Karten. Dann teilte er fünf an jeden aus. Sie spielten ohne Einsätze, das hieß, dass sie erst am Ende der Runde ‚bezahlen' mussten. Obwohl es bei diesem Spiel für ihn nichts zu gewinnen gab, spielte er mit allem, was er hatte. Hier ging es um seine Schummlerehre.

Die erste Runde endete bereits damit, dass Allen ein Flush hatte, während Lavi sich irgendwie ein Straight ermogelt hatte und Kandas Blatt nur einen Drilling aufwies. Also musste Lavi sein Bandana und Kanda Mugen hergeben. Der knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl ohne sein katana. Es fehlte ihm etwas.

Sie gingen in die zweite Runde, die Allen wieder für sich entschied, diesmal mit einem Straight Flush. Diesmal mussten Nyoibo und Kandas Mantel herhalten.

Es folgten eine dritte und vierte Runde, die Lavi beide auf wundersame Weise gewann. Allen musste das Band, das sein Hemd zusammenhielt und seinen Handschuh für die linke Hand lassen. Kanda hatte sich geweigert, beide Schuhe für eine Runde herzugeben. So viel trug er ja auch nicht am Leib. Also verlor er den linken Schuh in der dritten Runde und den rechten in der vierten.

Lavi beobachtete Jinai sehr aufmerksam hinter seinen Karten. Sie hatte sich am Anfang weniger für das Spiel interessiert, aber dann mit immer größerem Interesse verfolgt, wie eine Runde auf die nächste folgte.

Die fünfte Runde begann.

Allen verteilte auch diesmal wieder geschickt die Karten. Er hatte zwar nicht bemerkt, wie es Lavi in der letzten und vorletzten Runde gelungen war, so gute Karten zu bekommen, aber diesmal würde er besser aufpassen. Noch mal durfte ihm das nicht passieren.

„Solltet ihr wirklich in unserer Anwesenheit Strip-Poker spielen?" Linali warf allen dreien einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Sie hatte das Spiel lange genug verfolgt. Ihr reichte es langsam.

„Okay, Linali, eine Runde noch, in Ordnung? Danach ist Schluss." Kanda musste nur noch einmal verlieren. Lavi war so nah dran…

„Lass sie doch, Linali. Die eine Runde macht jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr." Trotz ihrer Nervosität klang Jinai völlig locker.

„Meinetwegen. Aber danach ist auch wirklich Schluss, verstanden? Alle Gegenstände gehen an den Besitzer zurück." Linali klang so ernst, dass keiner von ihnen widersprach.

Außer Lavi. „Aber die Verlierer müssen trotzdem noch ihre Einsätze bezahlen. Auch wenn's nur für eine Minute ist."

Allen teilte die Karten aus. Er warf einen Blick auf seine eigenen.

Perfekt.

Er hatte mit niederen Gewinnen begonnen, damit es nicht so auffiel, aber jetzt wollte er es mit einem Knall zu Ende bringen. Das Blatt, das er hatte, stach jedes andere aus.

Ein Royal Straight Flush.

Das war unmöglich zu schlagen.

Er wartete ein paar Sekunden, bevor er das Spiel vorwärts trieb.

„Ich will sehen." Die anderen zwei hatten ihre Möglichkeit, zu tauschen, nicht genutzt. Damit mussten sie jetzt leben.

Lavi legte seine Karten auf den Tisch. Eine Herz acht, eine Herz neun, eine Herz zehn, ein Herz Bube und eine Herz Dame. Ein Straight Flush.

Kanda legte eine Pik acht, eine Karo sieben, eine Herz sieben, eine Pik sieben und eine Kreuz sieben auf den Tisch. Ein Vierling.

Allen grinste triumphierend und präsentierte sein Royal Straight Flush aus Pik-Karten.

„Also, eure Einsätze."

Lavi zog seine Jacke aus und wartete darauf, dass Kanda hergab. Er war so auf ihn konzentriert, dass ihm Jinais Bewegung gar nicht auffiel.

Aber Kanda hatte sie bemerkt. Sie war sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare gefahren, hatte die Haare in der Faust kurz hochgehoben und wieder fallenlassen. Sie hatte ihm etwas sagen wollen.

Lavi wartete nur darauf, dass Kanda anfing, aufzuknöpfen. Als der Japaner die Hand hob, beugte er sich leicht vor. Er hätte fast vor Enttäuschung aufgeschrieen, als Kanda an seinen Hinterkopf fasste und das Haarband von seinem Zopf zog.

_Das Haarband!_ Er hatte das Haarband vergessen. _Ich hätte ihm nicht erlauben sollen, jeden Schuh einzeln auszuziehen._

„Können wir jetzt aufhören?" Kandas Stimme war nur ein Knurren.

„Ja, bitte hört auf. Wir sollten etwas anderes machen."

„Hast du denn eine Idee, Linali?" Jinai sah dem Mädchen genüsslich beim Nachdenken zu.

„Wir könnten… wir könnten-"

„Flaschendrehen!"

„Nein, Lavi! Kein Glücksspiel, kein Flaschendrehen!"

„Und was sollen wir sonst machen?" Lavi ließ sich schmollend zurück in das Sofa fallen, nachdem er bei seinem _Auf_schrei auch _auf_gesprungen war.

Linali sah seufzend aus dem Fenster. „Wenn es doch bloß nicht regnen würde. Vor ein paar Stunden war es noch so schön draußen."

„Maulen hilft uns auch nicht weiter." Jinai klang gereizt.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Mir fehlt der Wind, die Bewegung, einfach alles. Ich kann nicht nur den ganzen Tag herinnen herumsitzen und nichts tun. Davon werde ich wahnsinnig."

„Aber du warst doch vorher die ganze Zeit draußen. Seit gestern Abend, hast du gesagt."

Jinai wurde rot. „Habe ich das?"

„Ja. Ich hab dich ja auch draußen gefunden."

„Wo warst du denn _sonst_?" Lavi lauerte auf irgendein verräterisches Zeichen.

„Sie hat in meinem Zimmer geschlafen." Alle fuhren zu Kanda herum. Jinai wurde erst leichenblass und dann krebsrot.

„Sie hat WAS?!?!" Linali war ebenfalls blass.

„Sie hat sich in der Tür geirrt. Ich hab sie dann schlafend gefunden. Also hab ich woanders geschlafen."

Es war ja nur eine halbe Lüge. Bis auf Linali wussten ja alle, wie es wirklich gewesen war, aber keiner von den anderen vieren wollte es zugeben. Zwei von ihnen hätten um ihr Leben fürchten müssen, hätten die anderen zwei davon erfahren.

„Na dann ist es ja gut." Linali seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Was hast du denn gedacht?" Jinais Gesichtsfarbe befand sich inzwischen wieder im Normalbereich.

„Na ja…" Die Chinesin wurde rot. Lavi und Allen tauschten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.

„Du hast Fantasien." Kanda war im Sofa hinuntergerutscht und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich dachte halt… weil ihr euch so gut versteht… und immer zusammen esst… und…" Sie verstummte.

„Kanda und ich und gut verstehen? Das wäre gegen die Natur." Jinai stand auf. „Also ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr jetzt machen, wollt, aber ich halt es herinnen nicht mehr aus. Ich gehe raus." Sie machte im Gehen ihren Mantel zu. „Wir sehen uns."

Allen seufzte. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Kanda schnallte sich seinen Schwertgurt wieder um. „Ich gehe."

Lavi wartete, bis Kanda aus dem Raum war, dann stieß er verärgert den Atem aus. „Verdammt. Ich war so kurz davor."

„Was meinst du?" Linali sah ihn verwundert an.

„Hättest du uns noch ein Spiel spielen lassen, ich hätte sie gehabt. Beide."

„Wovon sprichst du?" Nun war es an Allen zu fragen.

Lavi seufzte. Er mochte die beiden, aber manchmal waren sie ein wenig schwer von Begriff, wenn es um das Thema Beziehung ging. Viel zu naiv.

„Habt ihr es noch nicht bemerkt? Was zwischen den beiden los ist?" Synchrones Kopfschütteln. „Allen, wenigstens du, bitte sag mir, dass es dir aufgefallen ist. Besonders nach heute Morgen."

Allen riss die Augen auf. „Du glaubst…"

„Ich _weiß_. Habt ihr keine Augen im Kopf? Jedes Mittagessen, jedes Mal, wenn sich die beiden über den Weg laufen."

„Lavi sag uns, was los ist." Linali hatte Lavis Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel noch nie leiden können.

„Die beiden verschlingen sich gegenseitig mit Blicken, aber keiner macht auch nur einen Schritt auf den anderen zu."

Nun riss Linali die Augen auf. „Nein!" Sie starrte auf die Tür, durch die beide gerade verschwunden waren. „Sie sind…"

„Ineinander verliebt, aber zu stur, um es zu bemerken."

„Aber du?"

„Ich vermute es seit… seit Kanda sie zurück gebracht hat, nachdem er sie niedergeschlagen hat und seitdem Jinai ihn in sein Essen getaucht hat. Aber Gewissheit habe ich erst seit heute Vormittag. Und ich glaube, Allen auch."

„Allen?" Linali sah den weißhaarigen Exorzisten verwundert an. „Was meint er damit?"

„Ich meine, dass Kanda die Nacht in seinem Zimmer verbracht hat. Voll bekleidet", fügte er rasch hinzu, als er Linalis Gesicht sah.

„Und Jinai… auch?"

„Nein, in einer Hundehütte. Natürlich auch. Ebenfalls angezogen."

„Aber wie… warum…"

„Ich denke, Kandas Geschichte ist wahr. Sie dürfte sich wahrscheinlich in der Tür geirrt haben und dann einfach eingeschlafen sein. Wie es allerdings kommt, dass Allen und ich beide in einem Bett gesehen haben, das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich denke, ich muss mal mit meiner ‚Schwester' reden." Und weg war er.

Zurück ließ er zwei tiefrote Exorzisten, die nicht wussten, was sie jetzt tun sollten.

Lavi fand Jinai allerdings nicht auf der Plattform, wie er vermutet hatte. Er wusste aber nicht, wo sie sonst hingegangen sein könnte.

Er ging bis zum Rand der Plattform. Dabei musste er vorsichtig sein, denn es ging ein starker Wind und die Plattform war nass und spiegelglatt vom immer noch anhaltenden Regen.

Da entdeckte er Kanda. Der Typ trainierte sogar bei Regen.

_Vielleicht ist ihm heiß geworden…_Lavi grinste.

Er beschloss, sein Leben zu riskieren und mit ihm zu reden. Das Gespräch mit Jinai musste eben warten, bis er sie gefunden hatte.

Also drehte er sich um und ging zum Treppenhaus zurück. Dadurch entging ihm aber, was sich in dem Moment hinter seinem Rücken abspielte.

Jinai hatte sich für einen Spaziergang entschieden, um ihren Kopf freizubekommen. Wer konnte auch damit rechnen, dass sie ausgerechnet dabei auf den Quell ihrer Ablenkung traf? Ohne Hemd.

Eine Weile stand sie da und beobachtete ihn einfach nur. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm losreißen, und wenn ihr Leben auf dem Spiel gestanden hätte.

Dann aber entschied sie sich, entweder zu gehen oder zu reden. Bevor er sie noch bemerkte, wie sie dastand und den Regen, der auf den Waldboden fiel, mit Sabber mischte. Gut, so schlimm war es auch nicht, aber trotzdem wäre es peinlich.

„Du wirst dir noch den Tod holen."

Kanda fuhr herum und hob die Augenbinde. Er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. Sie musste sich so leise angeschlichen haben, dass er sie durch den Regen überhört hatte. „Was willst du?" Er versuchte, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

„Wieso hast du ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt?" Sie wussten beide, was sie meinte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Dass er sehen hatte wollen, wie sie und die anderen drei reagieren würden, sagte er ihr besser nicht. Also sagte er gar nichts.

„Wenigstens hast du nicht alles erzählt." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, blieb dann aber noch einmal stehen. „Danke."

„Warte."

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Es kämpft sich besser mit Partner."

Sie lächelte. „Gut. Ich brauche sowieso Bewegung."

Jinai zog den Mantel aus und aktivierte ihre Waffen. So wie damals im Wald vor Oravita stürzten sie sich aufeinander. Ihre nassen Waffen kreischten, als sie aufeinander trafen. Und wieder. Und wieder. Immer wieder versuchten sie sich gegenseitig zu treffen, stumm dieselben Regeln vereinbart wie beim ersten Mal.

Doch dieses Mal wendete sich das Blatt zu Jinais Gunsten. Sie traf mit ihrem Stachel seinen Schwertarm. Bevor er noch die Schwerthand wechseln konnte, hatte sie auch seinen linken Arm getroffen. Sie blieb keuchend stehen. „Gewonnen."

„_Gratuliere."_

„Du bist ein schlechter Verlierer, Yuu-chan." Sie grinste. „Zur Strafe könnte ich dich jetzt einfach so stehen lassen, das Gift in deinen Armen, und warten, bis es sich in deinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hat. Diesmal ist es nicht giftig."

Kanda antwortete nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nicht, weil er keine schlagfertige Antwort parat hatte, sondern weil er überhaupt keine Antwort parat hatte. Er konnte sie nur anstarren.

Heute trug sie die schwarze Weste nicht. Sie trug allerdings immer noch das weiße Hemd. Und es war nass geworden. Er sah… nun gelinde gesagt, alles.

Es brauchte einen mentalen Tritt seines Unterbewusstseins, damit er sich wieder zusammen riss. „Mach schon. Du hast gewonnen, was willst du noch?"

„Oh, mir wird gerade nur meine Macht bewusst. Ich könnte jetzt alles machen, was ich wollte, du könntest nichts dagegen tun." Sie grinste schadenfroh.

Beiden stiegen bei diesem Satz Bilder vor Augen auf, die sie hätten erröten lassen, hätten sie sich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle gehabt. Sie verfluchten innerlich ihr Unterbewusstsein und ihre Vorstellungskraft.

Jinai seufzte gespielt schwer. „Aber ich bin ja nett, deswegen…" Sie ging auf ihn zu und zog mit einer Handbewegung erst das Gift aus dem linken, dann aus dem rechten Arm. „Jetzt sollte es besser sein, oder?"

Er bewegte probehalber seine Arme. Auch wenn er wusste, dass die Wirkung des Gifts sofort verschwand, wenn sie das Gift entfernte, er brauchte einfach _irgendetwas_ zu tun, damit er sie nicht wie ein Trottel anstarrte. „Wieso bedankst du dich eigentlich ständig wegen jeder Kleinigkeit?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, was eine Bewegung verursachte, die Kanda krampfhaft zu übersehen versuchte. Sie schien sich ihrer Anziehungskraft auf ihn nicht einmal bewusst zu sein. „Ich bin gut erzogen."

„Du gehst mir damit höchstens auf die Nerven."

„Dann hat es den erfreulichen Zusatz, dass es Spaß macht."

„Che. Ich versteh sowieso nicht, wieso du gerade mich zu deinem Lieblingsopfer erkoren hast."

„Ich versteh sie da vollkommen. Du lädst irgendwie dazu ein." Beide fuhren herum. Lavi stand am Rande der Lichtung, auf der sie gekämpft hatten und grinste.

Kanda knurrte. „Dabei tue ich doch alles, damit ihr mich in Ruhe lasst."

„Wir sind eben lebensmüde, stimmt's, Nii-san?" Jinai hatte sich ihren Mantel umgelegt und ging auf Lavi zu.

„Stimmt, Lieblingsschwester."

„Ich bin deine einzige Schwester."

„Ihr seid noch nicht mal Geschwister. Führt euch nicht so auf."

„Du bist gemein, Yuu. Wir sind Geschwister im Geiste."

Kanda hätte Lavi am liebsten geschlagen, als dieser seinen Arm um Jinais Schultern legte. Aber er beherrschte sich und brachte gerade noch ein verächtliches „Che" über die Lippen.

„Ich sehe schon, wir sind hier nicht mehr erwünscht. Noch ein lustiges Training, Yuu-kun." Jinai zog Lavi mit sich weg.

Kanda musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht mit Mugen Lavis Hand, die Jinais hielt, abzuschlagen.

_Chikushou._Er war doch eifersüchtig.

-------------------

„Was wolltest du überhaupt hier heraußen?" Jinai und Lavi hatten jetzt ein gemütliches Tempo zurück zum Hauptquartier eingeschlagen.

_Verdammt, sie ist noch hübscher, wenn sie triefnass ist. Dass Yuu nicht schon längst über sie hergefallen ist…_

„Lavi?"

„Entschuldigung, ich war gerade in Gedanken. Ich wollte mit dir reden. Aber ich hab dich nicht auf der Plattform gefunden, also bin ich heraus und hab nach dir gesucht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich _schon wieder_ mit Yuu duellierst."

„Ich kann einfach nicht widerstehen. Er ist gut. Es ist angenehm, sich mit jemandem zu duellieren, der einem ebenbürtig ist und nicht gleich anfängt, sich zu entschuldigen und mit Selbstvorwürfen zu überschütten, wenn er einen einmal getroffen hat."

„Du spielst nicht zufällig auf eine gewisse, wunderschöne Blondine an?"

„_Lavi._"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Finger weg von Marie. Aber jetzt zu dir. Was ist das zwischen dir und Yuu?"

Jinai wurde tiefrot. „Was meinst du… Da ist nichts… Das bildest du dir ein." Sie interessierte sich auf einmal sehr für ihre Stiefelspitzen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das schlucke?"

„Doch, darauf hatte ich gehofft." Sie lächelte zittrig. Die Tropfen, die an ihren Wimpern hingen, fielen herunter und ließen sie blinzeln.

„Jinai. Ich bitte dich. Die einzigen, die noch nicht bemerkt haben, was los ist, sind Allen, Linali, Marie, Anna, Miranda, Krory und Komui."

„Das lässt eigentlich nur noch dich übrig."

„Ja okay, ich habe es als Erster bemerkt, aber was glaubst du, wie lange es dauert, bis Allen oder Linali dahinter kommen?"

„Da gibt es nichts zum ‚Dahinter kommen'!"

„Jinai! Sei ehrlich. Du hast dich in ihn verliebt, oder?"

„Nein… ich… ja." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ist das schlimm?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Weil… weil er nicht das gleiche empfindet." Sie war zum Ende hin fast tonlos geworden. _Und weil ich nicht darf._

_Wenn sie nur wüsste… Aber sie würde mir nicht glauben, wenn ich ihr das erzählen würde. Das muss sie selbst herausfinden, sonst glaubt sie es nicht._

„Lavi… versprich mir, dass du zu keinem ein Wort sagst. Versprich es mir."

„Wenn du willst… aber das eine sag ich dir, das wird auf Dauer nicht gut gehen. Irgendwann-"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." _Aber das muss es auch gar nicht._

Lavi hätte fast laut geseufzt. Er wusste, dass Jinai gar nichts sagen würde. Und Yuu auch nicht. Die beiden wären ein hoffnungsloses Pärchen, hätten sie nicht Lavi. Er beschloss, seine Unternehmungen in eine andere Richtung auszuweiten. Er musste mit Komui reden.

„Seit wann?"

„Vermutet, seit du ihn in seinen Soba-Nudeln ertränken wolltest. Gewissheit seit heute Vormittag. Apropos, wie ist das eigentlich passiert?"

„Du weißt, dass… Kanda… ich…" Jinai wurde rot.

„Ich hab mich gewundert, dass er noch nicht wach war. Yuu ist sonst ein Frühaufsteher. Also hab ich geklopft, aber keiner hat aufgemacht."

„Und da hast du nachgesehen."

„Jep. Und wie ist das jetzt passiert?"

Jinais Gesichtsfarbe vertiefte sich um eine weitere Stufe Rot. „Ich… Als Kanda… als er schlafen gehen wollte, hat er mich gefunden. Er wollte mich in mein Zimmer bringen, aber ich habe anscheinend… im Schlaf… nach seinem Arm gegriffen… und nicht mehr losgelassen. Also…"

„Musste er sein Bett teilen."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das stimmt. Das hat er mir erzählt."

„Normalerweise hätte Yuu jeden, der sich das traut, aus dem Bett geworfen und mit Mugen zu seinem Zimmer gejagt. Dort hätten die Putzfrauen dann morgen sehr viel zu tun gehabt."

„Das glaube ich auch. Es hat mich auch verwundert. Ich dachte, er würde mich aufwecken und wegschicken."

„Hat er gesagt, warum nicht?"

„Er meinte, ich bräuchte Ruhe, also hat er mich schlafen lassen."

„Süß."

„Das war nicht-"

„Doch, das war es. Wie würdest du es sonst nennen?"

„… Keine Ahnung. Das ist so eine Kanda-untypische Art."

„Eben."

„Ach, glaub doch, was du willst… Wer… wer weiß es sonst noch?"

„Allen und Linali. Aber ich hab schon ziemlich auf sie einreden müssen, damit sie draufkommen."

„Lavi!"

„Was denn? Allen hat euch auch gesehen, und Linali ist misstrauisch geworden, nachdem ihr beide abgerauscht seid." Das entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber es war eine gute Erklärung. Die seine Rolle dabei glücklicherweise unter den Tisch fallen ließ.

Sie hatten den Eingang erreicht. Drinnen schoben sie die Kapuzen zurück. Jinai fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Sie lachte. „Ich sehe bestimmt fürchterlich aus."

„Nein, zum Anbeißen. Dass Yuu noch nicht über dich hergefallen ist…"

Sie wurde wieder rot. „Lavi!"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich sag ja nichts mehr. Trotzdem…"

„Nein. Ruhe. Das Thema ist durch."

„Ja, imouto."

„Imouto?"

„Kleine Schwester. Hat mir Yuu beigebracht."

Marie und Anna kamen ihnen entgegen.

„Oh, da seid ihr. Wir haben euch schon gesucht." Anna lächelte.

„Uns?"

„Ja, euch." Marie lächelte genauso. Lavi und Jinai bekamen ein ungutes Gefühl. Marie kam auf Lavi zu. „Lavi?"

„Jaaa?" Sein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich noch mehr. Die beiden hatten eindeutig etwas vor.

„Trainierst du mit mir? Biiiitte!"" Sie sah ihn so flehend an, dass er weich wurde. Er zögerte trotzdem.

„Oooka-"

„Toll! Los, komm!" Sie zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Lass mich raten: Du willst auch trainieren?" meinte Jinai an Anna gewandt.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ja, ja, sehr witzig. Vergiss nicht, wer dir das beigebracht hat. Also los, komm."

„Danke, danke, danke, danke-"

„Ich hab ja verstanden." Jinai lächelte, während sie Lavi und Marie folgten.

Ein wenig Training würde Kanda sicher aus ihrem Kopf vertreiben. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

Sie hatten die Trainingshalle erreicht. Jinai zog ihren Mantel aus.

„Warst du etwa ohne Mantel draußen?" Anna deutete auf ihr Hemd.

Jinai sah an sich herunter. Es trocknete bereits, aber ein wenig durchsichtig war es trotzdem noch. Sie hatte ganz vergessen… Sie wurde flammend rot. _Kanda… O ihr Götter, wo kann ich mich verkriechen?_

„Jinai? Alles in Ordnung?" Anna sah sie besorgt an.

„Ja, alles bestens. Ich werde den Mantel einfach anlassen."

Sie warteten, bis Marie Lavi fertig gemacht hatte, bevor sie begannen.

Anna hatte leichtes Spiel. Jinai war in Gedanken immer noch bei dem schwarzhaarigen Japaner und dadurch nicht richtig bei der Sache.

Schließlich stampfte Anna geräuschvoll mit dem Fuß auf. „Verdammt! Was ist los mit dir?"

Jinai blinzelte.

„Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken…"

„Du bist schon die ganze Zeit über in Gedanken!"

Jinai zuckte zusammen. „Ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren… ich sollte aufhören… entschuldige…"

Anna konnte ihr nur nachblicken, wie die dunkelhaarige Exorzistin aus der Trainingshalle ging.

Jinai ging bis zu ihrem Zimmer, ohne auch nur einmal vom Boden aufzusehen. Dort angekommen lehnte sie sich gegen die Innenseite der Tür.

_Die ganze Zeit…_Sie hatte noch nicht einmal mehr drei Wochen. Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe ganz vergessen.

Sie sank zu Boden und schlang die Arme um die Knie. So sehr sie ihr Schicksal auch hasste, es war _ihr_ Schicksal. Nur sie konnte es erfüllen. So sahen es die Regeln der Götter vor.

Sie musste schlucken, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals loszuwerden.

Über allem, was sie hier erlebt hatte, hatte sie ihre Aufgabe vergessen. Ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Zukunft, ihr Leben. Sie gehörte nicht hierher. Das war nicht ihre Welt. Ihre Welt war Leharein, die sieben Götter und ihre Macht.

Jinai lachte bitter. _Macht! Das nenne ich Macht! Sicher, ich bin die einzige Hexe der Elementmagier, die alle vier Elemente beherrscht, aber das bringt mir auch nichts. Den Göttern muss ich mich genauso beugen wie alle anderen auch._

Am liebsten wäre sie jemand anderes gewesen. Am liebsten hätte sie überhaupt keine Macht über irgendetwas gehabt, ein einfacher Mensch, ein kleines Rädchen in der Maschine des Lebens.

Nana hätte ihr eine geklebt, wenn sie ihr das gesagt hätte. Das hatte sie schon damals, an ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag, sagen wollen. Aber so etwas sagt eine Königin doch nicht. Also hatte sie sich gefügt. Sie hatte ihr Schicksal angenommen und war Königin geworden. Als hätte sie die Wahl gehabt.

Aber das hieß nicht, dass sie nicht mit ihrem Schicksal hadern durfte. Es durfte ihr doch zuwider sein, oder? So ein Schicksal wünscht sich doch keiner.

_Nicht älter als achtzehn…_

_Nie wissen, was älter werden bedeutet…_

_Nie so aussehen wie Nana…_

Sie musste zurück und sich stellen. Aber der Gedanke, alles hier zurückzulassen, riss ihr fast das Herz aus der Brust. Besonders der Gedanke, Kanda nie wieder zu sehen, hätte sie fast aufschreien lassen.

Ihr kamen die Tränen. Schnell wischte sie sie fort. _Eine Königin weint nicht._

Aber im Moment war sie keine Königin. Sie war nur ein Mädchen, das ihre große Liebe aufgeben musste. Sie hatte jedes Recht, zu weinen.

Also legte sie den Kopf auf die Knie und weinte, wie sie es seit vier Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte.

--------------------------

Raffael: Vom Sonnenschein in den Regen, also wirklich.

Jinai: Lass mich doch. Es ist lustig.

Raffael: Das merk ich, immerhin machst du mit mir das gleiche.

Jinai: Eben. Also, bitte weiterblättern zu ‚Les émotions'…


	21. Les émotions

Jinai: Jetzt geht's hoch her…

Raffael: Soll ich schon mal ein Ruderboot besorgen, bevor wir in diesem Wasserfall aus Tränen ersaufen?

Jinai: Ach, lass nur. Ich hab mein Schirmchen.

Raffael: *schlechte-Witze-Kasse hinhalt*

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Jinai ist mein! Muhahahaha! _Mein!_

-----------------

„Yuu-chan!"

_Lavi._Die Person, die er im Moment am wenigsten sehen wollte. Er sah immer noch Lavis Arm um ihre Schultern.

Er war auf ihn mindestens genauso wütend wie auf sich selbst.

Lavi hatte ihn eingeholt. Er sah abgekämpft aus. Sein Bandana hing um seinen Hals und sein Gesicht war mit Staub verschmiert.

„Lass mich raten. Jinai?"

„Nein, Marie. Sie ist fast so schlimm wie Jinai." Er seufzte gespielt theatralisch. „Wir haben uns zwei echte Kämpferinnen ausgesucht, was, Yuu?"

Kanda wäre fast gestolpert. Er fing sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig. „Was?!?"

„Tu doch nicht so. Glaubst du, ich bin blind?"

_Ich hatte es gehofft._„Wenn du mir etwas sagen willst, dann spuck's aus."

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was Jinai an dir findet."

Wieder beinahe gestolpert. Er blieb stehen und starrte Lavi mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Unglauben an. „Was?"

„Nichts, nichts. Aber…", er beugte sich vor und senkte seinen Ton zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern, „ich habe euch heute Morgen gesehen." Und dann rannte er, was das Zeug hielt.

Kanda stand wie erstarrt da. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was Lavi eben gesagt hatte.

Lavi hatte gesehen, dass sie im selben Bett übernachtet hatten.

Er widerstand dem Drang, hinter dem Rotschopf her zu rennen und ihn in Scheibchen zu schneiden. Obwohl Lavi ein Klatschmaul war, glaubte Kanda irgendwie nicht, dass er das an die große Glocke binden würde. Er _wollte_ es einfach nicht glauben.

_Noch ein Freund. Das wird ja langsam zur Gewohnheit._

Aber er hatte Vertrauen in Lavi. Auch wenn ihm allein der Gedanke absurd vorkam, er vertraute ihm. Eher hätte er Mugen hergegeben, als das zuzugeben. In tausend Jahren nicht.

„Kanda?" Linali stand hinter ihm. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Was willst du?"

„Nii-san will dich sprechen. Du sollst Jinai mitbringen."

„Was? Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wo das Gör ist."

„Dann hol ich sie eben. Dann kann ich auch gleich Lavi Bescheid sagen."

„Lavi?"

„Er soll auch kommen." Dann war sie weg.

_Was will Komui ausgerechnet von uns? Wieso will er mit den beiden und mir sprechen?_

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Komuis Büro. Auf dem Weg dorthin rollte er die Frage in seinem Kopf hin und her, aber er fand keine Antwort, wie er es auch drehte und wendete.

Aber er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, wen er in dem Sauhaufen von Büro antraf. „Moyashi?"

„Allen. A-L-L-E-N. Merks dir endlich."

Er ignorierte ihn. „Was willst du hier?"

„Komui hat gesagt, er will mich sprechen, aber er ist anscheinend nicht da."

„Er sollte aber da sein." Hinter ihm kamen Linali, Lavi und Jinai herein. Letztere schienen heftig im Flüsterton zu diskutieren, verstummten aber, als sie die anderen sahen.

„Da ist er!" Lavi hatte Komui hinter seinem Berg von Papierkram entdeckt; er schlief. Noch bevor irgendjemand ihn davon abhalten konnte, hatte Lavi schon die magischen Worte geflüstert. „Linali will heiraten."

„LINALIIIII!!!"

Zack!

„Reiß dich zusammen, Nii-san. Sag uns lieber, warum du uns hast rufen lassen."

Alle fünf Exorzisten sahen den Abteilungsleiter mit der Beule am Kopf an. „Ich habe eine Mission. Für euch fünf."

„Du schickst gleich fünf Exorzisten auf eine Mission?" Linali sah ihren Bruder erstaunt an.

„Und ihr bekommte drei Finder mit."

„Wozu diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen?" Kanda wollte unter keinen Umständen mit den vieren reisen. Sie waren einzeln schon kaum zu ertragen.

„Das ist das erste Innocence, das wir gefunden haben, seit die letzten verseucht wurden. Zum Glück konnten wir sie retten. Aber von diesem haben wir allem Anschein nach zuerst erfahren, denn die Finder dort melden, dass nachts Scharen von Akuma über der Stadt patrouillieren. Eure Aufgabe ist es, das Innocence zu finden und es sicherheitshalber einem der Finder zu übergeben. Gleichzeitig sollt ihr die Stadt von dieser Akumaplage säubern. Deswegen schicke ich euch fünf los. Ihr werdet _gemeinsam_ die Akuma vernichten und das Innocence finden. Ihr braucht dringend ein wenig zu tun und etwas Teamarbeit könnte manchen von euch sicher nicht schaden." Er vermied es, Kanda anzusehen.

„Ihr werdet morgen früh gemeinsam nach Szeged, Ungarn reisen. Dort hat eine Hochwasserkatastrophe den größten Teil der Stadt zerstört. Das erklärt wahrscheinlich auch die hohe Akumadichte. Vermutlich kam dabei ein Innocence ans Tageslicht, wodurch wir darauf aufmerksam geworden sind. Im Moment befindet sich die Stadt im Aufbau. Da werdet ihr nicht groß auffallen, aber die Akuma werden euch bemerken. Es ist eine große Stadt gewesen, also werdet ihr viel zu tun haben."

Damit entließ er sie. Jinai verschwand sofort, bevor Kanda auch nur einen Blick auf sie werfen konnte. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie ziemlich verstört war. Lavi warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und rauschte dann ab.

Kanda fragte sich, was er jetzt schon wieder getan hatte.

*~*

„Warte!"

_Bumm!_Tür zu. Jinai weg.

Lavi blieb vor ihrer Zimmertür stehen.

„Was ist los?" Er kam sich zwar blöd dabei vor, mit einer Tür zu reden, aber die Veränderung, die sie durchgemacht hatte, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, beunruhigte ihn. Sie war eben seine imouto. Er wollte nicht, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Und schlecht ging es ihr, so viel stand fest; ihre verschlossenen Miene, ihr Wortkargheit und ihre roten Augen waren Beweis genug. Als er sie vorhin gefragt hatte, was los sei, hatte sie sich schlicht und einfach geweigert, ihm zu antworten. „Bitte, Jinai sprich mit mir!"

„Lavi, was ist los mit ihr?" Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm standen Allen und Linali. Sie sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Jinai, mach auf! Sag was!" Er klopfte laut gegen die Tür, um nicht zu sagen, hämmerte.

Auf einmal schwang die Tür auf, dass Lavi fast vornüber gefallen wäre. „Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe! Alle!" Es war Zeit, ihre Verbindungen in dieser Welt zu kappen. _Jegliche_ Verbindungen.

Dann schlug sie die Tür wieder zu.

Die drei sahen sich verblüfft an. So hatten sie sie seit ihrem ersten Treffen in Oravita nicht mehr erlebt. Als wolle sie auf einmal nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben.

„Lavi, was ist los?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Als ich draußen mit ihr gesprochen habe, war noch alles in Ordnung." Er hatte eine Idee. „Sie hat mit Anna trainiert. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas."

Sie hatten die Dänin schnell gefunden. Sie und Marie saßen beim Abendessen; es war immerhin schon sieben Uhr. Sie holten sich ebenfalls etwas zu essen und setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Sag mal, Anna, ist dir irgendetwas an Jinai aufgefallen? Du hast doch mit ihr trainiert. Hat sie sich irgendwie seltsam verhalten?"

„Ja, sie war überhaupt nicht bei der Sache. Sie hat einen Treffer nach dem anderen kassiert und dann ist mir schließlich der Kragen geplatzt. Ich habe sie gefragt, was los sei, und dass sie schon die ganze Zeit in Gedanken sei. Und dann ist sie noch seltsamer geworden. Sie hat stur geradeaus gesehen, geistesabwesend eine Entschuldigung gemurmelt und ist dann verschwunden. Aber wieso fragst du?"

„Sie ist seitdem so anders. Wortkarg, taub und…", Lavi senkte die Stimme, „ich glaube, sie hat geweint."

Vier Augenpaare starrten ihn an. Das war für sie so unvorstellbar wie ein menschenfreundlicher Graf. So kannten sie Jinai gar nicht. Jinai war eine gute Kämpferin, hart, wenn sie es sein musste, aber sie hatte ein gutes Herz. Sie konnten sich dieses stolze Mädchen ebenso wenig weinend vorstellen wie Kanda.

„Glaubt ihr… sie hat uns die ganze Zeit nur was vorgemacht? Dass sie immer die Starke gespielt hat, weil sie glaubt, dass sie so sein muss?" Linali äußerte ihre Vermutung ebenso leise wie Lavi.

„Es ist denkbar. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie das nur unseretwegen gemacht hat. Ich glaube, so musste sie schon eine lange Zeit sein. Sie hat doch erzählt, dass man ihr mehrere Leute anvertraut hat, die dann gestorben sind. Und wir hatten die Vermutung, dass sie so etwas wie eine Anführerin bei ihren Leuten war. Sie musste immer stark sein." Allen hatte kurz von seinem Lebensmittelberg aufgesehen, um diese Rede zu halten und widmete sich jetzt wieder mit Feuereifer demselben.

„Du meinst, sie hat sich so eine Maske zugelegt wie Yuu?" Alle starrten Lavi an.

„Der Vergleich hinkt." Eine weitere kurze Unterbrechung von Allens Raubtierfütterung.

„Ach, kommt schon. Auch Yuu hat ein Herz."

„Das sollten wir ein anderes Mal ausdiskutieren. Jetzt geht es um Jinai. Ich glaube, Allen hat Recht. Sie durfte nie Schwäche zeigen. Deswegen hat sie ihre Tränen auch versteckt." Linali sah Lavi ernst an.

„Aber _warum_ hat sie geweint?" Marie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Wenn Jinai weinte, musste etwa sehr Schlimmes passiert sein.

Lavi sprang auf. „Mir reicht's, ich rede jetzt mit ihr, ob sie will oder nicht. Ich will wissen, was los ist!" Sein halb gegessenes Abendessen ließ er stehen, als er aus dem Speisesaal verschwand.

Energisch klopfte er gegen Jinais Tür. „Jinai! Mach auf! Ich weiß, dass du mich hörst. Wir müssen reden!"

„Ich habe dir gesagt- Lavi! Raus!" Er hatte sich einfach an ihr vorbeigedrängt.

Im Schneidersitz setzte er sich auf das Bett und verschränkte die Arme. „Nein! Ich will jetzt wissen, was los ist!"

Jinai schloss die Tür. Sie wollte einfach nur alleine sein. Sich im Selbstmitleid und Schmerz suhlen, solange sie es noch konnte. Solange sie noch alleine war, ihre Seele noch ihr allein gehörte. Solange sie noch hier war. „Lavi, bitte geh. Ich ertrage im Moment keine Gesellschaft. Lass mich bitte einfach nur allein."

Sie klang erschöpft. Lavis Miene milderte sich. „Wieso kannst du mir nicht sagen, was nicht in Ordnung ist?"

_Weil zu vieles nicht in Ordnung ist._„Ich… ich kann einfach nicht. Es geht nicht."

„Nenn mir nur einen vernünftigen Grund, warum ich gehen sollte."

„Du darfst dieses Zimmer in einem Stück verlassen. Das hier geht dich nichts an." Jinai klang jetzt ernst. Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie bluffte oder nicht.

„Du würdest mich tatsächlich angreifen?"

„Ja. Und jetzt raus." Sie öffnete wieder die Tür.

Lavi blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, dann stand er langsam auf. Er ging auf sie zu.

Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Vorsichtig nahm er seine imouto in die Arme. „Du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst."

Hatte sie vorhin noch reglos dagestanden, so erwiderte sie seine Umarmung jetzt fest. Er spürte, wie sein Mantel an der Schulter nass wurde, wo sie ihr Gesicht vergraben hatte.

Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, sie so zu sehen, und weder zu wissen, was los war, noch, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Er liebte sie wie eine Schwester. Für seine imouto hätte er da sein sollen, aber sie wollte es nicht. Das musste er respektieren, so weh es ihm auch tat.

Sie löste sich langsam von ihm, den Kopf noch gesenkt. „Geh jetzt." Ihre Stimme klang heiser und brüchig. Sie hatte anscheinend den ganzen Abend nur geweint.

Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich ihrem Wunsch zu beugen. Also ging er. Sie schloss schnell die Tür hinter ihm, als hätte sie Angst, dass er es sich anders überlegen könnte. Er hörte, wie sie auf der anderen Seite der Tür ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Wenn er doch wenigstens gewusst hätte, wer dafür verantwortlich war! Er würde denjenigen in der Luft zerreißen, der seiner imouto so wehgetan hatte.

Aber zu glauben, dass es Yuus Schuld war, so weit wollte er dann doch nicht gehen. Auch wenn der Japaner _etwas_ schroff war, zu so etwas wäre er nicht fähig.

Lavi hatte gut daran getan, sich nicht dafür zu entscheiden, mit Kanda zu reden.

Dieser stand mit dem Rücken an die Innenseite seiner Zimmertür gelehnt und versuchte, das Monster in seinem Bauch zu beruhigen.

Arm in Arm war schon schlimm genug.

Aber was er gerade gesehen hatte, weckte in ihm den Drang, Lavi beide Arme abzuschlagen.

Er hatte sie umarmt. Kein männliches Wesen im Orden war Jinai so nah gekommen, seit sie sie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Außer ihm selbst.

Er brodelte vor Eifersucht.

Vergeblich versuchte er, das Bild zu verdrängen. Er war gerade vom Abendessen zurückgekehrt, bei dem er noch mitbekommen hatte, wie Lavi auf einmal aufgesprungen und aus dem Saal gestapft war. Dann hatte er, von der Treppe aus, aus dem Augenwinkel Jinais Tür aufgehen sehen. Als er am Treppenende angelangt war, sah er sie und Lavi, eng umschlungen. Er war in sein Zimmer gestürmt, unfähig, noch länger zuzusehen.

_Wir sind ja sooooo eifersüchtig!_

_Halt die Klappe! Was willst du jetzt schon wieder?_

_Momentan gibt es keinen besonderen Grund. Mir ist einfach nur fad._

_Und da fällt dir nichts Besseres ein, als mir auf die Nerven zu gehen?_

_Soll ich mit mir selbst Verstecken spielen, oder was?_

_Keine schlechte Idee, wenn du mich dann in Ruhe lässt._

_Seeeehr witzig. Du solltest damit auftreten. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, dass ich einen Grund brauche, dann…_

_Was dann?_

_Dann geb ich dir einen guten Rat._

_Und der wäre?_

_Tritt dem Typen in die Eier. Dann hast du Ruhe. Und jetzt versuch bloß nicht, mir einzureden, du hättest nicht selbst schon daran gedacht._

_Ich dachte eher daran, ihm beide Arme abzuschneiden._

_Das wäre ein Anfang. Übrigens bin ich dein Gedankenregister durchgegangen –wie gesagt, mir war fad- und da hab ich kein Liebesgeständnis gefunden. Eifersüchtig, aber nicht verliebt?_

_Ich habe auch nie behauptet, in sie verliebt zu sein._

_Und wie erklärst du dir dann deinen jetzigen Zustand, Dr. Freud? Eifersucht, Begierde, heimliche Blicke, der verzweifelte Versuch, sie zu verstehen, sie kennen zu lernen? Komm mir jetzt ja nicht mit Freundschaft, sonst tret ich dich!_

_Ich dachte, du wärst körperlos._

_Es gibt Mittel und Wege. Also?_

_Also was?_

_Stell dich nicht blöder, als du bist, oder willst du mich zwingen, meine Rede zu wiederholen?_

_Mein Unterbewusstsein beleidigt mich._

_Du bist auch nicht gerade Jesus. Ich möchte eine Antwort hören!!_

_Ich weiß es nicht…_

_Das ist die Lüge des Jahrhunderts –nein, des Jahrtausends! Du weißt es sehr wohl, du willst es dir bloß nicht eingestehen._

_Es gibt nichts einzugestehen._

_Langsam wünschte ich, ich wäre jemand anderes Unterbewusstsein. Wie kann man nur so stur sein! Vielleicht hätte ich besser Lavi aussuchen sollen…_

_Du tust so, als hättest du eine Wahl gehabt._

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte, dann müsste ich mich jetzt nicht mit dir herumschlagen._

_Außerdem, wieso gerade Lavi?_

_Das wäre lustig! Ich finde ihn nett! Es macht bestimmt mehr Spaß, sein Unterbewusstsein zu sein als deins._

_Du würdest dich ständig langweilen, weil du niemanden hast, den du nerven kannst. Er ist nervig genug für euch beide._

… _Stimmt. Ich liebe dich!_

_Was!?_

_Siehst du, war gar nicht so schwer. Jetzt du._

_Ich glaube, du spinnst._

_Wieso? Stell dir vor, ich wäre Jinai._

…

_Stell dich nicht so an! Wie willst du es jemals _ihr_ sagen, wenn du es nicht mal mir sagen kannst?_

_Ich will niemandem überhaupt nichts sagen._

_Hmm, doppelte Verneinung. Also willst du jemandem etwas sagen. Vielleicht Jinai, dass du dich in sie verliebt hast. Apropos, ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass eine doppelte Verneinung eine Bejahung ergibt, eine doppelte Bejahung aber nur eine Verstärkung? Eine Ungerechtigkeit der Natur!_

_Du redest Schwachsinn._

_Und du überhaupt nix. Sogar, wenn du mit mir redest, bringst du nur selten mehr als einen Satz auf einmal raus. Dir wird irgendwann noch die Zunge abfallen, weil du sie so selten benutzt._

_Und du wirst dir einen Knoten rein machen, weil du ständig laberst._

_Wenigstens sterbe ich glücklich._

_Kannst du bitte vor mir sterben?_

_Ich lebe, solange du lebst._

_Was habe ich getan, um das zu verdienen?_

_Ich liebe dich!_

_Halt die Klappe!_

_Ich liebe dich!_

_Schnauze!_

_Ich liebe dich!_

_Hör endlich auf!_

_Ich liebe dich!_

_Was muss ich tun, damit du aufhörst!?_

_Ihr das sagen, was ich jetzt schon die ganze Zeit sage. Ich liebe dich!_

_Nein!_

_Und wieso nicht? Ich liebe dich!_

_Weil._

_Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich-_

_Gib endlich Ruhe. Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen._

_Du gibst es also zu?_

_Ja, wenn du dann aufhörst._

_Das reicht nicht. Wieso kannst du es ihr nicht sagen?_

_Offensichtlich. Sie hat sich in die rothaarige Nervensäge verliebt._

_Das…_

_Kannst du nicht wegerklären. Und auch nicht wegschreien._Kanda legte sich hin. Von diesem Gespräch würde er noch Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

_Und was willst du jetzt machen? Ihr fahrt immerhin morgen früh gemeinsam auf eine Mission._

_Ich weiß es nicht. Ihn ignorieren?_

_Besser als ihn in Stücke hauen. Humaner. Und sie?_

_Auch ignorieren?_

_Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr euch ein Zugabteil teilen werdet-_

–_mit __drei anderen Leuten-_

–_und womöglich noch ein Zimmer-_

–_wieder mit drei anderen-_

–_ihr werdet Seite an Seite kämpfen-_

–_ich kümmere mich um keins von den Bälgern. Die müssen auf sich selbst aufpassen!_

_Willst du etwa dastehen und tatenlos mit ansehen, wie deine geliebte Jinai von einem Akumageschoss getroffen wird? So herzlos bist nicht mal du._

… _Wir werden sehen, wie es sich entwickelt. Außerdem braucht sie meine Hilfe nicht. Sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen._

_Einer der Gründe, warum wir uns in sie verliebt haben._

_Wir?_

_Ja, ich auch. Schau nicht so blöd._

…

_Lass das! Ach, du bist blöd, ich geh jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht, und schöne Träume von Lavi und Jinai, Arm in Arm-_

_Geh schlafen!_

-----------------

Raffael: Will ich nicht!

Jinai: Hör auf, mit den Charas zu reden! –Nur noch ein Kapitel, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?!? Ein Kapitel noch, dann ist Bleeding Love zu Ende.

Raffael: Und ‚My Obsession' beginnt.

Jinai: Pscht! Das sollte doch ein Geheimnis bleiben, du Hirnederl! Du und dein loses Mundwerk… Ja, mit Kapitel 22 ‚Amor, Noah, Magie' endet Bleeding Love, aber es geht unter dem Namen ‚My Obsession' weiter mit der Geschichte. Ich hoffe, dass ihr Jinai treu bleibt!

Raffael: Hör auf, von dir selbst in der dritten Person zu sprechen.

Jinai: Ich meine natürlich die fiktive Jinai, nicht mich! *augenroll* CU!


	22. Amor, Noah, Magie

Jinai:

at **Psychomantium**: Danke für dein review! (herzschrittmacher schenk) bevor du mir hier noch umkippst ;) Hat mich selbst ganz hibbelig gemacht, wie gespannt du meine ff verfolgst (hoffe nur, dass es auch in Zukunft so spannend bleibt -schluck-) Ja, das mit dem **Titel**... Am Anfang hab ich gedacht, Bleeding Love würde ganz gut passen, auch vom Liedtext her, aber nach und nach hab ich mir gedacht: 'Hm, für Kanda würde ich aber ein anderes Lied wählen'. Tja, und damit wurde _Bleeding Love_ von Leona Lewis zu Jinais Lied und _My Obsession_ von Skillet zu Kandas. Muss ich auch sagen, passt viel besser zu seinem POV in Sachen Liebe. Und keine Sorge, My Obsession kanst du gar nicht verfehlen, das ist mit diesem Kapitel bereits hochgeladen. Schau einfach auf meinem Account nach!

Raffael: Was tut man nicht alles, um seine Leser glücklich zu machen. Oder an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Naja -schulterzuck- fangen wir an?

Jinai: Der **Countdown** beginnt…

Raffael: Noch sieben… sechs… fünf… vier…

Jinai: drei… zwei…eins…

Raffael: NULL Sekunden bis zum Disclaimer!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Mir gehört meine tragische Heldin. Und all ihr Leid, in dem sie mich ertränken will.

* * *

Jinai wünschte sich, Kanda würde sie wieder bewusstlos schlagen. Dann würde sie wenigstens etwas Ruhe bekommen.

Sie hatte diese Nacht kaum geschlafen, sich nur im Bett hin- und her gewälzt, rast- und ruhelos. Einerseits wollte sie nicht zurück, andererseits machte sie sich Vorwürfe, dass sie ihre Pflichten so sehr vernachlässigt hatte. Dann musste sie wieder an Kanda denken. Und damit kamen die Tränen wieder.

Jetzt saß sie im Zugabteil, das Kinn in ihre Handfläche gestützt und starrte aus dem Fenster; gerade ging die Sonne auf. Sie waren um drei Uhr früh vom Hauptquartier abgereist.

Lavi hatte, in einem Versuch, sie zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen, anklingen lassen, dass sie auch im Zug schlafen konnten. Fehlanzeige. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal mit den Schultern gezuckt. Und im Zug konnte sie auch nicht schlafen. Sie spürte Kandas Anwesenheit, als hätte er beide Arme um sie gelegt, dabei saßen sie so weit auseinander wie möglich. Unmöglich, da zu schlafen. Wenigstens konnte sie aus dem Fenster sehen. Auch wenn sie die vorbeifliegende Landschaft gar nicht wahrnahm.

Ihre Gedanken rasten, wanderten von ihrer Kindheit zu dem Anblick seiner nackten Brust, von der Krönungszeremonie zu dem gestrigen Erwachen, von ihrem Verschwinden aus ihrer Welt zu ihrem ersten Kampf im Mondlicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich da schon in ihn verliebt. Er war der erste Gegner gewesen, der sie besiegt hatte, seit sie ihre Kampfkunst perfektioniert hatte.

Es war, als ob sie ihr gesamtes Leben noch einmal durchleben würde, wild durcheinander und ohne eine bestimmte Reihenfolge. Sie fasste sich an die Stirn. Hoffentlich wurde sie nicht krank.

Kein Fieber. Bei ihrem Glück würde sie auch eher verrückt. Dann würde sie ins Irrenhaus eingewiesen werden, wie ihr Unterbewusstsein es ihr so oft vorgehalten hatte.

Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sie es erst hörte, seit sie hier war. Von dem Moment, als sie ihren Fuß zum ersten Mal in diese Welt gesetzt hatte. _Toll. Und was jetzt?_, hatte es gefragt.

Sie hatte sich hingesetzt und fast zum Heulen angefangen, aber es hatte so laut in ihrem Kopf geschimpft, dass sie es lieber gelassen hatte. Stattdessen war sie in die erstbeste Stadt gegangen. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein.

Dort war sie zum ersten Mal einem Akuma begegnet. In einer Seitenstraße hatte sie den ballonförmigen Körper eines Level 1 gesehen und die Frau, die dahinter stand, mit Entsetzen im Gesicht und einem Baby auf dem Arm. Instinktiv hatte sie gewusst, was passieren würde. Sie hatte ihre Magie einsetzen wollen, aber nichts war passiert. Das Akuma hatte sie entdeckt und auf sie geschossen. Sie wäre beinahe getroffen worden, aber sie konnte ausweichen. Dann war eines der Geschosse auf sie zugerast, als sie gerade der Frau aufhelfen wollte, nachdem diese bei einem Versuch, zu flüchten, gestürzt war. Sie hatte nicht entkommen können. Dann hatte sich ihr Stachel zum ersten Mal geformt. Er hatte das Geschoss im Flug durchbohrt, in zwei Hälften geschnitten und war auf das Akuma zugerast. Als er das Akuma traf, waren auch die zwei Geschosshälften verpufft, Millimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt.

Die Frau hatte sie nur entsetzt angestarrt. Dann war sie schreiend davongelaufen. Jinai hatte sich beeilt, wegzukommen, bevor noch jemand glaubte, _sie_ hätte die Frau angegriffen.

„Hast du Hunger?" Lavi, der neben ihr saß, hatte leise sprechen müssen, um die schlafende Linali nicht aufzuwecken. Versunken ins Land der Träume, war sie gegen Allens Schulter gesunken. Jinai beneidete die Chinesin um ihren Schlaf.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ohne auch nur den Blick zu wenden. Sie hatte zwar seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen, aber es hatte ihr ohnehin den Appetit verschlagen.

Der drohende Abschied machte sie taub und gefühllos. Sie musste sich anstrengen, um nicht wieder in das Loch zu fallen, in dem sie am Abend vor ihrer ersten Mission versunken war.

_Wieso eigentlich nicht? Ich müsste nicht nachdenken, nicht fühlen…_

Aber die anderen würden es bemerken. Außerdem wäre es nicht dasselbe. Dieses Mal wäre da keine Leere, nur Schmerz. Sie würde den Schmerz fühlen wie tausend glühende Nadeln.

Wo war nur ihre Gelassenheit der letzten Wochen hin?

Sie war verschwunden, als sie sich bewusst wurde, wie wenig Zeit sie noch hatte. Wie viel davon sie vergeudet hatte, nur um sich in jemanden zu verlieben, der ihre Gefühle niemals erwidern würde. Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte noch so viel Zeit, bis sie auf einmal dastand und merkte, wie wenig eigentlich davon übrig geblieben war.

Und wie viel sie an diese Welt band.

_Ich gehöre nicht hierher und i__ch sollte keine Bindungen eingehen, denn ich werde nicht bleiben._

Ihr damaliges Ich lachte höhnisch. Große Worte. Nichts war davon noch übrig. Allen und Linali waren ihre Freunde geworden, sie hatte Marie und Anna kennen gelernt, die ebenfalls ihre Freunde geworden waren, Lavi war ihr neuer Bruder und Kanda… in ihn hatte sie sich verliebt. Und das war das Schlimmste von allem.

Lavi beobachtete seine imouto besorgt. Seit gestern war sie nicht mehr die Jinai, die er kannte. Sie war geradezu… lethargisch. Als wäre ihr Körper da, ihr Geist aber kilometerweit entfernt.

Seitdem sie in den Zug nach Szeged eingestiegen waren (eingestiegen, nicht aufgesprungen) hatte sie nur aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Kein Wort war über ihre Lippen gekommen, keine Gefühle spiegelten sich in ihrem Gesicht. Es erinnerte ihn gefährlich an ihren Zustand an ihrem zweiten Abend im Hauptquartier. Leblos. Sie hatte jeden Versuch, mit ihr zu reden, ignoriert.

_Was ist bloß in der kurzen Zeit zwischen unserem Gespräch und ihrem Training mit Anna passiert, das sie so verändert hat?_

Er warf einen Blick zu Kanda. Der Japaner saß mit ähnlich leerer Miene auf dem am weitesten entfernten Platz. Stur starrte er geradeaus, die Polsterlehne des leeren Sitzes ihm gegenüber betrachtend. Er vermied jeden Blick- oder sonstigen Kontakt mit irgendeinem von ihnen. Dass Linali neben ihm saß, schien er gerade noch zu dulden. _Und was für eine Maus ist ihm über die Leber gelaufen?_

Wenigstens Allen und Linali verhielten sich normal –den Umständen entsprechend. Von einer Schlafenden konnte man kein besonderes Verhalten erwarten. Und Allen hatte einen verträumten Blick. Lag wahrscheinlich an der Chinesin auf seiner Schulter.

_Noch so ein hoffnungsloses Pärchen._Aber wenigstens nicht so hoffnungslos wie Kanda und Jinai. Mit einer wütenden Jinai oder einer lachenden Jinai konnte er umgehen, aber eine lethargische, stumme, ins Leere blickende Jinai war unheimlich. Und schwer zu verkuppeln. Aber Kanda war ja auch nicht gerade die Heiterkeit in Person.

Das würde eine lange Reise werden. Immerhin waren sie zwei Tage unterwegs. Und keiner von seinen Begleitern sah besonders gesprächig aus.

Kanda musste sich sehr anstrengen, um nicht den Blick zu wenden. Seit fast vier Stunden starrte er schon auf den Polster ihm gegenüber und er hätte eigentlich vorgehabt, das noch zu tun, bis sie in Szeged waren, aber… Gott, es nervte ihn jetzt schon! Er hatte diesen Polster satt. Aber er konnte nichts anderes tun. Schlafen konnte er nicht, er war viel zu aufgewühlt.

Jinai sah furchtbar aus. Sie war zwar so schön wie immer, aber ihr Gesicht war leer. Als er sie bei ihrer Abfahrt mit dem Boot gesehen hatte, hatte er sofort an den Abend vor ihrer Abfahrt nach Baden denken müssen. Sie war zwar diesmal in der Lage, sich alleine zu bewegen, aber sonst sah sie so tot aus wie damals. Bleich, emotionslos und blind und taub für ihre Umgebung.

Und daran hatte sich seitdem nichts geändert. Sie sprach mit niemandem, sah nur stur aus dem Fenster. Er zermarterte sich den Kopf, was sie in diesen Zustand zurückversetzt hatte, aber er kam einfach nicht dahinter. Gesten Abend hatte sie doch noch verhältnismäßig normal ausgesehen… sofern man die Worte Jinai und normal in einen Zusammenhang bringen konnte.

_Halt. Sie war doch schon in Komuis Büro so seltsam._ Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, weil er es krampfhaft vermieden hatte, sie anzusehen. Jeder Blick hätte ihn sofort an den Moment im Wald erinnert, als sie im strömenden Regen vor ihm stand, das siegessichere Grinsen im Gesicht und ihren Mantel über einen Baumstumpf am Rande der Lichtung gelegt…

Sogar jetzt noch musste er sich sehr anstrengen, um nicht beim bloßen Gedanken daran rot zu werden. Seit er sie kannte, schien ihm das immer häufiger zu passieren.

Er kam nicht umhin, einen winzigen Blick in ihre Richtung zu werfen, bevor er wieder geradeaus sah. Unverändert. Seine Sorge wuchs. Wie lange befand sie sich schon in diesem Zustand?

Die drei männlichen Exorzisten hätten beinahe einen Satz gemacht, als Jinai plötzlich aufstand.

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Jinai? Was- Wohin gehst du?" Lavi musste eine Hand auf sein Herz legen. Gott, hatte sie ihn erschreckt!

„Raus." Heiser, fast tonlos und über dem Zuglärm kaum zu hören. „Allein."

Lavi hatte ihr schon folgen wollen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Sie würde schon nichts Dämliches anstellen. Auch wenn sie unheimlich aussah, sie sah gleichzeitig vernünftiger aus als sonst.

Jinai stieg auf das Dach des Zuges. Sie atmete tief die kühle Morgenluft ein. Im Zug hatte sie sich wie eingesperrt gefühlt. Auch ein Spaziergang durch die Gänge hatte daran nichts geändert. Sie brauchte Weite, um sich wohl zu fühlen. Also hatte sie sich für das Zugdach entschieden. Hier kam ihr alles viel weniger dunkel vor als in den engen Räumen im Innern des Zuges. Viel leichter, einfacher. Sie würde sich von den anderen lösen müssen. Auch wenn es ihr das Herz brach. Sie brauchte es ohnehin nicht mehr.

Die Enge ihres stickigen Zimmers im Hauptquartier hatte ihren Zustand nur noch verschlimmert. Aber sie hatte nirgendwo anders hingehen können, wo sie allein war. Ihre Zuflucht auf dem Dach war längst kein Geheimnis mehr und im Wald konnte sie weiß Gott wem begegnen. Bevorzugt Kanda. Also war sie in ihrem Zimmer geblieben.

Das hatte zu ihrer Schlaflosigkeit nur noch beigetragen. Aber sie hätte auch so nicht schlafen können. Außerdem brauchte sie zum Schlafen eine Bank oder ein Bett. Auch wenn sie die letzten Monate vor ihrem Exorzisten-Dasein quasi als Nomadin gelebt hatte, ihr Lager hatte sie nie auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen.

_Ticky hatte Recht. Wie eine Katze._ Seltsam, aber sie musste lächeln. Es war ihr erstes Lächeln seit gestern Nachmittag. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es wäre eine Ewigkeit her.

Leider hielt es nicht ebenso lange. Sie dachte daran, dass sie noch zwei Tage mit den anderen in diesem Zug eingesperrt sein würde. Wie sollte sie das bloß durchstehen? Sie konnte ja nicht ewig eine Puppe mimen. Die vergangenen Stunden waren schon schlimm genug gewesen. Anfangs hatten sie ihre Gedanken noch ablenken können, aber dann… dann wurde sie schon wahnsinnig davon, sie zu denken. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken allein und diese schrieen sie an, sie solle zurückkehren, solle ihr Schicksal erfüllen und keinen weiteren von ihnen an diese Leute verschwenden. Andere flehten sie an, hier zu bleiben, zu versuchen, sich gegen ihr Schicksal zu stellen, Kanda zu sagen, was sie fühlte. Wieder andere wollten sie dazu bringen, aus dem Zug zu verschwinden und beiden Optionen zu entfliehen. Schließlich war sie aufgestanden und gegangen, hatte versucht, sich mit etwas anderem abzulenken.

Aber das konnte sie nicht zwei Tage lang machen, auf dem Zugdach sitzen und ins Leere starren.

Sie stieg wieder hinunter. Hätte sie sich dazu bringen können, mit den anderen zu reden, hätte sie Kanda dazu bringen können, ihr eins überzuziehen. Dann hätte sie Ruhe vor ihren eigenen Gedanken gehabt. Sie zog Ohnmacht Schlaf vor. Da träumte man nicht.

Aber sie brachte kaum ein Wort heraus. Es war schon anstrengend genug gewesen, die zwei Worte ‚Raus' und ‚Allein' über die Lippen zu bringen. Kanda so lange zu nerven, dass ihm der Kragen platzte, brachte sie nicht fertig.

Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Abteil; Kanda war nicht da. Lavi hatte sich auf seinen Platz gesetzt und schnarchte an Allens Schulter, der seinen Kopf auf Linalis gelegt hatte und ebenfalls schlief.

_Die Glücklichen._Einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie sich vielleicht in eines der leeren Abteile setzen sollte, aber sie unterließ es dann doch. Drei aufgebrachte Exorzisten, die den halben Zug nach ihr absuchten, konnte sie gerade noch brauchen.

„Hast du auch noch vor, einzutreten, oder lässt du dich so porträtieren?" Kanda stand hinter ihr.

Sie war leicht zusammengezuckt, als sie seine Stimme auf einmal gehört hatte. „Kanda." Das war das schwerste Wort von allen.

„Schön, dass du mich wenigstens wieder erkennst. Wenn du schon nicht vorhast, hinein zu gehen, kannst du mich dann zumindest vorbeilassen?"

Sie trat ohne nachzudenken beiseite. Kanda schob sich an ihr vorbei und ließ sich auf den Fensterplatz fallen, auf dem sie vorher gesessen hatte.

Jinai folgte ihm. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, was sie im Moment tat. Sie tat es einfach nur.

Deswegen überraschte sie die Bewegung des Zuges auch. Er lehnte sich leicht nach rechts, sie kam mit der Bewegung nicht mit und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Eine Hand schoss vor, packte ihren Arm und zog sie auf den Sitz. „Pass auf. Lavi bringt mich um, wenn dir was passiert, solange ich wach bin."

Jinai war wie gelähmt. Sie war im Moment so empfindlich, dass Kandas Berührung auch noch den letzten Rest ihres inneren Gleichgewichts verschwinden hatte lassen. Ihr letztes Fitzelchen Energie war wie weggeblasen. Sie fühlte sich wie in dem Moment, als sie in Baden vor dem Spiegel zusammengebrochen war. Gleich würde es wieder so weit sein.

_Den Göttern sei Dank… Eine Ohnmacht._

Kanda erschrak, als Jinai plötzlich in sich zusammensackte. Sie wäre Kopf voran auf den Boden gefallen, hätte er sie nicht zurückgehalten. Er lehnte sie an die Rückenlehne der gepolsterten Bank.

Jetzt, da die Sonne ganz aufgegangen war, sah er die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen. _Sie muss die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen haben._

Wenigstens bekam sie jetzt etwas Ruhe. Auch wenn es eine Ohnmacht war.

Auf einmal fühlte er sich viel leichter. Als wäre ihm eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen, in dem Moment, wo sie Ruhe gefunden hatte.

Er musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Kanda hatte selbst nur sehr wenig geschlafen und könnte dringend ein wenig Schlaf vertragen. Trotzdem musste er wach bleiben, denn Jinais saß unsicher. Bei einer Bewegung des Zuges könnte sie wieder nach vorne kippen.

_Es sei denn…_

Behutsam lehnte er sie an seine Schulter. So konnte sie nicht umfallen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie Angst davor hatte, kam er nicht umhin, die Berührung zu genießen. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, dass er sie das letzte Mal berührt hatte.

Kanda musste an die Bahnhofshalle in Liverpool denken. _‚Schade. Das wäre sicher angenehm.'_

Er fragte sich, ob sie noch wusste, worüber sie damals gesprochen hatten. Immerhin hatte sie hohes Fieber gehabt. Es könnte sein, dass sie sich an gar nichts mehr erinnerte.

Das war das letzte, woran Kanda dachte, bevor auch er einschlief, Jinai sicher an seiner Schulter.

-------------

Als Lavi aufwachte, war das erste, was er sah, das Paar, das ihm gegenübersaß und schlief.

Er lächelte. Also hatten sie doch noch Ruhe gefunden.

Trotzdem, Lavi wäre nicht Lavi gewesen, wenn er nicht bereits wieder etwas vorgehabt hätte. Vorsichtig schlich er zu den beiden hin und hob sachte Kandas Arm. Der zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Lavi legte Kandas Arm mit aller Vorsicht um Jinais Schulter. Er wollte sehen, was passierte, wenn die beiden aufwachten.

Wer allerdings aufwachte, war das andere Paar.

Linali hatte entsetzt den Atem angehalten, aber Allen war nicht so wortkarg. „Lavi? Was machst du da? Bist du lebensmüde?"

„Ich spiele nur ein wenig Amor. Was ist dagegen einzuwenden?"

„Es könnte dich deinen Kopf kosten."

„Nicht, wenn ihr leise seid. Ansonsten sag ich, ihr wärt meine Komplizen." Er ließ sich neben die beiden anderen auf die Bank fallen.

„Mach das sofort rückgängig!"

„Und riskieren, sie aufzuwecken? Jetzt, wo ich es gerade so schön hergerichtet habe?"

„Lavi!!" Die beiden jüngeren Exorzisten sahen ihn böse an. Lavis Streiche schossen manchmal ein wenig übers Ziel hinaus. Das war auch so einer, der leicht ins Auge gehen konnte.

Lavi ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Jetzt heißt es abwarten und Tee trinken."

Weder Allen noch Linali wagten es, Lavis Streich rückgängig zu machen. Zu groß war die Gefahr, einen der beiden zu wecken.

Darauf mussten sie allerdings nicht lange warten. Als die Sonne wieder aufging, wachte Kanda auf. Sie stellten sich schlafend.

Kanda konnte gar nicht anders, als die Veränderung zu bemerken. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie das passiert war, er musste es wieder rückgängig machen, bevor Jinai aufwachte. Sie würde sonst womöglich wieder einen ihrer Anfälle bekommen.

Er schob sie vorsichtig und langsam von sich weg und lehnte sie auf die andere Seite. Dann lehnte er sich wieder gegen das Fenster und schloss die Augen. Er hätte ihren entsetzten Blick nicht sehen wollen, wenn sie vor ihm aufgewacht wäre. Das hätte er nicht ertragen.

Jinai drehte sich und suchte nach der Wärme, die auf einmal verschwunden war. Als sie nichts fand, öffnete sie die Augen. Nur um Kanda zu sehen, der neben ihr schlief. Sofort rückte sie ans Türende der Bank.

_Und dabei hatte ich gerade beschlossen, mich von ihnen zu lösen. Die Götter machen es mir wirklich nicht einfach._

Sie sah an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster. Den ersten Tag hatte sie überstanden. Damit hatte sie die Hälfte ihrer Zugfahrt schon geschafft. Jetzt musste sie nur noch bis heute Abend durchhalten. Am besten ging das, wenn sie so viel Zeit wie möglich außerhalb des Abteils verbrachte.

Sie beschloss, wieder auf das Zugdach zu steigen. Dort konnte sie einige Zeit zubringen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Speisewaggon machen würde. Sie hatte Hunger.

Jinai harrte allerdings auf dem Dach aus, bis die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand. Sie ignorierte ihren knurrenden Magen und starrte einfach nur auf den blauen Winterhimmel über sich.

„Jinai? Da bist du! Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!" Allen musste schreien, damit sie ihn verstand. Sie sah ihn nur stumm an. Also musste er weiterschreien. „Willst du nicht herunterkommen? Es ist kalt und du solltest etwas essen!"

Sie nickte und stand auf. In aller Ruhe ging sie auf ihn zu, die Geschwindigkeit und den Fahrtwind des Zuges völlig ignorierend. Sie stieg nach ihm durch die Dachluke wieder ins Innere und landete sicher auf dem Boden.

„Willst du mit uns in den Speisewaggon kommen?"

Wieder nickte sie nur. Also ging Allen voraus.

Im Speisewaggon aß sie stumm ihr Mittagessen und war noch vor allen anderen fertig. Sie stand auf und ging zurück ins leere Abteil. Dort starrte sie aus dem Fenster, bis die anderen vier zurückkamen.

Der Rest des Tages verging in unangenehmem Schweigen. Weder Kanda noch Jinai waren zu irgendeiner Art von Gespräch aufgelegt und die Bemühungen der anderen, sich _irgendwie_ zu unterhalten, verliefen schließlich im Sande.

Es war eine Erleichterung, als sie Szeged ereichten.

Die Stadt war trostlos. Der Wiederaufbau würde noch sehr lange dauern. So, wie es im Moment aussah, konnten sie nicht mit einer Unterbringung in einem Gasthof rechnen; die würden sie aber brauchen, da sie voraussichtlich ein wenig länger hier bleiben würden.

Da bemerkten sie, dass Jinai verschwunden war.

Sie teilten sich auf und suchten sie, aber als sie sich nach einer Viertelstunde wieder trafen, hatte keiner von ihnen sie gefunden. Wo war sie bloß hin?

Als hätten sie sie herbeigewünscht, landete Jinai auf einmal vor ihnen. Sie war von einem Hausdach über ihnen gesprungen und neben ihnen gelandet.

„Miss Jinai!"

„Jinai!"

„Wo warst du?"

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"

„Folgt mir." Sie drehte sich um und ging die Straße entlang. Wenn sie sie nicht noch einmal verlieren wollten, dann mussten sie ihr wohl oder übel folgen.

Jinai ging zu einem verlassenen Haus, fünf Minuten vom Bahnhof entfernt. Sie stieß die Tür auf und ging hinein. Das Hochwasser hatte im Erdgeschoss ganze Arbeit geleistet. Das Haus würde wohl bald abgerissen werden. Jinai führte sie auf den verschonten Dachboden.

„Hier können wir fürs Erste bleiben. Später müssen wir uns was Neues suchen."

Es war das längste, was sie seit zwei Tagen gesagt hatte.

Es sollte auch das letzte Mal für heute sein, dass sie so viele Worte auf einmal an sie richtete.

Während sich die anderen dafür entschieden, erst mal ein wenig auszuruhen, verschwand sie wieder. Ein wenig später kam sie wieder, einen Laib Brot und einen Krug Wasser bei sich tragend.

Ungewohnt karge Verhältnisse.

„Alles, was ich finden konnte. Sauteuer." Sie brach sich ein Stück von dem Brot ab, dann reichte sie es weiter. „Kein Soba, aber essbar." Sie vermied es, Kanda anzusehen.

Sie konnten sich zusammenreimen, dass sie gelernt hatte, mit wenig zurechtzukommen, als sie noch nicht Mitglied des Ordens gewesen war.

Schweigend aßen sie.

Die Informationen, die sie hatten, waren dürftig. Kein Hinweis, wo das Innocence war, nur eine Vermutung, dass es wohl irgendwo im verwüsteten Zentrum der Stadt lag. Sie würden morgen die ganze Gegend absuchen müssen.

Und dann mussten sie sich noch um die Akuma kümmern. Also konnten sie sich auf einen langen Aufenthalt einstellen.

------------------------

Es war ihr dritter Tag in Szeged und noch immer hatten sie nichts gefunden. Tag und Nacht suchten und kämpften sie, während die Finder versuchten, irgendetwas in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Die Tage vergingen größtenteils schweigend. Jinais ungewöhnliche Wortkargheit hatte sich noch immer nicht gelegt, schlimmer, sie breitete sich auf die anderen aus. Sie sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander, erledigten wortlos ein Akuma nach dem anderen und sagten höchstens „Danke", wenn jemand verhindert hatte, dass sie hinterrücks von einem anderen Akuma angegriffen wurden.

Komui hatte Recht gehabt. Szeged war voll von Akuma. Viele hatten ihre Familien und Freunde in dem Hochwasser verloren und das Geschäft des Grafen blühte. Anscheinend gab es hier mehr Akuma als Menschen.

Dann hatten sie endlich Glück. Einer der Finder hatte von einem Bauarbeiter erfahren, dass bei den Aufräumarbeiten um das alte Rathaus etwas Eigenartiges passiert war. Mehr hatte er aber nicht sagen wollen; rasch hatte er sich bekreuzigt und dann seine Arbeit fortgesetzt.

Also suchten sie heute die Ruinen des Rathauses ab.

Erst im Keller wurden sie fündig. Ein Innocence in Reinform hatte sich dort versteckt. Geschützt durch einen Wall aus Rosen (Dornröschen, haha) lag es im Bauschutt. Sie konnten die Rosen nicht zerstören, also griff Jinai einfach zwischen ihnen hindurch. Lavi hatte allerdings darauf bestanden, dass sie sich erst einen dicken Handschuh über die bloße Hand zog, damit sie sich nicht wieder verletzte. Dann hielt sie es in der Hand. Mit dem Verschwinden des Innocence verdorrten die Rosen. Sie überreichte es einem der Finder, der es in seinem Kasten verstaute. Dort würde es bleiben, bis sie wieder im Hauptquartier waren. Sie wussten nicht, ob der Graf nicht vielleicht doch schon daran herumgepfuscht hatte.

„Anscheinend komme ich zu spät." Die Exorzisten fuhren herum.

Der lässige Ausdruck auf Tickys Gesicht verschwand allerdings, als er die von ihm am weitesten entfernte Exorzistin sah. _„Kätzchen!?"_

Wieder fuhren die Exorzisten herum, diesmal um Jinai anzustarren. Seelenruhig streifte sie sich den Handschuh ab. „Hallo, Ticky." Sie sah nicht mal auf.

„Eine Exorzistin. Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Ticky hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.

Jinai klopfte sich erst noch den Staub von ihrem schwarzen Mantel, bevor sie aufsah. Sie grinste. Nach ihrer tagelangen Emotionslosigkeit kein gutes Zeichen, soviel war den anderen Exorzisten klar. Allen gab hinter seinem Rücken den Findern ein Zeichen, zu verschwinden. Sie mussten sich und das Innocence in Sicherheit bringen. Als die Finder leise den Rückzug antreten wollten, blieb das allerdings nicht unbemerkt.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich lasse euch so einfach gehen?" Hinter Ticky tauchte eine Herde-Horde-Rudel Akuma auf. Alles Level 1.

Sie feuerten.

Keines traf. Die Exorzisten waren auseinander gestoben und hatten sich verteilt, um sich die Akuma einzeln vorzunehmen. Um das Innocence war ein heftiger Kampf entbrannt.

Ticky wollte die Ablenkung nützen, um sich das Innocence zu holen, aber er musste zurückweichen, wenn er nicht von Jinais Klinge getroffen werden wollte.

Er grinste. „Jetzt bekomme ich die auch mal zu Gesicht. Sag, wie viele von den Akuma des Gräfleins hast du damit schon erledigt?"

„Genug. Aber einen Noah habe ich damit noch nicht getötet." Sie holte aus. Er musste wieder ausweichen.

_Er glaubt, ich hätte Innocence. Anscheinend kann man ihn damit verwunden._Sie trieb ihn mit Hieben und Schlägen vor sich her, wechselte immer wieder die Art, von Klinge zu Kralle zu Peitsche, entfernte ihn dadurch immer weiter von den Findern. Er wich jedes Mal aus, aber sie hatte ja auch nicht die Absicht, ihn zu treffen. Das hätte sie verraten.

Die Aufräumarbeiten in diesem Gebiet waren noch nicht beendet. Als der Kampf begann, trafen einige der Geschosse Arbeiter, die nicht schnell genug fliehen konnten. Dadurch wurde der Zorn der Exorzisten nur noch mehr angefacht.

Es führte allerdings auch dazu, dass sich eines der Level 1 weiterentwickelte. Vor ihren Augen veränderte es seine Gestalt, wurde menschenähnlicher, stärker und intelligenter.

Gegen vier Exorzisten hatte es allerdings nur wenig bis gar keine Chancen. Trotzdem schaffte das Level 2 es, Linali auszuknocken. Bewusstlos sank sie von der Mauer, gegen die es sie geschleudert hatte, zu Boden. Allen stürzte zu ihr. „Linali!!"

Das Akuma nutzte die Ablenkung, um einen der anderen Exorzisten anzugreifen. Es versuchte, sich Lavi zu schnappen, aber der wehrte es mit Nyoibo ab. Also verlegte es sich auf einen der anderen. Kanda, der gerade durch ein Level 1 schnitt wie durch Butter, wurde von dem Schlag wie aus heiterem Himmel getroffen und auf einen der Schutthaufen geschleudert, wo er liegen blieb. Lavi konnte das Akuma platt machen, bevor es noch mehr Schaden anrichtete.

Als Kanda getroffen wurde, war Jinai für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde abgelenkt worden. Das war alles, was Ticky brauchte.

Jinai keuchte. Die Hand um ihr Herz war unangenehm kalt im Vergleich zu ihrer Körpertemperatur.

Lavi eilte zu Kanda und half ihm aufzustehen. Da Lavi die letzten zwei Level 1 erledigt hatte, konnten sie nichts anderes tun, als hilflos mit ansehen, wie Ticky Jinai buchstäblich in der Hand hatte.

Jinai warf mit gesenktem Kopf einen schnellen Blick zu Kanda. _Es geht ihm gut._ Dann warf sie Allen einen Blick zu, der die Szene ebenfalls mitverfolgte. Sie formte mit der Hand ein Zeichen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sie verstand.

Ticky drückte zu. Sie keuchte wieder. „Warst du eigentlich von Anfang an darauf aus, mich auszuquetschen, oder wusstest du anfangs vielleicht gar nicht, wer ich bin?"

Trotz des Schmerzes schaffte es Jinai, etwas von dem Gift aus ihrem Stachel zu ziehen. Durch ihre bloße Willenskraft formte sich um sie beide eine grünlich schillernde Mauer aus ihrem Gift. „Dieses Gift ist durchsetzt mit meinem Innocence. Wenn es dich berührt, bist du tot. Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

„Wenn ich sterbe, stirbst du aber auch, das ist dir doch bewusst, oder, Kätzchen? Ich halte dein Herz in meiner Hand."

Sie lächelte ihn traurig an. „Das würdest du, wenn es noch mir gehören würde."

Einen Moment weiteten sich seine Augen. Er starrte sie ungläubig an. Dann spiegelte sich Wut auf seinem Gesicht.

Noch bevor sie irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte er seinen Mund auf ihren gepresst. Wütend drückte er mit einer Hand ihren Kopf an seinen, während seine andere immer noch ihr Herz umschloss. Er zwang sie, den Mund zu öffnen und schob seine Zunge zwischen ihre Zähne. Grob erforschte er ihren Mund, ignorierte ihren Widerwillen.

Jinai musste den Würgreiz unterdrücken. _Noch nicht… noch nicht… jetzt!_

Sie ließ die Wand fallen, in dem Moment, in dem sie die Erschütterung spürte, die Allen auslöste, als er seine Waffe abschoss.

Ticky hatte das Fehlen der Wand bemerkt und sich von ihr losgemacht. Rechtzeitig brachte er sich vor dem Geschoss in Sicherheit, während Jinai keuchend zu Boden fiel. Sie hatte noch immer das Gefühl, Tickys Hand läge um ihr Herz.

Wirkungslos schlug das Geschoss in eine Hauswand ein, ein paar Meter entfernt. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich die Finder inzwischen meilenweit entfernt hatten und ihm vier Exorzisten gegenüberstanden, gab Ticky sich geschlagen. Hinter ihm erschien eine von Rhodes Türen und er winkte zum Abschied noch einmal lässig.

„Man sieht sich, Kätzchen." Dann verschwand er und mit ihm die Tür.

Jinai musste sich auf die Hände stützen. Jetzt gab sie ihrem Würgreiz nach und übergab sich. Dann setzte sie sich erschöpft zurück. Sie musste ein paar Mal tief Luft holen, bevor sie in der Lage war, aufzustehen.

Lavi stützte immer noch Kanda, der ihm mit offenen Haaren über der Schulter hing. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er Jinai besorgt. Er hatte, genau wie alle anderen, mitbekommen, was hinter dem Giftschutz passiert war. Er sprach betont langsam, um sich seine Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen, besonders, als er ihre noch leicht geschwollenen Lippen sah.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Wir sollten von hier verschwinden."

Allen hatte Linali auf seinen Rücken gehoben. Das Mädchen war noch etwas benommen. Sie blutete aus einer leichten Kopfwunde. Lavi stützte Kanda, auch wenn dieser steif und fest behauptete, alleine gehen zu können. Aber das Akuma hatte ihn böse erwischt. Seine rechte Seite war voller Blut. In der nächsten Zeit würde er wohl kein Schwert mehr führen können.

Allen, Lavi und Jinai sahen auch nicht viel besser aus. Sie würden erst mal ein wenig Ruhe brauchen.

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Versteck. Dort angekommen, legten sie Linali und Kanda auf die beiden Sofas. Die Finder hatten in der Zwischenzeit schon das Hauptquartier benachrichtigt. Man würde einen Exorzisten schicken, der sie zurück begleiten sollte. Sie mussten hier bleiben, um sich um die restlichen Akuma zu kümmern. Es konnte sich nur noch um eine oder zwei Heerscharen handeln.

Erst aber mussten sie Linalis und Kandas Wunden versorgen. Linali hatte Glück gehabt. Hätte sie sich eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen, hätte sie mindestens eine Woche liegen bleiben müssen. So aber hatte sie nur eine kleine Platzwunde, die einer der Finder mit wenigen Stichen nähen konnte.

Für Kanda sah es schlechter aus. Er hatte eine Wunde auf seiner rechten Seite, die ihn wohl für die nächste Woche zum Patienten machen würde. Das hieß, dass sie vorerst zu dritt gegen die Akuma antreten mussten, denn Linali musste auch noch etwas liegen bleiben, nur um sicherzugehen.

Also blieben nur Allen, Lavi und Jinai.

Es wurde dunkel. Jinai trat auf den Balkon; hier war sie allein. Zum ersten Mal ließ sie die Gefühle zu, die sich ihrer bemächtigen wollten, seit sie Kanda durch die Luft fliegen hatte sehen.

Die Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert sein konnte. Die Wut, dass dieses Akuma ihn _überhaupt_ angegriffen hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie es gleich noch mal umgebracht.

Dann musste sie an das denken, was danach passiert war. Wieder überkam sie Übelkeit. _Mein erster Kuss. Ich würde mich am liebsten gleich noch mal übergeben._

Sie musste dieses Gefühl loswerden.

Jinai setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und legte wieder die Hände aneinander. Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte sich ihren Körper und ihre Seele rein, bat die Götter um ihre Hilfe. Sie spürte, wie die Seelen ihre Seele freigaben, ihre Ketten sprengten und ihren Körper verließen. Ihrer Energiequelle beraubt, lösten sich die Akuma-Teile auf.

Sie öffnete die Augen. So fühlte sie sich gleich viel besser.

„So sieht das also aus." Lavi stand da, an den Türrahmen gelehnt. Er stieß sich mit der Schulter ab und setzte sich neben sie. „Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„Besser."

„Dieser Ticky…hast du… ich meine, hat er…" Lavi war sonst nicht so um Worte verlegen, aber sie verstand ihn auch so.

„Nein, nie. Ich wollte ihn nie küssen. Ich brauchte nur die Informationen von ihm. Das heute war… er hat mich gezwungen."

„Ich weiß, das habe ich gesehen. Es tut mir leid."

Entgegen ihrer Vorsätze sah sie ihn verblüfft an. „Wieso? Du hast nichts getan."

„Eben. Ich hätte irgendetwas tun sollen."

„Aber der Plan hat doch funktioniert. Wir haben ihn zwar nicht erledigt, aber doch immerhin vertrieben. Und das Innocence haben wir auch."

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen."

„Jetzt können wir es nicht mehr ändern." Sie stand auf. „Ich werde nach Kanda sehen." Der Japaner hatte sich geweigert, zu schlafen, selbst als Jinai ihm gedroht hatte, ihn niederzuschlagen, so wie er es mit ihr vor ein paar Monaten gemacht hatte. Da Linali außer Gefecht gesetzt war, war es an ihr gewesen, ihn zur Ruhe zu bringen. Erst als sie ihm Mugen wegnehmen wollte, hatte er sich widerwillig knurrend gefügt. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden war er, erschöpft durch den Blutverlust, eingeschlafen.

Jetzt war er allerdings wieder wach. Und so schlecht gelaunt wie immer.

„Gib mir endlich mein Schwert zurück." Mugen lehnte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

„Ich könnte dich auch stattdessen mit deinem eigenen Schwertgriff niederschlagen. Wie würde dir das gefallen? Du brauchst Ruhe und du willst du ja nicht ausruhen, solange ich kein Druckmittel gegen dich in der Hand habe. Also."

„Ich werde schlafen, wenn du mir mein Schwert zurückgibst."

„Versprich es."

„_Versprochen."_

„Na schön." Sie ging hinüber und holte das katana. Dann reichte sie es ihm. „Und jetzt schlaf."

Auf einmal fiel ihr etwas hinter der Sofalehne auf. Sie beugte sich vor und blickte über die Lehne. Was sie sah, ließ sie kurzzeitig erstarren. Dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Schnell, steh auf."

„Was?"

„Mach schon, beeil dich. Hoch mit dir."

„Was ist denn los, Jinai?" Lavi, Allen und Linali standen hinter ihr.

Sie half Kanda auf die Beine. „Verschwindet von hier! Sofort! Und nehmt Kanda mit; ihr müsst von hier weg!"

„Aber was ist denn los?" Allen versuchte, an den beiden Exorzisten vorbei zu sehen. Er konnte keine Akuma sehen, sein Auge hatte sich auch nicht gemeldet.

Jinai war nervös. Sie musste die anderen so schnell wie möglich von hier weg bringen. Waren sie zu nahe bei ihr und dem, was sich hinter dem Sofa befand, würden sie mit hineingeraten. Und das wollte sie unbedingt verhindern.

Sie wollte gerade Kanda an Lavi weiterreichen, als sie das vertraute Ziehen spürte. _Oh, verdammt._

Auf einmal explodierte hinter ihr ein violetter Strudel, der sich gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu drehen schien. Keiner der fünf brachte ein Wort heraus, da spürten sie auch schon einen Ruck. Mit einem Mal wurden sie in Richtung des Strudels gezogen und dann gab es einen lauten Knall.

Als die Finder ins Zimmer kamen, war es leer.

* * *

Raffael: Aus! Ende der Geschichte!

Jinai: Haha, sehr witzig.

Raffael: Warum? Du hast doch gesagt, dass das das letzte Kapitel von ‚Bleeding Love' ist.

Jinai: Ja, aber ‚Bleeding Love' ist ja nur der erste Teil, wie du ja bereits ausgeplappert hast. Es geht schließlich weiter, im zweiten Teil ‚My Obsession'. Dann wird auch das letzte, allerletzte Geheimnis um Jinai gelüftet. Wir sehen uns dort!


End file.
